Byakuya
by YumiAngel
Summary: Yaoi. SasuNaru GaaNaru and NejiNaru flirting. Naruto can feel it sometimes, the Kyuubi's chakra reeling out of control. Great. Now all he has to do is resist the urge to rip out Irukasensei's throat. Brilliant. KakaIru
1. The scroll

**Author:** YumiAngel. _--extra gredit goes to Sufinkusu who has patiently cut off most of the new beginner mistakes. Mixing sigh with sight really sucked. And that coughed that became caught. Yes, people, I'm aware of it it. Really sorry._

**Pairings:** Naruto/Gaara, some free interpreted Naruto/Neji, Naruto just generally flirting, and will, with most probability be Naru/Sasu/Naru. Oh, and there is a bit of a Kakashi/Iruka on the side (got to love them!). This story is kind of chaotic right now; I lost my notes. SOme serious editing ahead.

**Rating:** M stands for Mature.

**Notes:** All right. Following goes:

-Sasuke never gave into the temptation of the seal. There was a second seal placed on it, almost totally blocking Orochimaru's influence.

-Naruto left with Jiriya for training when he was 13, after the chuunin exam. He returner some time after turning 16, meaning he has been gone about 3½ years. Any OoC behaviour, I blame on the slight twists of the story I've made.

**Warnings:** Violence, language, gore, slash/yaoi/Shounen-ai. _Unexpected/unplanned plot changes. Say, If I'd happen to stumble on a good GaixLee fic, I'd feel like writing it, wouldn't I? And most of my fans would recoil in disgust. No flaming if something doesn't fit your taste. Read something else._

Also, bad, shifting, at times disgusting grammar. I'm not ashamed to admit it that this fic is a mess. But if you're an exprience fanfiction-net scroller, you might have learned that nifty habit of reading past the bad writing and seeing the thought behind? Please bare with me.

**Disclaimers:** Naruto and company along with anything else you must recognize belongs to the genius Masashi Kishimoto and his publisher, etc.

**Chapters:** Looking at steady 50 chapters at least, with unsteady updates. Be prepared for that cliff-hanger that just might drive you out of you mind.

Hey, is it me, or does this thing look like _exactly_ like Jiriya? --> T-T

-------------------------------------------------

**Byakuya**

**Chapter #01: The scroll**

Kakashi sighed. Sometimes being the best was so troublesome. It often meant he had more missions than others, or people would simply request the famous copy-cat ninja to do the work.

Not that this was completely a bad thing. He just hated being summoned in the middle of the night from the warmth of his bed. Or Iruka's, as the case was.

Kakashi shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of Iruka. No matter that he had** _finally_** succeeded in coaching Iruka into sleeping in the same bed as him, a mission was a mission.

"You all right, my eternal rival?" Gai asked from Kakashi's right side. Unlike popular belief, Kakashi didn't actually always ignore Gai, at least not on missions. And while Gai wasn't the most tactical person, he kept Kakashi from over-analyzing everything. Gai helped to keep things simple.

For example while Kakashi would be thinking how to open the handcuffs, the door, and how to sneak past the guards, Gai would just kick the door open and make a run for it.

"I'm fine... There is something the Gondaime said that bothers me though. She said that I would recognize contact we'll be meeting. I'm not much of a social person, so that leaves Sakura, who is still back in the village; Sasuke, who is still with Orochimaru; Naruto who is still training with Jiraiya. Other than that, people I could possibly recognize better than you could only be..."

"...some old enemies." Gai ended the sentence. Kakashi nodded, while resuming his tree jumping.

"Ya think too much." Anko simply said from the back. Genma, on kakashi's left, nodded.

"She's right. The Hokage said that we have three days until this B-mission turns into an A-mission." the senbon biting man said, his scarf flapping behind him as he jumped down from a particularly high branch.

"Hn." Kakashi acknowledged, sinking into his thoughts again, at the same time turning Gai out with an ability that took years to master. A highly usable ability that Genma and Anko did, unfortunately for them, posess.

"My eternal rival Kakashi is simply being cautious as a high-class ninja should! The spring-time of youth still isn't over for--!" Gai started to enthusiastically explain. Genma bit his senbon slightly harder while suppressing a groan. Anko reached for her flask (which was filled with something **_other_** than water), and muttered something about 'eccentric bakas'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The club was dark, and Kakashi felt a shiver run down his back. The whole club was filled with exited males of various ages, as a collective looking at the curtains in the front stage, waiting for the artist to merge. A heavu blanket of sexual tension had fallen over the club, and Kakashi's eyes kept dancing around, interested. This was definitively a very gay club.

It was not just that he was somewhere like this without Iruka, but that he was here with **Gai**. Kakashi and his partner gathered more than few weird looks. The feeling was oddly unsettling.

Gai pointed to a table in a corner and they sat down. They were to rendezvous with their contact, the person currently in the posession of the scroll, after the show. The curtains opened and a slow, almost hypnotic beat started to play. On the middle of the small stage was a shiny strip-tease-pole. Behind the pole, half hidden in the shadows was a young man. Quessing by his height, he was barely a teenager.

Kakashi sighed; sometimes he felt he was getting old for the job. Genma and Anko joined them at the table. Kakashi didn't react, his eyes on the smaller stage on the side. There was a girl on the side, standing, under shallow light.

There was a mic standing before her, and her hands shook slightly as she grabbed hold of it. The girl looked thirteen. A man near her took a sip from his drink and leered at her. She flinched and Kakashi saw the man was missing a lot of teeth. The steady beat faded away and a flute started playing. The girl started to sing as the drums joined in.

"**Save your breath baby,**

**Save your breath baby,**

**Save you breath here tonight,**

**Because he ain't worth it...**"

The music was exotic in a different way, and Kakashi had a feeling he had heard it before. The boy on the stage started moving. The beat fast as he swung his leg around the pole. The black leather pants revealed shiny tanned skin from the three vertical slashes on his pants. His toned stomach rippled as he swung his hips.

Then, suddenly he was dancing along with the beat. Kakashi felt a knob tighten in his lower stomach. **_Damn_** the boy could dance. Blonde, sun touched hair swung to the side, bringing attention to the slightly open mouth.

Kakashi felt himself grow hard, when suddenly the eyes, before closed, opened.

A pair of sky blue eyes met a single black one. The gaze ao intense that Kakashi felt his breath hitch in his throat. Then his he saw the whisker marks on the cheeks and registration sat in.

_**Oh dear god.**_

Kakashi turned back to the table where Anko and Genma where staring at the boy, hypnotized by his movements. Gai had tilted his head to the side and was staring too.

"Oh, wow, he's really limber. Must have practiced taijutsu before." Gai noted. Kakashi groaned and let out a choking noise before reaching for the bottle of liquor Anko had ordered before. He didn't bother with the shot glass, but drank straight from the bottle.

"Hey!" Anko protested. Gai and Genma turned to Kakashi too, surprised by the normally non-mission-drinker-ninja.

"I know him all right." Kakashi said while drinking more of the burning drink. Genma took his senbon out so he could speak.

"Him? As in that really hot dancer dressed in black leather?" Kakashi nodded.

"I always said that orange wasn't his colour." Kakashi took another clunk.

_I was _not_ just turned on by my sub-ordinate_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto." Kakashi greeted his former pupil, trying not to stare at the sweaty chest before him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted Kakashi surprised. "They sent you to get me?" Naruto asked, but then turned around without waiting for an answer. He entered a door on the left side of the murky hallway behind the stage.

Naruto stuck his head from behind the door, blushing slightly and smiling sheepishly.

"Umm... Kakashi-sensei? I'll just grab a shower and..." kakashi's mind blanked for a moment as he imagined Naruto's bare chest under a spray of water... "...grass ANBU should be on the other side of the village then, I think... that is if they haven't changed schedules," Naruto continued.

"Wait a minute, foxy..." Anko frowned. Naruto's eyes darkened and he glared mildly at her.

"Yeah, what is this about ANBU? You were supposed to be followed by a team of rock jounin." Genma interrupted. Naruto frowned.

"Look, I don't know what the old hag has been on, but I clearly wrote that I have been trapped in this village by a big group of rock ninja. Three ANBU's and four chuunin, last time I checked. Some grass ANBU's joined in three days ago." Naruto said, before turning back to the room and taking his shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How come you aren't with Jiraiya, Naruto?" Kakashi asked from the now orange glad boy. Well, he as wearing orange cargo pants and a black fish-net top, but it was better than the black leather pants.

_Certainly makes it easier to imagine him as the twelve year old prat I used to teach._

"Ero-sennin left for some 'research'. Told me to take care of myself on my own." Naruto said, his hitai-ate in place. Ha looked into the woods before checking his watch.

"You don't sound surprised, kid." Genma noted from behind them.

"I'm not. There was a leak in our spy-network in the Wave. Ero-sennin went to check it out. We heard that Orochimaru was still in the Sound and that the Akatsuki were hunting another jinchuuriki in the land of lightning. So we figured I was kind of safe. Nobody should have known about the scroll in the first place." Naruto explained before seeing the flash in the woods he was waiting for. Naruto motioned for them to follow, and they ran into the woods without a word. They traveled through the foliage and headed towards Konoha.

After they had travelled about four miles, Naruto dug out an old notebook. Kakashi moved slightly closer to him so that he could read over his shoulder while they were jumping; a feat easy for the former ANBU. Kakashi noticed that the notebook had just lined pages, but was otherwise empty, well, except for the doodles on the sides he couldn't decipher.

Naruto started scribbling fast in katakana, and Kakashi was surprised how neat it was, considering they were traveling on the same time.

"Who are you writing to?" Kakashi finally asked curiously.

Naruto put the piece of paper inside a straw before stuffing the notebook back into his pants. Then suddenly another Naruto appeared out of thin air.

And was killed by Anko who had thrown a dango stick into its heart. It disappeared with a puff. Naruto turned to Anko and glared irritated at her.

"Do you **_mind_**!" Naruto snapped before creating another shadow clone. Anko looked sheepish.

"Well geez, kid, how was I supposed to know! It could've been an enemy ninja! People usually warn their team-mates before pulling off something like that." Anko said pulling a dango out of nowhere and starting to munch on it. This time it was Naruto's turn to look sheepish.

"Sorry. Guess I'm just used to traveling with Ero-sennin. He's used to it." and with that he created another clone.

Kakashi was interested in how he no longer had needed to do the seals or say the incantation. Naruto number two puffed into existence before doing a henge. As it merged from the cloud it was a fox with three bright orange tales.

Kakashi froze for a moment, as it was a little surreal how the Kyuubi holder henged to a fox. But then Anko squealed and he watched the fox closer.

"Oh! He's so cute" Anko smiled. Kakashi traded a mysterious look with the fox with golden eyes and smiled. The small fox that reached to his knees was nothing like the Kyuubi. It had small little pointy teeth, golden eyes and bright orange fur, along with a mischievous smile.

Naruto gave the small wooden straw to the fox who took it into his teeth. The fox nodded once to Naruto before zipping out of sight to their left.

"I just told Ero-sennin the situation has changed. He told me to keep him informed." Naruto explained. Kakashi nodded. After a moment of silence, Gai (who had been mysteriously missing for a while) appeared. He looked slightly frazzled, and Naruto noticed the older man had been burned slightly, by a Katon jutsu probably.

"I checked the perimeter; there are quite a few ninja teams in this area. What is this scroll of anyway?" Gai asked, increasing his speed while indicating that they were followed, using ANBU hand signs. The jounin followed Gai's lead, with Naruto trailing behind, apparently unaware of the new danger. Th jounin assumed, and Naruto let them.

_Well, that old pervert _did_ always go on about "hiding your strengths"... the look on his face when he realizes I actually _listened_... is going to be priceless._

Naruto mused, trying to appear ignorant.

"Don't know exactlyabout what the scroll is really about, but there's lotsa jutsu to break into people's minds and to send them different dreams and stuff. Pretty dangerous things. There's like this one jutsu where you can torture you victim through dreams." Naruto answered after a moment of thinking.

"You opened the scroll?" Kakashi questioned. Naruto nodded.

"I'm the one who found the scroll in the first place. It was on one of mine and Ero-sennin travels. This grazy old woman gave it to me. All she would say was; 'every prophet in their own house. Subconscious is a tricky river. The one with the blood-line shall see.'... Pretty weird, huh?"

Kakashi could only nod.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right. This is going nowhere..." Anko huffed. "Our pursuers are going to catch up on us before we reach Konoha. This scroll seems pretty dangerous, so we should make really sure we get it to the Hokage safe.

So, I and somebody else is going to stay behind to take care of the grass nins. We'll just have to hope that the rock nins haven't gotten ahead of us." Anko explained her plan to the others sitting by the fire.

They had set camp in a clearing a half-day travel from Konoha, making Naruto gather the fire ingredients. Naruto had felt it was injustice, but had soon discovered that tricking Gai to do most of the work had been easy. Genma had taken care of dinner while Anko made some snotty remark of her hair. A moment of silence before all of the jounins laughed.

Naruto had felt perfectly at home.

There was no nagging from Sakura, no disproval from Sasuke, and most importantly, no mask to put to play. Ever since Naruto had been small, he had always felt more at home with grown up people. He knew what they expected of him, and what he could expected from them.

But with teens of equal age Naruto often didn't know how to act. So, for the most of the time, he let them believe their first impresions.

_Naïve. Ignorant. Stupid. Useless. Weak._

When they expected nothing of him, they wouldn't get disappointed either --whatever their expectations.

"Ah! I shall help this noble lady in her quest to protect the scroll!" Gai exclaimed. Anko tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Thanks Gai. There's no other taijutsu user I would rather have backing me up." Anko finally forced out. Gai beamed, his white teeth almost blinding them. Gai used Anko's temporary shock to drag her off the clearing, towards where they came from.

"Put me _down! No! But what about my **dangooooo!**_"

---------------------------------------  
A/N: As stated above, some major (minor really, but this darn fic is getting long) is going on, so if you notice anything extremely strange. Some lands or dates not matching or _anything_, please drop me a note. And have patience with the updates. On their way. Slowly, but still.


	2. Conceiving appearances

**Byakuya**

Chapter 2

Naruto turned to gaze worried at his sensei. Kakashi was looking intently at the ninja's before them, his Sharingan revealed. Genma was calmly chewing on his senbon, measuring the rock ANBU's.

"Alright, give us the scroll and no one needs to get hurt!" The ninja in the front claimed. Naruto snorted, disappointed.

"A genin? Man that blows!" Kakashi nodded in agreement. Genma threw his senbon at the genin dressed ANBU. The senbon hit the heart on the spot.

Kakashi inactivated his Sharingan and shook his head.

"New beginner optimism." He sighted before attacking the rest of the rock nins. They went down easy and they al ad time to gain their breaths before they were surrounded enemy ninjas again. Naruto snorted and attacked the nearest ninja.

He was surprised as the ninja, dressed as a genin, easily flipped him off and sent him flying towards Kakashi, who snagged him from the air easy.

"What the fuck? What is going on? First there are ANBU's, who are really genins and then genins who sure as hell aren't genins!" Naruto yelled enraged. Kakashi activated his Sharingan. Kakashi frowned slightly, and Naruto grinned mischievously.

So he was able to read his teachers emotions even though they hadn't seen each other for three years. So the lustful look under the mask he had seen in the club had been there. Interesting.

Genma traded a glance with Kakashi. Kakashi nodded. Genma grabbed Naruto while jumping away from the clearing. Some ninjas followed them while they jumped through the trees with Naruto pouting. He was sixteen; after all, there was no need to drag him around like a bloody doll.

Genma brought him closer and Naruto caught the slight smell of chicken. Naruto almost groaned. Being sexually aware was bringing thoughts to his head he would never thought of before leaving to train with the Ero-sennin. Spending time with the pervert and maturing a little made him almost forget that the other man was ten years older than him.

"…Something is on the move here. Hatake and I will deal with the ninjas. Some kind of sham is going on. Protect the scroll with your life and run for the village. I trust you know the way. Talk with the Hokage and tell her to send help." Genma whispered in Naruto's ear before stopping and setting him on one of the branches.

"Go!" Genma ordered while turning to take care of the ninjas following. Naruto turned with agility and jumped on the ground, confusing the sole ninja passing Genma and following him incase he was the one in the possession of the scroll they were after. Normally ninja's ran in the trees to avoid the ground, which was usually the easiest place to walk into a trap.

Naruto jumped to the side to avoid the mass off shurikens the ninja sent at him. He pushed a little chakra into his feet to speed his running. The feat was quite hard actually and had taken him two years to master. Jumping in the trees was easy as you actually wanted to fly a bit up, but in the ground it would only slow you down.

Naruto reached for some kunais from his pouch and wrapped hastily explosive notes around them. When the edge of the riverbank neared, he ran faster. He jumped off one of the big stones by the river and turned backwards to throw the kunais. He summoned a clone to kick himself from the way of a kunai. He rolled as he hit the ground, taking away some of the brute force of the jump. He didn't need to look back as the explosives went off; he could hear the feet of the other ninja as it started to jump over the small river too.

Naruto cursed while avoiding one of the traps surrounding Konoha. The adrenaline beat through his veins and Naruto let out an exhilarated laugh. He hadn't been in a good fight for so long. Naruto smirked before disappearing through a tree at the same time as his fingers fell to form the seals to one of his favorite jutsus.

Let the games begin.

---------------------------------

Naruto looked darkly at the ninja before him. The ninja was lying in a pool of blood, his throat slashed open. Naruto sighted before rubbing his cheek, unaware that he just smeared blood all over his face. Jiraiya's words came back to him.

"_A ninja left behind to tell something to his comrades, is a ninja left to kill you later. If you don't know anyone is going to clean up, you must kill the ninja._

_Do you understand, Naruto?_

_If the situation requires, you must kill."_

It wasn't the first ninja Naruto had killed, but his heart clenched at the thought anyway. Naruto tucked away the necklace that was hanging outside his black sleeveless top and threw a nasty look at his shredded pants.

Naruto secured that he had the scroll still in his pocket before resuming his running towards Konoha. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and groaned.

This is **not** my day.

----------------------------

The fight was brutal. Naruto had been in many fights before, of course, being a ninja. But this, this was a massacre, and Naruto was fairly surprised that he was still alive. His arms and sides were full of slashes where he had barely ducked shuriken and kunai. His right arm was dislocated, and his knee had been kicked in. He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra doing it's best to heal him, but every wound healed was new one received.

Too pained to move now that the chakra was healing his knee, Naruto created a clone to jump on the way of the senbon thrown at him. The thing that probably kept him alive was probably that the chuunins seemed to prefer Katon jutsus, which they could not use as it had started raining furiously, and as they seemed to be afraid of burning the scroll.

Which they still assumed he had. Naruto cursed his luck. Why were the enemy ninjas forced to believe it was him with the scroll, when he, a mere genin was accompanied by jounin? Every one of them stronger than him.

Naruto brought up his kunai to block the shurikens. He ducked under the windmill shuriken, and moved to the right as it came flying back at him

_Great. Windmill shurikens controlled by chakra strings. _

Someone tried to kick his feet under him. He jumped, sent a punch forward. It was locked as another ninja kicked him to his side, fracturing several ribs. A Kunai was stabbed into his upper tight as he did several avoiding maneuvers. He did couple of cartwheels to the side, trying to get the ninjas all on the same side, while hoping that the shurikens hurled at him didn't hit. After all, a simple cartwheel wasn't the most genius escape maneuver.

"Halt the brat!" Someone yelled. Naruto shook his head to get the water out of his ears to hear well. As Naruto started to move to avoid the attacks, he was suddenly reminded of the training he had for dirty dancing. He stepped to the side, ducked, rolled, jumped and did everything he could to retaliate. His body settled on a steady rhythm, and the same sort of calmness that settled over him as he danced fell over him.

Following the movement to the end, he slashed the kunai threw someone's throat, the blood spraying over his comrades. One of the other Nins, a female, judging by the scream, fell down on her knees, horrified at the dead of her mate. The others attacked faster, enraged at the death of their comrade. Naruto rolled to the side, and jumped on his feet. One of the clones he had created crabbed his hands and twirled around twice before letting go of him.

As he soared through the air with incredible speed, he registered how the clone behind him poofed out of existence. He crated several clones to halt the ninjas pursuing him. They were deleted in seconds, but those seconds were really all he needed. He used the time to count his opponent. Seven of them, he could see at least. Six chuunins and a jounin.

Having proved usable, Naruto continued using his clone-throw-link. Summoning always a clone to catch him, and another to throw him into the air once again. He had done this several times as he was surprised to see three Konoha Nin before him he clearly recognized. The chuunins were staring at him in shock as he came trailing through the air, and he could guess he looked slightly weird.

Trailing through the air wounded, dirty, wet and covered in blood that was mostly the ninjas whose throat he had cut. Lee's mouth fell open in shock, and even Neji looked surprised. Shikamaru sighted. Naruto soared over Neji, Shikamaru and Lee, and landed swiftly behind them. The ninja's after Naruto ran between the Konoha nins, barely sparing them a glance as they continued to pursue the scroll. Naruto continued running, by foot this time from the nins. A ninja in grey threw a ninja in green in a similar style Naruto had used with his kage bunshins. The ninja landed on Naruto's back with ease. Naruto rolled on the impact, throwing the ninja on his back at the same time as he landed on a ready crouch.

"Yo!" Naruto was more than surprised when suddenly Kakashi appeared before him; he too covered in blood, his silver hair pulled down by the heavy rain. Naruto grinned tiredly at his sensei, breathing heavily.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled his voice almost giddy. Kakashi failed to see the humor and used his jounin voice to command Shikamaru, Neji and Lee.

"Chuunins! A-class mission! Escort Naruto to Konoha and protect him with your lives. Attacks from enemy nin are expected." The three chuunins, after shaking off their surprise nodded curtly, their training being cut off. Naruto turned to leave before throwing a look at his bloody sensei and at the chuunins and a jounin standing behind Kakashi.

"Are you sure Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I can deal with this. Now go!" Naruto nodded before jumping up to the nearby trees to avoid the muddy ground. Neji, Shikamaru and Lee followed him, Shikamaru setting in step with him on his right, Lee on his left and with Neji running behind them, his Byakugan activated.

"What is this troublesome business all about?" Shikamaru asked after a moment of silence in which the only sounds to be heard were their own harsh breaths, Naruto's more loudly than the others'. Naruto opened his hitai-ate before tying it more securely around his head, deep in tough. Then he decided telling what had happened would be easiest, and most helpful, as Shikamaru was good with strategies.

"I got in the possession of a dangerous, forbidden scroll while training with my sensei. Sensei had to go take care of some things, and as traveling by myself would have been to dangerous, I took cover in a small village with only traveling shinobi." Naruto started, trying to find the words to explain everything shortly without missing anything important or revealing too much. The less people knew about some particular things, the better.

"The village was under the tight surveillance of some ANBU and jounins from grass and stone. So Gondaime sent a group of special jounin to fetch me. Kakashi-sensei, Genma-san, Anko-Chan and Gai-san. We were spotted some distance outside the village, and were pursued. We don't know by how many Nin… It is expected we will be attacked. There were earlier genins in ANBU outfits, and genin that sure as hell weren't genin…" Naruto stumbled with the right words, drying sweat off his forehead while the fatigue started catching up with him.

"..Look, this place is swarming up with ninjas of all ranks and lands. They're all convinced I'm carrying the scroll, and so far they've stayed non-lethal with me. You, they'll kill without any hesitation. So let's just hurry, will we?" Naruto said frustrated before pushing more chakra into his jumps, speeding their pace.

Shikamaru's brow was twisted in concentration, as Neji suddenly spoke.

"Waterfall nins right ahead, thunder Nins catching up from left." Naruto resisted the urge to groan and wail, but concentrated on gathering some more chakra.

_**Bloody **Typical!_

Naruto yelled in his mind as he ran straight for the waterfall-nins.

_Stupid scroll. Stupid mission. Stupid enemy-nin. Stupid Sasuke._

_I'm sure I can find a way to blame this all on Sasuke._

_He's such a pain in the ass he **had** to have something to do with this._

_-------------------------------  
_Dedicated to Shain (Shadowed rains)... Well, actually I just wanted an excuse to post the second chapter... Umm...yay for me! I got my first review! party party

**Review! Makes me update often. **


	3. Hunches proved affirmitive

Byakuya

Chapter 2

Iruka walked around the outskirts of Konoha, enjoying the drenching rain that made his clothes grow heavy and uncomfortable. He gave the comfort or the lack of it no other thought however as he breathed in deeply.

Ever since Iruka had been small he had always loved the rain.

When his parent's had still been alive, they had always closed the windows and the blinds and gathered around in front of the living room fire. His okaa-san would make hot cocoa, and his father would tell stories from the time he was young and had just became jounin.

Iruka had laughed from under all the blankets he had been buried under, basking in the warmth, both physical and emotional.

After his parent died sorrow would fill his heart and he would visit the stone in which his parent's names were incraved. Then the rain would hide the tars he had stopped shedding since he became chuunin…--

Iruka was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the distant clashing of kunai; a sound he would recognize from everywhere. Normally he would've ignored the sound and assumed someone was training, but something in the sound was off.

_Besides…who would train in the rain anyway?_

----------------------------------------------

Iruka halted his hurried steps as he walked on the edge of the clearing, just in time to see Hatake Kakashi twist the neck of the last enemy ninja. The copy-cat ninja was breathing heavily, his hair plastered around his face, reaching below his shoulders. His clothes and skin were shredded, dirty, wet and bloody. This was understandable considering that the ground around him was filled with scattered bodies and body-parts, some of them half covered by the rising water.

Iruka froze when he felt the Sharingan gaze lock into him, testing and evaluating him. He suppressed a shiver at the feeling of nakedness. _Could the Sharingan see through clothes?_

"Iruka?" Kakashi's voice asked in a rasped whisper that could barely be heard under the noise of the rain. Iruka was hit with the sudden realization that Kakashi had to be quite out of it if he didn't realize who he was.

"Yes Hatake-san. Are you wounded?" Iruka said worriedly while starting to walk closer the jounin, not letting the Sharingan hinder him. The wheels of the Sharingan swirled once before the redness totally faded away, revealing a dark grey, tired eye with a greenish tint.

"No. I'm fine. Just a bit tired." The jounin shrugged even though Iruka could see him shaking slightly as the adrenaline left his muscles.

"Liar. You can barely stand." Iruka said in his teacher voice, reaching to put Kakashi's arm over his shoulder, letting the other ninja lean on him. He was surprised when Kakashi snorted softly, finally seeing some of the tired irony of what Naruto had said earlier.

"Sorry. The rain told me to lie." Kakashi giggled, leaving Iruka stare at the man slightly confused before starting to trek towards Konoha.

_I'm never going to understand what is going through his mind, am I?_

_Ah, but the rain is pretty._

_Wonder if it covers over his tears too sometimes?_

----------------------------------

"Rock Lee is in a coma, Hyuuga Neji has four stab wounds and chakra shortage and Nara Shikamaru is sedated to keep the pain away because somehow he got burned by a Katon jutsu on the other side while his other side was electrocuted by a thunder nin." Tsunade explained exhausted after all the heavy healing she had to do. She crossed her fingers under her chin, leaning on her desk and throwing Naruto one of her piercing gazes.

"But they'll be all right, right?" Naruto asked and Tsunade rubbed her temples as the suddenly unusually high pitched voice entered her brain.

"Yes, yes! Now do you mind explaining what happened?" Naruto froze and his brow started to twitch at the thought of explaining once again what had happened for the third time that day. And all that because he was the last one conscious.

_That's **it**!_ He raged inside his head. _The next time…the **next** time I'll pass out first so that I won't have to be the one explaining everyone!_

Suddenly the door opened and Sasuke walked in. Naruto looked at the Uchiha interested, the years having been more than kind at his rival. Sasuke's hair had grown longer, now tied with a white string to hold it back, with his bangs still covering the sides of his face. He was wearing pair of navy blue pants, a long sleeved black top and a chuunin vest. All of which looked really dry and comfortable. Naruto almost sniffed at the thought of his own black tank-top and orange cargos, which he was still wearing because _Hokage_ demanded he report in first.

"Hokage-sama, there has been a failure. The waterfall-nin group that we were tracking disappeared suddenly a couple of hours ago. We tried tracking it but it seems as if they just disappeared." Sasuke said his tone impassive as if little dismayed at their failure, something Sasuke wasn't used to. Naruto was just about to jump up and yell at Sasuke as a sudden cough attack came over him.

He would've laughed at the gob smacked impression on Sasuke's face as he saw him, had he not been coughing his lungs out. Naruto gave his hand a look before shrugging the specks of blood in it as unimportant. He turned to Sasuke only to see something akin _worry?_ Flash across his features. But when he looked closer, it was gone.

Naruto gathered his wits and jumped standing from his chair with a speed that startled both the Hokage and the chuunin. Naruto moved to point a finger dramatically at Sasuke.

"I _knew_ it! I bloody **_knew_** it!" The orange and blood glad ninja yelled triumphantly. Sasuke looked confused; after all, he hadn't seen his rival in over three years. Tsunade sighted, almost guessing what was to come.

"What did you know dobe?" Sasuke sneered, which only seemed to infuriate Naruto further.

"If I weren't too tired after fighting over six different nin groups just today and if I had the power to do more that stand, I would so kick your ass, Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto yelled the fact that he was barely standing becoming oblivious. Sasuke frowned.

"Six different nin groups, what are you--"Sasuke started to protest just as Naruto cut him off.

"Oh yes, _oh_ yes!" Naruto continued to rant and Sasuke refrained from saying how perverted noises Naruto was making. "The waterfall-nins _you_ let go, came after me, which in turn led the stone nins on our tracks **again**, before _practically_ yelling our position to the thunder nins! **And** Neji had a good genjutsu going too!" Naruto yelled, while Sasuke just looked confused.

What _was_ the dobe going on and on about?

"Look, Naruto, obliviously you're too tired to do this today. I have the scroll now and I'm sure everything can wait for a while. Just go home, and sleep your exhaustion off. You've just come home from a very complicated mission."

"_Complicated?_ **_Complicated?_** Oh _no_, there's nothing complicated with trying to hold tracks on dozen nins patrolling searching for you while holding an eye open for Itchy bitch and his merry weasels!" Naruto raged before starting to giggle uncontrollably. Tsunade snapped.

"Fine! Uchiha, get him out of here and make sure you put him to bed. And make sure he doesn't bother me tomorrow. Knock him out cold if you have to!" The Gondaime yelled and Sasuke hurriedly grabbed Naruto and pulled him out of the room just before to sheath of a random katana was thrown at them.

Naruto struggled against the hold Sasuke had on him weakly. Sasuke sighted.

"If that's the best you can do, then you must be really tired." Sasuke noted which sent the Uzumaki off again. Naruto continued to complain all the way to the stairs, conveniently forgetting how he was leaning on Sasuke and would have surely fallen down if not for the stoic chuunin. Soon, however, the loudmouth ninja fell asleep, only to be gathered up by Sasuke.

Sasuke put an arm under Naruto's knees and another under Naruto's arms to carry him easy. Naruto let out a half sleepy protest before snuggling into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke frowned at the bodily contact before deciding to just ignore it.

--------------------

So, now I got Naruto back to Konoha. Umm, I know some things are confusing here, and there is couple of reasons to that. First, some things just happen randomly, and there are hints and stories behind every move that may or may not be more noticeable later. Second, I wrote the beginning of this fic actually on my Palm handheld…so I hope you excuse me for the grammatical mistakes. I, umm… updated the first chapter yesterday like three times because every time I read it I spotted more mistakes…but, I'll read it again today so that it'll be easier for you guys to read.

And I'll redo the summary soon, I just wrote I half tree last night, so it's kind of hurried. Just wanted to post this as soon as possible, because I know the beginning of this fic is kind of boring. I think and hope and the story gets better and better, when I actually get to the parts I want to write.

So, umm…review! …Oh, and If I get like three reviews I'll post another chapter today... deal?

_Dark_


	4. Fuketsu Koodori

Byakuya

Chapter 2

"Oi, dobe! Wake up." Sasuke shook Naruto, who was sleeping soundly. Naruto scrunched his nose in a way Sasuke though was simply adorable before yawning loudly. Naruto stared at Sasuke from under his half-closed eyelids tiredly. Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at the blonde before hauling the blond on his feet.

"Wha-!" Naruto had time to yell out before he was dragged somewhere again. Sasuke, feeling impatient with Naruto, who hadn't gotten his senses back yet, picked up the blonde in bridal style. Naruto blushed a brilliant red before squealing. Sasuke froze, and then turned his attention to Naruto, his eyebrows not quite knowing what to do, shaking slightly.

"Did—Did you just squeal?" Sasuke hissed. Naruto tried to glare, but was too tired to summon power to move his eyebrows.

"Of course not." Naruto sniffed before burying his flushed face into Sasuke's neck, too tired to even express his outrage that Sasuke was carrying him like a girl. Sasuke froze at the contact, before continuing to the bathroom he was heading for.

"You think you can take a bath without help?" Sasuke asked seeing Naruto barely hover on his feet. Naruto rubbed his eyelids.

"I don't want to… Can't I just sleep first?" Naruto whined.

"There is no way you're getting one of my beds dirty." Sasuke claimed. Naruto froze.

"I'm at your place?" He asked. Sasuke looked at Naruto before sighting.

"Yes. Hokage's orders. Now take your shower or bath or whatever so we can get to sleep." Sasuke said before turning and closing the bathroom door behind him. Naruto let out a voice that sounded suspiciously like a snort.

Naruto looked into the bathroom mirror and flinched. No wonder Sasuke didn't want him sleeping like this. His face was smeared with blood, his hair pulled down by dried mud and dirt. Naruto started to pull his top off only to groan in pain seconds after. His muscles felt like they were about to drop off. Naruto threw off the black top, or what was left of it anyhow, to the corner of the bathroom. He then stepped out of his boxers and pants before stepping under the shower.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as the warm water cleansed his blood covered body, and cleared his head a bit. His thoughts started to get more coherent now, so he frowned. He didn't know what to make of Sasuke's behavior. He hadn't acted like he actually cared, but he hadn't exactly acted like he did before either.

_Wonder what happened to him?_

Naruto scrubbed his hair with shampoo three times before he got all the filth loose, and by the time he was done, he was yawning as the need for sleep came back to him. Naruto turned off the shower and went through the cupboards in search for a towel. He found one big fluffy one, and dried himself off as fast as he could, using a bit more time on his hair which was starting to get too long again.

He also, to his relief, spotted a pair of customary dark blue chuunin pants and a black t-shirt. Deciding Sasuke was just going to have to deal with him borrowing his clothes; he pulled on the clothes and laid the towel over his shoulders, trying to shake the last remains of water out of his ears.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked once he was standing in the hallway, not knowing which one of the doors he should enter.

"Hn." Naruto heard Sasuke distractedly answer from the door on his right. He knocked on the door before opening it, and to his surprise and amusement he found Sasuke reading a scroll on his desk. On his nose were perched small and efficient silver glasses.

"What?" Sasuke asked scrunching his nose at the weird expression Naruto had on his face. Naruto laughed softly, and Sasuke was surprised it wasn't one of his insulting laughs, but instead an amazed one. Naruto walked to the desk, and leaned his shoulders on the edge of it, opposite Sasuke, so that their noses were almost touching. Naruto then reached out to take the glasses off Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he discovered what had Naruto amazed. Naruto put on the classes, and checked how he looked from the window, which showed his reflection because it was completely dark outside.

"Humph. Never thought you could actually look intelligent dobe," Sasuke said his voice slightly amused. Well, for Sasuke anyway. To anyone who didn't know him, the voice probably sounded slightly dismissive. "Now, can I have my classes back?" Sasuke continued, causing Naruto to blush.

"Sure." Naruto answered slightly out of it, before returning the glasses on Sasuke nose. Naruto smiled then, when their noses were almost touching.

"You look much better in them anyway." Naruto smirked, before turning to run his fingers along all the books Sasuke had on his bookshelf, missing the slight coloring of Sasuke's cheeks.

"Your room is the opposite of this one. There are pair of pajamas you can borrow. Good night" Sasuke said, putting some emphasis on the fact that he wanted Naruto to leave. Naruto smiled sadly at the cold voice, too exhausted to come with some loud come-back.

"Right. See you in the morning then." Naruto finally said, after a moment of staring blankly ahead. Sasuke nodded, before turning back to his scroll, ignoring Naruto completely. Naruto slipped out of the room deep in thought, and fell asleep as soon as he had allowed himself to fall into the double bed on his face.

------------------------------------

"Jiriya, if you don't stop staring at my breasts right now, there will be severe _consequences._" Tsunade said, trying to control her anger. It just wouldn't do to hit the man unconscious, as she needed to talk to him.

"Humph. Who would want to stare at an old lady like yourself with a flat chest like that?" Jiriya snorted, keeping his other eye on Tsunade incase she decided to hit him. Tsunade massaged her temples.

"Jiriya. Be serious. I need you to tell me about Naruto." Tsunade demanded seriously. Jiriya sobered immediately.

"What do you need to know?" Jiriya asked.

"Nothing about the mission itself, or the scroll; I'm more interested in what you have taught him these last three years, and why you two years ago started requesting infiltration missions."

"Well, you know the boy. He was loud, and stealth definitely wasn't one of his strong sides. So I trained him on it. It was learn or die."

"But I don't understand, in several of the mission reports the subject was reached by a strip-dancer, before assassinated—"Tsunade's voice trailed off as a horrible thought struck her. Her face flushed in rage and her eyes darkened beyond serious.

"—you didn't! Jiriya, **_if_** you did what you think I did, there will be _hell_ to pay! He was supposed to have his _innocence _intact! That's pretty much all he had! If you say you put him on an infiltration mission where he had to sleep with—"Tsunade started to ramble, her nostrils widening in rage, her grip on her desk so hard it cracked. Jiriya cut her off.

"He didn't lose his virginity like that. When we left from here, he was thirteen. When he was fourteen, we met up with Gaara in one of the lesser villages of grass. They talked, I don't know about what, but it made Naruto decide to leave with him."

"**What!** You allowed his to leave with the _Shukaku's host?"_

"Yes."

"**Why** on earth would you do something so _stupid_?"

"He gave his word as the future Kazekage."

"..A future _kazekage_…? What is it with all these demon host's suddenly having dreams about being kage's?" Tsunade sighted.

"Apparently he was inspired by Naruto. But anyway, they were only on their own for like, seven months, or something like that. Naruto accompanied Gaara on some mission. The mission is classified, but it was a seduction mission for Gaara to do. Don't know what happened, but somehow Naruto had to do it to save some important scroll for the sand village. Suna owns Naruto a personal favor now."

"Naruto did a **_seduction_** mission?" Tsunade asked surprised. That was about the last thing she had expected.

"Yes. Apparently Naruto had to...well, I think you can imagine. Gaara took his virginity though, before it, or so I understood. It wasn't easy on Naruto though. He is by nature a little shy, so he barely got out alive… And after he came to me again, he asked me to train him." Jiriya explained, looking older than ever, pulling out a long pipe from the folds of his kimono, not alike the one the Sandaime sometimes smoked.

Tsunade frowned. "I'm not following."

"He said he talked to Gaara after the mission. And he discovered that there was a mission class called S-A. A class with more missions than we can fulfill, with high pay and low surviving rate, missions that we had almost no ninja to do. Most of the time infiltration missions in securing important village for the village.

And then he looked me in the eye, and said in the most serious I've ever seen him;

'Jiriya-sensei. Teach me to protect my village. To gain the information my village needs.'" Jiriya said, taking a long drag from his pipe, eyes filled with sadness.

Tsunade's eyes filled with pity, her hand raising her hand to her mouth, her eyes watering. "Oh gods oh gods oh gods… not Naruto… anyone but Naruto…" She wailed, her voice down, a tear falling from the corner of her eye. Jiriya looked straight into her eyes.

"I know. It broke my heart too. But you know what it's been like. We haven't had a decent ninja to do these missions since Kakashi. A war is nearing, and information's more valuable than ever. I would've said no, Tsunade, I really would have, if not… if not for the look in his eyes. You know he's ready to sacrifice anything for the village. I'm sorry." Jiriya said, turning to look at the Yondaime's painting on the other side of the office.

Tsunade had to force her hands from shaking. She pushed herself up from her desk before walking to stand before one of the windows with the greatest view over Konoha.

"So am I. He's always been loyal to the village, no matter what others said. No matter what the _council_ said. He's done so _much_ for this village…**_Sacrificed_** so much for this village, and he doesn't even get the recognition for it. And I don't really want to know. But I need to. So tell me about his training…" Tsunade said her voice dying at the end, sitting back behind her desk. Jiriya nodded.

"Fuketsu koodori;" Jiriya said, his voice grave. "That's what I taught him. Fuketsu koodori. That's what I taught to Yondaime's son." Jiriya buried his eyes behind his hand, not able to look at Tsunade anymore. Tsunade sighted, defeated.

"I was afraid of that, frankly." She said finally. They shared a look and Jiriya knew that his fears were unfounded. She always cared for Naruto, even though she shouldn't have, because of her statue as Hokage. But she cared for Naruto, and she would never forgive him, but she understood why he had done what he had.

"I'm afraid this is going to break him." Tsunade admitted.

"Maybe. But we'll just have to wait and see." Jiriya said, standing from his chair and climbing of the window ledge. He turned back to say one thing before jumping out for some 'research'.

"But you know; he's good at it. _Really_ good. He's better than Kakashi, and he got some real talent in it. Look, I know you don't like this, neither do I. But he is competent. And if the situation arose…you should not hesitate to take advantage of that competence. It is your responsibility as the Gondaime."

------------------

A/N: Oh, I'm really in heaven right now… Not only did I get more than the three reviews I asked for, they were good reviews too! So, here's the awaited (or, so I hope) fourth chapter. Here you get the first hint of "Fuketsu Koodori"… A style created by my dirty mind. I loved creating it! I've read tons of fics with "Kitsune hellfire" and attacks with same sort of names… So I loved creating something else.

Please review!

Oh, and I tried looking the story more carefully this time. If there's like some fault here that really disrupts the flow of the story, please let me know.

_Dark_


	5. Tricks of the subconsious

**Byakuya**

Chapter 5

------------------------------------------

_The valley was filled with a dense fog. He could hear the waterfalls a short distance away, the noise magnificent, making the valley seem almost noiseless. A speck of water fell down on his nose, and he looked upwards and gasped at the beauty before him. The sky was colored by the darkest grey imaginable, but somehow he knew it was not night. An evil chakra seemed to fill the place, to loom around, seeping into his pores and veins, not quite unlike the Kyuubi's chakra._

_The droplets of water fell in faster pace now. He heard steps on the water, and turned his gaze down again._

_He was surprised he was standing on top of water. The bottom of the valley was not covered by ground, as he first thought, but water instead. The water was a clear dark blue color, swirling with great speeds under his feet. The feeling was ethereal. He knew he wasn't using any chakra, but he still stood above the water. The feeling wasn't like the one of weightlessness one felt when you fell. It wasn't the floating feeling when you dreamt of flying._

_It was the simple feeling of not belonging. Naruto shivered._

_A figure stepped forth from the shadows. Shiny, black hair fell slightly above the jaw line. A pair of blood red eyes stared at him, filled with malice. A skin so pale and creamy looking he got the sudden urge to touch it. A swirling back chakra spreading from the nape of the person's neck, spreading marks on the neck, face, body. The skin darkened, the marks spreading along the whole body. He saw them emerge from under white shorts and a dark blue t-shirt._

_The skin darkened more, and the eyes darkened. They turned black, before a yellow pupil swirled forth. A lighter mark spread over delicate nose, disrupting the beautiful features with its crude x-form. Teeth gritted and shoulders shook as something started to emerge from the back. One skin colored gross imitation of a scaly wing unfolded from between the shoulder blades, by the spine._

_Another unfolded. The figure's arms hang low, as if it didn't possess the energy to hold them up. A grin showed from under the bangs that had been covering the eyes for some time. The face snapped up, eyes glaring with a grazed tint in them._

"_And that is exactly why there is use in me killing you." The harsh voice rasped._

_Naruto screamed._

_-----------------------_

Sasuke's head snapped up when he heard the scream, his eyes widening slightly. The Uchiha manor had been silent as long as he could remember. After the Uchiha massacre he hadn't had the heart to live in it because he could swear he could hear conversations behind walls, steps in the halls. He had tried to move back the year after that, and finally, the manor had been avoid of noises.

Sasuke soon got used to the lack of noise, and it gave him comfort, as he then could train his ears to hear the smallest of sounds inside the manor. Of course Sasuke didn't use the whole manor. The Uchiha clan had over ten branch families, and in all about two hundred members. The Uchiha compound was big, with the main house situated in the middle, with scattered branch houses surrounding it.

He had reveled in the sounds the night after his mission when he had seen Naruto. The sounds of the blonde's hesitant footsteps in the hall, not that he had noticed them then, and the lulling sound of the shower. But when Naruto had fallen into deep slumber he had noticed he could hear the other breathe in the other room. And of all the things to happen, Sasuke didn't expect Naruto to scream.

Sasuke jumped up from his chair, almost knocking his table over in the process, along with the Katon jutsu scroll he had been studying. Sasuke sped fast out of the door and into the hall, slamming Naruto's door open. He stepped into the room, moving beside Naruto's bed with ninja speed. He took a firm hold of the blonde's shoulders, before starting to shake him awake.

"Naruto! _Wake up!_ **_NARUTO!"_** Sasuke yelled, but nothing seemed to wake the boy. Suddenly Naruto's eyes snapped open. Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat as he took in the hazy eyes. Naruto stared at him with unseeing eyes, before letting out a wail of utter terror. For some reason the voice made Sasuke afraid. After all, he had never heard his team-mate sound afraid. Not once, not even before Orochimaru.

"**DOBE! _WAKE UP!"_** Sasuke yelled, conveniently pushing out the thought the he sounded worried. The haze left Naruto's eyes, as his eyes started to focus on Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered his voice hoarse. Then Naruto suddenly pushed Sasuke away from where he had been holding Naruto still, and leaned over the edge of the bed to couch blood. Sasuke's eyes widened as the stared at the blood Naruto had couched up. Naruto didn't mind the blood though, his gaze running to Sasuke in moments. He let out a whimper of relief at seeing the black expressionless, maybe slightly wider than normal eyes.

"Oh god. It felt so **_real_**." Naruto whispered as he leaned back on the bed, raising an arm to cover his eyes, trying to stop shivering. If Sasuke noticed the effect, he didn't comment.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, not sure if the genin would choose to answer. Naruto was silent for a moment, and just as Sasuke was sure he wasn't going to answer, he spoke.

"I was in a valley… There was just this evil presence… And then you stepped from the shadows. Or it wasn't really you. What you could've been, maybe. I guess if the curse seal hadn't been sealed that's what you would've looked like." Naruto explained; making Sasuke flinch at the thought of the cursed seal Orochimaru gave him in the chuunin exams. Thank god Kakashi had succeeded in sealing it though. Sasuke was afraid he would've let himself to be swallowed by that darkness otherwise.

"…And the pure hatred in your eyes…" Naruto whispered, more to himself than Sasuke. Sasuke froze once more.

"I don't hate you." The brunet said.

"I know." Naruto weakly answered.

--------------------------------------

"_Oh no, it's **him**."_

Naruto walked along the streets of Konoha, trying to ignore the harsh whispers that his shinobi ears easily caught, and the evil glares thrown at him.

"_He's back again."_

'_Oh come on now Uzumaki. Pull yourself together. You should be used to it now._' Naruto reminded himself.

"_It's that **monster**."_

And Naruto had been. Used to it, that is. But being off the stares and insults for three years, had leaved its marks on him. He had still been stared, but he had gotten used to the _other_ kinds of stares. The lustful ones…the ones he felt he was in control of.

"_He shouldn't be allowed to live."_

Naruto raised his jaw higher. '_Well, Naruto, you're just going to have to life with it. Not like you haven't done it before_' Naruto thought to himself, before resuming his journey to the training grounds. Satisfied with himself, Naruto started whistling a tune he knew annoyed people, while at the same time plastering his finest smile on his face.

"_Hear my words; he'll turn on us eventually_."

--------------------------------------

Naruto sat in the middle of the training ground, leaning his back on the training pole, while ignoring the hot sun with the same intensity he ignored the villagers.

He gathered his thoughts for a moment, trying to get free of the irritation that had flowed into him while walking across the town. He calmed his breath, and concentrated on feeling the differences in his chakra flow. He felt his own chakra flowing, like a river in its calmness, and the Kyuubi's chakra, intervened with it, gushing from side to side with the power of a tsunami.

Naruto fought the urge to gasp at the sensation; it always felt like this. Soon he felt the sudden surge of power fall to the back of his mind, and concentrated on holding the grip on his chakra steady. He rose to his feet, his eyes still closed.

He walked forth six steps before opening his eyes. He did the one handed seal for the kage bunshin, something he had learned on his travels. Two kage bunshin appeared, and with a silent order he told them to attack.

His pulse beating in his ears Naruto started to move to a rhythm, the most important step of Fuketsu koodori. A slight sheen of sweat starting to cover Naruto's body, he thrilled in the feeling of the style. It left him with a sense of accomplishment he couldn't explain. Mastering the Fuketsu Koodori was to be told near impossible, and Naruto doubted he would ever succeed in it either. But he was good at it, so much he had gotten out of Jiriya.

And besides, he loved to have something of his own. And while not the showiest technique, like the jyuuken or the shadow bind technique, it was practical, and that was really all that mattered. This technique and his practicing it were important to Konoha, and their information flow.

Naruto had learned much from the perverted sennin on the time he had been gone. Of course he had learned couple of very good jutsus when he traveled with Gaara, and he had gotten the good ground knowledge on the side of society he worked with now. But from Jiriya he had learned a lot of what being Hokage really was. And he had decided, then and there, that if he was never going to be Hokage, then at least he would do his best for Konoha.

And right now what Konoha needed was an expert in Fuketsu koodori.

----------------------------

Naruto swatted some of his sweaty bangs from his eyes as the last bunshin poofed out of existence as he kicked it in the neck. Naruto stretched arms over his head, breathing in the fresh air that cooled his flesh nicely, along with the slightly moist grass between his bare toes.

Naruto yawned, cracking his mind to come up with what to do now. The exorcise with a couple of his clones was barely enough to get him started, but he couldn't well practice some of the more complicated stages of the Fuketsu koodori, as they were near Konoha. He was still officially a genin after all, unofficially possibly a chuunin; so he probably wouldn't notice some ANBU's in the trees.

He didn't want to give the secrets of Fuketsu koodori to anyone after all.

"Yosh!" He heard suddenly before he was almost slammed forward on all four onto the ground by the 'friendly' slap on his back. He scowled behind him, but brightened considerably as he saw who was standing behind him. It was Rock Lee. The boy was still glad in his green spandex along with the annoying shade of orange legwarmers, but he had changed a lot.

With age Lee's eyebrows didn't stuck out so horribly anymore. His hair was also grown out slightly, now falling slightly on his eyes, though mostly held back in a braid. Lee was smiling brightly, and Naruto noticed that the smile had a slightly mature tint to it, before reminding himself that Lee was a year older than himself. Having just turned sixteen himself, it would make Lee seventeen.

"Lee! Good to see you awoke from your coma!" Naruto greeted brightly, unbalancing Lee slightly. Lee stood there, half a head taller than Naruto, his jaw hanging open. Naruto froze, his smile turning slightly sheepish, wondering about Lee's reaction. Lee jumped into action suddenly, startling Naruto. Lee pointed his finger at Naruto accusingly.

"You called me by my given name! No nick-name, no suffix, without a care in the world!" Lee exclaimed, smiling brightly, leaving Naruto to wonder if he had actually insulted the older boy in some way. Lee was hard to understand sometimes.

"That is so cool! Such a hip greeting! The springtime of youth still flares brightly in you, Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed, a big sunset appearing behind him.

Naruto's jaw dropped, and his eyes glazed over.

"Eeh…thanks…I think." Naruto answered, while putting his arms behind his head in a nonchalant gesture. Then a thought struck him.

"Wow, Lee, you must have trained really much these three years. I bet you are lots stronger than before I left! Oh, and you learned that sunset-thingy from Gai-sensei! Ano sa, ano sa, that's, like, _really_ cool!" Naruto said with equal enthusiasm, some of his old habits from his childhood years returning. Lee blushed slightly, and Naruto was alarmed to find that the sight made Lee look almost…_good_.

Naruto's eyes widened and he made a gesture to ward off evil. _No way in **hell** I just though that fuzzy eyebrows was good looking!_

"Umm, well after I recovered from the operation Gai-sensei helped me to train a lot. Oh, and talking about that, what was that style you were practicing? It looked really cool! What is it called?"

"It's called Fuketsu koodori." Naruto said blushing. If Lee knew what that meant…

"Yo! That sounds familiar somehow! Hmm…maybe it's something Gai-sensei mentioned sometime…" Lee said, while trying to figure out where he had heard the name. Naruto froze, before starting to move his arms around wildly.

"Oh! That's not really important!" Naruto said, trying to get Lee into thinking something else. Not knowing what else to say, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Dattebayo! How about a friendly sparring match?" Lee's eyes started to sparkle so brightly that Naruto was afraid he was going to turn blind.

"That would be so cool! It really looked complicated! It would be an honor to fight against your Fu kesu koodori!" Lee exclaimed brightly, as Naruto flinched at the urge to correct Lee.

'Fu kesu Koodori' meant 'submitting to turn off dancing'. This didn't sound nearly as good as the real name.

Lee settled on his normal fighting pose with his feet spread slightly and with his other arm before him, palm facing towards himself. He then smiled brightly.

"I have indeed been training hard these years! So worry not, I shall not go easy on you! It is only fitting that your unique style be honored with no holding back, except for my weights!" Lee proudly presented, smiling brightly. Naruto gulped loudly, his eyes widening.

_Oh god, I just challenged one of Konoha's most efficient taijutsu experts in Konoha and he agreed to not to hold back…_

_Oh come on Naruto. Bite it together. Lee will leave you alive. He wouldn't want to kill off a fellow shinobi. It's a friendly spar, so he won't hurt you **that** bad...Right? **RIGHT!**_

------------------------------

A/N: So there's chapter 5 for you . Thank you very much for the reviews, I enjoyed them very much. I'm kind of surprised how fast this has become popular…well, considering I posted it like three days ago T-T.

I worked really long with the dream sequence though. You would never believe how hard it is to really try to get the ideas on your head into paper, when you want to do it so that the readers experience it in a good way. Oh, and I absolutely LOVED writing Lee! I don't know if I really succeeded though, but I think it'll get better with time probably.

Here you get to understand a little something of Fuketsu Koodori, though it'll take couple chapters before I really get into explaining it. I'm soon sending Naruto and company on a mission, so I get to put him interacting with some characters I've made up… And some of the other jinchuuriki's will be appearing, but you'll probably never guess it's them if you don't know

So, tell me what you liked about this chapter, and I hope I'll get around updating soon I'm a little afraid I'm just going to update slower and slower as the chapters I've already finished are updated, but, oh, well… you'll just get to wait then

--_Dark_


	6. The mission

Byakuya

Chapter 6

"It-it-it-it-it-itai-ai-aah…" Naruto muttered to himself as he _wobbled _down the street to his apartment. He was leaning on a dry branch, trying not to scream in pain as his muscles protested. He ignored the strange looks he got from some people, as he continued to make his way back to his apartment.

Couching harshly Naruto frowned at the blood in his palm. What was with his healing lately, anyway? He had been couching blood so long. Normally any internal wounds he would suffer would have healed already. Naruto shrugged before continuing with his wobbling.

_Dear god, this is embarrassing_. Naruto thought as some kids started to laugh at him, leaning on his branch.

Naruto groaned.

---------------------------------

"Where is Naruto? I told he'd have a mission today! I can't believe that little piece of shit can't even drag his ass here! I told it was serious business!" Tsunade yelled her face red. Waving with a scroll that had initials S-A at the end, she raged frustrated.

"Hokage-sama!" Gai yelled astonished that his superior would use such foul language in front of his chuunins. Lee looked up from the scroll he had been reading where it stood the initial B. Lee frowned before raising a finger on his lower lip. Neji noticed his team-mate thinking and frowned.

"Lee, is something wrong with your instructions?" Neji asked, drawing everyone's attention on Lee.

"Well… I might know what happened to Naruto… I mean surely it can't be that...I mean, he usually recovers so well…" Lee started to explain.

"Well, spit it out eye-brow boy, we haven't got all day for this!" Tsunade snapped. Jiriya threw a look at Tsunade, knowing why she was so impatient with everyone. It was the hokage's responsibility to use all resources possible. But Tsunade hated to give a mission like this to Naruto.

"Well, I saw him training yesterday. It was like totally amazing! It was a taijutsu from…I think… But it was amazing, how he kind of just flowed with some beat only he could hear. It was more like he was dancing really." Lee said, thinking about what had happened the day before.

"So of course I had to see his wonderful Tai jutsu form in action! So of course when he challenged me, I accepted. We had a spar of sorts. I mean he was holding amazingly against me, and that's saying something isn't it? But then again…" Lee continued, not noticing the astonished looks on everyone's faces.

"Then again…?" Tsunade encouraged the green glad boy. Lee got a thoughtful look on his face again.

"Well, he was leaning on a branch when he walked away… Well, limped away... But limped isn't exactly the right word…umm...he kind of waddled away…" Lee tried to explain. Everyone just sweat dropped at the boys' stupidity. He had beaten Naruto to the ground and wasn't even aware of it.

"Oj! I did not WADDLE!" Naruto's indicant yell came from the open window. An ANBU neared Naruto and was just about to lack his arms behind him, when Naruto, using one of his Fuketsu koodori moves slipped away and kicked the ANBU in the face, sending the expert ninja falling through the air.

"Don't mess with me! I'm in a bad mood!" Naruto yelled at the second ANBU who had appeared to restrain Naruto. The ANBU turned for Tsunade who just nodded that it was okay. The ANBU nodded before disappearing. Naruto jumped down from the window ledge with ease, wearing a black tank top and orange cargo pants, with some bandages wrapped along his fore arms and wrists. Naruto reached for a tissue before couching loudly in it, painting the tissue red.

Everyone looked a bit surprised at that, and Sasuke muttered aloud 'not again', but only Sakura heard him. Naruto reached for another tissue to wipe away the blood that was smeared around his nose. Then he sniffed, turned to Gai, Kakashi, Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Sakura, Sasuke, Jiriya and Tsunade before smiling in his usual foxy way and said:

"Ano sa… Don't worry about it. It's just a cold really." Naruto waved the fact off he had just couched up tons of blood. Tsunade neared him worried. She kneeled in front of him, gazing into his blue eyes, searching for answers.

"How long have you been couching up blood like that? This isn't normal." She demanded to know. Naruto sighted, quite dismayed she would bring it up in front of all the others. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Do you know what date is nearing…?" Naruto trailed off. Tsunade looked thoughtful.

"Well, the day of—". Her sentence broke off in the middle as she realized what he meant and finished off the meaning in whisper. "--…is coming…" She straightened her outfit before moving to sit behind her desk.

"Oh." She said, the silence heavy in the room, wondering what they were talking about. "Does-… Does this happen every—"

"—every year? Yeah. It gets worse every year. I would've thought the old man left you some memo of this or something…" Naruto trailed off, wanting to say as little of possible. She nodded.

"Yeah, but it didn't cover this. Are there any precautions that need to be taken care of?"

"No." Naruto shook his head, couching again to another tissue. "Nothing special. It usually goes away…"

"Usually?" Tsunade asked.

"Well as this hasn't happened in three years before this, something has to be up…" Naruto shrugged, making Tsunade frown. She shook her head.

"Can you act as a ninja?" She asked worried, as the mission was important. Naruto nodded.

"If I get to take few days off hard fighting than it should draw-back a little. What's the mission?" Naruto asked, knowing that was what he was called here.

"Here. It's for a week… You think you can handle it? It's high-class stuff…" She trailed off. Naruto rolled his eyes, opening the S-A scroll, starting to say something before his eyes widened slightly. He read the scroll over in a few moments, used to only seeing scroll by glance, and then memorizing it. He nodded gravely.

"I can do it." Naruto stated his voice more serious than most of them had heard. The one's in his team anyway. Tsunade nodded.

"The Hokage thanks you of your sacrifice for the sake of the village, shinobi." She said officially. Naruto waved it away. Tsunade nodded one last time before addressing the chuunins and genin before her.

"All right, you all got your scrolls, you know your mission. Who ever will be leading you will meet you at the east gate by sundown. You're dismissed." Tsunade declared. The Nins nodded before leaving the room, so that only the two jounins and the two sennin remained, Naruto jumping off the window as to avoid questions from his friends.

"All right, which one of you feels he's up for the job?" The Gondaime asked, staring at the Gai and Kakashi intently.

------------------------

A/N: That's it for the sixth chapter. :) Hope I didn't make too many mistakes.

But let me hear what you thought…

200 people read the last chapter, but I only got one review. Now is it just me, or is there just something so wrong with that?

Review! T-T

_--Dark_


	7. Of masks and sexuality

**Byakuya**

Chapter 7

"Naruto's changed." Sakura said sullenly to Lee, sitting on a railing near the main road that went through the Konoha east-gate. Lee looked at her intently, both of them unaware that everyone was listening to their talk. Not much more to do really, as Neji and Naruto hadn't showed up yet.

"I don't think so." Lee answered thoughtfully. Sakura turned to Lee, her eyes slightly wide that Lee would answer like that. For the most time he agreed with her. Her face shifted to confusion. What would Lee know anyway? She had been his team-mate, after all.

"His mask has just started to crack." Lee explained. Sakura frowned.

"Mask?"

"Oh come on, surely you know all about it, being his team-mate and all…?" Lee asked. Sakura was just about to answer when Sasuke spoke.

"He's right. The mask is cracking. Wonder what happened to him…." Sasuke trailed off. Ten-Ten snapped from her thoughts as she heard Sasuke speak.

"To whom?" She asked.

"Naruto." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, that… I was wondering about that too. That act-like-I'm-more-idiotic-than-the-rock-next-to-you-act… It just kind of isn't there anymore."

"Hm." Sasuke acknowledged the sentiment.

"What mask are you talking about?" Sasuke asked completely confused.

"Oh come on Sakura-Chan. surely you've noticed. Nothing about Naruto is real. He doesn't even have any real interest in you. I happen to know for a fact that he's gay." Lee said calmly, crossing his arms over his chest. Everyone's attention snapped on Lee.

"And how would you know that?" Sasuke sneered. Lee got a dreamy look on his eyes.

"Oh I _know_. I **_know_**." He said confident, his thought turning back on the meeting he and Naruto had. Not that anything sexual had actually been going on between them, but there was that tension between them, until they got used to each other again. They had changed in three years, he and Naruto. The entire rookie nine had. Maybe Naruto a bit more than the others.

"Hmm… I always wondered about that. He and Neji did have a strange relationship after all. Too bad actually. I always kind of wanted to give it a go with Neji." Ten-Ten remarked freely. The edge of Sakura's mouth curled up slightly. Ten-Ten's personality had opened up a lot more these few years, and Sakura found the blunt remarks refreshing. Well, that, and that she and inner Sakura had lot in common.

Sasuke turned slightly away from them as the discussion seemed to have died now. He resisted the urge to activate his Sharingan. It would be unwise to use his chakra before the mission began, after all. His dark eyes softened as he peered into the thick fog. Fog always had this effect on him. Perhaps it was some remains of his time in cell seven with Naruto and Sakura. Konoha often had fog in the spring evenings. When the moisture from the air was drawn from the ground by the last rays of sun peeking over the Hokage-mountain.

A shape started to appear from the shadows with fast speed. Sasuke's eyes widened as the figure stopped next to him.

"Hi Sasuke." Naruto said, but his usually loud voice was raspy and down, and it took some effort to hear him. Neji, who had Naruto on his back, gave the blond a tissue. Naruto muffled something that sounded a lot like 'thanks Neji-chan'. Naruto couched into the tissue loudly, making the others turn to the two. Ten-Ten and Sakura blushed and Lee sniggered as they saw the position Naruto and Neji were in. With Naruto straddling Neji's lower back and Neji holding Naruto up from his knees.

"Dobe. Hyuuga." Sasuke acknowledged before turning away, unfeeling as always. Sakura jumped down from the railing she had been sitting on, her brow furrowing in worry. She scrambled next to Naruto, helping Neji set the other boy on the ground. Naruto leaned heavily on Neji, trying to not to pass out, and trying to clear his head from the fuzziness it seemed suddenly enveloped in.

"Naruto… A-are you all right?" Sakura asked, worried for the blonde. Neji seemed a little surprised by Sakura's show of concern, as the pin haired kunoichi was known of brushing Naruto off like dirt. But, as Naruto had been gone for so long, Sakura had had time to grow up a little, and to get more in touch with her brotherly feelings with Naruto, and her not-so-brotherly feelings with Sasuke.

"It has to get worse before it gets better, right?" Naruto stated, closing his eyes for a moment before leaning closer on Neji, who didn't object. Neji wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist while hefting Naruto's other arm over his shoulders. Naruto smiled slightly, before leaning into the warmth. Ten-Ten smirked evilly at Sakura who was looking at the two male's slightly gob smacked.

"Maybe. I just don't like the fact that Tsunade-sama let you on this mission when you can't even stand on your own." Sakura frowned, running her fingers along Naruto's bare arm, surprised by the fact that Naruto didn't withdraw. Naruto had never been big in physical contact, even though it would be hard to guess. Usually Naruto would just clomp someone before letting go immediately. And of course he let the people he had complete trust in touch him. Like Sasuke and his teachers, and perhaps Sakura. She had never bothered to think about it deeper, because it wasn't like she wanted to touch Naruto. Naruto smiled tiredly at her.

"Don't worry about it. It'll pass. Besides, Neji-Chan here has agreed to carry me until I can travel on my own." Naruto said, some of his old cheer returning. Sakura turned curiously at Neji who flinched at the nick-came. Sakura opened her mouth to say something when she was abruptly cut off.

"Yo!" Kakashi smiled from on top of the beam of the Konoha gate. Naruto gathered his energy at the sight of his teacher.

"Oh! Old man! You made it! Did you kick those chuunins we left you with?" Naruto yelled to Kakashi, which inspired curiosity in everybody but Neji and Lee, having been there and seen the situation.

"Maah…no bid deal…After all I'm your great sensei!" Kakashi lazily expressed from on top of the beam with self credit they had never seen from him before. "And I'm not old… I'm mature, unlike some little pieces of shit I could mention." Kakashi continued, expecting a rise from Naruto. Instead, Naruto smirked.

"Hah! I knew it! You could barely stand by the time they were done with you, could you? Jiriya-sensei was saying you've been careless lately… But then again, you never could even complete the step 3 of Fuketsu Koodori, so maybe that just means you're unable to actually learn anything new or anything you haven't copied off someone else…" Naruto said off handedly, seemingly looking on his left even though his eyes were trained on Kakashi the whole time.

The rest of the cell seven and cell Gai turned on Kakashi, curious on how the jounin would react to the clear offence of his authority. After all, all ninja's were expected to respect their elders. So they were very surprised when Kakashi froze and then slipped over the beam in shock, barely rolling in time in the air to land on his feet. They silver hair covered the startled eyes for a moment before Kakashi's head snapped up. His only visible eye was wide. Kakashi jumped on his feet before disappearing, only to appear beside Naruto and Neji.

"Fuketsu Koodori?" Kakashi asked, his eyes dark and tone serious. Naruto nodded, equally serious.

"Hai." Naruto whispered. Kakashi nodded. He then massaged his jaw absent mindedly, though Naruto knew the act was one of nervousness. Kakashi turned to look at him with his eye half closed.

"Stage four." Naruto answered at the unspoken question. Kakashi nodded before disappearing and appearing in front of the group again.

"All right people! Let's get going… we'll be expected to reach wave country at nightfall." Kakashi said before jumping to the nearest tree. The genins followed him, Neji carrying Naruto. Sasuke threw a suspicious look at Naruto, who was looking dazed at something over Neji's shoulder.

_Wonder what Fuketsu Koodori is? And how he shocked Kakashi-sensei with it like that. He's not easily moved… Too bad we weren't close enough to hear what sensei said to Naruto._ Sasuke thought curious. Then his gaze darkened as he picked up the pace, jumping in front of Ten-Ten.

_And what is Neji's and Naruto's relationship anyway?_

--------------------------------------------

"All right. Neji, Sasuke, first room on the right. Lee, Naruto, second room on the right. Ten-Ten, Sakura, third room on the left." Kakashi said to the genins standing in the wooden hallway before disappearing.

"Where is that Kakashi-Sensei going?" Ten-Ten asked, her brown eyes curious, while her mouth was set on a frown at the seemingly useless Jounin. Well, of course she knew that Hatake Kakashi was a good ninja, a famous one, but he didn't seem to be so... informant on his students as Gai sensei was.

"Checking the perimeter." Sasuke said, before retreating to his and Neji's room. Sakura turned to her and Ten-Ten's room silently, pulling the other girl with her. Ten-Ten squeaked in surprise before letting out a snort.

"He, guess you'd be one for masochism and bondage." She remarked, making the other girl blush furiously. Sakura pushed the door close behind her, trying to hide her blushing cheeks while inner Sakura was screaming '_Oh YEAH! Tie her down girl and **punish** her_!'

Back in the hall way, Lee asked Naruto if he needed help. Naruto snorted.

"I'm **_fine_**!" Naruto stressed the word. "Just because I should avoid using chakra for couple of days doesn't mean I can't walk!" Naruto exclaimed before turning to his room. He threw a glance at Lee and Neji behind him, and added:

"And besides, I got some people to meet here."

Lee traded a look with Neji before shrugging. It wasn't their business who Naruto met and saw after all.

-------------------------------------------

A/N: All right! Here's chapter 7. Wow. I can't believe I've actually came this far.

So, here I put them on the mission finally, and get to play more with what Naruto has been doing while gone. And next chappie you get to see some of the new characters I made up.

Please review and let me know if this story actually is worth writing for!

--_Dark_


	8. Of orange leather and blind trust

**Byakuya**

Chapter 8

Dressed seemingly in grey sweatpants and a dark blue sweatshirt Naruto stepped out of his and Lee's room, thankful that the tai-jutsu user had let him have his privacy. He doubted slipping out would have been as easy then, considering what he was wearing under his clothes.

Sakura appeared from her and Ten-Ten's room in her night clothes, a pair of loose pink sweat pants and a white t-shirt with a strawberry. She rubbed her eyes, her toothbrush and tooth paste in hand, before she froze. She turned her gaze on Naruto and her eyes widened.

"Naruto! You're sick! Where do you think you are going? Just because Kakashi sensei said we were taking this night easy doesn't mean you have to go training!" She said, stepping into Naruto's personal space. Naruto wasn't bothered by it though. After all, Sakura had done it all the time when they had been cell seven. Or, more likely it had been Naruto treading into her space. Naruto smiled slightly, scratching the back of his head lazily.

"Saa… Sakura-Chan, no need to worry! I'm just going to take an easy jog. I'm not allowed to use chakra for Tsunade-baa-Chan, remember? Stupid old hags and their orders…" Naruto muttered at the end. Sakura looked sill worried though.

"Well, I suppose…" Sakura said then. Naruto smiled brightly at her before running out of the hallway.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan!" She could hear him yell from behind the corner. She could feel her brow twitching slightly at the nasal voice, and smiled, old memories of their time together going through her mind.

He's changed much, but there's still some…Naruto in him.

------------------------

After Naruto had jogged some blocks, he turned to an abandoned alley, and pulled the sweatshirt over his head and took off the pants. He shivered slightly as the slightly cool night air touched his stomach, before shaking his head amusedly.

_If Tala were here he would probably screech me for under dressing_. Naruto thought to himself while checking that his black leather pants and tight orange leather top complete with belts and buckles was still on place. He tightened the leather strap around his throat slightly, before taking some money out of the sweatpants and tucking the bills on the middle slash on the side of his leather pants, a place that was usually meant for tips.

But Naruto wasn't dancing tonight for money, so he just smiled. Naruto made a neat pile of the clothes he had had over his leather outfit while leaving the hotel their ninja team had been staying in, and was just about to walk away from the alley, when he sensed movement under one of the cardboard boxes. His ninja-senses flying haywire, Naruto reached for a shuriken placed in the folds of his leather top.

The movement for the weapon wasn't as easy as it would normally have been, but because most of the clubs had guards that checked that no ninja weapons entered searched the visitor's clothes and such, they had to be hidden in to the clothes so that they could suffer even closer investigation. Naruto swallowed and pulled the top piece of cardboard off the pile. His eyes widened when he saw there was a boy lying under it. The boy, perhaps three years younger than Naruto, was wearing a thin T-shirt whose down part had been ripped off, showing off the boys stomach and hip bones. The boy had lilac short hair, and with his tight shorts, boots and black net tights screamed 'whore'.

Naruto's eyes softened when he saw that the boy was shivering. Naruto reached for the boys shoulder, tucking the shuriken away, and was surprised when the boys eyes snapped open, and he clambered away from his hand with fear.

The boys gaze settled on his face, searching him for ill meaning, before the boys cheeks flushed. Naruto let out a slight laugh that the boy answered with a slight smile.

"W-who a-are you?" The boy asked his voice shaking as he shivered with the cold.

"Uzumaki Naruto. A pleasure." Naruto said smiling, before offering his hand to the boy. The boy looked at the hand suspiciously, before taking it. Naruto pulled the younger boy on his feet with ease. The boy stared at Naruto for a moment, being now a lot closer and being able to see Naruto's blue eyes and messy blonde hair. The boy blushed.

"U-umm… I'm K-koichi." Koichi stuttered the blushed gaining even deeper tint to it as he spoke. Naruto laughed joyously; seemingly oblivious to the effect he had on Koichi. Naruto saw Koichi wrap his arms around himself, trying to ward off the cold. Naruto then remembered the dark blue sweatshirt he was holding.

"Here." Naruto said, pulling the shirt over Koichi's head. Koichi shifted the shirt slightly on his shoulders so that it sat better, while his grey blue eyes were wide in wonder. Koichi froze.

"What do you want? I don't do street walking just like that. I'll have you know I'm elite." Koichi said his eyes full off rebellion and mistrust. Naruto moved his hands over Koichi's arms to warm the other boy up, while smiling brightly.

"An Elite? Then you must be really good… And don't worry, I'm not asking for anything… Now you mind explaining why you are on the streets?"

"I… I lost my **_Danna_**." Koichi whispered with some shame in his voice. Naruto's eyes widened. For Koichi to have a Danna at such an early age meant he had to be good. Naruto gave it a moment of thought, before telling his idea to Koichi. Koichi's eyes sparkled at the thought and Naruto smiled.

"Thank you… nii-san?" Koichi said as they exited the alley, with Naruto's arm over Koichi's shoulders, glaring at anyone who dared to check the youth out. Koichi's look was slightly questioning and Naruto understood he must be asking if he could be his onii-san.

"You're welcome, otouto." Naruto smiled, before leading his new younger brother along the streets of the big wave country village.

----------------------

The walls of the under ground club shook along with the floor as the huge speakers sent the music across the whole building. The high and low beats of the bass and drums made his eardrums shake, and Naruto smiled brightly. He loved being back in the new world he had discovered some years ago.

Naruto smirked before pulling Koichi to a bathroom with him. The huge bathroom was painted black and blood red with a dim lightning and shiny floor. The music was lower now, but still ear shaking loud. Koichi looked at Naruto in confusion. Naruto took Koichi's hand and pulled him in front of one of the huge mirrors on the other side of the toilet, trying to find a spot that wasn't covered with graffiti's.

Koichi was still looking at Naruto in confusion as Naruto pulled night black eyeliner from his pants.

"Trust me?" Naruto asked from Koichi smirking in a way that sent chills down the younger boy's spine. Koichi smiled slightly unsure at Naruto.

"Oh, forget it, just close your eyes." Naruto commanded, and Koichi did as asked. Naruto pulled one of Koichi's eyelids down and painted a thick line of black, near the roots of his eyelashes, before doing the same to the other eye.

"Open up." Naruto said, and was happy to notice that when Koichi opened his eyes, the slightly doll like grey blue eyes were no longer nervous. Naruto indicated with his hand for Koichi to look upwards, after which he painted a line of black under each eye, by the eyelashes. Naruto pulled back slightly to admire his handiwork, before putting the eyeliner away. Naruto the pulled a cam from his pants.

"Do you have _everything_ in there?" Koichi asked, slightly amazed how Naruto could fit so much stuff on his black leather pants which were really skintight. Naruto laughed.

"Only the necessities, otouto." Naruto said, before starting to fluff Koichi's hair. He took some water from the sink to spray on Koichi's hair, before setting the before flat hair on loose curls around Koichi's face. The light lilac hair now looked cleaner, not that it had been dirty to begin with, and reached a few inches under Koichi's earlobes. Koichi turned to look into the mirror, looking past the 'Yuki+pink hairgirl' graffiti.

Koichi gasped at the boy looking back at him from the mirror. The black kohl around his eyes brought out the blue in the amazingly, bringing out the roundness of his eyes, giving him a more other-worldly look. Koichi reached to push one of the loose curls out of his eyes, before wiggling his eyebrows at the mirror and laughing; a sound Naruto found very enticing.

"Oh, wow. If I would've known eyeliner and a cam could do so much before, I would've gotten better customers for sure!" Koichi exclaimed, while Naruto smiled brightly.

"Ah, otouto, you think too much. Relax and enjoy for once instead!" Naruto said as he hugged the other boy and turned into the mirrors to fix his appearance, looking past the 'Tala+DrakeHorny PDA'.

Koichi wrapped his arms around himself slightly, relishing the warmth of the hug, before smiling at the older boy.

"Of course, oniisan."

-----------------------

A/N: First scene at the club yay! The following chapters will have a lot of stuff about these new characters of mine…

About that fact that it'll get a little confusing from now on, well, have you ever been in a group of like 5 friends? People often talk over each other and randomly jump from subject to subject. I've kind of tried to pull that aspect forth here.

Review! Pleaaaaase!


	9. He goes by Rokudaime

**Byakuya**

Chapter 9

"Two sex on the beaches!" Naruto yelled over the loud music to the bartender. The bartender nodded, not giving a glance at Naruto or Koichi who was standing by him.

"You don't really expect me to drink that do you?" Koichi yelled over the music, watching the bartender mix the alcoholic drinks. "I'm only thirteen!"

Naruto pulled some bills from his hidden 'tips-slot' from his pants and paid for the reddish drinks, before turning to Koichi and giving him the other one.

"Hey, if you're old enough to take it from behind, you're old enough to drink!" Naruto said cheerily, his messed up blonde locks looking gravity defying and his blue eyes sparkling with mirth, brought out by the black kohl around the eyes and by the now make-up covered whiskermarks people often first brought attention to.

Koichi took the drink hesitantly before taking a sip…and another. Swirling around the ice cubes in the drink with the straw Koichi looked up to the kyuubi host, and blushed at Naruto's amusement. Naruto didn't comment, but instead threw the straw away on the dance floor where it was soon stepped over by dancers. Naruto gulped down half of the liquid before wiping his mouth.

"Ah. I've missed this. Nothing like this in Konoha, you know." Naruto winked, before starting to lead the younger boy across the dance floor, trying to spot them a table. Naruto's blue eyes spotted some familiar people sitting around a table, and he stopped dead on his tracks, ten feet from the table.

"Well fuck me sideways!" Naruto exclaimed, bringing the groups attention on the blonde. Of the three guys and two girls, four jaws dropped. A pink haired guy with dark eyes and a mischievous smile jumped forth to clomp Naruto.

"My _god_! Isn't it Rokudaime!" The male exclaimed with a false accent. Naruto let out a loose laugh, hugging the other back.

_He doesn't even know how close he is to the truth_, Naruto thought to himself.

"Good to see you too Yuki-chan!" Naruto smirked, tousling the short pink hair. Yuki's brow twitched in irritation and he tightened his fists. Naruto ignored the warning looks one of the girl's behind Yuki's back sent for him. The blonde who Naruto didn't know was shaking her hands around wildly, while the brunette sitting next to her giggled. Naruto smiled at Mika, and they shared a knowing look.

"Don't call me that!" Yuki snapped, his eyes, purple so dark it almost looked black, set in a glare. Yuki brought his fist hard on Naruto's upper arm. Naruto barely held his footing against the force. Yuki glared at Naruto. Naruto glared back, holding his arm.

"What's wrong, she-weasel? Your feminine looks still a tough spot for you?" Naruto teased in a singsong voice, while Koichi looked at the exchange in fascinated confusion. Yuki steamed, his jaw set, and his eyes closed. Naruto used the opportunity to slip around Yuki, while trying to hold his laugh.

"Why you!" Yuki yelled opening his eyes, ready to punish Naruto for his indolence, except Naruto wasn't there anymore. Yuki looked around in confusion for a moment before turning around and spotting Naruto who had hid behind Mika. Yuki clenched and unclenched his fists couple of time while taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"You little piece of Kitsune-shit! You're a bloody pest, that's what you are!" Yuki seethed while slouching on one of the comfortable arm-chairs around the table. Naruto played that he hadn't heard because of the loud music and brought his hand to his ear.

"Oh, what did you say! Sorry, can't hear you!" Naruto yelled with one eye open. Yuki let his head fall over the arm-rest and groaned loudly. Mika giggled and the other two guys laughed. Mika crossed her knees and took a sip of her drink before turning to Naruto.

"Now, Rokudaime-chan—," Mika started, and Naruto groaned.

"Don't call me that. I'm not the Rokudaime yet." Naruto complained. The blonde guy sitting next to Yuki snorted. Naruto turned to glare at him.

"Oh shut up, seed of disappointment!" Naruto snapped. Yuki snorted.

"—Now, now, you did came up with 61 new verses to the local drinking song, and each and every one of them had to do with you being the next Hokage and fucking everyone to better 'diplomatic relationships'…remember?" Mika interrupted. Naruto blushed, before remembering Koichi.

"Oh right, everybody, this is Koichi. Koichi, the pink head is Yuki, the blonde guy Minoru, the brunette Mika, the other brunette Ringo, and I don't know who the fuck the other blonde is. Here, sit down, otouto." Naruto indicated to the seat next to him. Mika wolf whistled.

"Otouto, Naruto? Never thought I'd see the day…" Mika asked, shaking her head, her earrings clinging at the movement. Naruto smiled encouragingly at Koichi who was sipping his drink again, though now looking in total control of the situation. Koichi raised his gaze from his gaze from his glass to look at Mika, his eyes half closed, making the eyes look more hazed and erotic than before. Mika giggled.

"Why aren't you a cute one?" Mika said, while offering her hand to Koichi who shook it, though unused to the motion.

"Where did you pick him up?" Drake asked unbuckling his belt and slouching more comfortable on the sofa. He threw his arms over the back-rest, and the blonde girl leaned on him, giggling in an annoying manner.

"Streets." Naruto answered, as if it were no big deal. Drake raised an eyebrow, and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"And where did you pick her up? Hallow heaven district?" Naruto asked sarcastically, eyeing the blonde's not-so-classy clothes. The blonde's eyes widened in outrage before she sniffed and stood up.

"How dare you imply I would come from such a neighborhood? That's it! I didn't come here to get insulted. Goodbye!" She snapped before stalking away. Drake turned an accusing gaze on Naruto who just laughed awkwardly.

"You just cost me my lay." Drake accused, though his voice wasn't overly emotional exactly. Naruto snorted.

"She was a bitch anyway. You would've done the same under an hour." Naruto stated calmly.

"Ha! As if! Drake takes a free lay _anywhere_ now…**_if_** he can get one, that is." Yuki snorted, while non-so-discreetly checking Koichi out. Naruto paid no mind to Yuki, but Drake did.

"Hey! Excuse _me_! I so can get a lay anywhere!" Drake said outraged.

"Yeah…right…" Yuki muttered distracted as he stared at Koichi who was removing his sweatshirt to unveil a bare stomach and thin shoulders with slightly muscular arms.

"It's true, you know…you just don't attract people anymore…" Mika remarked. Koichi yawned and leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder before pulling his legs up on the sofa they were sitting on. Naruto turned to look at Koichi who tried to look like he wasn't tired.

"I so do too! Not my fault everybody's suddenly turned gay and all I get is guys hitting on me!" The blonde complained.

"Or maybe you're just getting old…" Yuki teased.

"Or, maybe it's because suddenly everybody is so put on being 'fashionably' gay. Whatever happened to 'fashionably late', anyway?" Mika asked taking a drag of the cigarette she had just lit.

"Maybe they got tired of the alcohol being all drunk up when they actually arrived at the party?" Naruto suggested.

"Not everybody is gay. I only know one gay person, everyone else is bi." Yuki said while stealing the cigarette from Mika.

"_Hey_! That's mine!" The girl exclaimed. "Besides, what do you mean not everybody is gay? I sure as hell haven't seen any straight guys in a long time, and you're gay yourself." Yuki choked on the cigarette, before turning red.

"I'm not gay!" He protested. Drake snorted, and Naruto started laughing. "What! I'm not!"

"Honey, even I saw you check Koichi there out just a minute ago…" Mika started. Naruto froze.

"What! You checked out my otouto, why you—," Naruto started but was cut off by Yuki.

"You know, that's not important! Your brother is falling asleep Rokudaime, how about you sing us a song?" Yuki tried to take the conversation on a new track, not liking where it was going. Mika, interested when Yuki said song, perked up.

"Yeah, Naruto, you should really sing! We haven't heard you in a long time!" Mika said enthusiastically, while lighting on another cigarette. Suddenly a pale hand merged from the darkness.

"You're not supposed to smoke here, Mika. You should know, working here." The young man with bright red, long hair said, his golden eyes shining with amusement, while putting the cigarette out. The golden eyes widened as he saw Naruto.

"Naru-chan?" He asked, as if afraid he wasn't seeing right. Naruto smiled hazily.

"Tala-kun." Naruto said, and Mika raised an eyebrow at the honorific. Tala walked around Mika's seat to kneel by Naruto's chair. Mika's eyes widened and Koichi's eyes shone with confusion as Tala leaned over to give Naruto a gentle kiss, which Naruto returned.

Tala was smiling gently after that, looking at Naruto with adoration.

"Marry me." Tala asked his eyes soft with love. Drake and Yuki both froze. Mika dropped her drink, before screeching at the damage the liquid did on the shoes.

"No."

"You're so cruel!" Tala exclaimed, none of his previous adult look remaining as the golden eyes turned into huge black, pleading orbs. Naruto sighted.

"Oh, fine." Tala sniffed with mock hurt, as if the answer he had gotten hundred times before had not been a surprise. Mika used the silence to raise an accusing finger at Naruto.

"Ha! It's your fault, kid; that my shoes got messed up! You owe me a song!" She claimed. Naruto groaned, before freezing.

"Kid? You're younger than me!" Naruto indicated with his hands while yelling. Mika smirked.

"You still owe me a song." She reminded. Naruto groaned.

--------------------------------------

"**Staring me with those dark blue eyes,**

**Who are you to say I'm not worth it?**

**Staring me with those blood red eyes,**

**Who are you to judge me?"**

Naruto sang with the band. The guitarist slammed his fingers on the guitar strings, creating keys that rang from the high speakers, while the thrums played loudly on the background. Naruto grasped his hands around the mic before leaning slightly forwards, the audience awaiting eagerly the next husky words.

"**And when the darkness falls, **

**All you'll see will be an orange blur…**

**And I hear your helpless calls,**

**All you'll see will be an orange blur…"**

Naruto sang while forcing as much emotion to it as he could, the angry beats of the rock song drinking up some of his frustration, leaving him with calm he hadn't noticed he wasn't feeling. The crowd of two hundred was all dancing on the dance floor, moving with the beat; their eyes all on him while hanging on his every word.

"**I'll be watching you with these blue eyes,**

**Am I ever going to be able to forgive?**

**I'll be watching you with the judgment eyes,**

**If I'm the judge, who'll be my jury?"**

Naruto smiled into the mic, drawing in the feeling of sudden power he had over the crowd even as the flashing lights of green and yellow flashed over him once in a while, and as the red and blue lights dances in the crowd. The music kept beating hard as he moved his hips with the music, every now and then jumping around with the mic, screaming his heart out.

Mika smirked at Tala who was looking at the stage shocked.

--------------------------

"Wow! –I mean, wow, that was… that was really something, Naru-chan." Tala said impressed after Naruto had climbed down the stage and joined them at the table again. Naruto blushed slightly; being now more modest he had been four years ago. Before where he would have yelled in glee for some kind words, he now blushed.

Naruto didn't know why, but on some level, he always felt… dirty and used. Not that anybody ever had the power to **_use_** Naruto, but the fact that he was so incredibly good and talented at dancing, stripping, singing and simply _entertaining_ made his cheeks tingle with shame.

Now Naruto knew that what he did _wasn't_ shameful, but instead incredibly proud, as people reminded him. He was ready to give up **_everything_** if it meant something for his village or his akin. But when he met people he had before belonged with, like his ninja friends I Konoha, his thoughts would turn on ways they never would have before.

For every moment he spent with them, every moment he didn't simply tell them what it was he had been doing when he had been gone, every time when he was reminded that they didn't _understand_, and never would **_understand_** him and his sacrifices, he felt _ashamed_ for deceiving them.

And he knew he had changed, and that he simply didn't belong. Not anymore.

Naruto smiled at Koichi who was looking slightly drunk, hovering on the sofa, and barely avoiding sliding off. Naruto frowned and turned to Yuki accusingly.

"Hey, what did you give him?" He asked, pulling Koichi closer to him, for some reason feeling very protective of the whore. Naruto didn't think about the new feelings harder though. He was simply feeling protective of Koichi, and that was it. He often felt feelings that just came up on him suddenly, and he trusted his feelings. They had shown to save his life many times before, and he often knew whether not or whether to trust a person.

And he had a stomach turning feeling that Koichi **_must_** be protected, and he almost flinched when he _realized_ that he could probably cut Mika's throat if she threatened Koichi.

"Hey! That's not fair! Why do you assume **_I_** gave him something?" Yuki protested. Drake pushed him off the sofa they had been sitting on, and raised an eyebrow at the pink-haired youth sitting on his ass on the floor, looking slightly shocked that Drake had pushed him off the sofa.

"That's _low_." Yuki said; his mouth twisted in a grim expression, his voice filled with mock hurt. "That's just way _too **low**_." Yuki continued muttering while climbing on his feet again, dusting his clothes off.

Drake snorted, and Mika turned to Naruto.

"He gave him one screwdriver and a cherry cocktail or two." Mika answered. Naruto sighted, seeing that Koichi was starting to fall asleep.

"He's had a long day today. Any of you got an apartment or something we can leave him in, or something?" Naruto asked from Drake, Tala, Yuki and Mika. Ringo was still asleep, his long brown hair hanging over the armrest of the armchair he was lounging on.

Mika's eyes softened as she saw Naruto cast a look of pure protection at Koichi. She smiled slightly.

"Well, how about we go to my place? Our estate is just around the corner, and we can get Koichi and Ringo sleep some. Besides I'm starting to feel kinda tired too. I got long shift earlier." Naruto nodded, appreciating the offer.

"Do we have to?" Yuki whined, his purple eyes now huge as he tried to plead with Mika. She glared. Yuki whimpered before turning back to Ringo; who he knew he had to carry for Mika. Mika smirked.

"Oh come on, don't say you dare to imply that my brother is actually _heavy_?" Mika asked. Yuki glared before turning his pleading eyes on Drake. Drake sighted before complying on the silent demand and picked up Ringo's other arm, pulling it over his shoulders so that he could carry half of the weight. Yuki smiled appreciatively. Not that the pink haired boy couldn't have carried Ringo's lithe weight easy on his own, but he was a lazy bastard and Drake knew it.

-------------------------------------------

A/N: he, thought to honor you with a longer chapter….

No really, I just wanted to put most of the club happenings into one chapter, so that the 'feel' of the whole thing doesn't get cut off in the middle.

To anyone who didn't quite catch the whole "Danna" thing before? The idea for the whole Danna thing was actually something I noticed in 'a geishas memoirs', as one of you actually noticed ) (Well, actually I watched the film, and didn't bother reading the book… Good movie by the way people! I totally recommend it)

So, a Danna is like a geisha's "protector" of a kind. Usually a little older male who protects the geisha and buys her services often. Okay, explaining that is a bit hard. But! I'll be explaining it better in few chapters.

Sorry about this if people aren't really interested in these new friends of Naruto, but Naruto has a grave for human contact, and always wanted someone to notice him right? So it doesn't make sense at all that he made no new friends in three years. I mean really.

And I know it's quite awful that they are so young, with the drinking and whoring and all, but if they train children to be ready to get killed, then surely it has affected the 'not so nin community' too…?

Right, REVIEW! No jutsu! (Heh, anyone actually know who came up with that jutsu? I've forgotten T-T)

-_-Dark_


	10. Drinking and the morning after

Byakuya

Chapter 10

"_**Estate?**! You actually dare to call this **pile of rubble** an **estate!"**_ Naruto asked incredulously. Mika huffed.

"Well, it is a big house with a bigger garden. Besides, it's not like the economy in this country is exactly **_good_**. Even though we got lot of income from the bridge, doesn't mean were all suddenly rich." She said, while opening the wooden door. She stepped out of her shoes, frowning at the drink stain on them, before muttering; "…And it's not _exactly_ like I have so much money coming from my job either."

Naruto looked away, feeling slightly inconsiderate for dwelling on such private matter. Sure, he had know Mika for over two years now, but they hadn't been in a fight together, so there wasn't that sort of trust going on, like he and Gaara had. They met every now and then, hanging around the same people, going to the same party's, drinking together and making fun of Yuki.

Naruto settled Koichi more comfortably on his arms, while waiting for Yuki and Drake disappear upstairs while cursing about Ringo. When he could no longer hear their steps, he stepped closer Mika.

"I have a favor to ask from you." He said. She bit her tongue to keep the first thing that came to her mind in her mouth. She saw the way he was looking at her, and doubted that he would appreciate the humor in '_Oh honey, if want me to blow you, you'll really have to return the **favor**'_. She hanged her blue jacket on the nail by the door and turned her fiery red eyes on him.

"All right. Ask." She said, and Naruto almost shivered at how much she sometimes reminded him of that Kurenai, jounin friend of Kakashi's. Naruto tucked one of Koichi's lilac strands of hair behind his ear, and realized that Koichi really was so young. His long eyelashes contrasted against the while complexion, and he truly looked like a child.

Inwardly Naruto frowned. Koichi was thirteen already.

_Did I look that young when I fought against Kabuto?_ He wondered, before turning to Mika.

"I want you to look after him. I'm worried. He'll do his work, I'm sure. I doubt he would accept charity. But, I just… I don't want him sleeping on the streets where anyone can attack him, or sleeping with old drunk men just because he is hungry…" Naruto tried to explain how he felt, rambling slightly. Mika nodded, understanding, looking so adult, even though Naruto knew she was only fifteen. Sometimes he forgot that, and he felt bad about asking her to do this. But he couldn't take care of Koichi right now. He had a mission to complete, and Konoha would hardly want him to take someone as innocent looking as Koichi.

_They would probably accuse me of hurting him_, Naruto mused.

"…He's so young, and he's elite. That's something hard to accomplish, as you know, and I really don't want him losing it." Naruto ignored the shocked gasp from Mika. Finally she bit her lip and nodded.

"I and onee-san are going to take good care of him. For how long?" She touched some of the lilac locks too, smiling softly. Naruto breathed out in relief.

"Until I come back. It can take a week, it can take a year. At this state, I really don't know." Naruto said off handedly, not really knowing when he would have the chance to talk with the Gondaime and arrange for him to get Koichi to Konoha. Mika nodded again, and led Naruto to a bedroom where he could tuck Koichi into one of the beds. He caressed the blanket for a moment before turning to Mika who was leaning on the doorway. He captured her red eyes with his own blue pair, and forced as much emotion into the words as he could.

"_**Thank you."**_

-------------------------------

"Urgh, that Ringo really is a bother…." Yuki complained. Naruto smacked him on the head hard.

"That was like an **hour** ago! Stop fretting over it, and let Drake fuck you or _something_!" Naruto snapped, sipping from the small glass of alcohol he had before him. Yuki, Drake, Naruto and Mika were sitting around the kitchen table, waiting for Tala's shift at the club to end so that he could join them.

"Y-yeah! I'll stop fretting over it and let Drake f—"Yuki started slurring, before his purple eyes widened in mid sentence. Naruto and Drake laughed at Yuki while Mika just frowned at the three drunken youths she suddenly had in her home.

"_Ah, no worriers! Gather around, for I have the story of a lifetime to tell you!"_ Naruto exclaimed, his voice slightly sluggish. Mika covered her face with her hands.

"_It has **everything**! A princess to be rescued and a brave prince--"_

"Hear! Hear!" Drake announced his green eyes directed at something over near Naruto's ear while fingering his own piercings on his left ear and eyebrow.

"—_But this story, is most of all about—,"_ Naruto continued to holler, pouring more liquid from the sake bottle at the table.

"Pass the booze." Yuki asked from Mika, who complied while sighing.

"—_About **RAMEN!**"_ Naruto finished explaining and Mika wondered how he could still form sentences after all the alcohol he had consumed.

"_..It all started in a stormy day in a city from far away called ramen-land_…"

Mika groaned and prayed the gods for Tala to arrive soon.

-----------------------------------

When Tala finally showed up, dressed in red leather, Mika had lost the rest of her patience, and had thrown them out. They were currently sitting in the garden, planning their next move.

Their mind still trying to figure out something to do, because often it was Mika who came up with plans, they racked their drunk minds for an answer, before Tala, being clear in the head, suggested something hesitantly.

"Uhh…karaoke?"

----------------------------------

"Remind me to **_never ever ever ever_** let Drake sing again… I mean I huf heard a _lots_ of crappy singing, but _zat_ takes the top…" Naruto hollered while leaning on to Tala as they stumbled across the road, trying to reach Drake and Yuki who were walking ahead.

Tala giggled.

-------------------------------

When Naruto started to near consciousness, he could feel a pounding head-ache coming on. He suppressed the groan, inside his head promising to remember to never drink again.

Naruto felt something poke his side and cracked his eyes open slightly. His sight was filled with pink, and with a start he realized he was lying in a bush. His hand was thrown over Yuki and under Drake, who were both naked. Naruto didn't even want to think how that happened.

He poked Drake with the hand that wasn't between the two naked guys.

"Oj! Minoru!" Naruto tried to yell, but it came as a harsh and pained whisper instead, followed by a painful groan. Drake did move though, so Naruto guessed he was only in deep slumber. It suddenly occurred to Naruto that it was way too bright, and while hugging his arm looked up at the small bit of sky showing between the branches.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized it was perhaps ten in the morning already.

_Crap!_ Naruto though, but then snorted, not having the energy to panic over such. Not like it was the end of the world, really.

Someone groaned from behind him and he turned so that he was lying on his back and hissed as a stone poked him in the back. His naked back.

And suddenly Naruto was aware of several things. He could feel a nice breeze between his legs he wouldn't have, had he been dressed, and that a pair of very male arms were draped over him. Naruto threw the arms off him, not listening to Tala's whining when he lost the body contact.

Naruto shivered. Now he had done it. Now the redhead would probably be even more set to marry him.

Naruto looked around for his clothes and could only spot his leather pants and a black tight t-shirt with the green text '**don't fuck with the weasel'**. Naruto snickered slightly as he realized that it was what Yuki had been wearing yesterday. He pulled on the black leather pants, flinching as he felt some _body fluids_ between his legs.

_Oh god, I just fucked with Tala_. Reality set in and Naruto drew in a shaky breath. It was best to measure the situation and act calmly according to it. Tala moved slightly in his sleep.

Naruto jumped on his feet, crabbed the t-shirt, and made a run for it. Naruto ducked behind another bush just incase someone was watching, and pulled the t-shirt over his head, grimacing as he felt that his blonde locks were full off leaves and sticks. He listened carefully, and just as he had expected, the three guy's ninja senses woke them up in seconds.

"_Where the hell are our clothes?"_ He heard a muffled voice as which he presumed belonged to Drake. Realizing he had just stolen the only clothes nearby, Naruto snickered. The three guys in the bushes froze, and Naruto realized too soon they had heard him.

"**_Rokudaime!_**" Yuki hissed, and Naruto ran from the bushes, no longer worried that his friends would see his blonde hair as he ran. Naruto's face split into a full grin as a giggled at the prank he had done by accident, and realized absent mindedly that the Kyuubi had healed his head-ache.

_Maybe this won't be such a bad day after all._

------------------------------

"**Naruto!**" A screeching voice reached his ears, and Naruto froze to meet up with the enraged face of one Haruno Sakura who was looking at him in shock. Naruto flinched when he realized his make-up had spread all over, his clothes were only half his and none of what Sakura had seen him wear when he had left the previous night. His hair was messy and filled with random stuff, like leaves, sticks, mud, and Naruto flinched as he pulled his hand through his head and found a pink umbrella.

Naruto looked at the umbrella in complete and utter amazement.

"Wonder how the **_fuck_** that got there?" Naruto muttered low to himself, as Sakura continued to stalk through the inn garden. Naruto saw the rest of their group walk behind Sakura; Sasuke and Neji looking irritated, Lee worried, Ten-Ten smirking and Kakashi seemingly uncaring at the background.

Sakura opened her mouth to start yelling at him, when Ten-Ten screamed from behind her.

"**Naruto! Who was it?**" Ten-Ten yelled, drawing confused looks from most of the others while Naruto cursed inside his head. Damn that girl was too perceptive for her own good.

"_Not really sure…"_ Naruto muttered, because inside he still tried to grow some hope that maybe he hadn't actually fucked with Tala. Maybe he had done it with Yuki or even Drake.

Ten-Ten was standing beside him now, and even rest of the group noticed that Naruto did, indeed, look a little… _well fucked_.

"Don't remember? Too _drunk_ to tell?" Kakashi remarked from the side, smirking. Naruto turned to Kakashi, his glare ready for use. The affect wasn't really that expressive, considering he had still sticks and leaves in his hair.

"What are you implying?" Naruto asked, and couldn't help but be curious. _How did Kakashi know?_

"Oh, I was taking a walk some time ago when I saw you running. Decided to check out what you were running from, just in case you scared of a _big **bad** wolf_…" Kakashi started, and Naruto groaned.

"—And so imagine my surprise when I found three males, naked, in a bush by the Wave's feudal Lord's main fountain, cursing you and yelling after their clothes. Those poor guys really had it tough, especially when the Lord's body-guards wondered where all the noise came from…" Kakashi finished, and Naruto snickered. His team-mates turned to him and he realized his mistake.

"I mean, wonder that! Never knew Naruto was such a popular name." Naruto laughed frantically with his eyes closed, hoping, begging that the others would buy that. But of course, none of the ninjas were stupid.

"They were calling after someone called 'Rokudaime', and were talking about finding him and punishing him 'as the fox deserves'". Kakashi cleared helpfully, smiling under his mask in his usual manner. Naruto stopped in mid laugh, letting his arms drop and his eyes glaze over.

"Oh god. They're so going to get me for stealing the only clothes around…" Naruto mumbled, looking down and spotting something on his hand.

In slow motion Naruto silently raised his shaking hand against the sun, so that the sun shine caused the ring on his left ring finger glimmer. Naruto's eyes widened, all different reasons to why **_exactly_** there was a _ring_ on his hand going through his mind, and coming up with only _one_ solution.

Naruto screamed so loud that the girls had to cover their ears.

------------------------

A/N: Ah, another long chapter! I just had to put the drinking and the morning after in the same chapter…It wouldn't have felt right otherwise. Now, let me hear what you thought… about my writing, and especially the interaction between Naruto and company.

Oh, and if you're too lazy to check from a dictionary what "Byakuya" means, it will come up later on the story… And I've counted I've written about ¼ or less about this story, so I'll exept it to hit 40 chapters…that is, if I feel up to it…yes I'm evil, now let's move on!

I loved the ring thing, which I will get a bit more into on the next chapter...

I loved creating Naruto an own lovesick puppy, Tala. (The name is from Beyblade, but BELIEVE me, he looks nothing like the Russian from Beyblade…no way! Tala looks lots better, and I'll draw him out when I have time. He looks actually more like Gojyo from Saiyuki…)

Oh, and I LOVED the pink umbrella! Come on, if you say you didn't notice and at least snicker, I'm going to be disappointed! pout

Or maybe it would be just simply to say I'm really starting to love this fic…and thanks for you people's support… I just checked couple of days ago and "Byakuya" had 4000 hits! And I got like 28 reviews…

So that means review people!

Or if you won't, I'll withhold the next chapter, all right? T-T Jiriya grin

_--Dark_


	11. Of rings and sexslaves

Byakuya

Chapter 11

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yuki's head snapped up, and he motioned for the now fully clothed (Thankfully) Drake and Tala to follow after him. Drake smirked evilly, and Yuki started to laugh homicidally. Tala looked confused.

"There! Near the inn! That's got to be Rokudaime." Yuki laughed, starting to run towards the inn with great speed.

"How do you know that is my mate?" Tala asked, and Drake slapped him on the head.

"Why do you think? Only Rokudaime could scream that loud at this time of the day." Yuki said. Tala looked confused before turning to Drake.

"Why would Naruto scream at this time of the day?" Tala asked from Yuki. Yuki snorted.

"Well, DUH! He probably noticed the ring on his hand! He knows now that you'll drive harder with the whole 'conquering Rokudaime' thing." Yuki explained, and Tala smiled, knowing that he now had an excuse to glomp Naruto. While hoping that Naruto would accept the drunken engagement without fuss, Tala knew better. After all, Naruto was never quite accepting on Tala's advances, though he did enjoy the attention that at least someone really liked him.

Tala pulled out a silver ring from his pocket and put it on his left ring finger. He then turned to his companions and smirked.

"Let's have same fun with Naru-chan, eh?" He asked. Drake and Yuki smirked evilly back.

------------------------------------------

"**_I can't believe this!_**" Naruto whimpered in despair, still staring at the finger on his hand shocked, standing on his knees on the grass. With shaking hands Naruto took off the ring and peered into the craving inside.

'_For our undying love, Tala.'_

Naruto let the ring fall into the grass from his limb fingers, before turning to his sensei and jumping on his leg.

"Kakashi-sensei! Please! I'll be your sex slave for the rest of your life or anything, but we need to get out of here, now!" Naruto yelled frantically, his eyes turning into big pleading orbs of puppiness.

Sasuke picked up the ring, and his eyes widened momentarily.

"Dobe. Who's this Tala person?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stepped closer to Sasuke so she could read the craving over his shoulder. Naruto froze before whimpering.

"It's too late, they're here!" Naruto exclaimed, before jumping apart from Kakashi's leg and on his feet, missing the dreamy look his teacher had on his face.

**_Sex. Slave. Sex-slave. Naruto. Sex. Slave. Forever. My forever-sex-slave_**. The words kept swirling in the copycats mind.

Naruto turned to look to the other side of the garden, and seeing the blurs, hid behind Sasuke, muttering,

"I'm not here if they don't see me, I'm not here if they don't see me…" Naruto started to repeat his new mantra while clenching his fist's into the back of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke scoffed in irritation at the covering blonde.

"**Rokudaime! Naru-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan**!"

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed. And then, before Naruto had time to blink, he was on the ground on his back with Yuki straddling him.

"Rokudaime! Time to die!" Yuki started to laugh, before he caught sight of Naruto's shirt.

"Hey that's my shirt!" Yuki yelled, his pink hair framing his face, his cheeks red with an angry blush.

"Yuki! Get off my mate!" Tala scoffed, reaching to help Naruto on his feet, missing how the Konoha nins stared at him in shock.

Tala stood tall in faded jeans and a tight wife beater. He had high cheekbones and soft, sculptured lips and nose. His golden eyes were filled with adoration as he helped Naruto on his feet, the muscles on his arms and back rippling. The wind played with his soft dark red hair, bringing him the look of someone far more matured.

"I'm not your bloody mate!" Naruto yelled as Tala reached to put his arm under Naruto's knees, carrying him in bridal style. Naruto blushed.

"Well, as we are now married, I think I have the legal right to call you that." Tala smiled softly, raising a red eyebrow. Naruto froze.

"Well, technically, Sasu-chan over there is holding the ring." Yuki intercepted as he resumed to taking the shirt off Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arms around his now naked torso, glaring at Yuki. Tala glanced at Sasuke who threw away the ring in horror at the hungry look on the redheads face.

"How did you know that was Sasuke, Yuki?" Naruto asked, while slapping Tala. Tala turned shocked to Naruto.

"Don't even think about it…" Naruto hissed. Tala swallowed audibly.

"Fine, hands off the brunette. Got it. Hey, is everyone in Konoha this good looking, or is it just you and these guys?" Tala put in as he put Naruto finally down.

"Well come on, Rokudaime. You've talked about him, tall, dark, broody and chased by all the girls. This guy is downright hot!" Yuki answered, before freezing. "Not that I think he's attractive or anything, I mean, he is a guy, and I'm not gay." Yuki tried to explain while blushing violently. Drake stepped closer to Yuki before wrapping his arms around the pink haired boy from behind.

"Now, now, that wasn't what you were saying as you moaned under me last night…" The blonde drawled his voice husky. Yuki blushed even more, as the Konoha nins looked at the group strangely.

"Well, yeah, but…" Yuki started to stutter when Drake cut him off with a kiss. It was first a gently skin to skin contact, but it soon deepened, allowing everyone to see their tongues battling every now and then.

"Cut that out! You're freaking me out! You know how shocked I was this morning when I found my hand from between you guys? I mean seriously. Does anyone actually remember what we did last night?" Naruto asked, while giving Yuki a swift kick in he ass that sent the pink guy flying against Drake, crashing them both on the ground with Yuki on top of Drake. Yuki blushed.

Tala raised a finger on his lower lip thoughtful.

"Well, all I actually remember is when we were singing karaoke… And then waking up." The redhead answered. Naruto started thinking too.

"Hmm…yeah. I'm just still a bit confused when someone took off my shirt. It was my favorite too! Orange leather isn't that easy to find you know…" Naruto muttered.

"I don't remember anything after falling asleep on Yuki here… Though I do have some delightful memories of your hand Rokudaime." Drake smirked from under Yuki.

"Ewww! Whatever you did with my hand, I don't wanna hear it!" Naruto protested, looking slightly green. Yuki blushed, while Drake just smirked evilly.

"Hey, now that I think about it, didn't we do something by the fountain?" Tala asked confused. Naruto raised a finger on his jaw, his expression thoughtful. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Hold on a second! Naruto, you're gay?" Sakura asked her mouth slightly open. Lee smiled, and put his hand on Sakura's slim shoulder. Sakura blushed slightly at the contact.

"Neh, didn't I tell you already?" Lee said, before winking at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened slightly, before his stature changed slightly. He tips of his fingers tingled slightly, as he took a deep breath. Group Gai and cell seven noticed nothing, but Naruto's newer friends sure did.

Tala snorted and Drake hugged Yuki possessively closer. Yuki tried to struggle out of Drake's grasp, to get a better view.

Naruto spinned his angle around before putting it in front of his other foot, and started to walk slightly towards Lee, his hips swinging slightly at the move. Naruto moistured his lips and half-closed his eyes for effect, hoping that the twigs and leaves in his hair wouldn't make him look absolutely ridiculous.

Naruto pushed some chakra into his voice so that it sounded particularly husky. He put his other palm on Lee's shoulder, trying to not to think about where the hand may have been the previous night. He leaned in on Lee so that he was almost touching his ear, and then said with a voice everyone heard.

"_But Lee, baby… I thought you wanted to keep **it** a secret_?" Naruto moaned, while rubbing his other leg against Lee's. Lee froze, as did rest of the Konoha nins. Drake held a hand over Yuki's mouth so that his giggles couldn't be heard.

"N-n-Naruto…" Lee's voice shook as he looked uncertainly at the simply sexy looking genin draped over him.

"Lee_-kun… _If you aren't good, then I'll have to **punish **you_…"_ Naruto continue, making Sasuke wonder how exactly Naruto planned to punish Lee, and how it sounded so damn nice.

"We'll have to start you off with holding you off mine and _Kakashi-kun's **activities**_…" Naruto said, suddenly draped all over a quite happy Kakashi. Naruto almost raised an eyebrow as he saw the way Sasuke was looking at him.

'_Damn it, don't blush Naruto, or it'll ruin the whole thing'_ Naruto repeated to himself as he turned his lusty gaze on his sensei.

"Kakashi-_sensei_… Do you have any new…_moves_ you could _show_ me?" Naruto asked, and was rewarded with what he thought could have been a trail of blood under the jounins mask. Kakashi gathered his wits soon enough though.

"Why _Naru-chan_, of course… I always have time for my _students_… But if you could take that hand off my leg, after all, we don't really know **_where_** it has been, do we?" Kakashi asked, smiling brightly. Naruto blushed slightly before cursing. Yuki escaped Drake's hand and started to outright laugh.

"Oh this is just _too_ good! I haven't seen everyone beat Rokudaime on his own game since Gaara!" Yuki laughed, not noticing how Sasuke, Sakura and Lee froze at the name of the sand ninja. Naruto clenched the older mans leg before letting it o, satisfied by the little jump the jounin did.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you sluts! Off my sights! I don't wanna hear about it!" Naruto claimed, noticing how Ten-Ten had started to toast Tala on his and Naruto's relationship. Yuki waved the insult off.

"Yeah right, Just don't get killed, and if you run into any demons, just whistle and I'll save your sorry ass…" Yuki joked. Kakashi turned his gaze on the pink-haired boy at the word demon.

_Maybe something else than just teenage-hormones is going on in here after all_, Kakashi thought to himself.

"Please! You just don't want us to tell the story about you and Gaara and the kitchen table and the—"Drake started to talk when Naruto slapped his hand over the blondes mouth.

"…Please don't! Mika is still nagging me about it!" Naruto whined, starting to feel really uncomfortable in his clothes. The Leather pants were really starting to stick into thighs, warming up the fluids inside them. Naruto resisted the urge to shift on his feet. Drake shrugged.

"—their loss, really." Drake ended, before shaking giving a slight touch to Naruto's right hand. The motion almost wasn't noticeable, but Naruto knew what the movement meant for the blonde.

"You too, Drake." Naruto smiled, before turning to the taller redhead standing behind him. Naruto's eyes softened slightly as he turned to look at the young man that had saved his life once. Tala glanced at Sasuke before turning to Naruto again, understanding flashing in his eyes. Naruto didn't flinch.

Naruto stepped close to Tala, and Tala bended his neck slightly so that he could get closer to Naruto, and pressed a kiss on each of the half make-up covered; whiskered cheeks. Naruto half closed his eyes before pulling Tala closer so that he could give him a single kiss on the edge of his mouth.

Golden eyes met sky blue, and suddenly Naruto felt that things were about to change drastically, a sense of embodiment filled the air. Tala sighted, before smiling to Naruto.

"Goodbye." Naruto whispered, and he knew that was it. He'd seen the look in Tala's eyes. Whatever it had been, it had made Tala to give up on him, and Naruto was slightly sad about it. Tala had loved him, in the affectional way Sakura loved Sasuke for over a year, and had asked his hand over a hundred of times, as his Buzoku encouraged him to settle down.

No matter what irritation Naruto had showed in the beginning, no matter what slight differences and ignoring that had passed between them, Naruto still had liked the feeling that someone had loved him. Naruto had tried to force his heart to warm up for the redhead, but it hadn't worked. Tala smiled slightly, giving no answer, before turning abruptly and walking away with Yuki and Drake. If Yuki and Drake noticed Tala's tense shoulders, they said nothing.

Naruto turned back to his friends, only to find that they were all looking at him with different expressions.

"He was hot." Ten-Ten noted from beside a slightly smothered Lee, curious Neji, blushing Sakura, and a stony Sasuke. Naruto sighed.

"Not my type…" Naruto said as he walked back to the inn, intent on taking a long hot shower.

"Naruto, wait up!" Sakura yelled after him when he was almost inside. Her face was somewhere between a grin and a glare. She threw an arm over his shoulders, before settling into an eerie smile that scared Naruto a bit.

"So, how come you were wearing something totally else last night, when you told me you were going for a walk?" She asked. Naruto gulped.

-----------------------------------------

Another update today for the honor that my soundcard on the computer is FINALLY working, and I actually can listen to music! **: starry eyes:**

But you'll still review extra mucho for me, right? T-T

----------------------------------------

A/N: Damn! Another long chapter! Well, it's not long, per say, but longer, than the previous. Lately I've tried to be in front of the updates with a few chapters, but now it's catching up here… I think I may not be able to update everyday in the future…

And that's where Yuki's and company's part in this fic ends…for now… Now for the mission…oh yeah, sexy Naruto! And then for Konoha… right, looks good so far.

Oh, and the reason I didn't "illustrate" the sex-scenes between Naruto and Tala?

- Tala is a side-character, so it would be waste of effort to concentrate on him.

- Having sex two times in the same way is way boring in one fic, so I'm sparing the sex scenes for Naru/Gaara and Naru/Sasu.

- They were drunk and didn't remember the whole thing afterwards? So why should I write it? Besides, it made the whole 'morning-after' thing more dramatic, don't ya think?

---Dark

And REVIEW GOD DAMN IT!


	12. Hidden pain and a lonely tune

Byakuya

Chapter 12

--Hidden pain and a lonely tune

Kakashi sighed as he reached a hand to push his hair out of his eyes. His silver white hair was flattened down by the heavy rain, and Kakashi tugged the collar of his vest higher, only to flinch when a drop of cold water made it's way down his back.

Kakashi took a look at his watch and was pleased when he noticed that exactly when the clock showed 2 o'clock, he could here explosives going off at the distance. He raised his hitai-ate to uncover the spinning Sharingan eye, on the outlook for possible dangers.

At the top floor of the building across the one Kakashi was standing in, was their mission objective. The man with the information they needed was unusually handsome. He had soft cropped night black hair and deep brown eyes that told of intelligence behind a façade of indifference.

Kakashi just hoped Naruto was good enough for the job, and cursed himself for letting his student do this, though the decision was out of his hands. The mission objective was surrounded by six missing nins, each' of their hitai-ate's slashed in the middle to indicate their status.

The missing-nin guards' heads snapped up as they heard the explosions, and turned to the black haired man for instructions. The black haired man turned to gaze at Naruto, who dressed in strips of black leather, mesh and fishnet stockings, was sitting comfortably on his lap. The man sneered.

"Go look what the commotion was about." The man ordered. One of the missing-nins, a former rock-nin, opened his mouth to protest.

"But Kane-sama, it might risk your security…--" The missing-nin started, and Kane frowned, his brown eyes flashing dangerously.

"You think I won't be able to take care of myself? I wouldn't want you to take a free look at my _entertainer_ anyway, so **go!**" Kane snapped. The missing-nin shakily nodded, before all the nins disappeared in flashes of black. Kane scoffed, before turning to Naruto who was looking at him with big blue eyes, innocence shining through them.

"They didn't think I could take _care _of you myself, did they?" Kane asked more to himself than Naruto. Naruto settled a bit closer to Kane on his lap, so that Naruto's legs went on either side of Kane's legs. Kane smirked, before reaching his hands to trap Naruto closer to himself. Kane reached out with his tongue to trail up the nape of Naruto's neck, landing on his earlobe.

Then, suddenly, he bit harshly down on the ear, drawing blood, making Naruto whimper and Kakashi flinch outside the window.

"You taste so good, Kin-chan." Kane hissed, before reaching up his hand to pull Naruto's mesh and leather top off. Naruto shivered slightly with something Kane assumed was the cold, but was a sudden surge of distaste Naruto felt against the man.

Kane pushed Naruto off his lap so that he landed harshly on the floor on his knees. Naruto let out a slight sound of pain, knowing that, that was the way a whore was expected to behave.

"Now, Kin-chan, I paid good money for you. You better be worth it." Kane explained to Naruto like a retarded child. Inside, Naruto seethed.

"Suck." Kane commanded.

Outside, Kakashi flinched.

-------------------------------------------

Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously as he felt Kane's hands start to trail the edge of his leather shorts. The older man, leaning over him, smirked, not seeing the flash in the eyes as they were covered by Naruto's golden bangs. Kane's fingers trailed the edge of Naruto's black fishnet stockings, before starting to pull them down slowly.

"You've been so good, Kin." Kane started, and Naruto felt a shudder of disgust run through him at the easy use of his name, even though it was only an alias. Naruto clenched his eyes shut as he felt the hand between his legs.

When the blue eyes were opened, they were filled with fierce determination. Kane slid Naruto's leather shorts off down his thighs, admiring the naked boy under him. Kane opened his zipper which had been closed earlier. Kane's eyes flashed and Naruto swore he could smell the lust rolling of the other man in waves, even though he hadn't activated his use of Kyuubi's chakra.

"Spread." Kane ordered, and Naruto spread his feet obediently, resisting the ninja in him that told him to kick the man, and the boy in him that told him to watch the bruise on his left hip where Kane had earlier bitten him so deep it had drawn blood.

Kane settled on his knees in front of Naruto, making the lush bed they were on pounce down slightly. Kane settled his astonishingly soft hands on Naruto's hips. Naruto prepared for the pain to come, but couldn't help but to dig his nails into the older mans shoulders as Kane started to pound into him over and over again.

Unshed tears sparkled at the edges of his eyes, but Naruto didn't let them fall. He bit his jaws together as the tearing pain between his legs amplified, fighting against yelling in pain. Naruto swallowed once, before forcing his mouth to moan in a way he knew Kane wanted him to.

_You're a ninja damn it! Pull yourself together!_ Naruto thought over and over again, as he let his training take over, and his body settled on autopilot of sorts.

Kane never noticed when understanding left Naruto's eyes.

----------------------------------------

Naruto threw a disgusted look at Kane who was lying soundly on the green king-sized bed, naked under the silky white covers. Naruto looked around for his clothes and put them on, sliding the scroll on his hand into his belt.

Naruto took a look at himself in the mirror, making sure that nothing was out of order and flattened his hair. Naruto looked at Kane's reflection on the mirror and smiled sadly at the form of the breathless man.

Naruto had gotten the perfect opportunity to kill Kane in his sleep without making any noise or fuss, exactly what they had been going for. The poison had worked fast, and nobody would probably realize the man was dead for a day.

As far as the hotel personal knew, Kane had taken a whore into his room, fucked him soundly and fallen asleep.

"Ninmu kanryou." Naruto whispered to himself taking a small wad off bills off the table and sneaking out of the luxurious hotel room, starting to whistle a lonesome, creepy tune that always made him feel better because it was what some of the ANBU's had whistled to him when he was small, instead of singing him to sleep.

----------------------

_And the creatures of the abyss shall cross the line,_

_Eat the flesh, eat the life,_

_Demons from the darkness shall pass this time,_

_Behead the bodies, crush the lies._

--The words to the old ANBU tune that were long ago forgotten.

---------------------

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long guys and I have to admit, I'm surprised it took me so long. Well, anyway, I was sick the whole time, so there!

This is a bit… dark chapter, I suppose…and I'm sorry it had to be this way, but, the plotline is a bit dark, in able for me to bring out the whole 'sexy and slut' essence to the whole thing. And that did not sound weird at all…riiiiiiiight.

Please review! Contrary to popular belief, it does make me update faster…

_--Dark_


	13. Of showers and sand

**Chapter 13**

Sasuke raised his eyes to look at the door as he heard the steps behind it. Sakura shifted in her seat beside him while cradling her arm protectively against her chest. Sasuke felt bad about not noticing what sort of trouble his team-mate had been in _before_ he had heard her arm snap like a twig as it was snapped in three places.

The door opened and Sasuke felt his eyes widen slightly. It took a while for him to recognize the black glad figure as Naruto. Naruto kicked off the long black knee high boots he had been wearing by the door way, and stepped on the tatami gently, his steps almost hesitant.

Sasuke felt his gaze drawn to the black stockings and the top of black leather and mesh Naruto was wearing, some parts of the top showing skin in a way that made Sasuke want to pull the top off his comrade and to have him inside his reach so he could touch that suntouched golden skin…

Sasuke frowned at his thoughts, noticing that for the first time he thought Naruto looked sexy, and judging by the gasp Neji made, he thought so too. Sasuke was just about to open his mouth and ask Naruto why he was dressed as he was, when he caught a look of the blondes face, and the words just seemed to die in his throat.

Naruto walked by them without saying a word, noise bigger than the barely heard touch of his net covered toes skimming by the floor, or movement bigger than throwing a scroll off some sort off his belt and on the living room table. No one said a word, and the scroll met the surface off the glass table with a loud 'clang!'

Naruto walked past them without a glance and no one interrupted him. Sasuke turned his head so that he could see the pale legs and a nice ass covered in leather disappear to one of the bathrooms. The Konoha nins shared a glance.

"What was that all about?" Ten-Ten asked. Nobody answered her.

----------------------------------------------------

Naruto continued to hum the eerie tune as he showered; unaware that he had brushed his skin so long that it was bright red. Naruto froze, let the cleaning cloth fall on the bathroom floor and leaned his forehead against the shower wall, closing his eyes.

He could still feel Kane's filthy hands around him, over him, touching his skin. Naruto shuddered, and had to raise a hand over his mouth in effort to hold his food down. He gagged silently, blinking the tears away. Naruto breathed once deeply before shaking his head.

'_What is it with you Uzumaki?_' Naruto yelled at himself frustrated. _'It isn't like you haven't bloody done this before!_' Naruto could feel his canines morph into their foxed out form as the deep growl made itself up his throat.

Naruto stopped growling with a start and was surprised how he had lost control all the way until he stepped out of the shower and slipped on a bar of soap.

"AAAAAAAARRGHH!"

------------------------------------------------

"What happened to Naruto?" Neji asked as soon as Kakashi-entered the hotel room. Sasuke seethed inwardly at the familiar way Neji used Naruto's name. Since when had the dead-last and the Hyuuga been so chummy anyway?

"Can't tell you. Classified. Besides, I wouldn't tell you anyway." Kakashi fleetingly stated while throwing a somewhat piercing look at the Hyuuga, wondering what his intentions with the blonde were exactly, before deciding to see how they interacted closer.

_It was after all his duty to see that Naruto only dated someone worth it._

Ahem.

Sasuke locked his piercing gaze on Kakashi's face, and suddenly Kakashi found his attention completely on the coal black eyes looking at him like he knew something others didn't. Kakashi inwardly sighted and swore the day his genins became teenagers and Naruto and Sasuke started looking good.

"Fine. I'll give you a pointer. You are on this mission for two reasons, and two reasons only." Kakashi started, gathering Sakura's and Ten-Ten's attention from where they were sitting on a sofa. The girls exchanged a glance before making their way to Kakashi.

"What are those, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi raised his hitai-ate to look at the horrendously broken arm, knowing that the pink haired girl was clenching her jaw in pain. The wheels of the Sharingan swirled with lower pace than they normally did in battle, and Kakashi started gathering chakra on his hands while making seals.

Sakura thanked her sensei for healing her, and was just about to ask her question again, when Kakashi finally answered. Kakashi threw them all a look.

"Your scrolls said that you are to do as I say. From the Gondaime I got two sets of instructions." Kakashi explained, while putting his Konoha hitai-ate back in place. "Firstly, you are to make the distraction and for team security accompany me and Naruto in our mission. Secondly," Kakashi stopped to fix Sasuke with his stare.

"…You are to protect Uzumaki Naruto with your lives. Naruto is a Konoha asset, and the council would be very upset if we were to lose him, got it?" Kakashi ended his eyes hard, while inwardly frowning at the display of emotions on Sasuke's face.

First came the surprise that they were to protect Naruto of all people. Then came the wondering of why, and then came the jealousy over the fact that Naruto obliviously had to be strong in some way to be considered an asset to the village.

And then the black eyes were filled with an emotion that left Kakashi utterly baffled.

Kakashi almost cat-whistled.

_Damn that Uchiha boy was possessive._

------------------------------------

"I feel for you, Neji-chan!" Naruto laughed from Sasuke's back at the Hyuuga. Neji glared at Naruto, who seemed unfazed by the white glare.

"Stop calling me that!" Neji snapped. Naruto shrugged.

"But it fits, doesn't it?" Naruto said, causing Neji to growl. Kakashi rolled his eyes at the chuunin and genin. Lee was smiling brightly, while shaking his head slightly at Naruto, black bangs shaking. Lee caught Sakura giving him a look, before she blushed and looked away.

_Huh?_

"All right boys, knock it off. Team Gai; with me." Kakashi informed before falling behind on the track slightly. Neji sighted before complying, followed by a disgruntled Ten-Ten and smiling Lee. Sakura jumped forth so that she was in step with Sasuke as they jumped along the trees.

"Say, Sakura-chan… how long away is Konoha really?" Naruto asked from where he was comfortably on Sasuke's back, straddling the brunettes lower back. Naruto slouched slightly, bored with not doing anything except looking his surroundings.

Sakura threw him a look he didn't understand, before frowning.

"I'm not sure. The mission was in thunder country, and on the way there we stopped at the Wave. We're not stopping this time because we have to hurry with the scroll, so I guess we should reach Konoha at nightfall…" Sakura explained while cracking her brain with counting the hours needed for the journey. Sasuke nodded curtly, having been wondering about the question.

"So I'm going to be stuck with the dobe for the whole day, eh?" Sasuke said while smirking in that cocky way that never failed to get Naruto's blood boil. This time though, Naruto felt the irritation come, and then go. He just felt a dullness of sorts settle over him, and just made a nose of acknowledgement.

Team seven was silent for a moment, settling on an easy pace jumping through the trees.

Naruto suddenly raised his head as his blue eye started to glimmer. Naruto frowned slightly, before starting to smile. Sakura noticed, and was just about to ask why he was smiling when the branch under them broke. The three Konoha ninja went sailing through the air, each of them silent except for Naruto who was laughing.

The landed on the soft earth floor with soft sizzles of the leaves under them, Sasuke wordlessly activating his Sharingan as Sakura looked frantically around.

"Sheesh, relax. He does this every time. Sasuke, would you please put me down." Naruto laughed slightly, as Sasuke allowed him to slip off his back. Sasuke and Sakura were still staring at their surroundings worried. Naruto let out a loose laugh again.

"Relax." Naruto repeated, before walking towards one of the trees near the edge of the clearing. Suddenly strands of sand started to twirl in the air, some of them wrapping around Naruto. Naruto just raised his hand, palm up, and neutrally looked at the sand gathering there. Then the sand slipped away, and flew through the air to condense into a human form.

Sasuke looked at the form gathering behind Naruto frowning, some old memory rising up into the back of his mind. _Now what did that sand remind him of?_

Naruto closed his eyes, the hints of a smile appearing on his face, and he showed no surprise as he felt a pair of strong arms appear around him, settling on his hips. He unconsciously leaned against the chest behind him, before sighing. He bore no mind to Sasuke and Sakura who were looking shocked at the person behind him, as he turned to look into the serene face of the boy behind him.

"Long time no see, kazekage-sama." Naruto greeted Gaara. Gaara's face was that of seriousness; not that the redhead wasn't always serious, but there were different levels of seriousness. Now Gaara was looking end-of-the-world-serious.

"We have to talk." Gaara said, not caring that the pink-haired ditz and the Uchiha were staring at him, or that the rest of their team were looking at the confrontation from the upper branches. Naruto turned around in Gaara's arms, so that they were hugging each other loosely.

"All business?" Naruto pouted. He had gotten happy about Gaara's visit, thinking that maybe the blood hungry sand ninja had actually missed him. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Yes and no. Coven business." Gaara explained. Naruto smiled brightly.

"All right then. But hey, don't forget the pleasure after the business, neh?" Naruto said, whispering slightly suggestive at the end so that the others couldn't hear.

"Now see, this way of life is not good for you if you insist on using me as a stress reliever." Gaara smirked back, his voice low and husky. Naruto snorted.

"But you fill in the place _so_ **_well_**, kazekage-sama…" Naruto started his voice low and husky now too. Naruto cleared his head slightly and turned to look at his sensei who was kneeling on a higher branch, his Sharingan activated. Naruto cleared his throat, knowing that if he didn't explain now he would just get into another changing of flirtations with the sand nin.

"Kakashi-sensei. You go on without me. I need to have a talk with the kazekage here." Naruto said, his eyes partially closed because of the afternoon sun shining into his eyes. Kakashi frowned.

"Now, Naruto, the Gondaime ordered—"Kakashi started but was cut off by Naruto.

"—it doesn't include Gaara. I'm perfectly safe with him. Even Jiriya allowed me to leave with him." Naruto concluded, pleading silently for the copy nin to recede. Kakashi looked doubtful, but leaned against Naruto's plead at the use of the sannins real name.

"You sure?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded, his lips set in a pout of sorts, as if offended that Kakashi didn't believe him. Sasuke was looking enraged and confused by the situation, while Sakura was biting her lip.

"All right then. See you at sundown at the west gate, I presume?" The jounin asked for confirmation.

"Affirmed." Naruto asked, and then the only warning before he and Gaara were swiped away by the sand was the feel of the arms tightening around slightly.

He had the time to get a glimpse of Sasuke's hurt face, and frowned.

_I really need to figure out what's between me and Sasuke…and soon._

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Whew! So, there's chapter 13! I finally brought Gaara into the story! I've recently noticed that perhaps this story is getting tad confusing if you don't see what I see, so if there are bigger plot holes in the fic, tell me, all right?

I hadn't had time to update recently everyday as I actually want and plan to…though it is so much easier to say than do. But no fear, I got the story mostly figured out in my head, so I should be able to write it down without bigger complexions.

Umm, I'm afraid it may take up to the next week-end until I update again…and I know, I know! Sorry, all right! It's just that my brother, who has been in the army the last year and half, is home. Our "main" computer is in his room, which he sits a lot by the computer, and throws a lot of looks into what I'm doing on the computer. (not that he means anything harmful).

But, as you can probably understand, I don't really want to bring that much attention into the fact that I'm writing shonen-ai… (Not that I'm ashamed of it or anything, but think about explaining all this to my brother? Yeah right!)

So, wait for the next chapter in….say… Saturday sound good for you?

_--Dark_


	14. Piercings and Awakenings

Byakuya

**Chapter 14**

-------------------------------

"Kakashi-sensei! How could you just let Naruto leave with **_him?_**" Sakura screeched, uncomfortably aware how anger seemed to pour out of her team-mate. Being able to translate the Uchiha's feelings by the slightest change in smirk or a broody pout wasn't always a good thing.

_I've never brought a reaction this strong in him_, Sakura sadly thought.

"Sakura…" Kakashi started, frowning, and Sakura couldn't help but to flinch at the reprimand she could sense in the voice even if others couldn't. The slight change in tone and the missing honorific seemed to scream out her sensei's disappointment in her.

"…Subaku no Gaara is the kazekage of Suna now, and as Konoha has signed a treaty with sand, doing something to Naruto would be deemed as an act of war, considering Naruto's status." Kakashi reprimanded her. Sakura felt her eyes widen in shock, and she was vaguely aware that Sasuke had frozen in shock beside her.

Her green eyes widened comically as her mind seemed to be surrounded by a grey and cold cloud of shock. She remembered the sand-nin from the chuunin exams, after all, who didn't? He had crushed Lee's leg and arm so bad he had almost lost his capability to function as a ninja.

She remembered seeing a flash of Gaara's slightly changed form too, before she lost unconsciousness, and she remembered the monster-like power the red-head had fielded with easy. Her throat suddenly dry and her spine clammy, Sakura finally spoke.

"What do you mean that he's the **_kazekage_**!" Sakura drew back the controls back on inner Sakura who had taken over momentarily, but couldn't help herself from rambling some more. "…Why would they possibly choose him? He can't be that powerful because Naruto and Sasuke kicked his ass in the chuunin exams, and he isn't exactly mentally _okay_, killing people randomly all around!"

"Sakura. Know your limits. It is not your place to talk about Suna's choice for a kage. Gaara has been the kazekage for two years now, and has worked very well for peace between our countries. And from what I've heard, he's made really big progress in these tree years." Kakashi said sternly to her.

"Besides, he and Naruto have more in common then you would think, so they're hardly going to start demolishing villages together." Kakashi ended, but refused to explain what he had meant with Naruto and Gaara 'knowing each other'.

Neji's mind kept repeating three words again and again in his head however.

'_Demolishing villages together'._

_Now why would the sensei say it like that? When the most commonly used expression was 'murder each other' or something similar?_

-------------------------------------

The sand settled slowly on the ground, leaving Naruto and Gaara to stand alone in the middle of a clearing. The clearing was on top of a mountain, which had almost no trees and was covered in fresh, lush grass. Naruto smiled as a gentle wind passed by him, playing with Gaara's fiery crimson hair.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a long breath, enjoying the feeling of freedom. Even when Naruto wasn't using the Kyuubi's chakra, he always somehow felt the chakra signals of people. Not always who the people were, as an individual chakra was hard to make out, but a blurry buzz in the back of his mind.

Naruto opened his eyes, only to notice that Gaara was looking him worriedly.

"You're stressed." It wasn't a statement exactly, but it wasn't a question either. It made Naruto's mind fill with a feeling he had never been able to quite pinpoint. Naruto had a lot of precious people, but none of them understood him on the level Gaara did. Things with Gaara were always so simple because their demons.

"Yes. I've been." Naruto said, smiling slightly. Then his eyes widened slightly. "It's been little too far since I've seen you." Naruto said to himself as his eyes ran over Gaara, noticing all the new changes on the sand nin. Gaara's hair was slightly longer, hanging on thin strands on the sides of his faces, though still revealing the blood red ai kanji over his left brow. His teal colored eyes were the same and surrounded by thick lines of black. Naruto knew the marks weren't painted though, and almost sighted as he noticed that the job of being the kazekage was taking its toll on the jinchuuriki.

Gaara was dressed in black, wearing a pair of loose pants with many layers, making them almost look like a skirt. His top was black too, with a v-shaped neck and sleeves that ended by his elbows, where they changed into black fishnet gloves. Around his throat was a silver necklace with a tooth hanging from it, and Naruto resisted the urge to play with the similar necklace he had around his own throat.

"You look good." Naruto said, sensing that even though Gaara seemed to be a victim of insomnia once again, that his posture was looser. Naruto didn't know if it depended on new training or of the fact that they were alone though. The edge of the Kazekage's mouth morphed into a smirk, tilting the piercing on his lower lip to the side. The piercing on the lip was accompanied by one piercing on his left brow and multiple on his ears.

"You too. Though you should try to relax some, neh?" Gaara said lazily, something that Naruto had gotten used to long time ago. Naruto nodded, while an idea was forming in his head. He had spotted what he thought was a tongue piercing on Gaara's tongue as he spoke, and his stomach sizzled at the opportunity to find out how the piece of metal would feel like while kissing.

"How long has it been?" Naruto absently said to himself as he noticed Gaara looking at him as well, taking in the changes that had happened since they had last seen, even though Naruto was wearing a comfortable pair of orange cargo pants and a black top with some bandages around his arms.

"Two years, give or take." Gaara said, before his eyes sharpened, fastening on the bandages around Naruto's arms. Gaara stepped closer to Naruto and took a hold of his arm, twisting the wrist slightly so that he got a look at the underside of Naruto's arm. Naruto allowed Gaara to slip off the bandages around his arm, and made no indications as the angry red slits on his arm were revealed. Gaara sighted.

"What's this?" Gaara asked, even though he had inkling to what it was already. Naruto shrugged, unconcerned.

"Just the usual, I think. Though this differs from the other times somehow." Naruto answered. Gaara frowned.

"Have you considered that maybe your awakening is nearing?" Gaara asked, feeling the abrupt way Naruto froze, as he was still holding onto the blonde's hand.

_Guess he hadn't thought about that._

"What? B-but my awakening shouldn't come in a few years yet!" Naruto stuttered slightly, eyes wide. Gaara threw him a compassionate look. He didn't want to think at his future awakening either.

Awakening was what the Jinchuuriki's called it when the host of a demon would melt partly with his demon. The process was extremely painful and time-taking, and not all hosts made it; allowing the demon to escape. The 'awakening', as the jinchuuriki preferred to call the mutation, happened often between the host's 16 and 20 birthday, though they both knew only of two Jinchuuriki's who had gone through the transformation.

"But you know that the kyuubi is strongest of the demon-tails. It could heighten your metabolism." Gaara acknowledged. Naruto's blue eyes were still wide, with the slightest spark of fear in them.

"I…I don't want this…" Naruto whined, while putting his head against Gaara's shoulder. Gaara sighted at the sensitive blonde and frapped his arms around the blondes' lithe frame, giving him all the comfort he thought the blonde needed. After all, the leaf-nin was **_pakku_**.

Naruto drew in a shaky breath, and forced himself to calm down, something in which his Fuketsu Koodori training helped a lot. Naruto sniffed once, pushing all depressing thoughts of the fact that he might as well die soon into the back of his mind. The changes of Naruto surviving his awakening were the lowest of the nine Jinchuuriki's as the kyuubi no Yoko was the strongest of the demon-tails.

"So, what news do you have?" Naruto finally asked, and though Gaara noticed the change of subject for what it was, he allowed, knowing now was not the time to probe. Gaara let go of Naruto who was starting to feel a bit awkward, and turned around. Naruto looked at Gaara's back dumbfounded for a moment before stepping to stand beside the sand nin so that they were facing the noon sun. Gaara's eyes darkened to the point where they looked deep blue, and cast Naruto a glance.

"Minoru's awakening has started. He and the Hachibi no Hachimata have started to transform. Yuki brought him to the coven yesterday. Kisho sent me a dog with the message." Gaara said. Naruto looked at the sand nin, startled.

"But I just saw Drake…Minoru, whatever were calling him right now…--" Naruto started to ramble. "—two days ago! Is this for real?" Naruto asked, flinching. Gaara sighted in the world-on-my-shoulders-way, that Naruto used to tease him he learned the day he became kazekage.

"I'm afraid so. The first convulsions started at the middle of the night. It was full moon, you know?" Gaara said, and Naruto nodded, knowing that their demons often became agitated by the silver orb.

"How long is it going to take?" Naruto asked finally.

"I talked with Yei today, when Minoru, and I refuse to call him _Drake_, was resting. She said that it is probable it is going to take some weeks as he by then hadn't convulsed again. She said she's going to make the calculations when she gets all the facts and after he has convulsed another time so that she has something to count with." Gaara said, his voice slightly dull, not enjoying being the messenger, but knowing someone had to tell Naruto. Naruto flinched every time Gaara said convulsions.

"_Oh_."

"Yei told you to visit. You know, spend some time with Minoru, just in case…" Gaara trailed off.

"Maybe…"

"When did you visit the coven last time? Yei said she hadn't seen you in ages, but she was being a bit vague. You know her." Gaara said, before smirking. "You know, she still hasn't forgotten for the kitchen incident…" Gaara winked at Naruto, remembering the incident. Naruto flushed bright scarlet. Now Naruto wasn't really shy about his sexuality, but being walked in on by Yei while he was in the middle of getting screwed by Gaara was, by ease, the most embarrassing moment in his life. Yei had started to yell about being blind while her black eyes flashed with anger.

She hadn't been able to cook anything a long time after that, claiming that every time she stepped into the kitchen she got flashbacks of their 'Disgusting eating habits'. Naruto had protested first, that they hadn't been eating, but had snapped his mouth shut after Yei politely reminded him that he had, in fact, been covered by chocolate sauce.

"She's still going on about that?" Naruto said finally, his eyes playful. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I don't think she's never going to let it go… She loves to bring it up…at least ten times a day…" Gaara said. Naruto nodded, and then averted his gaze, knowing Gaara was waiting for an answer, before finally sighing.

"I visited last time with you, you know, two years ago…" Naruto said, while Gaara looked surprised, before frowning.

"You didn't stop visiting because of…--"Gaara stopped in mid sentence, indicating between them.

"—Because of us breaking up? No… I just got caught up with training. Ero-sennin had a lot to teach, you know… And always when I actually thought to visit, he somehow succeeded in making me forget it with a new jutsu or something…" Naruto started to explain.

"…-Or, you've been putting off the confrontation with Yei. I don't think you actually never dared to look her into her eyes after the kitchen incident." Gaara suggested, then fact that he had raised an eyebrow now more prominent as he had pierced the particular brow.

"Maybe… But I'll visit…I promise!" Naruto snapped at the end, seeing Gaara's doubting look. Gaara looked at the blonde for a moment before nodding.

"Good. Kisho said that we should be there to stabilize him. It should help with the transformation." Naruto nodded that he had understood, before trading a look with Gaara that spoke of everything, and nothing.

"And…?" Naruto finally asked.

"And the Akatsuki are on the move again. The last I heard they were in the grass. Apparently they had heard some rumors about the neko-jin-clan and about Nibi no Nekomata…" Gaara explained, and Naruto hissed from between his teeth, his eyes flashing with rage.

"And have they found anything?"

"We don't know. The rumors are vague at the best, and it is Akatsuki we are talking about, after all…" Gaara answered. Naruto nodded.

"Any more bad news that are bound to destroy my dreams?" Naruto asked, slightly intrigued how Gaara had succeeded in telling two such bad news at the same time. Gaara smiled slightly, or what Naruto translated as Gaara's equivalent to a smile, though it didn't much differ from his frown. Gaara stepped to stand behind Naruto

"Actually…no." Gaara answered, his eyebrow slightly raised in an inquiring sense. Naruto turned his gaze on Gaara concentrating on pulling deep breaths as he allowed his eyelids fall slightly. He felt his chakra start the illusionary changing of his eye color, changing it from a free sky-blue that could sometimes burn with the coldness of ice to a charmingly warm blue. He licked his lips slightly a turned around to gaze at Gaara who had been about to start rubbing his shoulders.

"Does that mean you have to go?" Naruto pleaded, knowing that Gaara probably had to return to his kazekage duties. Gaara's eyes hazed over a little as he started to smirk.

"Actually…" Gaara leaned over and whispered huskily into Naruto's ear, "I was planning to stay with you. You're awfully _tense_, you know…" Gaara said suggestively. Naruto's eyes cleared delighted, as he had expected he would have to persuade Gaara longer.

"And what did you have in mind?" Naruto asked from Gaara. Gaara smiled sweetly at Naruto.

"Why don't you pick. You're a bit _stressed_ out." Gaara said, and then, before the redhead had time to react, he was being teleported away in a hurl of leaves. Gaara had time to look slightly confused before he caught sight of the ramen-bar they had teleported in front of. The particular ramen-bar was situated in a small non-ninja village in the waterfall country. Naruto and Gaara had stopped on it one time, traveling, and Naruto had fallen in love with the ramen, returning to eat at the place even though the bad politics between the waterfall and the leaf countries.

Gaara groaned.

_Never, ever, underestimate, or give Uzumaki Naruto power._

…_Because he'll end up surprising you anyway._

---------------------------------------

A/N: Hello again! I can't believe I updated this soon! I planned to update on Saturday…not to spite you, but to take a small break from stressing over getting a new chapter out.

So, my brother left today to get back to the army, and I ran the first thing to the computer to write "Byakuya" of course! A bit long chapter… (well, not long, but don't except future chapters to be this long). So I wrote this bit today. Oh, and I think, that the next chapter will have the long awaited Gaara/Naruto lemon. I'll have to work really carefully with that, as I will try to make a good lemon, so that it doesn't really ruin the story… And a bit more interaction between Naruto and Gaara just generally. And I doubt that I'll update on Saturday, because I just realized it's my birthday! (yes, silly me Yay me! Sweet sixteen starts on Saturday!)

(Though I live in a small stuck-up-village, so poor me T-T)

**Pakku** means 'pack', but I'll get more into that later.

"**Jinchuuriki"** is 'the human sacrifice', or whatever, don't remember too well, but meant a demon host like Naruto and Gaara. Didn't really think of a plural to that word so it's a bit random if it comes "jinchuurikis", or "jinchuuriki". Microsoft word seems to prefer "jinchuuriki", even when using plural.

--_Dark_


	15. Sensing chakra

Byakuya

**Chapter 15**

Warning! This chapter involves a bit more graphic side of male/male intercourse!

-----------------------------------------------

"So, what do you want to do now?" Gaara asked from Naruto while throwing a desperate look at the stack of empty ramen bowls beside the blonde. "…And do tell, how on earth do you stay so fit when you eat so much…" Gaara continued, letting a tint of a groan slip into his voice as he paid for the ramen. Not that he didn't have the money for it or anything; he was the kazekage of the wind country after all.

"High metabolism, as you said…" Naruto answered, sticking his tongue out, and he was pleasantly surprised when Gaara stuck his tongue out too. Naruto couldn't help but to wonder how much Gaara had changed in two years. Gaara had started to open up and show a bit more emotions when they had been together, few years ago, but he had still had that frown on his face most of the time.

Now Gaara had smiled and even stuck out his tongue at him.

"And how about we relax for a bit…let's go shopping…." Naruto said finally as they walked along the streets of the small waterfall country village. Gaara threw a look at Naruto.

"You're supposed to relax. I fail to see how _shopping_ would accomplish that."

"Hey! Shopping is fun as long as you don't do it with Temari; I mean that's just scary. And besides, doing something _fun_ is relaxing for me."

"And where do you suppose we'll shop then…?" Gaara sighted a bit of a distaste slipping into his voice, as he obliviously _hated_ shopping.

"How about that mall on water country? They got that nice club there too; you know that 'Dance paradise' or whatever it is called. That one with the stupid name." Naruto tried to talk Gaara over while the red-head sighed. "…And we'll take a dip in the hot springs before going dancing, how does that sound?" Naruto added, seeing Gaara's dubious look. Gaara turned to Naruto at the word hot springs, and Naruto wiggled his eyebrows ruthlessly.

Gaara smirked, before grabbing Naruto and disappearing in a flash of sand to the water country.

---------------------------------

"Come on Gaa-chan! I'm sure it looks really good on you! Don't be shy!" Naruto laughed as he waited for Gaara to emerge from behind the fitting room curtain. Gaara scowled so darkly behind the curtain that even Naruto felt it. It didn't dim his laugh though.

"Well, _Rokudaime_," Gaara started. "Unlike some people, I don't enjoy wearing **_pink_** leather…" Gaara complained. Naruto snorted.

"Gaara no baka! It's not _pink_! It's red…blood red, if I may add!" Naruto yelled behind the curtain, only to fall off his chair when Gaara emerged from behind the curtain. Naruto felt his jaw drop open when he saw what Gaara was wearing. The outfit had looked good on the rack, sure, but it looked absolutely amazing on Gaara. He was wearing a pair of black leather pants that were tight around his well formed tights. The leather pants were filled with belts and buckles that hang loosely around the hem of the pants.

And the red top that Gaara had on, that did, in fact look at bit pinkish in the strong light, was made of shiny plastic, and ended over Gaara's ribs, hugging his slim shoulders and neck with leather straps, hugging his chest perfectly.

"Hmm…well, if you react like that, then this outfit is hardly bad, is it?" Gaara said to himself where he looked at Naruto amusedly. Naruto didn't even notice he had accidentally kicked down a rack of underwear while falling and had currently on his head a pair of green knickers.

The shop assistant, who had heard the entire racket, came from around the corner and started to complain to the blonde.

"What do you think y—"The assistant started to yell at Naruto when he noticed what Naruto was looking at. When he caught sight of Gaara in the leather pants and top, his voice died abruptly out. "—Okay, I see your point." The assistant stuttered before walking away slightly dazed. Naruto snorted while Gaara felt the hints of a blush to sneak on his face.

"Oh shut it, _Naru-chan_… At least I'm not covered in green knickers." Gaara scowled before turning away and drawing the curtain shut behind him.

"AAAAARGH! Lace underwear!" Naruto yelled panicked, jumping up and sending the underwear sailing everywhere.

Gaara snorted.

-------------------------------------

"Oh. Wow. I never knew the water country had such cool springs…" Naruto said impressed as he looked at the huge hot springs before them, some of them spreading steam everywhere, obscuring the view from the other springs.

"Well, there is a reason actually that this is called _water_ country, baka." Gaara said calmly from behind Naruto. Naruto turned around startled, and then had to fight to keep the blush off his cheeks. Gaara was standing before him in only a small towel, as usual while taking a bath, and while Naruto had seen Gaara naked before, very often, it had been many years ago and Gaara definitely developed some muscle.

"Damn! Remind me of why we separated now again, Mr. all-muscle-hidden-under-dark-clothes!" Naruto exclaimed, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was checking Gaara out. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Ah, I believe the exact words were '_We would have been perfect for each other if not the fact that we were born into different villages, lives and ambitions'_." Gaara quoted what Naruto had said many years ago. Naruto frowned.

"I said that? Damn, I _am_ smart! There you go bastard!" Naruto exclaimed while shaking his fist towards the heavens. Gaara, seeing this reaction for the thousandth time, wondered how Naruto still blamed everything on the Uchiha, and in his head, still sought the acceptance of the broody leaf nin.

Naruto turned to look at Gaara and their eyes locked, sky blue meeting soft teal. Gaara walked over to Naruto slowly, and Naruto could feel the blood rush in his ears, the soft sound of the water as Gaara stepped on in, the smell of the sand nin drifting to his nose. Gaara smelled of earth and cinnamon with a twist of sharp copper that Naruto knew came from blood.

Naruto sighted as Gaara's arms wrapped around him and their lips met. The kiss wasn't soft or full of love and small nibbles. Gaara's and Naruto's sex was always animalistic, and raw, nature in its purest form. Naruto sighted into the kiss as he realized that Gaara's presence was still able to evoke these feelings in his body.

The slight clamminess on his spine, the twitching of his whiskers, the slight shivers traveling his body, and the sudden urge to moisten his lips. Gaara growled into the kiss, pushing his tongue into Naruto's mouth ruthlessly, and Naruto answered with the same. Naruto wasn't exactly sure when his fangs appeared, nor when Gaara was suddenly biting his earlobe, but he did notice when a low growl emitted from his chest, booming in his ears.

Gaara ducked slightly to kiss Naruto's neck, and bit into the soft sun kissed flesh harshly. The flow off fresh blood was fast, but stopped soon as the Kyuubi's chakra started to work on healing Naruto. Gaara lapped up the blood with vigor, reeling in the soft taste of the crimson liquid on his mouth, under his tongue and between his teeth.

Naruto growled, and suddenly Gaara had pushed Naruto against a nearby stone. Naruto let out a hiss as the cold stone pressed into his spine, but still wrapped his tights around Gaara's hips obediently, something which showed that Naruto was in strict control, even though his slightly demonic appearance. His pupils were thin, giving the deep blue of his eyes a hypnotizing look. His nails were long and sharp, and Naruto was pleased to hear Gaara meow when he dragged the sharp nails along the redheads back.

Naruto could feel the Kyuubi stir in the back of his mind, and when he distantly realized Gaara's eyes were no longer teal, but dark gold instead. The small pupil was star formed, surrounded by four round spots.

_**Shukaku's** eyes._

And then suddenly he could feel the chakra starting to swirl around them as it always did. Gold melting with purple. Then the power came, in a rush, making the blonde aware of everything. Gaara's hands were on his hips, and then suddenly he could feel Gaara pushing into him, and it didn't matter anymore.

Naruto's eyes changed to an angry red, and then it wasn't Naruto so much anymore. The power increased and suddenly Naruto was clawing, biting and growling as Kyuubi's conscience rose closer to him own mind.

His consciousness exploded, sending his senses in front of them, behind them, under them, over them, on their right and on their left. He could feel the tiny spots of every ninja chakra around them, tens becoming hundreds, hundreds becoming thousands as his consciousness spread out of water country. Then suddenly he could feel Gaara's power surrounding him, and knew Gaara had followed him in a sense.

Then their chakra met a Dark green one, swirling around it. And then Naruto was alone again, and he sensed Gaara's chakra being pulled back. He rushed to meet the next chakra, a temperamental magenta, before feeling upset by an unstable light green chakra. Then came the lilac and the blue and the turquoise and the yellow chakra before everything exploded in a flash of colors.

And than he felt like he was being sucked inside out before he became painfully aware of the blood in his mouth and the fingers in his hair. He opened his jaws and growled possessively, noticing distractedly that Kyuubi had been playing while his consciousness had been somewhere else, and now instead of Gaara pushing him against a stone; he was settled on top of the groaning blonde, riding him with speed.

Naruto moaned and Gaara groaned, and Naruto was aware of his knees against the stones, Gaara's soft stomach against his erection, his own hands on Gaara's shoulders, and the way his spine snapped when he threw his head back to scream out together with Gaara as the orgasm rode over them.

Naruto gasped as he fought to gain his breath, his eyes reverting back to their sky-blue color. Gaara was looking at him surprised too, and their eyes met.

Naruto's thoughts were going hundred miles per hour as he thought about the sheer plentitude of chakras he had just felt. He was sure he had felt every chakra in... well, everywhere. Gaara's and Naruto' intercourse had always been violent; it was always about senses and control, in which Shukaku and Kyuubi often participated in, and it more often than not indicated multiple orgasms. In short, Naruto found sex with Gaara always pleasurable, and it helped that he could feel a closed connection between their chakras always in the after glow of the sex.

But this…chakra sensing had never happened before on this scale.

Gaara and Naruto spoke at the same time.

"**What the fuck was _that_?"**

--------------------------

A/N: Whoa. I surprised myself. I actually expected to take longer to write this...huh. Umm, I know the "lemonish" scene wasn't really long, but I'm not really sure what people like. Now, make no mistake, this will end up as Sasu/Naru.

Let me know what you thought of the sex-scene, even though I censured it a bit. Let me also know if you want it to me more detailed in the future…

And, even though Naruto has been a bit open about his sexuality this far, make no mistake that sex still is a form of "lovemaking" to him, so it isn't something he does just to occupy himself.

_--Dark_

Review please! I really need to know what you like about my "lemonish-thingy"


	16. Brooding and Parchment

Byakuya

**Chapter 16**

Gaara was still lying on the stones, breathing heavily and regarding Naruto with amazed, but guarded eyes. He felt his breath catch in his throat unpleasantly and his skin tingle with an after glow stronger that anything he had ever experienced. Naruto was still sitting on him, and as he moved, Gaara gasped and laid his head back to the ground.

Naruto's slightly sweaty bangs were framing his face and his blue eyes sparkled with a feeling Gaara had never seen in them before. He could still feel the sudden explosion as the blonde had vanished, and suddenly he was dragged after him. He had been amazed at the feel of mostly blue chakras flaming around the water country, but had lost the feeling after Naruto and he had met with a dark green chakra.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly as he regarded the feelings that had swarmed him the moment he had Naruto had approached the dark green chakra, Naruto continuing across the distance towards something as his chakra stuck with the green chakra for a while.

Gaara bit his lower lip, suddenly aware that it was the first time he had been hesitant in years. Being the kazekage was hard work, and even though he eased his workload to his assistants as much as he could, it was still the Kazekage's duty to discuss politics, and politics never allowed hesitation or mistakes.

"I know that green chakra…" Gaara finally said after he had gained his breath enough to speak. He almost flinched at the weakness in his voice and forced his mind to sink into the cool quicksilver of emotions in his head.

"What…?" Naruto asked dazedly, his thoughts still bothered by the feeling of sudden power. Then his eyes cleared a bit and with a slight grimace he pulled off Gaara, almost flinching at the feel of both his and Gaara's semen between his legs. Gaara hissed as his member was pulled out of Naruto slowly.

It took Gaara a moment to orient himself and gather his line of thought.

"That dark green chakra… It was Kisho." Gaara said, and Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he realized what I meant.

"Wait a minute… I felt eight different chakras while riding that wave that stood out, and… well, the magenta chakra was next to the green one, along with the sick light green, and the slightly worried blue chakra…--" Naruto started to explaining, and Gaara's eyes widened also when he realized what Naruto was talking about.

"--…That would mean the Dark green would have been Kisho, the magenta Yei, the blue one could be Yuki; kind of hard to say because his chakra looks mostly normal when he uses it… And that would mean that the sickly looking light green chakra you apparently saw, is probably Minoru." Gaara ended Naruto's sentence for him. Naruto nodded, while slightly frowning.

"I felt other colors too, but the memory is already failing…" Naruto muttered, more to himself than Gaara. Naruto climbed onto his feet before offering a hand for Gaara. Gaara took the offered hand and Naruto pulled him swiftly to his feet; not that Gaara needed the help per say, he would have probably dismissed the hand normally, but the after glow of their rather explosive sex had left him with a strange sense of closeness to Naruto.

The walked into the warm water spring without a word, both of them rather winded and deep in their thoughts.

Gaara threw Naruto a sharp look as he saw the blonde to completely relax into the warm water, his face morphing into a smooth mask of total calmness. With his golden hair tousled little to the side and with his normally striking blue eyes closed, Naruto had a look of serene innocence on his face.

Gaara resisted the urge to snort. He could always, on some lever, as did the other Jinchuuriki's, feel when Kyuubi took stronger control over Naruto. Normally the presence of the demon only appeared with super natural senses and peaks in power, but at that moment, when Naruto's awareness had been thrown away towards the other chakra's, Gaara had known that he was looking into the face of the Kyuubi no Yoko himself.

Suddenly Gaara hadn't been in control anymore, but the red eyed blonde under him was. The Kitsune had twisted its host's body so that the blonde body landed on top of Gaara, slamming the redhead into the ground harshly with power Gaara was surprised the lithe body on top of him could produce. Sure Naruto was strong, but the power before him had been something more… _otherworldly_.

And of all the things Gaara had expected Kyuubi to do, the nine tailed demon had just continued to fuck with him, not even throwing a thought at the possibility that he could possibly take over Naruto's body, or that he would at least have the time to kill the other Jinchuuriki, seeing as the redhead was quite naked and defenseless, his sand lying lifelessly on the ground, unable to move fast because of Gaara's rather dazed daze as the orgasm continued to build up.

The experience of having fucked with the greatest demon Lord in existence had left Gaara a bit baffled.

Naruto let out a small groan as the hot water started to loosen up his muscles, and Gaara smirked. Moving slowly in the water, as to not alert the blonde, Gaara moved gently behind Naruto. The only indication that the blonde was surprised when Gaara settled his palms on his shoulders was the opening of Naruto's lips as he let out a silent gasp.

Gently, first, and then with more force, Gaara started to rub Naruto's shoulders, enjoying the way the other boy's slim muscles rippled under his fingers. Gaara let out an inaudible sigh, before leaning forwards so that his lips hovered next to Naruto's ear.

"It has been a long day. I believe we talked about relaxing, **_Rokudaime?_**" Gaara whispered into Naruto's ear, taking note of the way how Naruto shivered slightly at the way Gaara said the unofficial title.

"Mmm… we should take this opportunity to _unite_ our nations and strengthen our _political bonds_, _kazekage-sama_…" Naruto absentmindedly said, while sliding even deeper into the steaming water.

"Ah, **_politics_**." Gaara's simply answered before sliding beneath the surface after the blonde.

-----------------------------

Naruto rubbed his temples furiously, trying to force away the sudden head-ache he had been attacked with. The sun was on its way to disappear behind mount Hokage, painting the hidden village of leaf in different shades of orange and purple. Naruto couldn't appreciate the beauty of it though. He was sitting on top of one of the main gates leading into the ninja village, hanging his feet over the bright red beam while the chuunins on guard-duty glared at him once in a while.

One of them had appeared before him, intending to shoo him away; Naruto had growled, once, and now the chuunins preferred to fight him from distance with glares and taunts. Naruto knew better than react, though, it always made them want to fight him even more. He had avoided trouble with the low ranking chuunins since he was small, Naruto remembered. Most of the chuunins were old middle aged men with too much excess fat on them, implicating that they had become soft on the years.

And seeing as the chuunins were middle aged; every of them had of course been in Konoha sixteen years ago when the kyuubi no Yoko attacked. Naruto resisted the urge to sigh, he had started doing too much of that lately.

He had spent an amazing and relaxing evening with Gaara in the hot-springs, and after several rounds of mind-blowing sex, they had, surprisingly, gone dancing at the local club. Seeing Gaara for the longest time had distracted him from thinking about the news he had gotten earlier the same day; now, however, sitting alone on top of the beam and waiting for his team to arrive, his brain was left to jump from subject to subject freely.

His min full of thoughts about Drake, his own possible death and generally war that seemed to be a bigger threat to Konoha than he had really thought, he didn't notice the chuunin appearing before him, until Shikamaru's shadow blocked his view of the sunset. Naruto blinked, startled.

"Sh-shikamaru?" Naruto asked, his throat suddenly dry and his eyes throbbing with a feeling he quite couldn't place. The shadow sighted and moved from the sun, so Naruto could see his friend better. Shikamaru rolled his eyes before taking forth a piece of parchment from his pocket.

Naruto frowned; parchment wasn't really often used after all, as it was so expensive. The only people he knew used parchment were the Hokage and the _evil_ clan heads on the council.

"So troublesome. I'm not their bloody messenger." Shikamaru sighted before giving Naruto the parchment. Naruto frowned, testing the hardness of the parchment beneath his fingers, before opening the note that was folded in two. The words were simple, in the neat hiragana of Tsunade, and Naruto smiled to himself. He was the only one whose notes were slightly more personal. Everyone else got their notes in neat katakana, the messages always as short as possible.

'_I hope your mission was successful. When your team arrives, come immediately to see you so you can leave your report and I can give you a check up._' The words softened Naruto's heart and he could sense the care in the Gondaime's words. That warmth was instantly turned into feverish coldness, however, when he read the last line at the bottom of the parchment.

'_The council requires an audience with you. It is about your progress these last few years.'_

Naruto could feel the barely expressed hate and fear for the council rise up and could barely stop his hands from shaking. He had had many run-ins with the council of twelve in Konoha, the biggest force of authority after the Hokage, and he knew the council hated him with a passion.

They were also the only thing that held him off immediate execution for his _crimes_ as the Kyuubi.

"Thank you Shikamaru." Naruto answered, slightly sullenly, and noticed how the chuunins eyes widened slightly at his less energetic response.

"Maa…Naruto? You all right?" Shikamaru asked, a tone of concern in his voice, wondering what the note said.

"Yeah. It's nothing. I'm sure my team arrives soon." Naruto answered, unknowingly using a tone that clearly dismissed Shikamaru. Shikamaru turned to walk away, his thoughts on the blonde whose eyes were a bit more darkened than before he got the note, staring thoughtfully into the wild woods around Konoha.

_Saa… he already has a Hokage voice. How annoying._

------------------------------

"Thank god were almost there. I'm worried about Naruto…" Sakura complained to Lee, her voice bearing signs of exhaustion. Sasuke tuned Sakura's voice out as he fought the urge to frown. Sasuke wasn't a very emotional person, but he and Naruto ha, in their own way, always been close.

When Naruto had disappeared to train almost four years ago for unknown reason, and Sasuke he had gotten personal tutelage from Kakashi, Sasuke had been thrilled. Even though Naruto had left with the legendary sannin, Sasuke knew that training with Kakashi would be of more use for him, seeing as they both shared the Sharingan. So he had thought that Naruto would be out of the way for a while, and he would get his chance to get better, stronger, faster…. And he would be able to hold on to his superiority over the blonde.

_It had taken Sasuke two months to realize he missed the blonde._

Sasuke and Naruto had hated each other from the beginning when they had formed cell seven. Sasuke had thought Naruto was a useless hyper-active idiot who would be crushed the second he realized that being a ninja wasn't just about saving princesses. Naruto had thought Sasuke was a bitter bastard that couldn't show that he cared of anyone but himself.

But time had changed things. It had started with the work together on the tree climbing exercise, and they had realized that working together, rather than against each other, brought better results. And then of course, came the bridge incident where Sasuke offered his life for Naruto's. Still to this day Sasuke couldn't figure out what he had though as he had lunged in front of the deadly senbon and his memories of the fight with Haku weren't as clear as he would have wanted them to be.

But he remembered, that in the moments he was dying, and seen Naruto cry above him, he had asked Naruto, in his round-about way to kill his brother for him. And his feelings for Naruto were forever changed. The hate just wasn't there anymore, even though they still hurled insults on each other.

Sasuke remembered blurrily the recuperation time after the bridge fight. They had been forced to stay at the bridge builder's, Tazuna's house because Sasuke was so wounded he couldn't move. He had stayed awake, at night, when Naruto had sneaked into his room. The blonde had known he was awake and in pain, unable to concentrate on anything but the senbon holes in his back.

Without a word Naruto had stepped by his bed, turned his over, and spent the next night massaging healing salve on his back.

It was never mentioned again.

After that, their relationship had just grown closer and closer, and they had trained together in the middle of the woods, and when bored, had drawn each other out to fight. And when Naruto had disappeared to train, Sasuke noticed he missed the way Naruto would whine for ramen, or the way those clear blue eyes would gleam with anger as they fought.

And then Naruto had returned, and Sasuke realized he didn't know the blonde anymore.

_Or perhaps I never did._

And then Gaara of the sand, of all people, had shown up, and Sasuke felt all those confused feelings for Naruto surface again. Naruto had so many secrets now, and on some level, Sasuke wanted the old Naruto back. Or maybe he just wanted to find out what was behind all the pretences, the facades, the masks.

_Well you just wait, Naruto. Because whatever it is, I'm going to find out. And damned if I'm going to let anyone to take you away from me, lest of all, Gaara._

-------------------------

A/N: Finally! May I present you, chapter 16! Sorry I haven't updated before, but I was in Finland (My home country) for about a week, so I couldn't very well work on Byakuya then. And I know you may be confused about the chakra thing and such, but it is supposed to be a bit confusing. You also may have problems remembering all then names of the characters I made, but hell, you'll just have to cope.

I just realized something… The "style" Naruto fight's with, is called Fuketsu Koodori. Now, that's in Japanese…so everybody (in Konoha) should realize immediately that it means "dirty dancing"…I just get a bit confused myself…oh, who cares…

Reviews make me works faster and with more vigor!

And I think reviewing is healthy…really!

--_Dark_


	17. Scream and Confusion

Byakuya

**Chapter 17**

Neji was the first one to notice Naruto, what with his blood-limit activated. He threw a confused look at the blonde on top of the beam, catching the strong blue of his eyes. Ten-Ten caught the look, and as usual, missed no beat in inquiring why he was frowning.

"Neji-kun? What's wrong?" She asked, and rest of the team trained their ears on Neji's answer. Neji sighed.

"It's Naruto. He's sitting on top of the beam…something's wrong." Neji answered, and everyone sent confused look at him wondering how he should know, but Neji didn't elaborate. They walked down the twisting trail towards the Konoha gates, waiting to walk beyond the trees so that they could see the gate; which, in top of, Naruto was indeed sitting on.

-----------------------------

Naruto was deep in thought as he saw the ninja team walk down the trail with a leisure pace, each of them throwing Naruto a funny look that let him slightly hanging. Naruto twisted him mouth slightly in something that couldn't quite be called a pout as he looked over himself, wondering what they could possibly be staring about.

His face was clean, his face devoid of any make-up he had on before, and his hair wasn't styled in any way. Naruto frowned, before seeing his clothes.

_**Oh**. Well guess after seeing me so many years in bright orange gives them kind of a shock now that I'm completely dressed in black and blood red._

Naruto was wearing and pair of black boots, smooth leather pants avoid of any decoration except the zipper, a black top that ended just above his navel, shoving off some of his stomach muscles, along with a long sleeveless blood red coat that ended by his knees.

Seeing his team near, Naruto picked up his bag-back (where all his other clothes and such were, he hadn't, of course thrown them away), and prepared to jump off the beam. The moment he stepped off the beam however, preparing to meet the ground in a smooth ground, the world around him exploded.

This time more recognizable pull in his consciousness was swifter, and the nauseating feeling from last time was all but gone. He could almost hear the flute playing in the background as his mind was filled with so much information that he could no longer interpret it.

_He could see the ground coming to meet him in slow motion._

_**Flash**_

_He could feel the dark red chakra in his chakra coils._

_**Dark**_

_He sensed the chakra connecting Neji to Hinata, who in the village was training with her father, between whom the bond was even stronger._

_**Purple**_

_He thought he could hear Sakura yell 'Naruto!', but then the sensation was gone._

_**Flash, Images**_

_The ground neared._

_**Pain**_

_The flashed of colors that attacked him were stronger this time, accompanied by flashes of the jinchuuriki._

_**Images**_

_He could see Gaara sitting behind a huge, long desk, surrounded by twelve others, his teal eyes glittering with worry._

_**Pain**_

_He could see Drake convulsing on the ground, restrained by heavy iron chains._

_**Burning**_

_Drake convulsed against the chains, and suddenly Naruto could feel the pain as if it was his own._

_**Green, images**_

_Screams Naruto couldn't tell if they were his or Drake's._

_**Flash, Flash, Black,**_

_The bond snapped with an angry red hue. Or green, Naruto couldn't tell._

_**Images, pain, pain, burning, PAIN**_

_The ground neared and Naruto had the impression of somebody rushing towards him._

_**Flash, PAIN, flash, IMAGES, flash, PAIN**_

_Drake screamed._

_**Gold, Blue, Magenta, dark Green, Red, Purple, Blue, Lilac, Blue, Turquoise,**_

_Suddenly he was encircled by warms, arms, arms holding him, name; somebody screaming his name._

_**Red, gold, Blue, light Green, Red, yellow, Red, RED, RED!**_

_Surging, consuming, never-ending, searching, always surging, and burning him inside out. Red. Pain. Screams. Naruto screamed. Pain. Fear; the stench of it around him. Noises, yells. Fear. Chakra around him; around him, inside him, his, his own, no, somebody else's._

_Not his._

_**PAIN, PAIN, PAIN,**_

_Not his._

**_BURNING, PAIN, SCREAM, PAIN,_**

_Not his._

_**PAIN, DARK, PAIN, BLACK, RED, SURGING RED;**_

_Not his._

_**PAIN**_

_Not HIS._

_**Not HIS!**_

_Dark!_

_Fading black,_

_Fading…_

"**NARUTO!"**

---------------------------------

Sasuke had been the first one to notice it, being the best intercepting his team-mates body language; the way his body seemed to lose all control in the middle of the jump.

Sasuke had been speeding towards the beam before he had known what he was doing, not even registering that his team-mates started running after him. He was so far away from Naruto, and he could see the blonde's eyes were closed, his eyes furrowed in pain, Sasuke's Sharingan sucking in every detail, every impression.

And then, middle way through his fall, Naruto had started to scream…

"_Naruto!"_ Sasuke yelled in slight panic. No, this was not happening.

Sasuke barely made it in time, catching the blonde in his arms, and in seconds the screaming had stopped, Naruto's unseeing eyes wide open, before the blue eyes rolled in their sockets and Naruto fainted.

"**_NARUTO!"_** Sasuke yelled, his Sharingan spinning wildly, even as he noticed that his sensei had reached him and Naruto, Kakashi Sharingan unveiled also, and Sasuke bared no though to wonder when the silver haired jounin had time to pull up his hitai-ate.

Sasuke didn't even notice that his team-mate had been completely rigid until Naruto's body relaxed as it reached unconsciousness.

Sharingan eyes met Sharingan eyes.

"Let's go see the Hokage."

--------------------------

When Tsunade heard the yells down the hall from her office, she resisted the urge to throw one of the trinkets on her desk towards the nearest wall, or even better, to throw out her chair through the desk; a feat she had done quite often, resulting in every jounin becoming irritated because they had to fetch her chair from the ground every time.

Then the double doors of her office had slammed open, revealing a worried looking Hatake Kakashi carrying an unconscious Naruto, followed by a protesting Shizune and a group of chuunins.

Tsunade groaned. "Put him on the desk. What happened?" Tsunade asked as she started to check Naruto's pulse and forehead.

"He started screaming while jumping off the beam on top of the gate." Kakashi answered. Tsunade stopped in her administrations, her eyes wide.

"**_What!_** Shit, if I can't wake him up soon the council will have a field day! I presume every bloody chuunin on guard heard him off course?" Tsunade huffed, while fetching some smelling salts off a nearby shelf. Kakashi looked a tad confused, before nodding hesitantly.

Tsunade cursed.

"_Shit_, the council is going to put up some shit about **_IT_** taking control, for sure." Tsunade said to Kakashi, for a moment forgetting the chuunins behind the jounin.

"Is he okay?" Sakura asked hesitantly, being the only one able to ask her sensei about Naruto. Tsunade's eyes flashed.

"Yes, He's fine, you're dismissed." The Gondaime almost snapped, which left no room for protest. The chuunins filed off the office in moments.

"Was that necessary?" Kakashi asked, slightly put out by his superior's rude behavior.

"Unless you want to have to explain them about the Kyuubi, _yes_." Tsunade answered, just as Naruto started to cough violently as he started to wake up. The Hokage and the jounin waited impatiently for Naruto woke, and the first thing Tsunade asked when Naruto's clear blue eyes opened, was;

"What happened?" Naruto frowned.

"I… don't know."

---------------------------

A/N: All right, here you got chapter 17. Even more confusing things to the whole shit, I know. I'm going to have to take few days from updating, unfortunately, because the chapters no longer stick together as smoothly as they should… oh, well, except next chapter around, say…Thursday maybe?

--Dark

Uhum!

V There's this fancy thing down there, called the **_review button_**. Try it. Humor me.


	18. Points in trust and politics

Byakuya

**Chapter 18**

Character Profile: 

Name: **Bafuku no Yuki** (Yuki of Waterfall)

Age: 16 (male)

Status: Missing nin from the waterfall country was a chuunin before he left.

Jinchuuriki: Hosts the demon **Rokubi no Raijuu**, the six tailed demon that takes the form of a weasel.

Looks: Pink hair, average height and dark purple eyes.

Whereabouts right now: At the Coven taking care of Drake (Minoru).

-------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, you don't know! You started screaming for no apparent reason, brat!" Tsunade huffed, trying to smooth out the fabric of her kimono as Naruto started to slide off the hokage's desk. Naruto pulled up the end of his black tank top, an action that was not missed by the Hokage. Kakashi cleared his throat and left the room, leaving behind him an uncomfortable silence.

The door closed with a silent click and Naruto let the hem of his top fall to cover his stomach partially, happy that the seal wasn't showing. Tsunade walked behind her desk and slouched on her chair, sighing.

"Listen… if this has something to do with the Kyuubi—"Tsunade began when Naruto waved his hand impatiently and cut her off.

"—I don't think it has…" Naruto started, and seeing the Gondaime's skeptical look, hurried to explain. "I mean! I don't think it has to do with the demon itself…"

Tsunade looked confused for a moment before ordering Naruto to explain. Naruto backed a bit so that he was standing in the middle of the round room so that he could pace easier. His blond brows furrowed slightly as he started to try to remember what some of the scrolls he had earlier read at the Coven had said.

"You know of the voting system, right? Where the Hokage has 8 points, each clan-head and council member one; along with outside points, right? Of course you know; you're the Hokage…" Naruto rambled while walking around the office. He was silent for a moment before he stopped in front of the Yondaime's picture.

And then he said the last thing Tsunade had ever expected to hear him say; it came out of the blue, completely catching her off guard.

"I know Yondaime is my father."

Tsunade's eyes widened and her elbow slipped off the table where it had been, resulting in her hitting her jaw on the desk. She flinched.

"A little warning before you came with statements like that." She huffed, though her eyes couldn't meet his, and Naruto knew it was true. It warmed his heart on some level, because it was so much easier to see someone acknowledge it, than just read it off an old scroll.

"There's a reason to this explanation. You know of outside votes. Small allied nations that have four independent votes, and which one can over throw the council with. I stayed at the Coven a few years back, near the southern border. They have three out of four of these votes, and Kisho was making some plans to take over even the fourth vote so that the council can have some political power."

"Who is Kisho?"

"He is a Jinchuuriki. Like me." Naruto answer, no humor left in his voice. "Kisho is… no one's really talked about which country he came from… But he's always been at the coven, or at least since he was really small. He's in charge of it now. He is the host of Gobi no Houkou, the five tailed dog demon."

"…"

"..There are others too, of course. I know of six other Jinchuuriki's, but I'm afraid I can't tell you about their whereabouts or anything of the sort. It's safer so, what with the Akatsuki after us."

"So what you are saying is… that you Jinchuuriki's have met with each other and… _allied_?" Tsunade asked, shocked, some distaste in her voice at the thought of a possible superpower; after all the Jinchuuriki's were known to be powerful.

"Regrouped. It…it's not like…-I'm still a Konoha ninja, baa-chan." Naruto said, his voice slightly hurt that Tsunade would ever doubt his loyalty.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I never meant it like that…"

"Yes you did. That's exactly what you meant." Naruto answered his voice hard, but not cold. For a moment Tsunade was shocked. Naruto had… _grown up_.

Tsunade stayed silent, and after a moment Naruto continued.

"The thing about the Coven is… I mean, It's huge… Not… There aren't many people there, it isn't a village, and yet… This thing is ancient, baa-chan. In a way you could never believe. There are… basements, temples, sacred places in there, for—..." Naruto's voice broke off, his voice full of pain.

"For?"

"For us. The Jinchuuriki. There are scrolls, about the demons, our seals, about everything. The Yondaime came from the Coven. There are records, there are journals…memories. It's a... place where the death lingers, you know?"

"I've been to places like that, yes."

"There…" Naruto cracked, on the verge of telling how it had affected him to learn what his fathers name was off a musty old scroll, but then thought better of it. He needed to stay on the subject. "…the seal doesn't allow to Kyuubi to affect me unless I allow it, like when I am mad, but… there are records about demon chakra affecting people. Humans…-Humans Aren't meant for this shit! Our bodies can't take it… I'm surprised that Yei and Kisho even made it over their awakening…" Naruto muttered near the end.

"Yei?"

"Ano, she's the host of-…" Naruto started to explain before he noticed that he had almost given off important information. "—Oy! Stop trying to trick information out of me!" Naruto protested while sending a weak glare at Tsunade.

"Sorry Naruto, but you know it's for the protection of the village…" Tsunade started again, trying to sway Naruto on her side. Naruto cut her off again, surprising her.

"Bullshit!" Naruto exclaimed while slamming a kunai into the hard wooden floor in front of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade flinched when she saw the expensive wooden floor crack slightly, the kunai imbedded deep into the floor. "That's bullshit, and you know it!" Naruto took off his black boots, kicking the heavy leather things under Sandaime's portrait. He flexed his toes, apparently happy with the freedom. Naruto drew a deep breath before setting his serious eyes on the Hokage.

"Look, baa-chan, I'd much rather have you with me, than against me. I think the question here is; do you trust me to be able to handle this?" Naruto finally asked, waiting an answer from the woman he had in his mind named as his grand-mother. Tsunade swallowed, hesitation filling her eyes.

"Oh, Naruto, you know I trust you, but this is different. This is about the _Kyuubi_! About _demons_! I just can't… let our personal _affairs_ get on the way of the safety of the village." She said her voice full of regret. Naruto nodded, sighing.

"All right then. Then you can trust me to tell you what you need to know, to insure the villages safety, and nothing else was ever spoken of…_right?_" Naruto then stepped on top of the kunai he had struck into the floor earlier, setting the smooth ring at the end of the kunai between his toes and the ball of his feet.

"Agreed. Now would you please tell me more about why you started screaming suddenly?"

"Well… This isn't the first time this has happened. I was with Gaara earlier today, and suddenly I could sense every chakra…everywhere, I think." Naruto explained, noticing how Tsunade's eyes widened comically.

"Are you serious! Can you tell differences between chakras?" Tsunade asked fast, her voice exited; just as Naruto craned his back to lean back on the kunai so that he had both his feet and fingers on the kunai, with his stomach facing towards the ceiling.

"Yep… I could sense all the Jinchuuriki's last time… I could sense a strange yellow and a turquoise chakra, but I got my suspicions about the rest, especially the lilac chakra. The rest of them were just these blue flares of energy, so to say. This time, at the gate though, I could feel a difference between people chakra's, like how Neji's chakra stood out really well, and I could kind of sense this connection between him and Hinata…" Naruto said, leaving out the fact that he had almost been consumed by the pain radiating off Drake.

"You realize what this means!" Tsunade asked exited. "This means if you can fine-tune this ability, you may be able to track down missing-nin for us, and even sense attacking forces before they arrive in Konoha!" She was almost yelling at the end, her brown eyes looking unnaturally bright as they glowed with excitement.

Naruto froze. No, he definitely hadn't thought about _that_.

"With this we could double our profits and complete recovery missions in half the time they usually take!" Tsunade continued, and Naruto started to feel a bit pressed. Sure, the ability would be good, but Naruto wasn't sure if he could actually tune it so good, especially if it never happened again.

"Don't you ever think about anything, _but_ money, baa-chan!" Naruto snapped just as he twisted to the side slightly so that his spine cracked in several places along with his shoulders and neck. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"I order you to try to work on this ability of yours. It could be a valuable asset to Konoha."

"Just like I'm to Konoha as our _Fuketsu Koodori_ expert?" Naruto glared his voice only _slightly_ sarcastic.

"But don't you see? You're only doing the S-A missions to get on the good side of the council so that you can advance to chuunin, jounin, and eventually to Hokage. But if you could start to track ninjas like that…then you wouldn't be required to do S-A missions anymore, because you would be too valuable asset to lose!" Tsunade hurried to explain, and Naruto's eyes glimmered with suppressed rage. He stepped down from the kunai before walking to stand in front of the hokage's desk. He placed his palms on the edge of the wooden table, setting his arms straight before leaning over and glaring at Tsunade.

"I don't do S-A missions _just **because**_I want to get on the good side of the _council. _I do it because Konoha needs it. Don't you ever dare to take away my intentions and turned them into a way to suck up to the council." Naruto said his eyes flashing red, and Tsunade was reminded that she was, indeed, talking to a Jinchuuriki of a tremendous power.

"I'm sorry. I don't seem to mean a lot of things today." Tsunade sighted before throwing a look at the window which showed that the streets of Konoha were rapidly darkening. "It's late. Let's finish this up as soon as possible. I'll arrange a meeting with the council tomorrow, at noon, and we'll have your hearing. Try to figure out something to show them about this ability of yours. It would give you plus points, so to speak." She said and he nodded.

"I'll work on it and see what I'll be able to accomplish. Now, I have a favor to ask from you. You see, I met this streetwalker in wave country, called Koichi…" Naruto started his tale, being careful to point out many sympathy points so that he could sway the Hokage on his side. Finally Tsunade receded.

"Fine, you can have him over until you can deliver him to this Council. But are you sure you need to spend so much time there? Three weeks is a long time and the missions are starting to pile up." She sighed. Naruto gathered his boots and slipped the black shoes onto his feet. Naruto walked to the door, in his intention to let his chuunin friends inside so that they could make their own reports about their missions, as Naruto had already given his to the Hokage. Naruto had almost stepped out when he turned to answer the Hokage.

"I'm cutting it close with three weeks, it's the least I'll need. Drake is sick and he's **_Pakku_**, _Family_; _Part of my pack_. I can't just turn my back on him when he needs me."

Tsunade nodded, her eyes void of emotion this time. She knew the value of family.

"All right! Sasuke-bastard, Neji-chan, Sakura-chan, Ten-Ten-bitch, Lee-kun and Kakashi-sensei! Come and make your reports so that we can leave this hellhole!" Naruto yelled into the hallway, his voice shrill and hyper. Ten-Ten glared at the nickname along with Neji and Sasuke, but then again, Sasuke glared at everything.

Naruto hid his sigh.

_Meeting with the council tomorrow; which hates me and wants me dead and **actually** has the power to decide of it. Yay fucking yay._

_Lucky me._

And in his hidden broodiness Naruto never noticed the intrigued look Sasuke threw at him.

He did, however, notice Kakashi glance at his stomach; his eyes gleaming, and Neji with his gaze surprised.

_Perverts, the lot of them._

--------------------------

A/N: Wow, I can't believe chapter 18 is here already! I really am trying to work in making even the slowest people understand this story, so I'll just put a character profile in front of some of the following chapters so you can stay on date with who and what which-ever jinchuuriki is.

And Kyaaaaaaaaah! I just noticed I have gotten over a hundred reviews, so you guys definitely deserve this chapter earlier than planned…

Oh, and the info about the demons names etc, are taken from Naruto HQ.

--Dark

And review! I'm starting to lose the inspiration gasp so I really need your encouragement.


	19. Wall of Memories

Byakuya

**Chapter 19**

Character Profile:

Name: **Kisho Hidoishin **(Kisho "cruel faith"- as his surname says.)

Age: 24 (male)

Status: Samurai from the Coven with ninja skills. Is the leader in charge of the Coven. Has one of the four independent votes, as said by a tattoo on his shoulder.

Jinchuuriki: _Hosted_ the demon **Gobi no Houkou**, the five tailed demon that takes the form of a dog, before he became one with it in the eve of his "awakening", the day he turned 20.

Looks: Dark brown spiky hair, green eyes and slashes painted with red on his face. Wears always sun classes (Which Naruto loves to steal, as you will see later.)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto groaned as he shook off the last remains of sleep off his eyes before ducking under the warm covers again; not that Naruto didn't want to be awakened from the nightmares he seemed to have of lately, he just couldn't bring himself to appreciate the bright morning sun shining into his eyes.

Jumping slightly as the shrill noise of the alarm clock went off, Naruto slammed his fist on top of the bright orange clock in the same way he had done it four years ago.

The difference was that four years ago when he slammed his fist on the alarm clock, the said clock _didn't_ become a mutated pile of useless metal. Naruto looked at the clock he had gotten from the Sandaime on his eighth birthday with an edge of horror in his eyes. His lower lip trembled slightly before he buried his face into his pillow, reminding himself that starting the day with crying over the old Hokage would do no good.

Naruto smiled bitterly at the memory of the old man; one of the only people ever to treat him with kindness, and the first human ever to show any sign of affection towards him. Naruto slipped off his soft bed silently, while throwing a look at the crushed orange alarm clock, and then at the clock on his kitchen table which showed that it was just past seven.

_Good, then I have time to eat breakfast and time to try the sensing chakra thing before Sasuke-bastard shows up_, Naruto thought to himself as he walked into the shower, slipping off his pajama bottoms. In mid-movement he froze, before blushing furiously, suddenly remembering what had happened the previous night.

_Oh god, I kissed Sasuke._

The previous night after the talk with the Hokage the ninjas had all spread towards their own homes; which of course meant Naruto and Sasuke had walked the same way as their homes were on the same side of the town. The walk had been silent, each of them happy to be in each other's company, and when they had separated, Naruto had said 'good night, Sasuke-teme', and had kissed the side of the raven haired boys lips. Sasuke had stood still, surprise evident in his normally closed face, and Naruto had run off before the Uchiha had time to say anything.

Naruto blushed one last time before stepping out of the shower, fresh to face a new day. He caught the blush on his face from the mirror and frowned to himself.

_Why have I started blushing suddenly anyway? It's not like I've been embarrassed by my sexuality or flirting in years, for gods' sake, I was morphing into a naked woman when I was twelve! …and it's not like I'm not experienced with sex either; I've been with Gaara, and Tala, and that Geisha from the thunder country capital, and I've had my S-A missions… frankly, I'm surprised I'm not outright perverted after reading all Jiriya-sensei's books…_

Naruto tipped into his kitchen, clad in a new pair of bright orange cargos and a black t-shirt with the usual red spiral in the back; a symbol he knew now that meant a lot more than just his last name. After all, the Yondaime, _his father_, he corrected; had a reason to actually naming him 'Naruto Uzumaki'. Something other than the blonde man's grazed obsession with ramen of course.

_God, I hope it doesn't run in the family or I'll be eaten broke by my future kid._

Naruto opened the fridge out of an old habit, not remembering that he hadn't actually stayed at his apartment in four years, and he hadn't had really time to settle in after he came from his training from Jiriya. The stale air that escaped from the fridge made Naruto wrinkle his nose and he slammed the fridge door close, remembering that he hadn't actually had time to shop for food. He'd only stayed a day or so in Konoha before they had left for their missions and that time he had been at Sasuke's house.

Scrambling through the few cupboards in his kitchen he was happy to notice that he did at least have some ramen left. Good thing that the stuffs expiration date had been only a month ago or so. One month there or here never hurt anyone. Licking his lips slightly at the thought of the long-awaited treat Naruto quickly boiled his ramen and waited for the appropriate three minutes to pass.

Fast inhaling the ramen from his favourite bowl Naruto caught the sight of the boxes by his door. The three boxes illustrated by running foxes and random swirls at the sides stood by the doorway innocently enough. Naruto knew he had a lot of stuff to unpack in the though, and threw a glance at the clock once again.

Seeing it was only 7:39, he decided that he could take some time to unpack things before trying to get his 'chakra sight' working, something he quite feared trying. And making the bastard wait in the process wasn't that bad either. Naruto quickly cleaned his almost empty ramen bowl in the sink before leaving it to dry and dragging the first box into the middle of his living room.

Naruto's apartment wasn't big, but it wasn't really that small either. It had a bathroom, complete with a cramped up bathtub. The rest of the apartment consisted of the bedroom and the shared kitchen/living room. The kitchen and living room were separated by a bar desk, so he felt just calling them separate rooms. The bed room was small, only having space enough for his huge chest of drawers and his big not-quite-double-bed. The biggest space however, was exactly that; big. The high ceiling was brought out by the mahogany poles standing in the corners. The walls were a nice cream colour and the floor was made of shiny parquet.

The kitchen was only six feet wide or so, but it was long, covering the whole cabinetry and the cooking surface. The cupboard doors were a dark red colour that melted beautifully in with the dark brown of the parquet. In the living room he had a television on front of the sofa, in one of the corners. Across the sofa was a kotatsu that served as the living room table as well, and if the two lush arm-chairs and sofa were mowed back, the kotatsu could easily fit four people. In the coldness of the winter Naruto even often slept under the table covered in blankets, something that made him want to lash out on everyone threatening to interrupt his sleep.

After he had learned about the Kyuubi he had supposed that he had dubbed subconsciously the kotatsu into his 'nest'.

All in the entire apartment was fashionably furnished, mostly with dark wood, blood red and golden colours on the sofa pillows. Years ago, before the Sandaime had died, he had actually wondered how he got such an amazing place to live in, if he was the hated Kyuubi. After Sandaime had died, he had actually learned that the Hokage had bought the apartment to Naruto, something that brought Naruto's eyes to tears every time he thought about it.

Naruto shook his head to himself, settling the one foot high and two feet wide box on top of the kotatsu before making a simple dragon seal. The box shimmered with a faint blue glow before fading to normal, and Naruto open the bow, knowing he could proceed safely. He opened the box slowly, smiling softly as he saw the pile of pictures inside. Some of them were from the coven, some of them from around the five great countries, and some of them were taken when he didn't know about it, like when he was drunk, was too small to remember or had just looked the other way.

Naruto looked at the empty cream coloured wall before him, between the walls with the window and the door and was suddenly caught with an idea. Returning to the kitchen, where he raided the kitchen drawers in search of tape; grinning in triumph when he located the small roll from under a collection of kunai, shuriken and even some random senbon. Naruto flinched at the thought of the senbon that had once belonged to Haku.

Damn it, I'm remembering way too much bad stuff today, Naruto said to himself as he neared the completely empty and, boring cream wall, armed with a roll of tape and a pile of pictures. Taping a picture of himself with Gaara in the middle of the wall, Naruto smirked. Now this would be fun.

The clock ticked 8:13 when Naruto finally finished spreading the pictures and posters, along with some random club entrance tickets and trinkets with the help of some clones. Somewhere halfway through the act Naruto had discovered that despite the huge poster of Club Vertigo and all the pictures the wall still looked a bit bare. He had returned to the kitchen and found a black marker.

This was why now all the pictures were somehow connected or interlinked with each other. On the left side of the wall were all the pictures of his family he had, most of the about his mother and him, as a baby, in her arms. His father rarely showed in the pictures, and when he did, his haircut was quite different. Instead of barely reaching under his ears as the Mt. Hokage showed or all the pictures about the famous Yondaime, he often had his soft and long hair tied into a low ponytail.

Behind the pictures, and interlined with them, was a sakura tree; something Naruto made to reflect a 'family three' of sorts. From left to right the wall morphed however. A tiny bit from the three he had the only picture of team seven he had, and after it the pictures came more and more. Behind the pictures about him, Gaara, Yuki, Tala, Mika, Yei and Kisho, along with dozens of others were places he had been in, and even the dark kage of the Kyuubi with dark trails of chakra leaking from it. The wall was also crossed with different links between him and his friends.

The link between him and Sakura was a thin, slightly flailing line that had sakura pedals twisted in it… In his mind showing his and Sakura's sister/brother relationship.

From him to each of the Jinchuuriki, especially to Gaara, went several straight and wide, black lines. Such straight lines went also to his parents, but so thin that they almost weren't noticeable.

Naruto turned from his form of art (the wall, obliviously), to glance at the clock. The happy grin from his face faded into shock as he realized the clock was 8:17 already. Hurriedly putting the tape, marker and the box (enforced with a seal again) away, he sat cross legged on top of the kotatsu, smiling as the familiar hard wood pressed into his thighs.

He closed his eyes and straightened his back before starting to meditate.

When Naruto was finally calm, he started to search within himself.

_All right. Now all I need to is to find that focus that latches on other people's chakra._

Noticing that he could find himself in the grey hallway of his mind again that led to Kyuubi, Naruto nodded, satisfied. He had guessed something like this would probably happen. Instead of turning left, as he had last time, Naruto turned to right instead. Stepping through the doorway he stared in shock at the seemingly never ending hallway filled with doors in black, grey, white and even one orange he could see in the distance.

_Oh great, this is going to take a while._

---------------------------------------------

A/N: All right, here comes chapter 19. Sorry if it's a bit boring, what with Naruto just being in his apartment, but I need it to give some ground to later chapters.

About the profile, Kisho's last name if made of **_hidoi_**(_cruel_) and **_shin_**(_faith_). I try to make everyone's (of the OCs) names to actually mean something, so I'll just drop off small hints here now and then.

I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow, as I got a birthday party to go to, but I'll try to update on Thursday.

Next chapter is Naruto vs. Sasuke, and a bit more of Sasuke POV of the goodnight-kiss.

--_Dark_


	20. Blush and burn orange

Byakuya

**Chapter 20**

-------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was looking at the house before him in bewilderment.

_Is this where dobe lives?_ Sasuke wondered to himself with his eyes slightly wide with mute horror. He was standing outside the house that Naruto by his memory lived in. He hadn't actually been at Naruto's place; he had always seen the blonde outside the house when it often was dark. Even though Naruto's apartment was near the centre of the village and near both the academy and the Hokage tower, the house itself; a three story building, looked awful. The whole house was made of grey stone and some parts of the walls and the balconies were made of cold steel, giving the building an almost hospital-like unfriendly air. The walls were covered in graffiti, as was what Sasuke could see of the strange contradiction of the roof. There was a small tower of sorts there, with a pair of loose stairs leading to the top.

Sasuke gave a small suspicious glare at the landlady that was brushing the sidewalk and headed inside. After walking up the grand wooden stairs, noting to himself that the place looked a lot nicer inside, Sasuke finally arrived to a door that obliviously belonged to Naruto. The door was bright orange, with a red blue spiral on it with the text 'Uzumaki'.

Sasuke knocked and waited.

And waited.

And waited some more, before patiently knocking to the door louder, almost banging cracks on the poor wooden door. _How dare the dobe make him wait like this, leaving him to feel ridiculously stupid, standing in the hallway waiting for him?_

Finally losing his patience and frowning at the fact that Naruto was late of their meeting, he took a shuriken from his shuriken holder and was just about to push it between the locking mechanism and the doorway when he froze.

Even though Naruto was eccentric, a bit aloof, and generally oblivious blonde, he was still a _ninja_. And no good ninja left their door unguarded. Even Sasuke's own innocent looking door launched several shuriken traps if someone tried to sneak in. Sasuke's brow twitched slightly.

_Well the dobe is oblivious. He probably hasn't taken any other precautions than the simplest ones._

Forming the seal for ram, Sasuke was relieved to see the door glow blue. He then slipped the shuriken between the door and the doorframe, pushing the lock mechanism out of the way so that he could slip the bright orange door open.

Whatever Sasuke had waited from Naruto's apartment, it wasn't this. As he opened the door, he stepped right into the living room; which Sasuke found a bit strange, having been used to all the long hallways of the Uchiha mansion. Next to the outer door was a shelf for shoes and jackets, but otherwise the space was quite open. The ceiling was high and the dark parquet with the cream walls made the living room quite comfy.

Sliding along the dark parquet silently Sasuke was intrigued by the wall. He stepped closer and took a closer look at what appeared to be pictures –and felt his breath catch in his throat. The first picture was of Naruto. The blonde was wearing the tightest and shortest leather short's Sasuke had seen, and the brunette shyly blushed, feeling a shiver ran along his back.

He'd accepted the fact he was attracted to Naruto a few days ago only, and he couldn't stop some part of himself screaming him to stop _thinking like that_, because Naruto was a **_boy_**.

Sasuke's blood turned cold in his veins however, when he looked at the next picture; there was Naruto, without a shirt, smiling with unreal happiness, the sunshine making his blonde hair glow... with Gaara. Sasuke's eyes darkened and he felt a sudden urge of unjust rage against the redhead.

_God damn it! Stop thinking like that! It isn't as if Naruto is yours!_ Sasuke yelled at himself, trying to calm his breathing. Sasuke clenched his fists and swore he could feel his heart stop when he heard a voice from behind him.

"S-s-Sasuke?" Naruto stammered his voice very low and exhausted sounding, as he spoke from the floor next to the kotatsu. Sasuke gulped, silently, and closed his eyes briefly, before turning to Naruto. The blonde was pale and shaky, his forehead and shirt covered in sweat, his blue, and most grey now, blue eyes looking at him, but not quite seeing him. Sasuke sensed a twang of worry hit his heart, swift is if he had been hit by an arrow of worry.

Sasuke hurried beside Naruto, his eyes confused. He couldn't quite react to anything right now, still confused of his own emotions, of the reason Naruto was on the floor. Sasuke slipped an arm under Naruto's arm, and another under his knees, surprised by how lithe the boy was, even though he was only a half a head shorter than Sasuke. Sasuke lifted Naruto easily up before setting him down onto the lush red couch. He could feel Naruto trembled as he set the blonde down on the sofa, slightly hesitant to let Naruto know, but knowing that he didn't have an excuse to hold onto him.

"Naruto? What happened?" Sasuke asked as he covered Naruto with a blanket he had found from the other end of the sofa. The blanket, of course, was a bright shade of orange.

_What is it with him and orange?_

"Get me water…and mix with…powder…paper on the second drawer in kitchen…" Naruto tried to say, his breaths desperate as he tried to get more air into his lungs, when all he could think of that he could not let panic take over. Naruto shivered.

Sasuke looked at the blonde worried before almost running into the kitchen, which to his surprise, was completely spotless. He didn't know why, but he had kind of expected to find the apartment full of old ramen bowls and dirty clothes. He took a glass from one of the cabins before starting to rummage through the second drawer. His eyebrows rose slightly as he blushed. The drawer was full of every little this and that, which also consisted of several suspicious things.

Pushing the condoms and the lube to the side, Sasuke started to rummage through the envelopes at the bottom of the drawer, assuming that the powder that Naruto talked about was inside a folded paper, as the medic-nins always put them. His confusion grew however, as he skimmed through the letters, somehow feeling he had intruded on Naruto's privacy, and not because of the condoms or the lube, but because there seemed to be something personal about these letters.

His fingers caught a particular envelope.

"_To Uzumaki Naruto; from the link-pin of east."_ Sasuke murmured to himself. He knew what a link pin was; fire country had four of them after all, protectors of the country that each had a vote that one could use to overthrow the Hokage out of his/her office, or for the Hokage to overthrow the council respectively. The link-pin honorific was something that travelled from father to son or father to daughter inside one family for hundreds of years, and the clans that had link-pins almost never visited Konoha because of their different beliefs in how to deal with politics.

"Now why would Naruto have a letter from the link-pin of the east?" Sasuke murmured to himself before he was distracted by the painful moan Naruto made in the living room. Remembering the state of his team-mate, he finally found the clear white folded note with some powder in it. He filled the tall glass with water before hurrying to Naruto. The blonde was shaking even more profusely, his moist clothes clinging onto his skin.

Sasuke put the medicine and the glass on top of the kotatsu before kneeling next to Naruto, shaking the other's shoulder slightly to get him to open his eyes. Naruto didn't open his eyes though, but let out a soft whimper. Sasuke's eyes widened before stress finally got to him. He wasn't a bloody medic-nin! He wasn't trained to deal with shit like this! Sasuke cursed before shaking Naruto harder, and this time the boy did open his eyes, even though only slightly.

"Naruto! Wake up god damn it!" Sasuke snapped flinching after the hurtful words left his mouth. Naruto's eyes sharpened though, and apparently he was slightly more aware of where he was.

"Half…of…it…hurry" Naruto whispered, his breathing erratic. Sasuke did as instructed before helping Naruto up so that he could drink the greenish water up. Naruto spluttered slightly but did manage to force all of the drink down. Naruto let out a single shiver before leaning back against the back of the sofa and frapped his arms around his knees.

After a moment his breathing returned to normal and Naruto raised a shaky hand to rub his eyes and to push his pangs to the side.

"Shit." Naruto said, while trying to convince himself that he did not just look weak in front of Sasuke. Naruto frowned slightly, trying to remember what had happened. He remembered finding a hallway filled with doors, presumably in his mind. He had gone door through door through door, and found nothing but memories. Finally he had arrived to an orange door. He had stepped inside, without hesitation, knowing nothing could hurt him inside his boy except for the nine tails. He had been shocked to find that the orange door was full of chakra.

The chakra had caught him completely off guard, and he still couldn't shake the feeling there was something special about the chakra. It wasn't the Kyuubi's chakra, nor was it his own. And he had never seen _orange_ chakra before. It looked a bit like Kyuubi's chakra, and felt…mutating, but it hadn't been evil in the sense Kyuubi's was.

Naruto sighted before turning to look at Sasuke who was looking at his expectantly, waiting for him to explain what had happened. Naruto was a bit surprised by the emotions, seeing as the Uchiha never showed if he was interested in something, wanted something, or tried to accomplish something.

"Well?" Sasuke finally asked, and in effort to take off some of the harshness of his tone, reached out to pull the blanket more securely around Naruto who was still shaking. Naruto's eyes widened, before he smiled slightly; not the big grin he often wore, but a small, understanding smile.

Sasuke decided he quite liked it.

"I was trying to make something work. This ability of sorts, and I must've exhausted my chakra reserves or something, because I passed out." Naruto said thoughtfully, while cursing not coming up with a better lie. Sure, being always a little honest in lying made holding the lie easier, but the way he had just done it, it was going to make Sasuke ask questions. Inwardly, Naruto cursed.

"Ability?"

"Hum…Can't really tell you that much about it, it's _kind of_ classified." It wasn't a lie per say. Tsunade had never said anything about telling his friends about it, but the council probably wanted to see it first if he ever got it working properly.

"Exhausted your chakra? Dobe, your stamina is inhuman—…" Sasuke began, not noticing how Naruto flinched at the word 'inhuman'. _Oh how right you are, Sasuke,_ Naruto thought. "—what kind of ability is this thing really? Because killing yourself is good for no one." Sasuke ended, and even the brunette couldn't hide the slight tint of concern slipping into his voice. Naruto couldn't help the slight curving of the lips.

"Ano sa… Sasuke-teme…does this mean you're worried about me?" Naruto asked, while leaning closer to Sasuke who was still on his knees beside the sofa. Naruto ignored the way the muscles in his back and arms trembled as he moved, his blue eyes sparkling inquiringly. Then Sasuke did the last thing Naruto expected.

Sasuke blushed.

Seeing the slightest tint of red on the brunettes' cheeks, Naruto felt a blush start to rise on his own cheeks.

'_What am I doing? This isn't like that innocent flirting between me and Drake, or the slight teasing between me and Gaara! They are… Sasuke is… What is Sasuke to me? He's… Sasuke.' _Naruto rambled. Naruto had planned to tease Sasuke a bit before kissing him and acting like nothing happened, turning it into a game where Sasuke would for once be the one who was frustrated, the one who didn't know what was going on.

But then Sasuke blushed. _Blushed_. For him, Uzumaki Naruto, _THE dobe_. And Naruto suddenly felt incredibly shy. Naruto opened him lips slightly, breathing in through his mouth, feeling how the cool air seemed suddenly very dry. Naruto was still leaning in, and their faces were closed than ever.

And then, Naruto kissed him.

The kiss was soft, placed just over Sasuke's left brow, where a twitch had started to form. Naruto was so painfully aware of Sasuke's breathing against his jaw, and hesitantly leaned back, avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

"You shouldn't frown. It gives you wrinkles." Naruto said cheerily, just the faintest tint of false cheer mixed in. Then he sobered. "But thank you. _Thank you_." And Naruto realized that he really was grateful. He had needed this. Had needed someone outside the Coven show his concern. Someone who had seen him at his worst and still cared enough to worry.

Sasuke was looking at him, his eyes unnaturally wide, his expression full of utter bewilderment and confusion. Naruto gave a small smile, before throwing a look at the clock.

11:14

The world stopped, before spinning wildly anticlockwise. Naruto let out a small squeak.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! It's almost noon already? I have that meeting at twelve! Damn it, Sasuke-bastard, why didn't you get me sooner!" Naruto raged, and feeling already energized by the heavy medication he had taken, jumped up from the sofa.

Too bad he was still tangled in the orange blanket and that Sasuke was kneeling in front of him. Naruto's feet got stuck and he was sent into a heap with Sasuke. Naruto waited for the painful impact to come and closed his eyes.

"Itai…!" Naruto whined before opening his eyes and coming eye to eye with an embarrassed Uchiha Sasuke, though the only thing that showed Sasuke was embarrassed was the still slight blush. Naruto fought the urge to blush too, before realizing the position they were in. Sasuke was lying on the ground on his back, with his elbows holding him up, and with one of his knees between Naruto's legs. Naruto was lying on his knees on top of Sasuke, both of his hands by Sasuke's ribs.

And their groins were pushing against each other.

Fighting the automatic reflex to rub their groins together Naruto jumped up from Sasuke as soon as he could. He rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"Look, I have this thing to go to at noon, so we'll have to spar later. I'll look you up, okay? You know where the door is." Naruto rambled, before skipping towards the bathroom. When he was just about to open the door, he heard Sasuke speak.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?" Naruto's voice trembled slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto froze in place before turning around and smiling towards Sasuke, his foxy grin in place.

"Of course, Sasuke-bastard. Don't worry about me; I'll kick your ass later." Naruto laughed and opened the bathroom door and closed it firmly behind him. Leaning his head against the door he sighted, just as he heard Sasuke's customary 'hn' from the living room.

Naruto didn't mention the slight shaking of his arms, the way his sight seemed a bit hazy, or the fact that he couldn't tell out Sasuke's features completely because he looked more like a blue blob of chakra.

_I'm fine_. Naruto said to himself, trying to convince himself.

But he couldn't help but to frown the whole time he stood in the shower.

_Right?_

------------------------------------

A/N: So, here's chapter 20! Sorry about not updating yesterday even though I said I would… I just wasn't in the mood so to say. And I'm afraid I won't be able to update as fast as I've been recently. I mean, yes, I'll strive for 3 chapters/week, but that is only because I'll be trying to make a bit longer chapters.

And as it is weekend I may update tomorrow. But no promises.

I loved though how everyone protested when I forgot to update yesterday…hah.

And I love dragging the whole Sasuke/Naruto thing. Because, their relationship isn't about sex, it's about love, so there. T-T

Oh, and do review. I really need to know your coins and hates about this chapter and the whole Naruto Sasuke interaction. I wasn't completely satisfied with it myself, so I'll need you to tell be what struck you odd, unexplained, etc.

Otherwise, thanks for reading this…

_--Dark_


	21. The hunk and the council of Konoha

Byakuya

**Chapter 21**

Character Profile:

Name: **Hidorikawa "Drake" Minoru**.

Age: 17 (Male)

Status: A ninja raised in the hidden village of trees, in the grass country, specialty knives.

Jinchuuriki: Host of the **Hachibi No Hachimata**, the eight tailed demon snake.

Looks: Blond hair and green eyes with a tint of yellow.

------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto finally emerged from the shower, all his thoughts about him and Sasuke were long gone as he tried to dry his hair with one hand and get his boxers on with the other.

_Damn Ero-sennin couldn't even teach me one fire jutsu to dry my hair with_. Naruto whined to himself as he finally threw the towel behind the sofa, knowing that more drying wouldn't actually dry his hair. _Wonder if that's how Sasuke-bastard dries his hair? Bet he set his hair on fire the first time_, Naruto snickered while settling on his knees in front of the second box that was lying by the doorway, knowing it had been his aloof teacher that had brought the boxes into his apartment. Moulding some chakra he made the seal for boar that made the box glow red this time. Smiling brightly to himself at the thought of anybody trying to steal his clothes and various other objects from a box sealed with the Kyuubi's chakra; something that he doubted would ever happen.

Pushing aside the luscious wedding kimono that had belonged to his mother he pulled forth one of his most simple, but finer Kimonos. The light crimson silk yukata with black triangles at the bottom and by the collar was one of the most formal looking summer kimonos Naruto owned. As a ninja he almost never preferred to wear a kimono as it hindered his movements; something that could be fatal should a battle situation rise.

But seeing as Jiriya had not only taught Naruto to fight, but to be able to adapt in different battle situations as well, Naruto was proud to say he could fight in his kimonos. Each and every one of them had a slightly lighter seam on the sides, so that if pulled would rip easier; except for the wedding kimonos of course, something Naruto could barely force himself to touch.

Pulling forth also a pair of _tabi_(white cotton socks), a _nagajuban_(the under-kimono) and the _datemaki_ belt the under-kimono was tied with; Naruto resumed to dress, only stopping to search for a tank top he could put under the light summer adapted clothes. Tying the datemaki belt was easy, seeing as it wasn't as stiff or as hard to pull around his waist as the black obi of the yukata, but Naruto had to sigh as he finally was finished and prepared to put the yukata on. Slipping the garment over his shoulders and settling it comfortably, he folded the left side of the yukata over the right side, before summoning a kage bunshin to tie the obi comfortably around him.

Naruto walked to the full length mirror he had in his bedroom and took some time to style his hair so that it didn't stick everywhere too much, before putting on some invisible lip gloss. Smacking his lips to himself and stepping into the living room again he reached into the third box after a quick horse seal, and reached for his sword and blades along with several kunai and shuriken.

He raised his left arm so that he could slip the shuriken and kunai into the _tamoto_, the sleeve pouch. He pulled up the hem of the yukata so that he could but the sword strap of his issue ANBU sword around his hips. The sword was the model that the ANBU most often used. With the sheath it was almost three feet long, thin and completely black except for the red quadrates at the hilt. Letting his Yukata fall down so that it covered the sword he started to look into the box for the arm holders for his blades.

Finding the black leather bracelets he tied them to his both forearms and attached the blades into them so that they were easy to reach. The blades were about eight inches long, one inch wide and very thin, and filled more the purpose of a senbon than that of a kunai. The blades were good for a silent assassination, as they made no sound even as they imbedded into wood, unlike kunai that always made a small thwack sound.

Nodding silently to himself Naruto nodded and left his apartment, locking the door behind him, not bothering with the sealing as anything of worth in his apartment was actually in the boxes. Then, when Naruto started to ascend the staircase, he stumbled on his black, three inches high geta shoes. Blushing furiously at himself and thanking the Hokages for not letting Jiriya see him stumble as the old man would have just laughed at his stupidity.

_When did I wear geta shoes last time, anyway?_ Naruto questioned himself, before realizing it was probably the last time he had been in an official event, like the tea ceremony he and his pervert sensei had taken part of almost two years ago. Naruto frowned shortly for himself, before he realized he had no choice but to put chakra into his shoes so that he wouldn't fall. Because frankly, falling on geta shoes would be just embarrassing as everyone learned to walk on them when they were small.

Everyone except Naruto that is.

Shaking away his grumpy expression off his face he finally stepped into the outside air. The air was still slightly chilly as the summer had just begun, but the sun made walking outside quite comfortable. The streets were full of people doing chores and setting up their shops and carts, and generally the mood was happy.

Naruto brightened when he noticed that nobody recognized him. The yukata made him look so completely different that nobody connected him to the demon host. There were no glares and even though Naruto disliked wearing kimonos he was hit by a thought. Perhaps he should start wearing kimonos all the time and he would be spared of the glares? His thought of line was stopped by a surprised voice however.

"U-Uzumaki?" There was a slight stutter to the male voice, Naruto thought amusedly as he turned to face Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Kiba's mouth was open in shock, Hinata blushed furiously and Shino looked as always; expressionless. The blonde fought a laugh as he saw Kiba check him out.

"Inuzuka." Naruto greeted politely, his polite mask somehow following with the kimono. One just couldn't act as hyper and obnoxious while wearing a kimono. Akamaru, now waist high, huge dog barked once. If Kiba looked surprised, it was nothing compared to his expression as Naruto barked back.

This time Naruto let out a loose laugh as both the dog and the dog looked at him stupefied as he barked the usual relaxed tune meaning he was no danger. _Good thing Kisho taught me that one_, Naruto thought.

Kiba had changed most of them all, Naruto supposed as he gave them a good look-over. He was wearing lack ninja shoes and dark green chuunin pants with his calves wrapped with bandages. He was also wearing a black sleeved shirt with the chuunin vest over it. His face had narrowed and his once bush looking hair was pulled, surprisingly, into a braid.

And where Lee's braid was thick and shoulder-length, Kiba's braid was small and long and almost reached his waist. Some excess hair had escaped the braid and framed his face nicely, the black bringing out the red stripes on his cheeks.

_Kiba's turned into a hunk_, Naruto couldn't help but to think stupefied. His body reacted to the hot-guy alert though. His stance relaxed slightly, his eyes turned slightly hazier, his shoulders leaned back and he made a show of looking Kiba over better.

And then Naruto wolf-whistled; drawing a blush from Kiba. Hinata looked shell shocked that Naruto would whistle to a guy, before remembering that she really should get over her crush on Naruto, considering that she was engaged now.

"N-Naruto-kun, you're back." Hinata stuttered. Naruto tuned to the blue haired girl that looked the same as three years ago, except for her now shoulder length hair and bigger figure. Naruto nodded dimly, still shocked about Kiba, before something glimmering caught his eye. Turning to look more closely on Hinata's hand he tugged the hand sharply to himself before smiling brightly.

"Kyaah, Hinata-chaan! Who's the lucky guy?" Naruto giggled, and seeing Kiba's surprised look realized that he must really come off as more feminine now.

_God, I've spent too much time with Yuki_, Naruto groaned to himself.

"Shino-kun…" Hinata stuttered blushing while Shino looked slightly impassive, but moved closer to Hinata however. Naruto's face fell finally before disgust spread on his face, and utter hurt spread over Hinata's face. She knew Shino wasn't the most normal human there was, but that didn't make their relationship _disgusting_. Whatever insults Hinata expected from Naruto's mouth, it wasn't this.

"Yuck! Think about the baby! Think, first you're having this utter cute Hinata baby whose got its whole Byakugan thing going on, and then you're just going to leave it for the bugs to eat?" Naruto exclaimed shocked. Hinata and Shino looked stupefied. Shino cleared his throat.

"Naruto-san, we don't leave our babies for the bugs to eat." Shino answered sweatdropping. Naruto choked, before getting confused.

"You don't?"

"No they don't, you _baka_!" Kiba sighed before hitting Naruto on the head. Naruto looked confused before laughing sheepishly.

"Should've realized it couldn't be true." Naruto laughed, before muttering to himself.

"_Stupid Ero-sennin…"_

"It's an urban tale." Shino confirmed.

Then Naruto realized that Kiba had just hit him and tackled the Inuzuka into the pavement where they started to hit and kick each other, and even bit each other. Hinata looked slightly horrified.

"Kiba-kun! Naruto-kun! Stop!" Hinata yelled, and the blonde and the brunette scrambled on their feet. Hinata started to boil a bit, and Naruto recognizing the expression from Sakura's face, hurried to distract Hinata.

"Nee, that wasn't so bad. If we fight like that, thing just how kinky the sex will be…" Naruto grinned, bringing shocked and blushing expressions on Hinata's and Kiba's faces. Even Shino looked a bit surprised. _And then for the big escape before Kiba realizes what I said_, Naruto snickered to himself. "Ano sa, I have a meeting now, see you soon, minna-san!" Naruto exclaimed before making a run for it.

He had almost reached the Hokage tower when he heard Kiba's indicant yell.

"**I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH YOU, UZUMAKI!"**

_Theehee, bet he's blushing now, everyone must've heard that._

---------------------------------

"Uzumaki. We have came to an understanding that in effort to make sure the seal is working and your control over the Kyuubi absolute that you must report what you have been doing these three and half years with Jiriya-sama." Counsellor Aburame said from his chair. Naruto was kneeling in the middle of the huge hall that would've fit his house many times over. The nine members out of the total twelve were sitting behind a high desk, which was in front of the hokage's desk. Tsunade gave Naruto an encouraging smile.

Naruto nodded before clearing his throat and settling more comfortable on the floor, sitting cross-legged.

"Permission to speak freely? If I'm going to have to refer to every as of their whole names, we are going to sit here all day." Naruto asked. Hiashi Hyuuga nodded and gave him permission.

"Three and half years ago, after I lost momentarily control over the Kyuubi's chakra and almost killed Uchiha Sasuke, Jiriya came to me. It was agreed that Sasuke's mind was to be wiped of memories of the incident and that Ero-sennin, excuse me, Jiriya, would train me until my control of the Kyuubi is absolute."

"So does that mean your control over the Kyuubi is absolute now?" Counsellor Nara, Shikamaru's father asked from his seat where he was slouching in a comfortable position. Naruto tilted his head, as if weighing the question.

"It depends. You don't control something like the Kyuubi no Yoko. You can learn to…synchronise with it." Naruto answered half heartedly, before ignoring better explanations. "You'll hear in a bit."

"I first breached Kyuubi's chakra in my first C turned B mission. We were against Haku and Zabuza, both of them missing-nins from the mist. Haku, as I saw it, killed Sasuke before my eyes." Naruto's voice cracked slightly, his mind full of pictures of Sasuke's dead eyes, and how the Uchiha had jumped in front of the senbon to protect him. "I snapped. All I wanted to do was to tear Haku in to pieces for daring to touch my… team-mate."

"Kyuubi's chakra is, without a doubt, evil. It emerges from the seal into my chakra coils and wraps around me like another being. The chakra is, in essence the Kyuubi, because if I slip, and my control over it wavers, the chakra gets a mind of its own."

"There is pain. Awful, tearing pain that makes me peg for death just to end it." Naruto admitted, and he could see Tsunade's eyes widen, and could even see some of the council members look surprised at hearing the defeat in his voice.

"But then the power comes. It's addicting, and it makes you feel like you're on top of the food chain, which the Kyuubi, ironically is. But, before I killed Haku, I had time to confirm my control over it. You see, there is a reason why all the great nine-tails were sealed into new or unborn babies. I like several others, have been made demon hosts at birth. That's why the chakra doesn't kill me, and I don't lose control of it in the same way, because it has, essentially, for me, always been there. I'm able to control that chakra, and bend it into my will. There are limitations however."

"It all has to do with my state of mind; example if I were to go mad, you would have a very pissed off Kyuubi in your village. If I were to lose someone near me, I would probably spend weeks mourning, and you would have a pissed off Kyuubi in your village, and if someone were to threaten my _pakku_, then you would have a pissed off Kyuubi in your village who wouldn't stop at anything until the threat had been…eliminated. Catch the pattern here? Piss me off, piss Kyuubi off."

"So in effort not to lose control of the chakra, I would have to make sure not to lose my control over my emotions. Something I wasn't used to, which you know as I've met you all at least once a year. I was ignorant, obnoxious and mostly, naïve brat. For Hokages sake, I even attacked Orochimaru, just because Sasuke wanted to give away our heaven scroll in the Chuunin exam. No plan, no tactics, just pure rage. One swipe of his tongue and my chakra was sealed away, which resulted in Sasuke getting the curse-seal. Yay." Naruto sighted, his voice becoming stronger and more haunted as he spoke. It was good and almost therapeutic to talk about it like this, he supposed; to let his quilt out, but it wore him out also.

Tsunade frowned. "Naruto, it wasn't your fault, Orochimaru would've gotten Sasuke at some point anyway." Naruto snorted.

"Well, seeing that the village security is what it is, I don't doubt that."

"Watch you tongue, _boy_." One of the counsellor members bristled, one of the few that almost never spoke. Naruto rolled his eyes before resuming his story.

"I'd trained with Ero-sennin for about a half a year, in which I almost succeeded in killing him twice." Naruto admitted, and one of the counsellors gasped. Jiriya was, after all a respected sannin, and Naruto had had the power to almost kill him?

"It became soon oblivious that this was not the way to harvest the Kyuubi's power under my control. Then, one night, Subaku No Gaara showed up."

"Subaku No Gaara, the current kazekage? What does this have to do with this?" One of the council members said, and Tsunade flinched in her seat. She had heard about the sand-boy being a demon host, but hadn't actually had any evidence about it, and so, for the sake of the peace she had 'forgotten' to mention the council about it. _Perfect time for it to come and bite me back_, she sighed.

"Gaara is one of us. A Jinchuuriki. He is the host of the one-tailed **Ichibi No Shukaku**, the racoon demon." Naruto explained, and the council exploded with surprise, horror and outrage. Tsunade buried her face into her hands.

"WHAT?"

"_We have a treaty with a demon!"_

"Always thought there was something wrong with him…"

"_Demon_"

"Shukaku"

"_The Tanuki…"_

"SHUT UP!" Naruto finally roared. The council members looked at him with slight surprise; Naruto had, after all, always showed the utter respect to them, knowing that if he did not swallow his pride that the council could easily execute him. "Gaara is, in utter control of the demon. Unlike the other great tailed demons, Shukaku is, in fact, the weakest. I fought with Shukaku's true from when I was a _genin_. Shukaku was sealed into Gaara while he was still in his womb, and the seal used was a crude two point three seal, with a basic eight point seal on top of it. It means that Gaara has almost no access to Shukaku's chakra except for the sand, which he can control perfectly. Shukaku, however, can take over when Gaara sleeps." Naruto explained, before frowning to himself.

"Which is, probably; essentially why Gaara hasn't slept since he was six." The council was looking at him with wide eyes, before Hiashi's left eyebrow twitched.

"Wait a minute…" Hiashi began, shock spreading on his face. "You said '_one of us. A Jinchuuriki_'" Comprehension started to spread among the council "…How many of you are there, and what exactly is their relationship with you…?" Naruto sighted.

"As you haven't heard of any rampaging demons lately, I would presume all nine of us are sealed. So far I've met with Ichibi No Shukaku, Hachibi No Hachimata, Yonbi No Shokou, Nibi No Nekomata, Rokubi No Raijuu and Hobi No Houkou. In fact, the only Jinchuuriki I haven't met is the hosts of Sanbi No Isonade and Shichibi No Kaku." Naruto said, and the council was silent.

"And where are these Jinchuuriki?" Someone whispered hesitantly, and Naruto breathed in the scent of fear in the air. Naruto tilted his head to the side, childishly.

"Why at the Coven of course."

--------------------------------

A/N: Ah, the long awaited talk with the council… I hope this is going to clear out some things about what happened to Naruto before, but I know it is just going to raise some more questions.

Sorry about not making the fight with Naruto and Sasuke yet... I realized I really need to put this stuff in first, and besides, I'm going to have to figure out how Sasuke's fighting style has changed in three years (it must've changed drastically, 'cause this is _Sasuke_ we're talking about)

And more stuff about the Coven in the next chapter. Heh, loved writing Kiba, gotta draw him a bigger part in this story…

You know, my minds starting to stray a bit. I got plans for Kiba already (I think) but then I realized that Naruto doesn't necessarily have to be with Sasuke. I mean, don't you just get a bit bored of the same pairing over and over again?

So, I'm holding a vote here!

**Naruto-Sasuke**

**Naruto-Neji**

**Naruto-Kiba**

**Naruto-Gaara**

Heck, if you want, I think I can push in a bit of an angsty **Naruto-Itachi**... xD

So tell me what you think. That means REVIEW PEOPLE!

-_-Dark_


	22. The Coven and the Gate

Byakuya

**Chapter 22**

---------------------------------

"The Coven? Would you mind elaborating?" Hiashi hissed his voice dangerous. Naruto resisted the urge to snort. After all he had been through with the Council he got the outmost pleasure out of irritating them.

"Well I would come to that if you'd realize that's its utterly stupid to doubt Gaara's abilities. He's been the kazekage of the Suna for over two years now. If not for the huge power he gets from Shukaku, how else did you think he would've been chosen as the Kazekage? It sure as hell wasn't just because his father was the Kazekage before him." Naruto sighed. The utter distrust against the Jinchuuriki could never be changed. Hiashi cleared his throat, and when Naruto brought attention to the Byakugan master again, the pale man raised a black eyebrow.

"…Yes, well anyway…" Naruto continued, deciding that pissing off Hiashi really didn't seem like a good idea, the man was, after all, the head of the Hyuuga clan. "…Gaara came to see me, and after we talked about a lot of stuff, I went with him. Ero-sennin and we came to the conclusion that it would really help if I came more in contact with my demonic roots. Gaara had heard rumours about other Jinchuuriki at the northern border of fire country and thought it would be good if I went with him, not only because I was a Konoha nin and seeing a sand nin travelling alone would be suspicious; but because we couldn't be sure if the other Jinchuuriki would want to attack us."

"At the coven I met several other Jinchuuriki as well. A man named Kisho is in charge of the Coven with a woman, Yei at his side. Yuki is the host of the weasel demon and Minoru is the host of the snake demon. Yei and Kisho have already awakened." Naruto explained.

"Which brings us to a rather funny subject. '_The awakening_' is a term that refers to the moment when we start to morph and become one with our demons. The chakra's blend and the demons consciousness' disappear."

"Each and every one of the demons seals are designed for one thing. To bind the demon to a host, so that they share body, chakra, soul and mind. But binding two souls is very complicated. Hence, the awakening doesn't usually happen before your eighteenth birthday. The awakening is being any pain imaginable, I've heard… and knowing what it is to like be surged with Kyuubi's chakra, I can only start to imagine the pain in totally consuming him."

"So what does this mean? The Jinchuuriki gain abilities from their demons? Is their mind affected? As you describe it, it probably is a rather traumatic experience." One of the council members intercepted.

"You mean if they go crazy?" Naruto asked sharply. "…Well, it depends actually. Kisho went crazy and spent several months running through woods and killing everything in his path. Kisho had already found Yei before her awakening was complete, so he was able to calm her down. Her demonic senses subdued under Kisho's demonic presence; seeing as he is the five tails and she is the four tails. And now Minoru's awakening has started, but we will be there for him. He should be able to gain control over the eight tails if he survives it."

"If he survives it?" Tsunade asked worried, a feeling of dread spreading to her guts.

"Make no mistake; the death rate on the awakening is high. The Coven is full of records about seals and demons. The seals we now have are the best of their type. There have been earlier experiments of course, where the Jinchuuriki's have died or became mutated. Kisho, for example, was the 29th baby to have a bijuu sealed in him. The hosts would fail within a week of course, sometimes within hours. The possibility of death depends on several things, like how old the host is when it begins and how high the demon is on the ranking scale." Naruto explained, and couldn't help his eyes from travelling towards the wall behind Tsunade.

"And your survival rate?" Tsunade asked. Naruto couldn't answer, as he was afraid he was going to go hysterical. He was sure the council would think he had gone off his rocker otherwise. Then Naruto, not so subtly, changed the subject.

"Yeah, so anyway, when Gaara and I arrived at the coven, we fought some of the other Jinchuuriki. Not to death of course, but…violent spars of sorts. Now you have to understand that Ranking inside the coven goes by two guidelines. One is of course the strength and ability, along with age, which has brought them to respect Kisho and Yei." Naruto hurried to explain, but he couldn't help but to cringe as horror started to dawn in Tsunade's eyes, and even some council members seemed to realize that he was **_really_** trying to avoid the question.

"…Well, guess what kind of disorder I and Gaara did when we arrived? Gaara's bijuu is the weakest, but he is the Kazekage. And me, a mere genin, and yet…" Naruto caught himself on time and bit his lower lip. Tsunade was starting to look frantic.

"Naruto! Answer me god damn it! What are the chances of your survival!" The Gondaime finally demanded. Naruto closed his eyes before opening them slowly.

_Saying it aloud would stop him from pretending it wasn't true, that the problem didn't exist. As long as he could pretend it wasn't happening to him, everything was fine._

_But he wasn't fine, and he never would be._

_They deserved an honest answer. **She** deserved an honest answer._

"I… don't really expect to survive my awakening… I mean, I'm not going to give up or anything! It's just… Kisho barely made it, and he was the host of the five tailed dog demon. Five tailed. I'm the host of the Kyuubi, who's probably a lot stronger!"

Naruto started to say, his eyes grave, and he realized that was probably the first time he had said it aloud.

_I am the host of the Kyuubi No Yoko._

_**Kyuubi No Yoko**_

_Kyuubi _

"Kyuubi is the strongest of the bijuu", Naruto said, and the council exploded in outrage. Naruto gave a small, bitter smile.

"No need to panic. I am very able to keep Kyuubi at bay now. The council had several scrolls on how to increase ones mental stability, which is how the Kyuubi is controlled. I also have a place of importance at the Coven."

"What is the Coven, really?" counsellor Aburame asked. Naruto sighed.

"The Coven is not easy to explain… its pretty ancient… organisation, you could say. Organisation dedicated to keeping all the nine bijuu sealed…" Naruto trailed off, not sure what he should say. He didn't want to spill all of his secrets after all.

"And where does your loyalty lie?" Shikamaru's father asked. Naruto frowned.

"I'm not quite sure what you are asking…?" Naruto asked in a hesitant voice, climbing up from his relaxed position to sit on his knees. Now the interrogation, the real questioning would begin. And also would begin the time when he would have to win the council on his side, and talk them over that they should start negotiations with both the Coven and the Gate.

"Before we even talk about anything, we need to know who you are loyal to. Konoha, where you were born and trained, and suffice to say, despised? Or this Coven; where you met people that have gone what you have gone through. People who understand you on levels your comrades here in leaf never have." Nara Shikato asked. Shikato had never been one to make the mistake of underestimating emotional bonds that could turn one's loyalty upside down.

Naruto's eyes darkened slightly, and he turned to stare at his knees thoughtfully for a moment, letting his blonde bangs fall to cover his eyes, an act most of the council members took as quilt.

"…_see, he obliviously isn't loyal to Konoha anymore, we can't accept this…"_

"…_We should've executed him years ago, and now here he is, turning against us…"_

Naruto would've ignored the whispers of the council members he shouldn't be able to hear, but he thought it was time to show them that he wasn't simply a Konoha genin anymore. He was an opponent, or an ally to be carefully considered.

"You are aware that I am able to hear every syllable leaving you mouth, don't you, counsellor Inuzuka; counsellor Yamanaka? I believe I mentioned I have gained some control over the Kitsune. That _includes_ increased hearing." Naruto said his voice thin.

_Stand up straight, Naruto. As a representative of the council, whether chosen or not, you shouldn't show weakness._

Naruto climbed to his feet, before tilting his head back so that he could look Shikato straight into his eyes, surprising the older clan head with the intensity of his blue eyes.

"I am loyal to my fellow bijuu hosts: whom I've sworn to help and protect with the cost of my life. I am loyal to my friends here in Konoha, who have showed me the hand of friendship where none have before. I am loyal to the Coven as an organisation, as a power that works to keep the bijuu under control. And I am, foremost loyal to Konoha." Naruto said, straightening his Kimono and standing straight.

"I will protect my friends here in Konoha, and my pakku at the Coven. I will follow the orders of my Hokage, and I will not disobey. I will kill at command, die at command, and I will sacrifice my body at command…"

"But let you be assured I am more than just a genin, and you would do well in remembering that. The Coven is old. The Coven is powerful. The Coven has a plan. I'm not saying it's a good plan, but there is a plan nevertheless."

"Have you ever wondered why Konoha has a Jinchuuriki? Ever wondered where Yondaime got the idea for the seal?" Naruto asked from them, and one of the council members, and a woman with vibrant red hair and azure eyes was clearly showing her confusion. He'd seen her many times, but never actually caught her name. She had been in the council perhaps three years, yet she never spoke, or uttered a word.

"What are you implying? The Kyuubi attacked Konoha." The woman spoke, and immediately had the whole council's attention, along with the Hokage's focused on her.

"Yes it did. But why didn't other demons attack Konoha? There were nine of them after all, and fire country is big. You would've been bound to hear of another bijuu sooner or later." Naruto said bluntly.

"Explain." Tsunade said from her throne-like seat.

"most of the bijuu, or at least those I know of, were all sealed between 24 to fourteen years ago. And not one country sealed more than one demon."

"Wait, do you mean that all the other countries have Jinchuuriki as well?" Hiashi asked. Naruto tilted his head to the side again.

"Only the biggest countries. The waterfall country has a Jinchuuriki; Yuki. The Wind country has a Jinchuuriki; Gaara. And I have my suspicions about where everyone else comes."

"There is obliviously a purpose why the bijuu were sealed at times when they were conveniently near one of the strongest villages. What was the purpose?" Shikato asked with his feet now pulled on top of the table. The red-head that had earlier spoken was sitting next to the Nara. She huffed, throwing a disgusted look at the ninja's sandals, which were; for his defence, actually quite clean.

"The Coven planned it like that. There have been multiple examples that show humans like power and seek it hungrily. Humans are very talented in destroying themselves without any outside help. Now imagine someone or someone's' powerful unite and seek the powers of the bijuu. Imagine someone taking control over several bijuu's." Naruto spread his arms to emphasize his point, and many of the council looked shocked, even Tsunade. Even though the subject of demons was often talked about, they still remained mostly a myth for the average shinobi.

"A Tyranny." Shikato stated.

"Yes. This is exactly what the Coven wanted to prevent. After all, once such tyranny is formed, it will be very hard to break. So they did everything in their control to place one bijuu per shinobi village to be sealed. The Jinchuuriki were designed as a tool. A protector of the village's if you believe. The village can't use their power after all, if their opponents have the power to set their own Jinchuuriki against them. It would cause the extinction of the human race if all the bijuu's were set loose." Naruto said, the edge of his mouth curving to a smile. He quite enjoyed the shock on the council members' faces when they realized that he was actually mean to protect their village against other Jinchuuriki.

"That tyranny is also exactly what the Akatsuki wishes to accomplish. So in essence, the Coven is the exact opposite of the Akatsuki. But There is another organisation you should be aware of." Naruto said. Hiashi raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

_Funny how I've never noticed he does that so often before. Wonder if it's only him or if it's a Hyuuga thing…Wonder if Neji raises his eye brows often?_ Naruto thought to himself, before trying to imagine Neji wiggling his eyebrows madly, before elating into giggles inside his head.

"And what is that?" Hiashi asked.

"The Gate. It is an organisation too, like everything is these days. The Gate is now in very bad management, and is literally bringing half demons from the other side."

"Half demons?"

"Mutated humans with demon abilities and looks. Like fangs, claws, better hearing, better sense of smell and the list goes on. Usually they are about jounin level, but some are trained better than others, and I think there may even be some that are near Hokage level."

"And these things are brought from the other side of what?"

"Sanity. We've done some spying lately, and it appears as if they have some sort of connection with a bijuu or some lower demon. They expose babies and small children to demon chakra under the time of years, which mutates them. They often became insane and start to act like animals." Naruto explained, and Tsunade leaned forwards to rub her temples.

"That's it! I'm getting a head-ache for this stuff. We can talk about this later. Now, Naruto, show them what you can do so we can all go to do something else." Tsunade explained exhausted. They al had a lot to think about, now.

Naruto nodded, smiling slightly, wanting to get out of the room himself.

"All right, Bitches and beggars! Gather around and let the future Hokage tell you about his travels!" Naruto started with a bad imitation of an old story teller, intending to lighten the mood. It worked, though it did get Tsunade to snap at him.

"Naruto! Get on with it!" Tsunade said with a nasty glimmer in her eyes, and Naruto, noticing it, bowed respectfully.

"Of course Hokage-sama." He said respectfully this time, and Tsunade sighted.

"All right, I've learned tons of jutsus, some sand jutsus, some water jutsus, some air jutsus, along with dozen other tiny skills like creating ice senbon out of thin air. That isn't such a big deal. Umm, then there's the Kyuubi, which I've learned _mostly_ to control…oh, yeah, and I've accomplished my _Fuketsu Koodori_ training up to level five or so." Naruto rambled, adding the bit about Fuketsu Koodori more as an after thought.

The council didn't react quite as he expected them to.

Nara Shikato looked shocked.

Tsunade groaned and buried her face into her hands.

The old lady Inuzuka fell of her chair.

Inoshi Yamanaka's jaw fell open with shock.

The rest of the council members looked just generally confused before their eyes widened comically.

Hyuuga Hiashi was looking him with the most surprising look of them all. His face more signs of surprise and curiosity, along with a touch of admiration.

Umino Iruka, one of the council members, Naruto's old academy teacher and the last ninja of the long line of Umino ninjas dropped his pen before his mouth opened in outrage.

"_**WHAT!"**_

-------------------

A/N: Hah! I bet you weren't expecting _that_! And, Iruka is, still a chuunin and an academy teacher, even though he is a part of the council.

You know, the most _awful_ thing happened to me and then lasted two days! Believe or not, I was hit with a **writers block**. The thought itself is horrifying. I mean, think if I had been stuck like that forever? (oh the horror! The **horror!**) …'kay, now that I've cleared that out of my system.

About the whole vote thing, I'm really supriced how many people accepted the idea of Naruto and Kiba together, something I'd never had actually thought about until I stumbled on it in this story.

But I've decided following; This will be NaruSasuNaru in the end (don't kill me if I change my mind later), but however, _before_ that I have plenty of time to play with Neji and Kiba. Now some people voted strongly for Gaara, but the relationship he and Naruto haves is already in my mind, clearly pictured. And, their relationship based pretty much on sex. They love each other, but they weren't exactly _in love_. Their relationship is pretty much frozen when one of them starts to date, you know?

Oh, and this story id long. Longer than I planned. Heck, I was planning for 3 chapters or so.

Start expecting for about 50 chapters or so.

I was really getting bored of the whole meeting with the council, as you surely are as well, so it's going to end in the next chapter. There's also a bit interaction between Hiashi and Naruto too. And if you think it's weird how Iruka didn't react stronger at the council at the beginning of Naruto's tale, he isn't exactly comfortable with his position in the council. In fact, not many people even know he's in it.

**Bijuu** A tailed demon, in case you didn't know.

_The Gate_ Umm…yeah. It just kind of came to me a week back or so… my imagination really is killing me, because this plot is getting more and more complex…T-T sigh

The half-demon thingy is going to be a present issue soon too.

Right… I'll try for another two chapters this week. Like… Thursday and Saturday perhaps?

--_Dark_

And GODDAMN it! REVIEW! Don't ya think I've deserved it…? I really worked hard for this chappie.

(sorry for being so whiny, I'm just way too tired right now.)


	23. The test and the prey

Byakuya

**Chapter 23**

------------------------------------------------

Naruto blushed immediately as Iruka let out a shocked yell. Iruka had always been like a father of sorts to him, and he couldn't help but to be ashamed that he had gone and leaned something like the Fuketsu Koodori. He had tried to ignore that Iruka was a part of the council as he had answered the councils' questions, but he couldn't ignore him anymore.

Swallowing silently to himself, Naruto slipped into his role as the #1 idiot loudmouth ninja.

"Nee, Iruka-sensei," Naruto started, keeping his eyes closed carefully, "Don't worry, Jiraiya-sensei didn't force me or anything. I asked for this. Konoha needs someone to do their filthy work after all, and the pay isn't that bad either." Naruto smiled, and opened his eyes hesitantly. The look of utter sadness on Iruka's face wrenched his guts into a mush.

_Will he turn away from me because of this? Because I've done something he wouldn't approve of?_

Iruka saw the tint of rejection on Naruto's eyes, and even though he didn't feel like it, he forced a tiny smile, trying to comfort Naruto. Even though the blonde was so terribly confident and strong, he was so very afraid that his relationships with people were made of glass.

_And I don't suppose I blame him after he was turned down so many times as a child,_ Iruka sighed to himself, even as he offered that thin smile to Naruto, who brightened at once. _I worry so much for him sometimes_, the brunette thought as Hiashi started to interrogate Naruto on his success with the Fuketsu Koodori.

"You've been trained on Fuketsu Koodori?" Hiashi asked, and even the grownup man couldn't quite hide his excitement. He had never seen the rumoured fighting style, even thought it was very common knowledge that it was one of the best, and that even the famous copy-ninja Kakashi himself had been trained on it.

"Yes. Two years now. I've about reached level five, but there are still some kicks to work out." Naruto nodded, while Shikato snorted at Hiashi's unveiled excitement.

"In just two years? And from what I understand you had no talent in tai-jutsu when you left the academy?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded.

Hiashi nodded as well, rolled up the sleeves of his dark green kimono, and jumped over his desk to stand behind Naruto with swiftness that surprised Naruto. It was his experience that some taijutsu users became stiffer with age. The only exceptions of this rule he had seen were Gai, and now Hiashi. Hiashi settled into the gentle fist stance, with his one hand in front of him while the other was situated near his chest.

"Let's see then." Hiashi said. After throwing a doubtful look to the council stands, Naruto moved into his fighting position as well.

The Fuketsu Koodori stance differed from the gentle fist stance by the mere fact, that while actually standing in alert, you looked like you were actually taking it easy and posing for a photograph or something similar. Settling one foot in front of the other slowly, trying to settle more comfortably into his geta shoes, Naruto stopped the flow of chakra, and almost fell over.

He wasn't going to fight Hiashi using tiny tricks like that, it hardly seemed fair when the purpose was actually to test his abilities, or so Naruto believed. Hiashi raised an eyebrow as he noticed the chakra flow stop, and Naruto wondered how he could sense it even though his Byakugan wasn't activated. Ignoring Hiashi, Naruto settled into the stance, bringing his right hand near his torso, with the index and forefinger open. He breathed out softly, before bringing his other hand in front of him front of him, the fore and index fingers on his left hand also stretched out.

"Taijutsu only." Hiashi said, staring at his fingers. Naruto nodded, before breathing in again, trying to find his inner beat. He was hardly going to offer any kind of opponent to Hiashi if he didn't do his best. Naruto's blue eyes met Hiashi's white irises, and they locked into each others gazes.

"Begin!" Tsunade said loudly from her seat, and the ninja spurred into action.

Hiashi came to Naruto, with his fingers outstretched but avoid of any chakra, much in a similar style Neji had once used. Naruto twisted in the air slightly while bending himself over so that he could duck under that arm. He aimed a kick on Hiashi's back, which was easily crabbed by Hiashi's hand, before bringing both of his arms towards Hiashi's neck to hit the pressure points and render the Hyuuga unconscious. Hiashi twisted easily out of the way of the attack, before with speed Naruto almost didn't see; poking his fingers between Naruto's ribs.

It didn't hurt, per say, but it did make him feel slightly ashamed. He felt like he was a small child being thought by his father. Naruto smiled slightly before lunging at Hiashi again.

First the fight was all about testing the others strength and Naruto was surprised when he noticed that Hiashi had, indeed weaknesses. He seemed to harbour his left side more than his right, and he always tried to poke him between his ribs. Not that realizing that actually helped Naruto, seeing as Hiashi was easily too fast for him, and after being poked into the ribs for the hundredth time inside five minutes, Naruto was sure his ribs were going to break the next time somebody touched them.

Putting more speed on his attacks, he noticed how Hiashi's eye glimmered with excitement as Naruto pushed more into the fight and sunk into the sweet calmness of Fuketsu Koodori. Soon every tap, brush or broke on his skin, or against Hiashi's skin created a beat for him he could easily follow.

Hiashi aimed for his chest with an open palm which Naruto easily deflected; Hiashi went for a low kick, Naruto jumped over both the kick and Hiashi, trying to kick the older man on the back, Hiashi twisted out of the way, sending a poke between Naruto's ribs, and inside his head, Naruto cursed. Pushing some concentration on his movements Naruto moved into Fuketsu Koodori's second stage, and then Hiashi was no longer able to poke him in the ribs. One of the major points of Fuketsu Koodori, was in fact, twisting, bending, and jumping.

So Naruto started to dance around Hiashi. Even though the gentle fist was a super tai jutsu art, Fuketsu Koodori was exactly what it was named after;

_Dirty_

There is no honour in Fuketsu Koodori, even though it looks beautiful. The gentle fist was designed after an honour of sort, when one sorts of blows are not accepted, but Fuketsu Koodori, was in that sense, completely limitless. Naruto aimed a kick for Hiashi's privates, but was easily blocked.

Naruto didn't exactly notice when they started to push chakra out of their bodies, and into their fingers, palms, and feet. He was aware that at some point he started to push chakra into his feet again so he could fight better, and sensed Hiashi to do the same. They traded kicks and hits which were easily blocked.

Naruto moved onto to level three, and was surprised to see that Hiashi was starting to sweat. He hadn't actually expected to push the Hyuuga's limits. Their fight became faster, and soon all that could bee seen was their chakra, calm blue against a brighter blue, that met in the air with sparkling power.

The air crackled with electricity and after Naruto succeeded to land a hit on Hiashi, the Hyuuga activated his Byakugan. Naruto moved into level four, and started to web his genjutsu around it, before he remembered what Hiashi had said. Taijutsu only. Naruto twisted in the air at the same time he made a high kick, and wasn't surprised to hear his kimono tear. The sound was as silent as a tearing sound could be, but to his enchanted ears the noise made him aware that he was exhausted, sweaty, and surprisingly, grinning like never before.

It had been a long time ago since he had met a Taijutsu master. It exited him to fight with someone who didn't change between ninjutsu, weapons and genjutsu all the time.

Hiashi's open palm came in a vertical strike at him; a hit that would have crushed his windpipe had it hit. Naruto rolled his head so that the palm passed just under his jaw, before slamming his own palm towards Hiashi's chest. It was blocked, but Naruto noticed it was a lot slower than before. Getting exited at the change of winning, Naruto doubled his speed and went for a crude attack he had once seen a samurai use after he had lost his sword.

He crabbed hold of Hiashi's wrist and went to twist it in a way that would break it. Hiashi twisted in the air, slammed his left palm into Naruto's chest with a last burst of speed Naruto didn't expect, sending both of them flying from each other. Using the force of the hit Naruto made a double volt backwards, before landing in a crouch, ready to defend himself, should Hiashi attack again.

Hiashi was standing calmly before him, not attacking and trying to gain his breath.

Naruto slipped out of his fighting stance too, feeling slightly self-conscious now that the both sides of both on his Yukata and under kimono were ripped, revealing his legs and a good bit of his sun kissed thighs.

"Enough." Tsunade said her voice echoing in the huge room, and Naruto turned to glance at the council members, only to double look, when he noticed everyone was staring at him. First he thought he had something on his face or that his underwear was showing, but then he noticed that their glances went to Naruto, to Hiashi, to Naruto back again.

_Don't tell me they've never seen Hiashi sweat before?_ Naruto asked incredulously from himself.

"You did well, Naruto-kun" Hiashi said, and Naruto's eyes widened. Never, had he expected to the Hyuuga show any sign of acceptance, lest he be accepted as a human being in the white eyes. Naruto smiled slightly.

"Of course I did, I'm going to be the next Hokage of this hole, and don't you forget it!" Naruto exclaimed, hitting his fist high up in the air. Iruka sighted in the stands for his lack of respect. Hiashi blinked, before turning to the council again.

"I suggest we grant Uzumaki the rank of a Chuunin, and send him to the next Jounin exams." Hiashi said, and Naruto could practically feel his jaw drop down in slow-motion. He was even more surprised when another voice spoke from the stands, one that did not belong to the Gondaime, or Iruka.

"Seconded." Shikato Nara said lazily. Naruto felt the world tilt around him, and he fell on his knees in shock. He had been expecting the council to protest against him being a chuunin, and was ready to accept that he would probably be a genin for years to come.

_And they want me to try for jounin? This can't be true_, Naruto told himself as he looked hazily at Hiashi as the Hyuuga neared him.

"Ah, Uzumaki Naruto. congratulations on your promotion to chuunin." Hiashi said, the end of his mouth twisting slightly into a smirk. Naruto gulped. He could feel the tears start to gather in the corners of his eyes and swallowed heavily.

_One step closer to Hokage_, Naruto's mind proficiently supplied. Naruto forced his head to move as he nodded, before bowing to Hiashi.

"A-a-arigatou, Hyuuga-sama." Naruto stuttered, his eyes wide.

_Thank you. You won't regret this._

-------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror; Messy and sweaty blonde hair; shocked still wide, blue eyes; a ripped kimono. Naruto smoothed the fabric of his red yukata before reaching to splash his face with cold water from the sink. Naruto sighted to himself, his mind still reeling with what had happened only moments ago in the hall where he had fought _Hyuuga Hiashi_; The head of the Hyuuga clan.

'_congratulations on your promotion to chuunin._'

It swam in his head feverishly, that simple sentence. Naruto doubted the clan head even knew what it really meant to him. The council had started to accept him; and through the council; Konoha.

Naruto drank some of the cold water before closing the tap. Some water droplets continued to fall, dripping into the sink quietly. Naruto leaned to the side for some of the paper tissues on the side of the sink and dried his hands. He glanced up to the mirror again, and it took him a moment to realize what he was seeing.

Dark yellow eyes with slit pupils, sharps fangs protruding out a twisted mouth, shaggy, short brown hair, simple brown pants and a green were ripped shirt, and sharp and bloodied claws.

Naruto's eyes widened and his hand went for his sword, hidden under the folds of his yukata, but was too late. The hanyou jumped, claws stretching, jaws open and digging into the soft flesh of Naruto's neck. Naruto was caught off guard by the pain, and his eyes flashed red.

_How dare an insolent _hanyou_ dare attack **him**?_

Naruto turned slightly to throw the hanyou off his back with a simple flick of his now clawed hand. Naruto's burning red eyes fastened on the hanyou that was looking at him in horror. The hanyou looked wildly around before lunging for the door.

Naruto growled.

_He liked it when the prey ran. It made the hunt so much more interesting_.

Not sparing a thought at the animalistic instincts or feelings invading his mind, Naruto dashed out of the bathroom, ignoring the sword that was hanging on his hip, instead choosing to draw a kunai from his tamoto.

_I'm going to enjoy gutting this pup._

----------------------------

A/N: Oh god…that Hiashi/Naruto fight was such a bother…and really, I envisioned the whole bathroom scene differently. Oh well...

I'm just so tired right now with this whole story… but I'll try to update Saturday again… possible Sunday, I think I may have to work a bit more on the next chapter and stuff…

Because fights are a bit hard to describe, so it's going to take a bit more time…

Well, review, or, whatever

--_Dark_


	24. It growls and she screams

Byakuya

**Chapter 24**

--------------------------------

There were times when Naruto loved his enchanted senses. His pulse was high, adrenalin spreading into his veins as the claws of the hanyou hit the wooden floor, the scraping noise echoing in the almost empty, long wooden halls. Even though the half-beast had already left the bathroom they had been in, he was fast to run after it.

Naruto knew that on clear territory, like plains of grass or the woods, he was easily faster than the hanyou, but the half formed claws sticking out of his geta shoes didn't exactly help him now. They had almost reached the end of the hallway, and someone came around the corner. The hanyou almost ran into the jounin, and the jounin by natural reaction flung several shuriken and kunai towards the beast.

The hanyou jumped against the wall crossing neatly in a 90 degrees angle the hallway they had been running in. The long light yellow claws impeded in the wood and Naruto could see the hanyou's spine twist in a beautiful arch as it regained its balance on the wall, now running completely vertically.

_Oh how I would love to rip that spine off_, Naruto absently thought as he kicked his geta shoes off as to allow his own claws to protrude forth. He could feel the demon chakra bubbling under his skin, but reined it in. There was no use in alerting all the jounins of the Hokage tower of him, as they would understand him as the threat and probably let the Hanyou slip away.

_Besides, not like I need to use chakra to skin this bastard_, Naruto said to himself as he almost succeeded in scraping the back of the hanyou. Then a door opened on the wall they were running on, and a surprised Iruka walked out. The hanyou was almost hit by the door but at last minute jumped on the opposite wall, letting out a small growl as it was forced to figure out where to jump next. It had just about started to flee down the hall again when Naruto hurled the kunai in his hand at the half-beast.

It struck it in the face, leaving a long and deep, extremely ugly cut onto the hanyou's cheek. The creature yelped before fleeing into the room Iruka had just come from, pushing another chuunin out of its way. Naruto bore no thought to Iruka as he ran past his old teacher into the room; Naruto knew what he must've looked like, with his fangs and deadly red eyes, thick whiskers and claws on both his feet and his hands.

He must've looked like he was another half-beast himself.

When Naruto ran into the room, he suddenly noticed that he was being watched over ten ninjas, chuunins and jounin, along with the Hokage and Jiraiya. Naruto shook the doubt of his mind and lunged after the hanyou. Somewhere on the back of his mind, he thought he heard Jiraiya order to leave this to him. Naruto ducked behind a chuunin, scrambled around a jounin on his chase after the hanyou. Naruto was stronger and limber than the half-demon, but the hanyou had more control over his body. Naruto almost never chased anything in his transformed form.

The creature ran under the feet of a tall, slouching chuunin and Naruto was once again amazed by the creatures sleekness, with which it ran under a table, before jumping to a wall again, starting to run on the wall vertically again.

Naruto was pretty sure he growled, but all his attention was on the hanyou now. He hurried after the half-beast, his feet morphing even more to the sleek paws of the fox. Sometimes being able to control the transformation was extremely useful, Naruto thought as he doubled his speed, becoming a blur as he easily tackled the hanyou. Naruto grabbed the hanyou by its hind leg, and threw the creature onto the other side of the room, where it met the wooden wall with a crack. It whimpered as it fell down onto the wooden floor, and even though its left leg was obliviously broken, it started to crawl on the floor towards the Hokage, the beasts' nose creased as it tried to concentrate through the pain on its prey.

Naruto hurled across the room easily, backhanding the hanyou with one of his massive claws, looking rather like a cat playing with a mouse.

Naruto's gaze was completely focused on the hanyou now, the way the light seemed to meet the weird mix of fur and skin, and how the half-beast succeeded in twirling in the air smoothly and landing on its feet. It raised its disfigured face that looked like a muzzle, and locked its angry yellow eyes on the Gondaime.

Naruto watched in slow-motion as the hanyou's huge paws left the wooden floor with a scratch and the beast hurled into action. Some of the Jounins and chuunins in the room twirled kunai and shuriken at the beast, seeing it heading towards their Hokage. The half-beast avoided the metal weapons easily, twisting slightly using its back muscles, before righting itself and moving in to attack the Gondaime.

The hanyou was near the Hokage's desk when Naruto caught up with it. Naruto grabbed the creature' left shoulder before ramming a ball of blue energy through the monsters chest.

"RASENGAN!" The chakra enforced hand impaled the torso easily, and where the Chidori was an assassination technique and meant to kill cleanly, Rasengan was another thing. The swirling ball of energy threw blood everywhere, including the Hokage's papers.

Tsunade wiped the blood off her eyes with her hand and glared at Naruto, who had the honesty to look sheepish.

"Oops…?" Naruto said peevishly, more than aware of the astonished looks thrown at him. Drawing a deep breath Naruto forced the Kyuubi's energy under the surface of his own chakra, flinching at the feeling of his feet changing into their usual shape, along with his hands and face.

"What is that thing?" A jounin asked from the side. Naruto wiped some of the blood from his cheek before answering, oblivious to the fact that he missed the trail of blood that started from his forehead down his nose and to his chin.

"A hanyou. Half-demon." Naruto finally answered, while pulling his hand through the torso with a disgusting squelching sound. Naruto threw a look at Tsunade, noticing now for the first time both Hyuuga Hiashi and Hatake Kakashi standing beside her.

"There should still be three more of them. They always more in groups of four; the leader and three subordinates. They've probably been given their own targets inside the village. They're probably starting to—"Naruto's voice was cut off by a very feminine scream from the distance, a voice which Naruto instantly recognized.

Naruto's eyes widened and he uttered one word in a horrified whisper before running as fast as he could towards the scream.

"**_Sakura._**"

--------------------------------------

Rock Lee had reacted to the scream before Naruto had. The black haired green-glad teen-ager rushed into the room the scream had come from, only to be met with a surprising sight. In the middle of the round medic examination room was Sakura, her breathing shallow and her body filled with various cuts. She barely hovered on her feet, using her last strength to hold her kunai up; her green eyes shone from under her pink bangs, trying to track the movements of the hanyou.

She was facing the beast, her back against the instalment on which Sasuke lay. Sasuke was strapped on the bed without a shirt, his body covered in black markings and seals, long lines of markings leading into the dark seal of Orochimaru on his left shoulder. Sasuke was looking enraged, trying to break free from his straps to help Sakura, but was unsuccessful as the restraints were designed to hold him on place as the seal examinators made sure that the second seal on top of Orochimaru's seal held.

The two examinators, a brown haired old man in his fifties and a younger woman with black hair, perhaps on her thirties; lay on the stone floor, their throats ripped open. It wasn't until then Lee noticed that the mouth of the strange creature was dripping with blood, the almost pink fangs gleaming in the shallow lighting of the medic examination room.

The hanyou jumped towards Sakura, and in seconds Lee was in front of the pink haired girl, his feet raised so her could kick the hanyou. The fast kick connected with the creatures ribs, sending the dark brown half-human she-hanyou into the stone wall, making some of the shelves filled with herbs fall down. The hanyou scrambled on her feet, and raised her calculating golden eyes to lock with Lee's black angry orbs.

The hanyou jumped, it's running erratic as it bounced from side to side as to confuse her opponent. Lee went to crab the hanyou's neck, but the slim creature jumped to the side with ease even when injured, hissing. Sakura, fighting unconsciousness, sent a bar of shuriken towards the hanyou, all of which it avoided, except for one.

The black shuriken embedded into the hanyou's shoulder, leaving a small trail of blood into her furry skin. The beast didn't waver, and instead set to attack its prey with even more vigour. It wasn't until the brown blur had shot past Lee and Sakura when Lee realized the hanyou had not been attacking Sakura; Sakura had been defending Sasuke from the creature.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she realized that the hanyou had gotten past her and Lee. The brown beast had almost reached Sasuke who was cursing inside his head, when a red blur appeared before it. The slight spin on Naruto's kick sent the hanyou flying on the other side of the room. This time the hanyou got into its feet slowly, its golden eyes flashing with rage. The beast growled, and Naruto growled back.

Sasuke in his drugged mind was still laughing at himself for getting almost killed by an ugly female, who looked barely human, only to be saved by the dead-last.

The hanyou climbed on her feet, her eyes for the first time showing intelligence and bits of humanity. She slammed her right claw over her shoulder, dipping her claws with her own blood. Naruto glared, knowing that this hanyou had to be of higher class if it was capable of blood type jutsus. Naruto started to gather his chakra under his skin, ready to release the energy at a moment's notice, when he noticed that Kyuubi's chakra was leaking into his own blue one.

_What's going on?_ Naruto thought shocked as his eyes widened and he tried to force the red chakra under the suppressive power of the seal again. It didn't help, and suddenly Naruto was devoured by a sudden dizziness. _Oh god, not now! Whatever this is, I don't need it in the middle of the fight!_

"**Chi; kirinuki no jutsu!"** the hanyou bellowed as she drew her hand in a forceful arch across the air before her. Some drops of blood flew on the floor, but they went unnoticed as her attack took effect.

Naruto smirked slightly to himself as he noticed her to use a lower lever blood jutsu. Shielding against the jutsu should be easy enough.

"**Ha-seishou; bouei no ryouiki!"** Naruto yelled just in time for the normally blue shield come into place in front of Naruto and Sasuke, shielding them from the five diagonal chakra cuts aimed for them.

Except this time the shield wasn't blue; it was purple.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared at the purple shield in front of him, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his throat burned and gravity fought to bring him down.

The hanyou looked disgruntled and let out a screech before starting to run towards Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was defenceless as the she-beast struck him across his face, the five long claws of the hanyou leaving Naruto's face almost unrecognizable.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled worried from the sidelines where Lee was guarding her.

Naruto raised an arm onto his face to hold his eye; his teeth bared in an expression of pain; his other, healthy eye directed at the hanyou angrily.

Kyuubi's chakra lashed out and a red hand of pure chakra reached out and crabbed the hanyou before bringing her slamming against the floor again and again,

Sakura's green eyes were wide in horror as she watched the horrifying red chakra seep out of Naruto and attack the horrifying creature that had attacked her. The she-beast was slammed onto the stone floor again by the chakra hand Sakura just _felt_ belonged to Naruto. Naruto's face was covered by blood and his eyes were covered by his bangs, and Sakura couldn't help but to wonder what moved through his mind as she flinched at the hanyou's scream.

By the fourth time the hanyou met the floor, the she-beast made no sound anymore, the body only making slight squashing sounds as the innards of the creature mashed and the boned cracked as they broke. Sakura raised her left hand to her mouth, the kunai long forgotten as she tried to force the feeling of nausea down her throat.

_Crack_

The skull of the creature finally gave in and huge pools of blood started to spread on the stone floor where Naruto slammed it into again and again. Sakura's eyes filled with tears of horror, before she could finally speak.

"**YAMETE! IT'S ALREADY DEAD! YAMETE, NARUTO!"** Sakura finally yelled and saw as the red hand hesitantly let go of the mutated body. Sakura gave in and turned to throw up against the wall behind her. Lee held her hair for her, his usually face passive and slightly confused.

The air thickened with tension until Sakura couldn't take it anymore and turned to confront Naruto. But instead of finding the hesitant sky-blue eyes she expected to fins, she found to her horror one, animalistic blood red eyes with a slit for a pupil staring back at her. It was then when she noticed Naruto's claws and the thickened whiskers on his golden cheeks. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but it took Sakura only one look at the white fangs to react.

Sakura screamed.

-----------------------

A/N: Whew! I can't believe it took whole SIX DAYS for me to update! Freaking unbelievable, really. Personally, I'm much-o disappointed with this chapter, but I'm in my 'whatever' moods right now, so I don't really care.

**Chi; kirinuki no jutsu**—Blood; cuts of blood, don't remember right now, and, umm…

**Ha-seishou; bouei no ryouiki**—leaf-energy; field of protection.

And don't ask about those dumb-ass jutsus, I figured them in the middle of the –fucking- night…

I'll update in few days I think. And no complaints about my sight/sigh or glasses/classes mistakes thanks, I'm quite aware of them already. My beta's hand is currently broken (or at least I think it still is) so I'm afraid you'll have to wait for better grammar and such.

--_Dark_

Reviewing doesn't actually _hurt_, you know.


	25. Haruno connection to the nature

Byakuya

**Chapter 25**

----------------------------

Sakura's scream was abruptly cut off as the pink-haired kunoichi realized how she had reacted. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth, this time not to stop herself from throwing up; but to stop her self from whimpering. Her green eyes filled with tears and soon the liquid was falling down her cheeks rapidly. Sakura's lips quivered and she let out a whimper deep down on her throat.

Naruto was looking at her with his still red eyes, she noticed, but what before she had translated as betrayal and anger now looked like sadness. Then the red chakra seemed to fade out of existence and Sakura looked with morbid fascination as Naruto's claws seemed to extract and his whiskers thin. The golden blonde hair seemed to soothe down a bit, and the fangs that before had protruded out of the sides of his mouth morphed back into normal teeth. And then, last of all, the red betrayed eyes watching her morphed into clear blue ones.

The look of slight horror and fear seemed to fill into Naruto's eyes, and Sakura felt her shoulders shake, and she had to slap her other hand in front of her mouth in order to hold the sob in. The air felt heavy as Sakura felt like someone was pushing the air out of her lungs, and hot, burning sensation started to creep up her throat. Her breathing started to hitch in her throat, and her knees gave out.

Sakura's eyes never left Naruto's, and the stone chamber was swallowed by silence so thick it could've been cut with a knife.

A drop of blood let out a small 'plop' as it fell down the hanyou's cheek onto the stone floor.

Silence reigned.

-----------------------------------

When Tsunade finally arrived at the medic chamber with Kakashi, Hiashi and Iruka, she caught the end of Sasuke's sentence.

"—_the hell was that?"_ The Uchiha muttered from the examination bed where he was still strapped down, fighting to force the words out of his mouth. Tsunade noted with satisfaction that the Uchiha did indeed look slightly baffled and extremely annoyed.

The atmosphere in the room was thick, Tsunade noted at once, and took it as her responsibility to break it.

"Oy! Brat! What were you doing! You can't just dash off like that when you hear somebody scream! And no, I don't care if it was your team-mate, you let us to handle these things, goddamn it!" The Gondaime snapped. The melancholy left Naruto's face as his temper came out to play.

"What? You would rather I would have left her to die? Sorry to tell you, but you don't know shit about these hanyou's! Lee wouldn't have stood a change because he would've had no idea where to hit the bitch, even if he would have had the speed for it!" Naruto bellowed his eyes open with anger. Tsunade glared.

"Hiashi, I trust you to take Sakura and Lee out of here. I'll explain everything to them at a later date. Swear them to secrecy." Tsunade ordered, and Hiashi, even though he didn't particularly like the Hokage, sensed her urge to get Naruto's team-mates out of the room. Hiashi nodded, before indicating Lee to follow. Lee picked Sakura up from the floor where she was still sobbing, and followed the Hyuuga out of the chamber.

Tsunade waited for a moment until their steps had echoed away, and turned to Naruto.

"Why was Sakura crying? It's my understanding she's always been calm in battle situations." Naruto turned away to stare at the floor, before glancing at the Gondaime.

"She is… She was calm most of the time the hanyou attacked. She…" Naruto's voice broke off, and he raised his hand to wipe some blood off his cheek. Tsunade threw a slightly nauseated look at the pile of blood the hanyou was lying in. She still hadn't completely been cured of her fear of blood, and it still brought pile in the back of her throat, one of the reasons why it had taken her so long time to get to the medic chamber. It had taken some time to recover from seeing someone push a Rasengan through somebody's chest.

"She screamed when she saw Naruto." Sasuke said silently from his bed, his voice full of dull detachment and hesitation, as if he wasn't quite sure what he said was right. Tsunade's eyes softened and she reached out for Naruto, hugging him close. Naruto leaned into the touch for a moment.

"Oh, Naruto… is he right?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded dumbly, fighting tears. _Now isn't the time nor place the break down_, Naruto said to himself as he regained his resolve. Tsunade hugged Naruto closer, and Naruto started to struggle as he felt his ribs creak under the pressure.

"Oy! Careful with the suffocation bags!" Naruto protested, trying to get his face from between Tsunade's breasts. After hearing Naruto's comment, Tsunade let Naruto go with a huff.

"You should learn to respect your elders, brat!" Tsunade snapped, and Kakashi moved to help Sasuke out of his bed. The sedatives put on the Uchiha to keep him calm under the examination of his seal were starting to wear off. Sasuke stumbled slightly and Iruka moved to steady the brunette from the other side.

"Respect my elders? You're old, yes, but no way am I going to go all slave-y when you don't deserve it!" Naruto answered in his aloof style, sticking his tongue out. Tsunade rolled her brown eyes before her expression turned stern.

"This needs to be talked about, Naruto. Come by tomorrow, and we'll talk about this situation." Tsunade said, her gaze going over Naruto's exhausted and bloody face that still had a bloody line going down from his forehead to his jaw, and his red yukata that was now painted with blood.

Naruto's eyes glimmered with worry.

"But, baa-chan! There are still two of them out there. We don't know who their aiming to kill!" Naruto protested, remembering that the hanyou did, indeed work in teams of four. Tsunade smiled gently down at the exhausted blonde.

"Don't worry about it. From the sounds of all the barking going on in the floor below, Inuzuka has already fought one in the mission room. Gai went to help him, and Kakashi killed one on our way here. Besides, you're exhausted. This is important, I know, but we're hardly going to be able to discuss this properly when you're still exhausted from fighting Hiashi, and not one hanyou, but two." Tsunade explained, her face turning a bit motherly.

"Really, baa-chan, I'm not _that_ tired," Naruto started to whine, but Tsunade shook her head. She reached to straighten the collar of Naruto's yukata gently.

"There's been a lot going on, Naruto. First you came from that mission where you had contact with over twenty shinobi, and almost right after it you went for that mission in the thunder country. Don't worry about it." She said. Naruto sighed, before turning his face to the side again, having noticed that Sasuke was watching him.

"You can't push a shinobi too much before he breaks. It's not only the body that needs the rest, brat." Tsunade said now slightly more teasing.

Glimmering brown eyes met annoyed blue ones.

"Fine." Naruto finally huffed.

-----------------------------------

"Sakura-chan, you all right?" Lee asked worried from Sakura. She was looking at the street in front of them, her green eyes unfocused and looking at something only she could see. She nodded distractedly, before turning to the green clad taijutsu master.

"Lee-kun?" Sakura started hesitantly, and Lee brightened at the suffix. "Ano… Umm… Do you think I'm a bad person?" She asked, putting her forefingers together in a nervous gesture. Lee's eyes softened and he gained a more adult look as he seemed to weight the question carefully, knowing it must've been important to the girl that had held his heart for four years.

Abruptly Lee stopped in the middle of the street, grateful that not many people seemed to be walking by just then, and turned to face Sakura. She was looking up at him, as if suddenly seeing him in a different light. Suddenly she was more aware of how tall he really was, and how his hair with its braid and loose bangs on the front seemed to compliment his looks more.

Lee took a deep breath and took Sakura's hand, and held it for a moment before he spoke.

"Sakura-san…" Lee started, hesitantly trying to seek for the right words to express how he felt about her. "…if you were not a good person, then I…" Lee started, before just resigning to his fate. Lee had never been good with words, and so no one really realized the difference with him after he met Gai. Lee had been a bit disappointed frankly, seeing as how he wasn't actually as alike, as his sensei, as people seemed to think.

"Look, Sakura-chan," Lee started, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. "When I first saw you, I was captured by your eyes. They seemed so intelligent and sweet, if a bit naïve. I've seen no evidence after that to prove that you weren't sweet or kind or intelligent, on the contrary actually." Lee smiled down at her gently. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Thanks, Lee-kun." She said, smiling brightly, although albeit sadly. "I just… Naruto looked so sad. And I never wanted to…show him I'm frightened of him." Sakura said, looking to the side, her bangs covering her eyes. She bit her lip, and Lee frowned.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto… He didn't look like himself. I've never seen anything like it before, actually. But I've seen something similar like it, and its implications scare me. But whatever this sudden change in Naruto is, he will understand. You were surprised, after all, it isn't every day your team-mates eyes turn red, and he develops fangs. There's a possibility it's just something like what the Inuzuka clan have, the beast transformation technique." Lee said, while getting the feeling he really shouldn't talk like this about Naruto. Not only was it impolite and just forbidden by the Hyuuga clan head minutes before, Lee didn't really know _that_ much about Naruto.

"You don't understand!" Sakura yelled, her voice full of despair, and lowered her voice after a lady standing by a nearby fruit-cart with apples on it turned to look at them. "I'm afraid of Naruto. I've tried to get rid of it, but I can't. Not after the forest of death. And I'm horribly unfair against Naruto. I've seen him look like that before, when he stopped one of Orochimaru's snakes from eating Sasuke. Ever since then, I've been terrified of him…" Sakura hurriedly explained.

"I…I'm a Haruno. My family isn't big or famous like the Hyuuga's or the Uchiha's, and I'm the first shinobi in our family in three decades, but what special family jutsus we have, have to do with Nature. We're tied to the nature really close, and that's why I feel the nature respond when Naruto gets like that. First there's this sense of something bad coming in the air, and everything in me screams for me to run. And then when that red chakra appears, it's like you were facing the evilest power in the world." Sakura's eyes became hazy as she tried to describe the feeling of terror that overtook her.

"It sends shivers down your back, the smell of dog vomit into your nose, and the nauseating feeling on the back of your throat that simply seems to force you to throw up." Sakura whispered at the end, her eyes dropping to the ground again from where she had been staring at Lee with her eyes bright as she yelled at him. Lee reached out to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. Sakura shivered at the skin to skin contact, even though only the tips of Lee's fingers were void of bandages.

"…Then you'll have to explain it to him. Otherwise you'll both get hurt. I know you care for each other a lot…" Lee began. A sliver of fear showed in Sakura's eyes.

"No! We don't like each other like that!" She hurried to explain. Lee settled his other hand on her other shoulder comfortingly.

"I know, and that isn't what I meant. Its oblivious Naruto no longer like you romantically, and I doubt he knew enough of his own emotions when we were young to tell the difference between romantic and sibling love. What I mean is; you're team-mates. And you shouldn't let something like this get between you." Lee continued, and Sakura blushed. She then abruptly turned to look at Lee again. Her eyes brightened before closing as she smiled gently up at him.

"Arigatou, Lee-kun." She thanked him gently. Lee just looked frozen at the smile on her face.

_She has never smiled like that at me before. Maybe she's like Naruto in that way, and prefers me to act like Gai only when she needs encouragement._

"It'll be fine, you'll see, Sakura-chan." Lee comforted her, before turning to stand beside her again. He offered his hand to the pink-haired kunoichi, before smiling gently, a smile where his teeth didn't actually show.

"May I walk you home, Sakura-hime?" Lee asked teasingly. Sakura giggled behind her hand and took the offered hand.

"You may, Lee-sama."

----------------------------

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but that just seemed like the place to end it. Oh, and Lee does actually have a part planned in this fic, even though it doesn't have anything to do with the main plot.

And Ha! I got this chapter betaed before I posted it so if you now dare to complain I'm going to seriously cry T-T. All thanks to my lovely beta Sufinkusu, whose healing hand helped me a lot!

_--Dark_

Review!


	26. No going back

Byakuya

**Chapter 26**

_Betaed by: Sufinkusu_

-----------------------------------

Iruka noticed that Sasuke was throwing wondering glances at Naruto, and the chuunin was sure Naruto was aware of them too. Naruto ignored Sasuke who turned his dark gaze onto the Uchiha main compound in front of them.

_Naruto's going to have to tell them sooner or later. Otherwise somebody's going to get hurt_, Iruka mused worriedly.

"Now take it easy with your training, give the drugs a couple of hours to clear off your system so you don't get muscle damage." Kakashi said as Sasuke opened the gate of the main house, revealing a huge un-kept garden behind it. Sasuke nodded curtly before turning to walk inside without a word.

"Yea, good night to you too, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto bellowed after the Uchiha. Iruka almost laughed at the way the brunette's shoulders tensed as he fought not to show he heard Naruto; Naruto was the only one who could draw a reaction from the stoic Uchiha.

Kakashi shook his head amused before giving Naruto's shoulder a slight push.

"Come on, it's almost dinner time." Kakashi mentioned with a slight glance at Iruka. Iruka fought the urge to blush, but didn't quite succeed, feeling slightly exited at the mention of their first date. Both Iruka and Kakashi had danced around the subject a long time. They had been friends for years and had even slept together a few times, but they hadn't been _together_ romantically.

"Yeah, let's get going, you've had a long day Naruto." Iruka agreed, smiling at the blonde who turned to glare at his old teacher.

"Spoilsport," Naruto countered with his tongue out. Iruka traded a look with Kakashi before the group of three made their way to Naruto's apartment.

-------------------------------

"Take it easy for the rest of the night, Naruto!" Kakashi quirked from the hallway as Naruto closed the orange door of his apartment after him. Rolling his blue eyes Naruto sighed and started to take off the broken kimono ensemble.

Frowning at the cuts on the sides that actually reached almost below his shoulders, Naruto threw out the idea about sewing the red yukata and the under-kimono, folding the cloths into a messy pile and putting them on the back of his closet instead. Raising his arm Naruto gave a trying sniff at the air before grimacing.

_Fighting with Hiashi and those hanyou really were one hell of a workout. At least judging from the smell,_ Naruto mused while fetching a fluffy blue towel from his closet and entering his bathroom. Naruto peeled off his boxers and weapons, grimacing at the stench of blood that spread into the small room once layers of cloth were removed.

Stepping under the warm spray of cleansing water Naruto started to rub his skin clean rhythmically, his thoughts turning to what had happened in the medic examination chamber. Naruto leaned forward slightly, and sighed as his forehead made contact with the cool tile of the bathroom wall.

_Sakura fears me._

The scream just seemed to echo in his head the same way Kyuubi's purring sometimes did when the demon was exceptionally happy. Of course, Naruto hadn't felt anything but fear from the Kyuubi for months.

_Perhaps it can feel the seal weakening, draining us,_ Naruto mused at his awakening, something he had a feeling he could no longer deny. It was all there, the erratic dreams of his hyper unconscious, the bleeding from his throat and lungs, the sudden flashes of chakra behind his eyelids, and of course, the most dangerous one; the way how his chakra seemed entirely out of control.

Well, not out of control so to say. More like slipping out of control, Naruto darkly thought as he turned to stare at his soapy hands as the water washed the white substance away. He could still feel it, the chakra that he had gathered under his skin and onto his hands as he formed the seals for the shield that because of the mixing chakra turned out purple.

_If I were to ever survive my awakening, wonder if that would be what my chakra would look like…? Purple?_

Naruto threw his head back under the spray that had turned cold when he hadn't noticed, relishing in the shivers that went through him. An exhaustion unlike anything he had ever felt before swept over his bones and flesh, and abruptly Naruto felt so _old_. So incredibly **_old_**.

_Wonder what kind of monster I would end up like…? One with fangs, claws and whiskers…? Like I haven't been one for sixteen years already…And suffered for it._

Turning the cold shower off, Naruto reached for the blue towel, sucking in the warmth as the cloth warmed him up. Naruto stepped out of the shower and immediately out of the bathroom, not giving a glance at the mirror, afraid to look at the person looking back at him.

No matter how much Kisho and Yei tried to avoid the subject, the change was still evident.

The last shreds of hope of ever being able to become fully human once again would be crushed once the awakening was complete. Naruto had seen Kisho and Yei once without their respective genjutsu's that covered the damage done to them at the awakening.

Naruto fingered the white fang hanging around his neck, feeling the loss of something and craving for the company of his fellow Jinchuuriki.

Kisho and Yei had both taken off their genjutsu's as they had partaken in the ancient celebration of the crimson moon with Drake, Yuki, Gaara and himself.

Kisho, at his awakening had nobody to strap him down, nobody to explain to him what was happening. He had lost his other eye and clawed his whole body open in hope of feeling something other than the excruciating pain as his soul was ripped apart. Kisho had recovered from his awakening good though; He covered his missing eye by sunglasses and painted red stripes over the two huge scars on his face. People just assumed the face paint was a fashion statement of some sort. The scars on his body were easily covered by clothing, and as a samurai-nin Kisho wasn't ashamed of his battle-scars, though he preferred to keep them out of sight as not to upset people.

Yei was a different story entirely. She had had someone to hold her down, to take her clawed hand and guide her back to sanity. Yei hadn't been the strongest of people however, which was understandable as she wasn't a ninja. Kisho hadn't been able to bring her totally back and there were times when she hovered on the brink of insanity and the different identities she had chosen to hide herself behind. Naruto wasn't really sure what her original hair color was as she dyed it as often as her mood changed, but he supposed it had been dark brown, once.

She had been strapped down when the last convulsions had mended her and the Yonbi no Sokou, the four tailed dragon-like demon, and so had been unable to hurt herself physically. The mental damage was bad enough though, and Yei had never been able to return to normal life. The scars that Naruto had seen once the henge had been dropped had been done by Yei, after her awakening. The angry dark red scars covered her legs and arms like a bloody spider web, making Naruto shiver at the thought of them.

The scars were never spoken about, though Naruto knew the other Jinchuuriki with him had seen them too, and by the forlorn look Kisho had sent at them, Naruto knew that the oldest Jinchuuriki had known of them, but didn't have the heart in him to stop her.

I'd rather die the day of my awakening than to be reduced to something so not _me_, Naruto thought as he let the towel drop on the floor before he nestled under the thick covers of his wide bed. Naruto curled into a ball, trying to stop his feet from shaking by wrapping his arms around them.

_So Sakura is afraid of me, and she doesn't even know half of the story._

Naruto's blue eyes darkened as he felt his breath uneven and a steady pressure grow in his chest.

_Soon they'll know. And once they do, they'll abandon me, like everybody else._

Naruto retracted his hand to claw on the skin of his chest with the claws that seemed to form without his permission.

_Monster_

The claws broke the skin, drawing red blood, something, that until _now_ had at least been human. Naruto clenched his eyes closed, trying to force down the burning in the back of his throat. He refused to cry, something he hadn't done because of grief since the time he had thought Haku had killed Sasuke on their first B mission.

_Abomination_

The pictures of his parents flashed between his eyelids bringing him slight comfort that was gone in a second. _The only people that could have loved me unconditionally,_ Naruto's mind remarked.

_Freak_

The sense of such dire loneliness seeped into Naruto's heart and the blonde started to shake as the hatred all the villagers had regarded him with for years was brought into his memory.

_Nobody will love me._

The faces of his human friends and family, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, Tsunade and Sasuke flashed through his mind, a sarcastic voice in the back of his mind reminding him of all the hurtful remarks they had sent at him. Naruto gasped for air as his eyes were filled with tears.

_Oh god, nobody is ever going to love me._


	27. Chocolatefetch position

Byakuya

**Chapter 27**

-------------------------------------------

"Would you mind accompanying me to a friendly spar?" Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen to see Neji standing beside him. The white eyes looked at the blonde closely, searching for a confirmation of some kind. Whatever it was Neji was searching for, he found it as he nodded to himself. "It has been suggested to me by my head of clan that I should take the advantage of knowing someone with such an _impressive_ taijutsu technique" Neji explained, the edge of his mouth forming into a smirk. Naruto blushed slightly at the toning, while Lee and Kakashi, whom Naruto had been eating lunch with laughed slightly, both having had experience with the Fuketsu koodori.

"Umm… what? You mean like _now_?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Even though he acted very friendly with Neji, he had actually never trained with the Hyuuga. Neji tilted his head slightly.

"Unless you're busy." The brunette said with his eyes sparkling slightly with mirth. Naruto frowned at the joke that apparently both Kakashi and Lee got when the blonde didn't. Naruto nodded shakily, wiping his chin.

"Sure, I was done here anyway." Naruto agreed, sliding down from the Ichiraku bar chair he had been sitting on. Neji let the edge of his mouth twist before walking off, expecting Naruto to follow. Naruto threw a confused glance at Neji, before locking eyes with Lee.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun. He's always like that. The only boy who hides his spirit of youth as skilfully as Neji is the Uchiha himself." Lee explained, encouraging Naruto. Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes, not quite being able to force himself to jump about and grin at the prospect of training with Hyuuga Neji. His mind was still trying to cope with the fact that his awakening had begun. Naruto gave Kakashi a small, sad, smile which made the white haired teacher to frown.

"Ah. All right. See you later, Lee-kun, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto nodded, before bowing respectfully, only to notice that not only Kakashi and Lee were looking absolutely shocked, but the ramen man and his daughter, Ayame, as well. Naruto suppressed a flinch. Having his mind in turmoil like this was no good, as he was starting to forget how to act in Konoha.

At the Coven bowing was expected and strictly advised if one didn't want to insult somebody, but in Konoha, the bower being Uzumaki Naruto, it was exceptionally strange. Naruto shrugged his head out of the deep thoughts they had been, and offered an apologizing smile to his worried teacher before running after Neji.

"Hey! Wait up, Hyuuga-teme!"

Kakashi watched Naruto go, worry plastered on his light features.

_Something's wrong with Naruto. Iruka was right, after all. Somebody needs to talk with him. _

_And I think I know just the person._

----------------------

Sasuke watched from across the distance at the blurry shapes of Neji and Naruto, his dark brows furrowed in a frown. He didn't know why Kakashi had _insisted_ he go and find Naruto, but he felt a burning hot sensation spread into his stomach as he watched Neji correct Naruto's stance as he gave the other a crash course in the simpler points of the gentle fist.

Sasuke didn't bother to activate his Sharingan; after all, he didn't want to use the _Hyuuga's_ moves.

Sasuke clenched his fist as he saw Neji correct Naruto's stance again, though this time his hands stayed a bit too long on Naruto's hips. Sasuke jumped off the branch he had been sitting on, and was just about to run across the field to have a talk with the Hyuuga about proper ways to teach people, Naruto namely, when a thought so shocking entered into his brain that he froze over.

_I'm jealous._

_I'm jealous._

_Of Neji._

_Training with Naruto._

"Gods…" Sasuke muttered to himself as he buried his face into his hands. _What's wrong with me? Why on earth am I so damn jealous, even though Naruto should be training with ME and not HIM…?_

With a small groan Sasuke tried to clear his face of any emotions and set along the field with an easy stalk.

-------------------------

"…You really twist your hips like that?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"It gives the strongest possible force into the punch while holding your chakra ways straighter, which makes chakra travel faster onto your hands." Neji explained as he showed the stance to Naruto again. Naruto frowned slightly, looking at the way Neji's hips were straight in the movement.

"Seriously, Fuketsu Koodori is a _lot_ easier than this gentle fist stuff. Thank god I'm not a Hyuuga."

"Oh? Really? Feel free to explain." Neji snorted, and Naruto smirked while settling into a position where his hands were placed a bit from his body, his elbows bended with his palms facing outwards, before he kicked off the air and made a swift kick in the air on head height.

"I don't see the difference," Neji dead-banned. Naruto growled.

"It's really simple, look, here in the middle of the movement; instead of just rolling in the air you get into chocolate-fetch position."

"Do I want to know what chocolate-fetch position is?" Neji asked dubiously. Naruto gave an easy smile.

"Probably not. Anyway, imagine fucking somebody on the kitchen table with yourself on top. Now let's presume you're not all perfect Hyuuga, and this happened to be a dude and you forgot the lube…" Naruto began, and Neji let out a small groan before spotting Sasuke nearing from behind Naruto's back.

"…So you have to reach for the lube with your left hand, and once you get the lube, the tube, of course already half-used, is sticky with the stuff, and hence it slips between your fingers. Now imagine doing like this with your hand…." Naruto continued, while making a flicking movement with his wrist. Neji started to fight a smile as he saw Sasuke's face twist into confusion and morbid shock as he listened to Naruto.

"…and you throw it into the air like this so as not to lose it, because you really need the lube _now_, so you throw it into the air a bit too fast, and you have to move your hand like this to catch it….get it now?" Naruto demanded as he explained how the twist and bend his arm. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"…And were talking about lube…" Neji stated, and Sasuke's eyes widened a bit at the strange tone Neji had in his voice.

"Ah, and I know you're wondering why this is called the chocolate-fetching position. It's really simple actually, as you are in the kitchen having hot steamy sex for hours, you get hungry. And besides strawberry lube tastes like crap, AND instead of the lube you can use chocolate sauce." Naruto explained, while Neji tried to figure out a way to tell that _no_, that wasn't what he had wondered.

"…And the whole stickiness on the tube theory? So fits with chocolate sauce as well." Naruto concluded, and Neji's eyes glazed over before he made a choking noise.

"Dear god, I'm never going to be able to look at chocolate sauce the same way ever again." Neji groaned. Naruto smirked.

"Oh come on, I know for a fact you don't even like sweet stuff, so no damage done, really…"

"Oh, poor Uchiha then… He'll never be able to look at chocolate sauce in the same way again." Neji sighed, drawing a nervous laugh from Naruto.

"Naaah, Sasuke-bastard isn't even here, then why---"Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Kyaaaaaah! Naruto yelled as he jumped around, shocked. Spotting Sasuke behind him with a look of shock on his face, Naruto instinctively reacted the only way he could. He blushed furiously before yelling at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-teme! What are you doing here!" Naruto wailed while moving his arms around wildly, his voice filled with panic. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I was looking for you, dobe. We need to talk about yesterday." Sasuke said and Naruto let his arms fall limply on his sides. The blue eyes filled with melancholy and a bit of fear, Neji noticed, and couldn't help but to wonder what had happened for the blonde to lose his energy so fast.

"…can't we talk later?" Naruto asked hesitantly, flinching when he realized he had let his hurt slip through his voice. Sasuke's eyes hardened and Naruto looked down.

"We have to talk about Sakura." Sasuke said, and Naruto turned to look at the Uchiha incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? You saw her face! God damn it, she isn't even capable of being in the same room with me without looking at me with… _the eyes."_

"You mean you're afraid she's going to look at you like the villagers do." Neji said, and Sasuke nodded, agreeing for once with the Hyuuga. Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke could practically see the blonde start to retreat into his shell. Sasuke stepped forward, and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, which the Uchiha knew meant more to Naruto than it did to him, considering that the only time Sasuke touched Naruto was when they sparred and his fist met Naruto's face.

The skin to skin contact, as Naruto was only wearing a black wife beater, shocked the blonde out of his retreat, and his eyes started to shine with confusion.

Sasuke regarded the slightly smaller ninja, who, according to Kakashi had been made chuunin only the day before. Sasuke snorted softly.

"Did you really think we haven't noticed? Not all have of course, but the smartest of us have known since the first time we've walked with you on the streets. What surprised me is that they don't even try to hide it." Sasuke's voice was filled with scorn and he really wanted to punch Sakura right then for putting Naruto into this state. Of course he knew Sakura hadn't probably done it in order to hurt Naruto, but the girl was still stupid.

_Of all reactions to Naruto, she just **had** to show fear._

"The Uchiha is right. It has been oblivious from the beginning that for some reason the villagers both hate and fear you, along with forbidding their children from interacting with you." Neji spoke, moving closer to Naruto. The blonde regarded the Hyuuga, suddenly afraid.

_Oh god, does everybody know? What do they know? How much do they know? Do they know the whole story? Or do they just know I have something to do with the kyuubi? Or do they only know the village for some reason hates me? Do they know?_

"Naruto, look, I don't care whatever this power of yours is. All I know is that it saved my life in the forest of death." Sasuke began, still remembering as the power simply seemed to seep out of the blonde as he fought against Orochimaru's snake. And he remembered the burning jealousy that had filled him when Naruto, and not him, had been the one to finish off Gaara. "…and Sakura's as well. Obliviously if it was too dangerous you wouldn't be allowed in a team. And our team works well, and we can't let our team to break because of something utterly stupid like this. Hence, we need to talk with Sakura." Sasuke finished, inside nodding to himself and making a note not to speak too much for the rest of the week with how much he just said.

Naruto was silent for a moment before nodding hesitantly.

"Can… can you go see Sakura first…? Like say something to her so that she doesn't scream? I… I don't think I can take that anymore…" Naruto said hesitantly, before turning to look at the ground again. "…you should take her to the Hokage tower. Maybe I can… show you there or something." Naruto added, hoping that Tsunade would have some way he could get out of this.

Sasuke nodded, and with a last slightly worried look walked away, leaving Naruto and Neji to stand in silence.

_And damn Sakura, if you hurt him now, you are going to pay,_ Sasuke scornfully brooded.

----------------------------

Tsunade regarded the stranger in front of her closely. The figure was apparently seventeen years old and was wearing an outfit made of completely white leather, something that stood out quite starkly. The only things not white were the silver buckles and clasps along with the blue inside of the long leather coat that nearly touched the ground. Dark purple eyes regarded her silently from under pink bangs as Yuki waited for Tsunade's response.

"And you say you are from… the Coven?" The Gondaime asked. Yuki nodded.

"Yes. But I am here not in Coven, but in family business. I am here to request that you release one Uzumaki Naruto from his ninja duties for a month so that he may visit his family." Yuki said calmly, while steaming inside at the stupid blonde woman who should grant his wish immediately.

"You do realize that a month is a long time. A lot could happen in that time, and every ninja is valuable, considering our status with several countries that have decided to join Orochimaru and the sound. Uzumaki Naruto especially is an asset we cannot afford to lose. He is, after all, our Fuketsu koodori expert." Tsunade answered strictly, before changing her tone threatening. "And whatever disillusions you have, you are not Uzumaki Naruto's family."

"We may not be Naruto's blood family, but we are the closest thing he has for a family at least! I don't know what you have been informed of, but I assume Naruto would very much prefer to see his brother before he draws his last breath. And about Naruto being an asset? That's all he is to you isn't he! I've heard of you, oh yes, the Gondaime, one of the three sennin! I've heard of you of course from Naruto, where he called you as the closest thing he has for a grand-mother. Well apparently that trust was misplaced as all Naruto seems to be to you is a whore you can use to do your dirty work!" Yuki yelled enraged, feeling extremely gleeful when Tsunade's eyes opened in shock.

"...No, that isn't what-"Tsunade began.

"Oh that's exactly it! Naruto is your little whore, sleeping with people so that your village may collect the money! You are aware of what the missions detail? Don't you **_Hokage_**! You're supposed to bloody care for him, and yet you send him to **FUCK** people! You do realize that he is letting dirty, filthy, sick men to touch and fuck him up the ass because _YOU_ DEMANDED IT FROM HIM!" Yuki was raging and he was aware of some of his dark blue demon chakra escaping, but he was too far gone to care.

"—listen…!" Tsunade tried to cut in.

"You filthy piece of shit! Rokudaime has suffered so much already, and you aren't even going to allow him to be there when his brother dies!" Yuki raged, his eyes becoming slitter and his claws starting to grow.

"You're a Jinchuuriki, aren't you!" Tsunade gasped shocked. Yuki looked at the Hokage in distaste.

"So what if I am! So is Naruto! Is this how you treat him? Every time his name leaves your lips, do you really inside your head think, '_the jinchuuriki'_!" Yuki snapped, trying to calm himself.

"No! That isn't it at all! Will you listen to me god damn it?" Tsunade finally snapped, cracking the edge of her desk as she buried her nails into it.

"Oh, be my guest," Yuki said politely, slipping into his chair, all traces of his previous anger erased away. Tsunade looked dumbfounded for a moment before regaining her thoughts.

"I won't have you say such things in my office. I'll have you know that I love Naruto very, very much. But this is out of my hands. The council has never liked Naruto and more than once a year a suggestion to exterminate the demon are put on the move. I'm not going to be able to take Naruto off active duty just like that." Tsunade sighted. Yuki threw a sharp look at the Hokage before taking some pity on her.

"Well, we are not in burning hurry. I give you two days to talk the council over. After which Naruto and I will leave the village, permission or no permission." Yuki stated, before standing up from his chair.

"Where can I find Rokudaime?" Yuki asked tiredly, the dark rings around his eyes even darker than before. Watching over Drake was draining business.

"I've heard that name before. Why are you referring to Naruto as the Rokudaime?" Tsunade asked confused. Yuki smirked.

"Oh, the story behind _that_ is long…and I'm afraid I got better things to do than delay it to you. Ask Naruto sometime." Tsunade threw him a dubious look before nodding to Yuki, accepting the crappy answer for what it was.

"I suppose you would probably find Naruto best if you went to his apartment. He's probably training now, but he could be anywhere doing that, really." Tsunade told Yuki, and Yuki nodded before turning to leave.

"Oh, and Yuki, is it? If you want to avoid attention, you really should consider changing attire." Tsunade smirked, running her eyes over Yuki's leather pants and the small top which left his taunt stomach for everyone to see. His collarbones were also left for show, brought out by the necklace that seemed to have a fang hanging on it. Yuki looked at Tsunade amusedly.

"And who ever said I didn't want to attract attention?" Yuki said before pulling out an orange book from his back pocket and starting to walk towards Naruto's apartment.

-----------------------------------


	28. Hentai

Byakuya

**Chapter 28**

------------------------------------------

"Let's call it a day." Neji said as he noticed Naruto doing the move wrong for the tenth time.

"Why?" Naruto asked confused, throwing a look at the sun that was still quite high.

"You're fretting. You obviously can't concentrate." Neji answered and Naruto frowned.

"And besides, it's lunch time." Neji added fast, and as expected Naruto forgot his thought of line as soon as food was mentioned.

"Oooh! Neji-chan! You're gonna buy me lunch aren't you?" Naruto asked, smiling coyly. Neji stared.

"No." Neji said blankly, before starting to walk towards the village.

"Please?" Naruto whined as he started to jump around the Hyuuga smiling brightly.

"No."

"Come on, come on!" Naruto brought his fists under his chin and turned his eyes into swimming pools of pleading. Neji froze.

_Resist the puppy eyes... **Resis**t the puppy eyes... _

"Onegai…?" Naruto pleaded and brought his shoulders close to his torso, trying to make himself look more feminine. _Neji still has that strange look on his face_, Naruto thought.

"No. Please don't ask me again." Neji said, hating how weak his voice sounded.

"Come on!" Naruto whined. Neji looked helplessly around, trying to not to give into the pleading, searching for an escape. White eyes widened as he spotted a distraction. Behind a nearby bush he could see the telltale white hair of the third sannin, Jiraiya. Theatrically over-playing the movement, Neji brought his left hand; the one Naruto _wasn't_ hugging; to point at the sannin.

"Isn't that your teacher?" Neji asked, trying to appear as normal as possible as he planned his escape. Naruto turned his blue eyes to look at the sannin, confusion spreading onto his face. Naruto jumped off Neji and started to walk towards the sannin, his steps slightly hesitant.

"A bit weird that Ero-sennin is here. He was supposed to be in thunder country… weird, isn't it, Neji?" Naruto asked. Getting no answer, Naruto looked around him and failed to spot the Hyuuga.

"Neji?" Naruto wailed scared while inside he was cursing.

_Damn! There went my lunch. Though… Well, might as well see what Ero-sennin is up to. Maybe I can talk him into buying me lunch. Thee hee hee…_

"Yo! Ero-sennin! What are you doing?" Naruto yelled while skipping towards his teacher. Of all reactions Naruto expected to have, the least likely happened. Jiraiya turned to look at Naruto in horror before hiding the papers he had been doodling in inside his yukata.

"Ah! Brat! Umm, wait! I can…explain!" Jiraiya yelled hurriedly, before starting to back away from the confused Naruto. "…I admit that I took some inspiration to the newest book of my Icha Icha from yourself and Gaara, but I really didn't draw you, more like people who look kind of look like you…" The sannin continued. Naruto froze.

"You drew pictures of persons based on Gaara and me on your Icha Icha books?" Naruto asked dangerously. Jiraiya froze.

"Wait… you didn't know?" Jiraiya asked backing into a three. Images of the previous Icha Icha books that Naruto had read flashed though Naruto's mind. The thought of hundreds of people reading about a character based on him having sex made Naruto shiver. He also felt rage bubble inside himself.

"_YOU DID **WHAT!**"_ Naruto raged, starting to clench his fists.

"Oh come on Naruto, it's nothing serious! I even changed the names!" Jiraiya sweat dropped. Naruto's eyes turned into slits.

"_Names?_"

"Umm, yeah! I'm sure nobody will connect Rokudaime to you. I mean Gaara can be connected to Kazekage, but then again there have been many kazekages'… in… Suna…" Jiraiya tried to explain. Naruto blanched.

_There is porn, out there, in the world, about me, as in Rokudaime…_

"As you probably remember, I said I'd beat you to death if you ever drew something remotely like me in your Icha Icha books…." Naruto started and Jiraiya nodded fearfully. "…a Promise is a promise. **Oiroke no jutsu!"** Naruto yelled, turning into a beautiful blonde girl with long curvy legs and a huge pair of breasts. Naruto gave Jiraiya an evil look, though the man didn't notice as he was already drooling and keeping close watch on Naruto's breasts.

Naruto let out an evil laugh before jumping Jiraiya. Not that the man minded for the first three seconds of course. It wasn't until Naruto started beating and kicking him that Jiraiya regretted not training immunity to the 'Oiroke no jutsu' which was the only jutsu which with Naruto could defeat Jiraiya in minutes.

Clapping his hands proudly, Naruto looked at the bloody mess in front of him that could no longer be recognized as the sennin.

"Thee hee hee… Never mess with Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage!" Naruto laughed mischievously to himself dispelling the sexy technique.

"**Kai!**" Naruto yelled, and waited for the wave of chakra sweep over him and return him to his original form.

Except, it didn't work.

"**Kai!**" Naruto yelled this time more frantically. "Dispel, damn it!" Naruto cursed, before starting to look around himself frantically. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted Neji who was still on the process of sneaking out of the clearing.

"Neji! Help!" Naruto wailed with his voice filled with despair. Neji cringed as his escape was prevented, but seeing Naruto in his girl form walked to the Uzumaki.

"Why on earth are you a girl?" Neji asked, slightly amazed. Naruto looked horrified.

"I don't know! I can't dispel my Oiroke no jutsu!" Naruto wailed again, trying to control his breathing.

_Come on Naruto, deep breaths, deep breaths, this isn't the end of the world, you're only stuck. As a girl. _

Neji looked horrified as Naruto burst into tears, his oncoming death and being stuck as a girl being too much for the blonde. Naruto latched onto Neji, hugging the brunette for dear life.

"What am I going to do?" Naruto tugged on Neji's white coat. Neji cleared his throat while looking around wildly, searching for another distraction.

"Look, a bird!" Neji yelled. Naruto didn't even look where Neji pointed, but smiled devilishly up to the eighteen year old ninja.

"Hah! You'll never catch me with the same trick twice, Neji-chan!" Naruto started to cackled devilishly and Neji almost sighted aloud. He couldn't deal with crying _girls_. Crying _naked_ girls.

Naruto was naked.

"Naruto, you're naked!" Neji stated slightly shocked, while pushing the blonde off him. Naruto looked confused at Neji, and then to himself and after turning the events and Neji's reaction in his head a couple of times blushed slightly and smacked Neji across his face. Hard.

"Pervert!" Naruto snapped, covering his breasts with his arms. Being naked, even though it wasn't the _real_ him, wasn't nearly as fun as it was if he was in the Oiroke no jutsu only couple of seconds.

"Calm down!" Neji snapped his face red where a hand-mark was pressed on his face. Naruto looked at the Hyuuga blankly.

"Are you aware that I uh, kinda, slapped you?" Naruto asked dazedly, before shaking his head. "…uh, I mean, umm, did you know that you have like, this, _huge_ red mark on your cheek? You should really cover it up or people are going to think you've begun peeping." Naruto nodded to himself on the last part.

"No, I didn't notice." Neji remarked sarcastically, something Naruto was totally obvious to.

"Oh really…? Well, there is, just so you know?" Naruto said innocently, starting to jump around slightly as he started to feel the cold. Neji wondered if now would be a good time to tell Naruto that jumping really wasn't a good idea when Naruto's arms barely covered the jumping _appendages_.

"Don't jump." Neji hissed between clenched teeth, while discreetly wiping the small trail of blood running from his nose. Naruto looked at Neji confused.

"Uh, why?" The blonde asked, confused.

"You're a girl." Neji explained, while making it clear he wasn't going to elaborate. Naruto looked baffled before he realized that his chest was, indeed, jumping.

"Gaah! I'm a girl!" Naruto wailed again, and tears started to gather in his eyes again. Neji scratched the back of his head.

"Look, I'm sure the Gondaime can fix you in seconds." Neji said, and Naruto clutched into the suggestion like a life line.

"Really?" Naruto eagerly inquired.

"Really."

"Really really?"

"Yes really really, now go!" Neji insisted. Naruto looked wildly around for a second, searching for something to wear. Even though Naruto wasn't the most modest person, even he realized he couldn't just run through the whole village stark naked, the white clouds that usually covered him having been dispelled ages ago.

Spotting his teacher, Naruto ran to the sannin, starting to look if he could steal a shirt or something from the pervert. Naruto started to search the unconscious body when some papers fell from the folds of Jiraiya's yukata. Naruto looked at the papers confused before picking the doodles up and looking at them.

Neji looked in fascination as Naruto's face turned the brightest red he had ever seen.

Naruto squeaked and jumped away from Jiraiya while hugging the papers tightly to his curvy chest. "_That **pervert**…"_ Naruto muttered, before deciding he couldn't wear anything from the hermit. Naruto made sure not to drop any of the papers as he spotted finally something he could wear.

Neji gulped as he saw the suddenly hungry look Naruto threw at him.

"Uh…Naruto, don't do anything harsh…"

----------------------------------

"Naruto!" Neji yelled enraged after the blonde who was laughing maniacally.

"Nee nee! Catch me if you can, Neji-chan!" Naruto rhymed awfully.

"Get back here, you _girl_!" Neji yelled, hoping Naruto would stop, but instead the blonde started crying and ran even faster.

_Oh god, I'm a girl, I'm a girl, I'm a girl, I'm gonna die, I'm a girl, I'm gonna die, die, die!_ Naruto yelled in his head frantically while hugging the sketches tightly into his chest.

_There's no way I'm going to let anyone see these…oh god, I'm a girl._

Naruto ran faster, missing completely the white figure walking on one of the streets Naruto jumped over; reading a certain orange book and laughing outright.

"I can't believe Rokudaime has an own porn manga!" The white figure on the street under laughed. "Wait till he sees this! Hey…umm…he…hum…is that even possible? No way a cherry can be used like that… _oh...**OH!**_"

----------------------------------

A/N: So here, a double update! …As an apology for not updating yesterday. But I was hit by a sudden writers block there, so… Anyway, hope you enjoyed…And I have to, for my own part to say, that writing the more humouring bit in this chapter was very entertaining.

And I've got **234** reviews already! I love you guys!

_--Dark_

Reeevieeeeeew!


	29. Let go, let go, let go!

Byakuya

**Chapter 29**

--------------------------------------

Oh, and check out how I meant for Kiba to look like at www. devianart. com /deviation/ 30267472/

---------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan, please take a step to the left to avoid collision with Naruto-kun." Lee said to Sakura. Sakura just looked at Lee confused and Lee took the liberty of lifting Sakura to the left as the blonde and white blurs ran past them where Sakura had been. Had not Lee moved her aside, there would surely have been a painful collision.

"Did I just see what I think I did?" Sakura asked her green eyes wide with shock.

"A naked Naruto in girl-form wearing only Neji's shirt, followed by Neji who was missing said shirt? Yep. Quite kinky!" Ten-Ten commented, her chocolate eyes glimmering with mirth and her small mouth twisted into a suggestive leer.

"Sakura." Sasuke said from the side, his dark gaze still locked on where Naruto had been. Sasuke's fists were clenched and Sakura resisted the urge to giggle.

_Sasuke's so sweet when he's jealous of all the attention Naruto gives to his other friends. Though I suppose it's understandable as Naruto seems to be Sasuke's… well, I don't really know what they are, but best friends shouldn't be too far off the mark._

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted sweetly, feeling the telltale blush gathering on her cheeks. Sakura knew Sasuke was a pretty much lost cause by now and she doubted they would have been good together anyway, but Sakura still couldn't help but to crush slightly on the amazing Uchiha.

Because, if Sasuke had been good looking when he was young, he was drop dead gorgeous and seeped of sex now, seventeen years old. His hair had grown out to the point where it had to be tied down on the nape of his neck, and it looked especially alluring as often some longer strands of hair succeeded in escaping the white string. He had on a black long sleeved top that brought out his wide shoulders and muscular, yet thin chest and arms. He had matching black Konoha sandals and blue issue chuunin pants and a dark blue vest with the Uchiha ensemble on the back.

_And of course his eyes were still never ending glimmering pools of inky passion,_ Sakura sighted, before turning to Lee, who she noticed was giving the evil eye to Sasuke. Sakura frowned, slightly confused. What had Sasuke done now?

"Sakura. We need to talk. Walk with me." Sasuke said, his voice betraying none of the awkwardness Sakura _knew_ he had to feel under Lee's penetrating gaze. And while Lee wasn't as good at glaring as Sasuke or Neji, the blank wide eyed gaze focused completely on oneself was pretty intimidating.

Lee glared harder, and Sakura realized suddenly why. To Lee, who hadn't been in the same team with Sasuke for years, the dull voice Sasuke had spoken into would have been interpreted as a command, something Sakura knew it wasn't. Both Sakura herself and Naruto had been distressed by the commanding tone in the Uchiha's voice, but soon they had begun to interpret the surface tones.

_Though there are at least two hundred tones to pick up, and I know perhaps five of them. Naruto was always the best at reading Sasuke. Wonder how much Naruto really can translate from all those toneless grunts and hn's?_ Sakura trailed off, before turning to Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun" Sakura blushed slightly more and this time because she felt slightly embarrassed. "…can we do this later? Lee-kun and I are on a date." Sakura mumbled at the end, and hoped Lee didn't take the soft voice and blush as a sign of shame. Sakura wasn't shamed of Lee, of course she wasn't, but it still brought a shame of some sort over her when she told him like this, out in the open, that she no longer loved him. On some level Sakura thought Sasuke deserved better, to be told alone, face to face, even though she knew that Sasuke had never cared for her like that.

Something flashed in Sasuke's eyes, and Sakura hesitated.

"This is more important." Sasuke snapped, and Lee opened his mouth to counter when Sakura snapped her hand over the older ninja's mouth. Lee hadn't heard it, but Sakura sure as hell had.

Sasuke was anxious and even a bit worried. Sakura frowned, and Sasuke elaborated.

"It's about Naruto." Sasuke said, and suddenly Sakura was aware that everyone was listening to their conversation. Both Ten-Ten and Ino, who had been walking with them was silent, their ears trained on Sasuke's and Sakura's conversation.

"Oh." Sakura said, and wordlessly followed after Sasuke as the brunette walked off, trying to ignore the tight knot of panic that pressed inside her chest.

They walked silent along one of the smaller and more private streets, one that led to the Hokage tower, she realized. Sakura felt terror grip her heart.

_Did something happen to Naruto?_

"Is he okay?" Sakura asked hesitantly, before turning to look at her feet, ashamed.

"Naruto? Physically, yes." Sasuke said, while turning his black eyes onto Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi shivered under the gaze.

"…And… otherwise? Is he… all right?" Sakura asked, her green eyes glazed. She could still remember it as if it had just happened, that red chakra seeping off the blonde and making her skin shiver and hands to shake.

"No, I don't believe he is. He's changed." Sasuke said, before turning to gaze at the clear, slightly greyish summer sky, his thoughts on the soft kiss Naruto had boldly planted above his brow. Sakura sighed in relief when the eyes left her, but guilt started to spread on her face.

"He has." She agreed. Sasuke fingered his brow.

"Look, Sakura," Sasuke began, having had enough of dancing around the subject. "Something is wrong with him. I don't know what it is, but he doesn't need this right now. He needs us to stay together, and that means you have to get over whatever this thing is you have."

"… I know, all right!" She snapped. "But it isn't that easy! You may be able to sense it when he uses that red chakra of his, but I feel it so much stronger! It's evil! Not even Orochimaru's chakra made me feel terror like this. When Orochimaru sent his killing intent free, my mind was attacked by simulations of being killed with kunai, with weapons."

"And when that chakra appears? I'm afraid of claws, of fangs, of… raw power. This… whatever it is, it's more powerful than I have ever seen before, and I'm scared of it!" She tried to make Sasuke understand that it wasn't easy on her. Sasuke looked at her sharply.

"And you're going to hurt Naruto because you are _scared_?" Sasuke asked incredulously. Sakura looked down. "You know Naruto sees you as his friend, and even as something more. And however happy Naruto seems to be, he gets hurt by the smallest things. This is going to tear him apart, because he won't see you're afraid of the red chakra. In his eyes you are afraid of _him_."

Sakura's eyes widened and she stopped, shocked, in the middle of the road.

"No, I never, I mean, I never meant--…" She began. Sasuke cut her off rudely.

"Perhaps you didn't mean it like that, but you screamed when you saw _him_! You looked into _his_ eyes, no matter what colour they happened to be, and you _screamed_ like the small afraid little girl you were." Sasuke snapped again, and Sakura flinched, realizing that whatever respect she had won in Sasuke's eyes was slipping away.

"I…" She began hesitantly, but found her tongue heavy and her mind incapable of forming fitting words, excuses.

"Don't. Explain it to him. You need to get over this." Sasuke stated, and he resumed his walk towards the Hokage tower. Sakura shuffled on her feet before hurrying after the Uchiha, her face down.

Sasuke sighed.

"It's not that big deal really. We've seen this chakra before, how could we have possibly missed it when we're his team-mates? When his chakra is out, the red chakra seems to simply replace it. He heals faster than us, and generally recovers better. But whatever this evilness you speak of in the chakra is; Naruto's got it under control. He has never hurt us." Sasuke comforted Sakura, his mind turning into the time Naruto almost had lost control over the chakra and almost had killed him.

_But Sakura doesn't need to know that._

"Yeah." Sakura smiled hesitantly, her green eyes filling with hope. "Naruto's got it covered."

------------------------

When Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the Hokage tower and climbed up to the Hokage's floor, the place was in complete disorder. Shizune was barking orders to some chuunins and jounins so that they could fix the mess that was the Hokage's waiting room. From inside the Hokage's office frantic yelling and screaming was heard.

Sakura frowned before grabbing Sasuke's hand to pull him with her into the Godaime's office, the Uchiha being more hesitant to barge in than Sakura who was on first name basis with the Hokage. Sakura's eyes widened in shock and she let Sasuke's hand go to cover her mouth with her hand.

In the middle of the floor was Neji, still without his shirt, holding down Naruto who was screaming frantically.

"Let go! It hurts, let go, let go, let go!" Naruto wailed, his blue eyes glimmering with fear. Sakura gasped at the sight, as it looked a lot like Neji was raping Naruto, what with his thighs holding the blonde down and his hands holding the blondes arms over his head and against the floor.

Sasuke stared at the sight stupefied for a moment, before he spotted the tears in the corners of Naruto's eyes. At once the Uchiha was on Naruto and Neji, pulling the Hyuuga off the blonde. Neji was just about to protest when Sasuke slapped Naruto on his head.

Naruto stopped immediately his wailing and crying and just stared at the Uchiha, stupefied.

"_Dobe_. What are you screaming about?" Sasuke forced through clenched teeth, noticing Naruto was only wearing Neji's shirt, and that the blonde was in girl form.

"_I've tried to calm him down for ages, and it takes one tiny slap from the Uchiha to silence him…"_ Tsunade grumbled to Sakura. Sakura giggled behind her hand, before turning to look at Naruto.

Naruto was biting his lower lip, trying to hold his tears in and almost succeeded in it, before Sasuke spoke again.

"And why on earth are you in Oiroke no jutsu?" Sasuke asked, frowning. Naruto's blue eyes filled with fear before the blonde lunged for Sasuke, grabbing the Uchiha's shirt and sitting on the slightly older boys lap.

Sasuke swore his heart stopped in his chest before a slight blush spread on his cheeks. The Uchiha turned to glare at the Godaime when he heard she was laughing. Neji had gathered to his feet and was leaning against a wall, watching the proceedings with mild interest.

_By the time we arrived, Naruto had completely panicked, and when the Godaime said she didn't know how to fix it he flew completely off the rocket. Then the Uchiha shows up and he completely calms down. Wonder what is going on between those two?_

Neji trained his white eyes harder on the Uchiha's face. _And he's blushing as well,_ Neji smirked to himself.

"I can't change back! Dispelling the jutsu didn't work! And baa-chan can't fix it! I'm gonna be a girl for the rest of my life!" Naruto wailed, burying his face into Sasuke's neck. Naruto sniffed a few more times before focusing his eyes on Sasuke, who he noticed with glee, was blushing.

Naruto wiggled on Sasuke's lap, and was granted a brighter blush. Sasuke stared at Naruto with shocked confusion, trying to come up with anything to help the blonde, because Naruto looked better when he was male.

'_Naruto looks better when male'! What am I thinking? Am I attracted to Naruto because he's a guy? Am I…gay?_ Sasuke frowned to himself, before shaking his head slightly.

"I'm scared, Sasuke…" Naruto sniffed, before hugging the brunette with so much force that Sasuke felt his ribs twinge. Then a thought struck him.

"Dobe… Did you just try cutting off your chakra flow?"

Naruto raised his tear-streaked face up to look at Sasuke in complete shock. Sasuke was delighted to notice that the deepest blush had spread on the blondes cheeks.

"Umm…no I didn't think… I kind of like panicked…" Naruto laughed sheepishly. Sasuke glowered at the blonde.

"And you call yourself a ninja?" Sasuke snorted and Naruto concentrated on cutting off his chakra flow. The blonde hair shortened to Naruto's jaw and some of the roundness on his face disappeared. His eyes seemed sharper, more calculating, and his curves disappeared.

Tsunade picked up the paper she had spotted on the floor and completely missed the silence that descended on the room, too occupied with the paper on her hands. The Godaime's eyes widened as she saw the suggestive pictures of Naruto and Sasuke.

Tsunade removed her brown eyes from the paper to tease Naruto when she noticed that both Neji and Sakura were looking slack-jawed at Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was looking dazed at somewhere over Naruto's shoulder, his posture stiff and extremely frozen. Naruto was frozen as well, his palms holding Sasuke's shoulders, his thighs straddling Sasuke's hips, with the brightest blush across his tanned face.

Tsunade coughed.

"So… Naruto… Where are your clothes?"

--------------------

A/N: A lot of people were worried about me leaving Naruto in girl form, but really? Why on earth would I want to do that? This fic is SLASH after all.

_--Dark_


	30. The robe and the black marker

Byakuya

**Chapter 30**

--------------------------------------------------------

Naruto eeped before turning Sasuke around on the floor slightly so that the Uchiha was between Naruto's nude form and the other people in the Hokage's office. Sasuke flinched before leaning forward to hiss into Naruto's ear;

"Dobe. Stop moving." Sasuke hissed, his voice carrying a twist of pain. Naruto's eyes widened before he settled down. Naruto drew a deep breath, trying to ignore the fact that if he, _per say_, grinded his hips to exactly _that_ direction, he would finally know if Sasuke was attracted to him or not.

"I'm naked." Naruto solemnly stated to himself, his voice full of morbid fascination, as he noticed that his clothes were indeed completely gone, and he could very much feel the thin fabric of Sasuke's pants separating them against his thighs.

"We n-noticed." Neji choked from where he was leaning against the office wall on the other side of the room. Naruto imagined he could hear the Hokage laugh slightly on the background. Naruto face filled with embarrassment and rage, and the blonde reached for the first thing in his reach, which happened to be Sasuke's shuriken holder that rubbed against his thigh.

Tsunade's laugh was abruptly cut off as she had to hurry to avoid the barrage of shuriken sent to her.

"Get out! And **stop** **laughing!**" Naruto bristled, his face still red. Tsunade couldn't help but laugh though, and chose to run out of the office giggling like a school girl while dragging Sakura and Neji after her.

The office door closed with a bang after them, and Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's shoulder.

"God…" Naruto mumbled with an unsteady voice.

"Now would you please move?" Sasuke complained, shifting uneasily on his ass. Naruto's eyes glimmered mischievously.

"No." Naruto smirked, before starting to wiggle on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke drew in a sharp breath and closed his eyes, trying to distract his body from the sensations it was getting.

Naruto watched Sasuke try to regain his control, and deciding he much liked the Uchiha _out_ of control, the blonde stuck his hand inside Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke let out a girl like shriek and opened his eyes with a snap while blushing furiously.

"W-what-.." Sasuke began, stuttering while he spoke. He could feel Naruto's slim fingers move around his cock, a feeling he couldn't quite withstand, and he could feel himself already harden.

Naruto looked at Sasuke mischievously, before speaking into Sasuke's ear.

"You're wondering why I have my hand in your pants, yes?" Naruto spoke slowly deliberately, smirking when he noticed that Sasuke's blush started to spread onto his ears. Naruto hummed when he felt Sasuke's cock harden under his fingers, fully enjoying the feeling of being in control over the situation.

Sasuke flipped them abruptly over, so that Naruto was on his back on the office floor with his thighs around Sasuke, while Sasuke was lying on top of him.

"Yes, why?" Sasuke hissed between clenched teeth, very much wanting to moan to the movement of Naruto's hand, but being unable to because of his pride. Naruto tilted his head to the side in a cute and childish motion, something that didn't suit the fact he had his hand down Sasuke's pants at all.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto began, placing his other hand behind Sasuke's neck and starting to pull the Uchiha down. When their lips almost touched, Naruto continued. "I don't have any pants to tuck my hand into. Hence your pants will just have to do." Naruto smiled slightly before drawing the brunette closer.

The kiss was but a brush of smooth lips before Sasuke gasped; shocked that he was kissing _Naruto_. Naruto used the opportunity to push his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, enjoying the warmth of the Uchiha's soft velvety mouth that tasted a lot like Sasuke smelled. Comfy and sleek.

Naruto ran his tongue along Sasuke's smooth teeth, and could sense the hesitation in Sasuke. Naruto allowed himself to groan when Sasuke finally responded, and their tongues engaged in a battle of wills.

Kissing Sasuke was like swimming in a fast current of water, Naruto decided. Sasuke varied with powerful strokes of his sleek tongue and slight lapping touches against Naruto's teeth. Naruto couldn't help but to think of Gaara when Sasuke nibbled and sucked on his lower lip.

He remembered the first time he had kissed Gaara; it has been full of passion and fire and clumsiness, and he had felt awfully shy about it. Two hours after his first kiss he had lost his virginity or so Naruto counted it as he didn't exactly think that a painful clashing of teeth and tongues counted as a kiss.

Which was exactly what Sasuke's and his first mouth to mouth contact had been.

While kissing Gaara, he had felt Kyuubi shimmer and purr contently under the power of the seal, and the whole ordeal of his first fuck was clouded over. All he could afterwards remember was kissing and licking and pawing and biting and nibbling and groping and that huge wave of fire he had rode as he had an orgasm.

Naruto noticed that he had trailed in his thoughts a bit too long and immediately felt guilty abut it.

_I'm making out with Sasuke, now is not the time to think about Gaara_, Naruto sniped to himself. With a start Naruto cut off himself in the middle of a groan as he realized that Sasuke was kissing his pulse point and stroking his lower back.

Naruto pushed Sasuke abruptly off himself by the brunette's shoulders and brought his hand to rub his eyes. "We can't do this." Naruto mumbled to himself, even though he was more than aware that Sasuke heard him. Sasuke's black gaze was unreadable to Naruto as the older boy seemed to hesitate between dozen different emotions, among them hurt and confusion.

"Having someone walk in on us while we're fucking is not one of my hobbies… I've flashed way too much people like that to last a lifetime…" Naruto groaned to himself while thinking of the time Yei had walked in on him and Gaara; something that seemed to haunt his thoughts way too often.

Taking a deep breath Naruto scrambled on his feet, so deep in thought that he didn't even process he was still completely naked and flashing Sasuke openly.

Sasuke felt his lip quiver and cock twitch at the sigh of smooth sun touched skin and the curve of Naruto's back. Sasuke closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath as well before clambering onto his feet. Naruto was looking around and biting his lower lip.

"Now I only have to find something to wear…" Naruto mumbled to himself, while starting to open doors and drawers for anything he could use to cover himself.

Sasuke pushed out all his thoughts about Naruto, and decided to convince to himself that the kiss never happened. _Nope_. **_Never_**.

After watching Naruto search through various closets and drawers, Sasuke sighted and told Naruto to stop, no matter how enticing he found Naruto's ass as he kneeled on all four to open one of the bottom drawers.

"Look, there obviously isn't anything to wear except if you plan to steal the Hokage's robe, so we should just..." Sasuke trailed off as he saw Naruto's face to light up.

_Uh oh._

"Of course!" Naruto said loudly while pulling the Hokage robe off where it was hanging along with the Hokage's hat. Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"Naruto…" The Uchiha glowered. "…You can't just…" Sasuke tried to reason, but Naruto had already flung the white and red robe over his shoulders. Fumbling with the clasps Naruto started to snigger to himself in a ridiculously evil way and Sasuke sighed.

_They are going to blame me for this_, Sasuke groaned to himself as realization stuck. _This is so obviously only something Naruto could've come up with… Except I went and practically bloody suggested it!_

Naruto straightened the white fabric that went all the way down to his angles and twirled in front of the full body mirror on the other side of the Hokage's office. Naruto made couple of faces to himself, sticking his tongue out and pulling his eyelids up and down, before frowning.

"…It's missing something, don't you think, teme…?" Naruto asked from Sasuke. A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead at the _nickname_, but the Uchiha decided to ignore it for the moment as he had bigger worries.

"..Naruto…" Sasuke growled warningly, which the blonde ignored with a smile. Spotting a black marker on Tsunade's desk, Naruto raised his forefinger in the air and let out an exited "ah!"

Sasuke groaned when Naruto slipped out of the robe again, and started to write on big bold kanji something on the back of the robe.

"Dobe, you can't do that to a Hokage's robe!" Sasuke finally snapped. Naruto turned his empty gaze onto Sasuke. Naruto blinked. Sasuke glared. Naruto shrugged.

"_Please_…I'm sure she got tons of these…!" Naruto mumbled before resuming to write with thick kanji on the back '**Rokudaime; Hokage in training'**. Sasuke rubbed his temples.

"You know Godaime is never going to let you leave the building looking like that."

Naruto froze.

"B-but!" Naruto started to splutter. "…S-she can't just make me go around naked!" Naruto's face was filled with worry, before the blonde shrugged again.

"_Or…"_ Naruto began.

"No." Sasuke just knew Naruto was about to come up with a stupid plan of some sort.

"_Or maybe…"_ Naruto began again.

"No." Naruto started to look a bit desperate, before beginning again.

"_Perhaps…_"

"No!" Sasuke snapped, and Naruto slipped the robe on again after writing with small hiragana under the kanji '_Yuki has a uke syndrome'_. Naruto bristled.

"Oy! What is it with you and your no's! Could you at least listen to me? _Before _turning down my brilliant plans?"

"Your plans probably involve slipping or running past the Hokage."

"No! My plan was to sneak around baa-chan while using you as a cover!" Naruto explained, while crabbing Sasuke's hand. Sasuke deadpanned.

"That's exactly what I said." Sasuke complained before Naruto pushed him out of the office.

---------------------------

Ten-Ten and Ino were sitting under a willowy tree near one of the bigger streets of Konoha, enjoying the shadow while Ino explained to Shikamaru what they had seen earlier that day.

"And then, out of nowhere, Naruto spurts out, chased by _Neji…!"_ Ino concluded.

"Hn." Shikamaru let out a slight noise to indicate that _no_, he wasn't asleep. Ino, used to this behaviour in her team-mate, sighed.

"So what _do_ you think?" Ten-Ten inquired while twirling a kunai on top of her little finger. Shikamaru lazily opened one eyes to look at the weapons-master. Ten-Ten looked mockingly surprised at Shikamaru's inquisitive gaze.

"What? _Come on_, everybody knows you're the genius and the one with the best ability to look things from different _angles_ around here…" Ten-Ten smirked, before swinging her other leg on the other side of Shikamaru, straddling him effectively. Ten-Ten leaned closer to Shikamaru's face to smile at him seductively.

"Ah…you _know_ I do like my guys smart…" Ten-Ten began, before she was ripped off a slightly unbalanced Shikamaru by Ino.

"Hey! Kunai-girl! Hands off Shikamaru!" She snapped, a vein popping on her forehead. Ten-Ten let out a loose laugh that sounded suspiciously like Anko's laughs. She raised her forefinger to her lips before raising Ino an eyebrow.

"If you want your property untouched, In-chan, then you should mark it clearly…" Ten-Ten leered. Ino flushed brightly before preparing to scream her head off. Shikamaru, recognizing the signs and very much liking where his head was; hurried to interrupt the girls, or more to give Ten-Ten a fitting come-back.

"Ten-Ten you should really be careful. Wouldn't want Neji to see us in a _compromising situation_, after all, mm?" Shikamaru remarked, aware of the weapons-masters fleeing crush for the Hyuuga. Ten-Ten blushed lightly and Ino was just about to mock her when a breeze and two people run past them.

Shikamaru had his both brows raised as he looked after the fleeing forms of Naruto and Sasuke. Ino and Ten-Ten both had quieted down before turning to Shikamaru. Shikamaru was silent for a moment.

"_Well!"_ Ino snapped. Shikamaru smiled lazily at the girls.

"I'm starting to sense a pattern here." Shikamaru fleetingly commented before closing his eyes and lying back on the cool grass again, in a good imitation of a sleeping person. Ino bristled, knowing poking Shikamaru for more information was no use when he was like this.

It didn't mean she had to stay silent however.

"AAARGH! What kind of answer is _THAT?"_ She wailed exasperated.

----------------------------------

"N-Na-ru-to…. I'm… going to… kill you for that!" Sasuke breathlessly threatened after their dash through the Konoha village towards Naruto's apartment. Naruto smiled at Sasuke innocently.

"Nah, you thought it was fun didn't you?" Naruto laughed, and seeing Sasuke's stony face, hurried to continue. "And don't you dare to deny it, Uchiha. I could swear that I heard you laugh when we ran over Neji."

Sasuke turned his head to look to the side. "I did _not_." He protested. Naruto snorted.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that…_teme_." Naruto smirked and Sasuke was just about to retort to Naruto when someone whistled above them.

"Damn, Rokudaime! Hokage' apprentice already? You sure don't waste time!" Yuki smirked from Naruto's window sitting on the windowsill with his feet hanging outside, his other hand holding an orange book. Naruto's eyes opened in surprise, but a retort was already on his tongue.

"Ah, Yuki my friend, that isn't the _only_ thing this lovely robe says!" Yuki spotted the smaller hiragana under the big text and let out an indicative yell.

"Hey! I'm not the bottom!" He bellowed from the third story window, a bit too late realizing that he had yelled it into a street full of people. A lot of people on the street turned to stare at him before hesitantly turning back to their chores when Yuki glared at them.

"Ha! Keep telling yourself that!" Naruto yelled upwards, while reminding himself he really needed new comebacks. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, and Yuki jumped down from the windowsill, smoothly landing in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the easy landing from such a high altitude, but chose to stay silent, more intent on studying Naruto as he interacted with his friend.

"I came to take you home." Yuki answered, his purple eyes suddenly seriously staring at Naruto from under pink bangs.

Sasuke felt his insides freeze.

_What?_

----------------------------------

A/N: That wasn't exactly how I imagined the Hokage's office scene in my head, I have to admit. But then I realized that I had almost written 30 chapters, and they hadn't even –kissed-!

The only action that has so far happened has been between Naruto and Gaara. :Sweatdrop:

So so, anyhow, hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I'll try to update more often, but you know how it is… And I'm leaving on a vacation to France soon as well, so I'm not sure I have that much time to write in the future.

_--Dark_

Hey, you know what I've been wondering? That from how many countries people actually read this story… So when you review, but you nationality in the end if you can…

I would be quite exited to know how "spread" my story is around the world…


	31. Essentials, dude, essentials!

Byakuya

Chapter 31

----------------------------------

Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat at Yuki's words. _He was here to take him home? Why_? He frowned to himself in confusion, before a thought struck him and he could feel his stomach drop.

"_Drake._" Naruto whispered, panic settling in. "What's wrong with Drake?" Naruto half-wailed, not caring about the panic and worry that settled over him like a big, suffocating, cloud. The Jinchuuriki had their own lives and Naruto had never been as closely knitted with the other Jinchuuriki as Drake and Yuki. His loyalty was first-place to Konoha, and it always seemed to be a rift between him and the rest of the Jinchuuriki.

It was his life-goal to be the Hokage. And the only reason he could figure out why Yuki would enter the hidden leaf village –endangering not only himself but the other Jinchuuriki as well if the connection between them was spotted- was if something was seriously wrong. And Naruto was more than aware that Drake's awakening had begun.

"This isn't the place to talk about this." Yuki said, pointedly throwing a look at the people on the street and Sasuke. Naruto saw the split second when Yuki's eyes showed an expression of pain, and knew now was not the time to protest. Something was really wrong.

Naruto nodded, before motioning for Yuki to enter the house. "We can talk at my place." Naruto said. Yuki nodded and disappeared into the house without a word after throwing Sasuke a slightly wondering and half-amused look. Naruto turned to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke-"Naruto began, but the brunette brushed him off.

"What is going on?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"I can't tell, or at least not now," Naruto began, and stepped closer to the Uchiha.

---------------------

"Can't tell, or won't tell?" Sasuke asked seriously. He didn't know what was going on, but he was more than aware of the fact that there seemed to be a lot about Naruto he suddenly didn't know. The brunette could remember when they had been but twelve and had fought their way into forming the tight knit group that was cell seven.

He'd known all about Naruto, and suddenly it seemed like perhaps he hadn't known as much about Naruto as he thought. It was obvious that Naruto somehow had gotten closer to Gaara –how close, Sasuke didn't even want to think about- and he had made several other friends outside the hidden leaf village as well. There had been the tall redhead, Tala, whom Naruto had kissed in front of them, something that Sasuke found himself becoming annoyed and angry at, or perhaps some emotion between.

Then there was the dark blonde that had been a few inches taller than Yuki. Sasuke couldn't really remember the teen detailed, but he did remember that the boy apparently called 'Drake' somehow seemed to melt into the background. Sasuke found himself disturbed that he couldn't remember what Drake had been wearing, or even the colour of his eyes after his training with the copy-cat ninja for his Sharingan and his observation skills.

And then there was Yuki. A beauty in his own right, with gleaming pink hair a bit darker than Sakura's and dark, almost black purple eyes that seemed to be watching his every move while completely ignoring him.

Sasuke was reminded a lot about Kakashi, and how the ex ANBU always read that orange book of his while being completely aware of his surroundings. Yuki made Sasuke's back shiver with something he couldn't quite pinpoint. And then Yuki had appeared here, in Konoha, saying he was to take Naruto _home_.

Sasuke was happy he had resisted the insane urge to sarcastically report that Naruto _was_ home, in Konoha. The Uchiha coolly noted how Naruto's blue eyes were a bit larger than normal, his breathing slightly hitched and his hands shaking in what Sasuke supposed was nervousness.

_He's worried_. And somehow that moved Sasuke more than anything the blonde could've replied to his earlier question.

"Fine. Whatever. But you owe me an explanation for this later." Sasuke huffed, slightly amused by the way Naruto's eyes widened even more when he wasn't demanded an answer. Naruto's eyes relaxed and he smiled softly.

"Thanks." The blonde whispered, before leaning close and kissing Sasuke on the lips casually. Sasuke froze and his eyes widened in shock. Naruto leered slightly. "See ya later!" Naruto laughed before turning and disappearing into his house. Sasuke stared after Naruto, dazed.

_What was that?_

The landlady that had not so discreetly been listening on their conversation while she watered the one grey, almost dead plant by the doorway was staring at Sasuke with disgust evidently displayed on her aged features.

Sasuke glared at the landlady before stalking away and letting the blush spread on his cheeks. The landlady stared after the brunette, her over lip twisted in disgust.

_Associating with that monster. I don't like this._ The landlady thought to herself before brushing off the dust on her pale yellow dress as she started to tread along the streets of Konoha. Perhaps it was time to check what the gossip was spreading. Mrs. Haruno, at least would be interested in this new information, the older pink-haired woman always been interested in all info on her daughters team-mates.

_And who cares about the law the third set in place anyway? The third is dead and the new female hokage's head is already filled with _feelings_ towards the Kyuubi. _

-------------------------

Naruto repressed a sigh as he closed his orange door behind him before turning to face Yuki. Yuki had jumped up onto the bar-disk that separated the kitchen and the living room, craning his neck to search for something to drink. Naruto frowned before pushing Yuki to the side and pouring them both a glass of tequila.

_I really need to go shopping_, Naruto noted to himself as he swallowed the sour drink, noticing Yuki to do the same. Yuki kept avoiding Naruto's eyes, but instead of yelling for Yuki to blurt it out, Naruto drew a dark red barstool from under the table and took a seat on it.

"Yuki." Naruto finally said, breaking the silence the blonde hadn't even realized had been there.

"Kisho has been doing research. It's done." Yuki simply said, and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He knew Kisho had been working for years on trying to create some sort of runes to protect the host while he or she went through his awakening, but if he had, indeed, succeeded in his research, why did Yuki sound so gloomy.

"And?"

"And it has a weakness. A big weakness." Yuki said and Naruto nodded.

"What is it?"

"It needs six people at least to form a protective bond. To form an anchor, or so to say, for the Jinchuuriki's mind. Once the bond is formed it could take seconds or days for the people to come out of it, depending on the circumstances. The link would hold the anchors unaware of the world around them. Meaning that once we submerge into the bond, we would have no way to defend ourselves."

"Well I admit that it is a weakness, but protection can be provided. There's more. What it is?"

"Of these six people, at least so far, two has to be Jinchuuriki and all of them have to be someone the Jinchuuriki trusts with his life." Yuki said, and reached for the tequila bottle that Naruto had left on the table again. Naruto let a hiss escape between his teeth, before starting to bonder the problem more closely.

"That's a problem. Drake doesn't really trust people… but…" Naruto mumbled, and Yuki looked at the blonde with excitement.

"But…?" Yuki prodded.

"But he'd trust the other Jinchuuriki, wouldn't he? Then there are six of us. I, you, Gaara, Yei, Kisho, and we could contact the Neko-jin's to ask Kylara. They should have nothing against it." Naruto suggested. Yuki dropped his eyes to the floor before taking a long sip from the tequila bottle and spluttering at the burning sensation.

"Won't work." Yuki sighed, and Naruto felt his stomach drop.

"Why?"

"The anchors have to be sane in order to hold the Jinchuuriki's mind in place. That rules Yei out."

Naruto nodded glumly. Before turning his thoughts onto Wave country, and the small town they –Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke and himself- had stayed in, and onto the small club Tala had been working in. Had it really been less than two weeks? It seemed like so much had happened after it. He could still remember Drake's eyes, from that night in that little sordid club. His dirty blonde hair hanging in his eyes and his eyes glittering with never ending amusement as he teased Tala about Koichi.

Naruto turned to gaze at Yuki sideways, locking his gaze in the dark pink bangs. Yuki looked exhausted; his dark eyes a whirlwind of emotions and dark bags under his eyes that revealed he probably hadn't slept too much lately. Yuki hadn't bothered with makeup or even genjutsu to hide his sunken eyes and his pale skin, and somewhere in the back of his mind everything snapped into place.

Naruto had always known Drake loved Yuki. He couldn't remember when he had first realized it; it wasn't a surprise, it had felt as if something that had been hanging in the air had just been unveiled to him. Drake and Yuki had known each other for a long time, and Naruto had many times heard how they had first tried to kill each other.

_And Drake had been hopelessly in love with Yuki ever since, and his feelings weren't answered_, Naruto thought gloomy to himself. Drake deserved better than being half-ignored as he was by Yuki, but Naruto couldn't bring himself to hate Yuki for that. Yuki was scared of the seriousness of Drake's feelings, and hadn't exactly ever been open about gay people.

Naruto suspected Yuki had been homophobic before Naruto had crashed into the Coven.

"You…" Naruto began, keeping his eyes locked on the sullen eyes gazing on his dark wooden floor –that really wasn't that interesting- his blue eyes tracking Yuki's movements. The edge of Naruto's mouth twisted, in amusement, frown and a sad pout, he wasn't quite sure. "…you love him, don't you?" Naruto continued, and was rewarded by the horrified widening of Yuki's eyes.

"Wha-?" Yuki started to stumble for words but when he saw the look in Naruto's eyes, he opted to drink from the bottle instead. Naruto frowned before snagging the bottle from the missing-nin.

"It's barely noon, ease with the alcohol, will you?" Naruto said to the tense silence before taking a swig himself and returning the bottle to the shelf it had been on. He could feel the alcohol burning in his stomach, tingling slightly and giving him a slightly numb feeling, but he knew it would take a bit more of the golden drink before he became actually drunk.

Which he wanted to avoid because with his luck he and Yuki would end up walking down the streets of Konoha utterly stoned, singing badly and scaring little children.

_Well, it has happened before._

"Why?" Yuki suddenly asked. Naruto frowned, and Yuki hurried to elaborate. "I mean why do you say I love Drake?" Naruto started to rummage through his cupboards fro something to eat while he pondered the question.

"Well… I know Drake loves you. And I mean the real kind of love and adoration towards your mate. And that doesn't mean you love him, but… I've seen you fuck." Naruto finally said, before realizing how it sounded.

"I mean...You've fucked practically beside me and Tala, and there's one thing that screams out to me, something that even the oblivious _me_ couldn't miss." Naruto said, before turning his attention to the expiration of the can of chicken soup, not feeling quite for ramen.

"What?" Yuki asked his voice raspy, and with a start Naruto realized that Yuki had begun crying. Naruto put the can down on the kitchen sink before walking to Yuki and wrapping his arms around the slightly taller form of his friend. Yuki wiped the few tears that had fallen down his cheeks with anger.

Naruto watched Yuki for a moment, before settling even closer to his friend, so that Yuki's thighs were holding onto his hips, a position that would've looked awfully suggestive, had Naruto felt that way towards Yuki. Naruto reached to lift Yuki's chin up with his fingertips.

"Yuki… You and Drake…" Naruto began, weighting his words, and tried to twist them around so that it didn't come out wrong. Yuki had the habit to deny everything once he was backed into a corner.

With his lower lip slightly shaking, Yuki let out a wondering whimper. Kyuubi, for the first time since it had fallen into the fearsome silence, reacted to the pain of what the Kitsune recognized as another demon. Naruto squeezed Yuki slightly, not even thinking about when his eyes changed colour and his fingers turned to claws.

There was a slight growl to Naruto's voice as he spoke, before he started to purr comfortably, and Yuki started to cry his eyes out.

"Because Yuki, you and Drake… You don't fuck…

_You make love._"

--------------------------

Naruto waited patiently until Yuki's sobs subsided, before he pulled back slightly so he could gaze into the tear filled face.

"Drake will be fine." Naruto tried to convince Yuki, but found his voice failing. It wasn't his place to make a promise like that. Naruto clenched his fists with frustration. He hated this. Feeling helpless. At least in battle situations he could run and attack and defend and throw his life away if he felt like it. But here, now, against the force of the seal that both protected and hurt Drake, as it would all the Jinchuuriki, he could do nothing.

_Drake will be fine_, Naruto said to himself, with more conviction this time. Because, whatever said about Naruto, he never gave up when he fought for what he believed in. And he believed Drake wasn't supposed to die. He had practically sacrificed his life in order to keep the Snake demon away. He had more than earned his place among the living.

_Damn you Hachibi no Hachimata. _

_Damn all the Bijuu._

"Naruto, you're bleeding," Yuki's faint voice broke into his thoughts, and with a start Naruto realized that his clawed fingers had broken the skin of his palm.

_When did I transform?_ Naruto asked from himself feeling a bit detached.

"Naruto?" Yuki asked, his voice still cackled with tears, but his voice now more worried.

Naruto stared at his clawed, bloody hand in fascination.

_Everything is reeling out of control._

He could suddenly see the same hand clasping around Sakura's throat, and could almost feel the flesh between his fingers as he thrust his clawed hand through Sasuke's chest. _And what would Lee's wide eyes look like, wide in horror? Fear?_

Naruto shivered with disgust for himself and shook his head to himself.

"Naruto?" Yuki asked once again, looking at the blonde a bit worried, taking notice of the gleaming red eyes.

_I should lock myself away. Lock myself into my apartment, after I've packed some food. Fill the doors and floors and ceilings with holy tags. It would keep **him** away, in the least_.

Then the picture of Iruka, the man he looked up to as his father, entered his mind. He would surely come looking for him, and would bang on his door until he lost his patience. He would open the orange door careful, kunai raised as he would step into the dark living-room. His oh-so-soft voice would call, in that gentle tone Naruto loved, for him.

And then Naruto would jump from the shadows. Would jump from behind, attack the neck; so that the chuunin would have no time to make use of his kunai. He would attach his claws on the brunette's shoulders and then he would stretch his neck so he would be able to take one look at the horrified face before him as warm chocolate eyes would meet angry, red ones. He would reel in the feeling of fear seeping from the figure who would know he was going to die the same way his parents had, and he would—

The slap echoed in the kitchen, seemingly left hanging in the air. Naruto brought his hand to touch his red cheek, absently noticing that his fingers were back to normal.

"What is going on?" Yuki demanded all traces of tears gone from his angry eyes, even thought the droplets of sorrow on his cheeks still hadn't dried.

Naruto looked at Yuki dully, his eyes almost grey.

"I need to get out of here. From Konoha." Naruto said. Yuki pursed his lips.

"Why?"

"I…" _can't tell him my awakening has begun as well. He wouldn't be able to take the extra worry._ "…I'm feeling exhausted. Drawn out. Like…people are ripping me into different directions yet I am only flesh and bones and I can feel my mind beginning to crack under the torture…" Naruto trailed off.

Yuki raised an eyebrow, wiping the tears off his cheeks.

"What's up with the fancy words and exasperation?"

Naruto shrugged, turning to look at his apartment instead, in his mind planning what he would pack. He would have to leave, and soon.

_And then I would avoid letting Sakura-chan know I'm a monster. I'd stay as the dead last in their eyes. To them I would've just disappeared. I think I like that. Being remembered as something other than a monster. Though… I'll miss Iruka-sensei._

"Well, you are. Getting out of here, I mean. I already talked with your Godaime Hokage." Yuki answered, and tried to avoid letting his distaste for the woman show. He just couldn't bring himself to approve of what they had allowed Naruto to learn. Naruto had learned seduction and sacrificing his body a bit too well, the pink haired boy thought.

_He doesn't even respect his own body anymore_, Yuki thought as he watched as the wounds on Naruto's hand healed rapidly.

"You did!" Naruto exclaimed, surprised, and Yuki allowed himself to smirk.

"Yep. Went there and insulted her, before pretty much ordering her to release you or she'd have more than me to deal with."

"But the council---"

"Will be taken care of, as per my order… I believe my words were something along 'You'll make it happen or we'll leave Konoha, with or without permission'"

"You didn't…" Naruto whispered a bit shocked, his voice filled with admiration. Yuki broadened his chest.

"Indeed I did. We should be leaving in two days at the latest." The missing-nin said, and both boys started to laugh. Naruto threw a disgusted look at the can of expired chicken soup on the kitchen sink and turned to smile at Yuki.

"You know… You look awful. How about you try to just enjoy and relax while you're here. You got more time to worry about Drake once we are at the Coven." Naruto smiled. Yuki flushed slightly.

"Shut it." Yuki said and Naruto just smirked, and searching in the pockets of his pack-bag that had been abandoned in the doorway days ago, he whipped out his faithful Gama-chan, who was looking a bit frazzled in all her green glory. Yuki flinched at the sign of the money-pouch.

"You still have that? I can't believe it… when you're going to realize that you look absolutely ridiculous carrying it?"

"Hey! Don't insult Gama-chan! I've had her since I was ten!"

"And I know you've named it, but could you please refrain from calling it 'Gama-chan' in public?" Yuki scoffed at the money purse. Naruto grinned devilishly.

"No can do. And as I'm all out of –edible- food and you look like you could do with something relaxing to do. We're going shopping." Naruto grinned, and the edge of Yuki's mouth twitched. Shopping was, after all, one of his biggest hobbies.

Naruto, seeing the hesitation, added:

"I'm paying."

"Deal." Yuki automatically smiled slightly devilishly, and Naruto sweat dropped at the fast mood swing, feeling now a bit afraid for his own wellbeing.

"I have five words for you. Extreme-shopping; Rule-number-three." Yuki smirked, and Naruto groaned.

"-Yuki, there's no need to-"

"You said we would cheer me up! Now let's take a look at the fridge." Yuki cut Naruto off, after which ignores the blonde completely. Yuki pulled open the fridge door and peered inside.

Yuki looked at the empty fridge with shock horror.

Naruto flinched when Yuki let out an indicant scream.

"Whoa! Dude, where are the essentials, the essentials! There's no whipped cream, no chocolate sauce, no--!" Yuki began to ramble. Naruto rolled his eyes. Typical for the first thing for Yuki to thing was anything sex-related.

"I just came back from my _three year mission_. When the heck did you think I had time to shop?" Naruto growled, before starting to drag Yuki towards the door. Yuki didn't resist, but did pose a question that made Naruto freeze and blush.

"Fine! Fine! But you sure you wanna go outside with that Hokage robe, _only the Hokage robe and nothing under?_ I mean the effect when it pillows behind you is quite nice but—"

--------------------

A/N: To my unfortune, I can't blame the reason I'm updating so late on my trip to France; I only stayed in there for four days, after all. But I've taken some time to recover from the trip; after all, travelling in France and Paris is exhausting, what with the four hours (at least, if not stuck in traffic) sitting in a car. Plus I was left with the middle seat, which we all know (I think) is no good for ones ass.

Right, so about this chapter. Schools been a bit hectic right now, so this has it's part on this being late as well, but the main reason is that I noticed I've been cross-writing myself several times. And so, as to help my writing, I've been doing some background research on the world of Naruto, especially the geography.

I soon found myself confused by the different villages that have appeared on the Naruto movies and the filler, and so, hence, I've decided mostly to ignore it all.

But here the main mistakes I've noticed;

I've noticed that I've both written that the Coven is near the _southern_ border and _north_ of Konoha. I haven't had clear picture of where the coven has been, apparently.

When Naruto was sick in Hokage's office (before the S-A mission) Naruto explained his sickness as the event nearing in few weeks. This is totally wrong, as were talking about months in the least. I've written it a bit unclear, I notice now.

And there are some (they are not _mistakes_, but I haven't been too clear) things about their ages and the Jinchuuriki's statuses and which countries they've came from. I think (somewhere, dunno where) I've put Yuki as both waterfall nin and a water nin. Huh.

Oh, well, that's all, I'll work to update tomorrow…_but_, you know, you never know how it goes…

Enjoy and review!


	32. Don't slip, and let the secrets lie

**Byakuya**

Chapter 32

When Naruto and Yuki finally made their way along Konoha's busy streets –Naruto now casually clothed in his orange pants and a black t-shirt- it was already late afternoon, and Naruto could almost already feel the headache making its way towards him.

"…Seriously, Naruto, you have absolutely no taste. I think it's amazing you've passed off as attractive until now. I mean if I hadn't done some heavy shopping with you before, or if your teacher hadn't ripped that orange jumpsuit, I swear you would still be wearing it…" Yuki rambled, indicating wildly around with his hands, his mouth twisted in an amused smirk as he insulted Naruto. Naruto groaned at both the teasing and the pain he could still spot in Yuki's eyes, but refrained from commenting on it.

Yuki would talk more when he was ready, and the pink haired, 17 year old boy was very touchy about his pride, something that didn't quite allow crying twice a day. Frankly, Naruto was quite surprised that Yuki had even admitted he liked Drake, or, he hadn't, at least protested against the statement. Naruto had yet to hear the words from the missing-nins own mouth.

"Hey! I'll have you know that jumpsuit is the most comfortable piece of fabric ever made!" Naruto exclaimed, making some of the villagers glare at him, only to have their eyes fasten on the suave form of Yuki.

They attracted quite a bit of attention, Yuki noticed, but continued to ignore it, used it as he was. He was, after all, the Jinchuuriki of the water country, and comparing situations between the Jinchuuriki, he supposed his situation had been something between Naruto's and Gaara's. He had been avoided and insulted like Naruto, but he had also held some fear from the older populace, so he didn't have it quite as bad as Naruto.

Sometimes, Yuki pondered, how Naruto had ever become as gold hearted as he was.

"I'll say you're in denial. That piece of crap is so ugly it makes me want to throw up, not to mention it gives anyone looking at it a massive headache." Yuki dryly noted as he moved slightly to avoid one burly villager, another chuunin if Yuki read his movements correctly. Once one passed to jounin lever or higher in skill, you couldn't avoid beginning to move with that constant fluidity and silence in your moves.

"Yeah. Well when people are used to you being both orange and loud, they have harder time spotting you when you're not orange. It throws them off guard. I _can_ be silent if I want to, you know. I am a ninja after all.

"So you mean that the urban horror that is your jumpsuit was a plot of some sort? You sort of keep surprising me, Uzumaki." Ino said as she pushed into the conversation, followed by Ten-Ten and a reluctant Kiba.

"You shouldn't be surprised. He is an Uzumaki after, they are known for their surprising qualities." Yuki snapped rudely, frowning with disagreement to the rude blonde that had pushed into their company. Yuki didn't consider himself nobility or over class, but he had been raised with proper manners as Jinchuuriki should –Naruto was an exception as Konoha had treated him poorly, leaving him without a guardian- and Yuki strongly unapproved of the girls rude behaviour.

"Ah, no need to be so uptight'. I've never seen _you_ here before. Care to introduce your friend for me, _Naruto-kun_?" Ino asked, her light eyes calculating. Her eyebrows shot up when Naruto spoke.

"No business of yours. Now move along, Yamanaka," Naruto hissed almost rudely, before turning to smirk slightly to Kiba. "And how in the nine hells did they succeed to drag you with them?" Naruto asked, overjoyed at seeing the vein on Kiba's forehead pop, something that made him seem more like the hot-headed genin he had been, than the long haired, composed chuunin he really was now. Kiba bit his lip to keep from snapping at Naruto and forced himself to shrug as calmly as he could.

Naruto wondered if it would be rude to wonder why Kiba's shoulders seemed to be under some sort of a spasm.

"No need to be rude, Uzumaki-san," Ino frowned, unaware that she was appearing slightly snobbish. "And what do you mean Uzumaki's? There are no Uzumaki's in Konohagakure. I've heard a story about how Naruto's name came to. Apparently the third Hokage had problem with coming up with a last name for Naruto and in the end decided to go with 'fishcake' and 'whirlpool'. The rumour also says that he came up with these names while eating _ramen_." Ino sneered. Yuki drew in a startled breath, and Kiba's eyes widened. Ten-Ten's mouth opened in shock horror unable to believe what she had just heard.

Naruto remained impassive. "Whatever your illusions of me are, Yamanaka-san, you should refrain from listening to everything your clan head says. Hidden beneath the surface are reasons you haven't the slightest idea of." Naruto said, his eyes cold. Ten-Ten slapped Ino.

"What is in you mind! Has your _shintenshin no jutsu_ tampered with your heart and common sense?" Ten-Ten bellowed, and they started to gather quite a crowd. Ino glanced at Ten-Ten startled.

"What? But that's what the rumour says; I didn't say it's what I believe." Ino said blushing now. "Besides it isn't like Naruto haven't heard all this before!"

Ten-Ten looked at Naruto a bit startled.

"Really?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly everybody's favourite person." Naruto reluctantly admitted, while Ten-Ten just looked furious and Kiba a bit guilty.

"Yeah if you can call being raised by ANBU not being exactly everybody's favourite person. More like you were despised and treated like trash." Yuki retorted.

"Oi! Shut your face! Confidential information!" Naruto snapped, while Kiba just frowned.

"Yeah, well they are going to hear it sooner or later. I can't believe they say they don't even know the family of their own fou—"Yuki began, but Naruto put his hand over Yuki's mouth.

Naruto glared. "They don't know!" Naruto hissed. Yuki stared, surprised.

"Nothing? They don't even know who your father was?" Yuki asked incredulously. Naruto nodded reluctantly.

"Well damn."

"Yea. Now come on, we have shopping to do." Naruto snapped, before pulling Yuki into the crowd and disappearing, unnerved by the glances Ino, Ten-Ten and Kiba were throwing at him. Kiba's eyes were open with shock surprise, and Naruto could already see he would not let the slip up lie. Kiba did have his moments of brilliance, after all.

"I didn't mean to offend him…" Ino muttered to herself while staring at her feet and biting her lip, furious at herself that she hadn't thought before she had opened her mouth.

"Naruto's father?" Ten-Ten half asked, throwing a look at Kiba. She was surprised to see the black haired chuunin stare right back at her, his eyes full of shock, which was surprising because Kiba usually recovered even of major shocks quickly.

"He was raised by ANBU?" Kiba repeated. Brown eyes met black ones, before the two voices spoke at the same time.

"_Shikamaru._"

Ino looked a bit hurt after her two friends (at least she thought Ten-Ten counted as a friend) dashed off without her.

"Hey! Wait up!"

---------------

"What is going on?" Yuki demanded from Naruto once they had slipped into a shadowed alley. Naruto threw an exasperated look at his fellow Jinchuuriki.

"Look, once the sealing was done, in all records the person named Uzumaki Naruto ceased to exist. It means that even though I'm a Konoha nin, I'm not listed as one. My school report cards were always sent to the Hokage's office, where they mysteriously disappeared, along with every paper or record that had anything to do with me. By the records, Uzumaki Naruto doesn't exist. _I_ don't exist." Naruto explained, and Yuki frowned.

"And why on earth would they erase you from the records? I understand that they don't go boasting about the Kyuubi, but what did concealing your ancestry be use for?"

"I'm not sure, but it was some kind of scheme to protect me and to keep my identity covered as long as possible. And even though I had to discover my ancestry from a musty old scroll at the Coven, I am grateful. At least I had about twelve years to live as a nobody… Look, after this comes out, I'm going to be watched even more than before." Naruto continued. "And I would appreciate if you'd avoid saying anything you know about my family or my political connections."

"They'll know sooner or later. At the latest when Akatsuki starts to really move again. They've been silent for almost four years, yes, but sources promised us three years. We're living on borrowed time, and you should make sure your friends are loyal to _you_, not to what they've always thought you are."

"Look, _I know_. It isn't that simple." Naruto growled. Yuki let the subject go, and rubbed his bloodshot eyes.

"Oh, whatever, I'll watch my mouth." Yuki promised, before starting to search for a liquor store. Naruto followed a half step behind, his head down and his face sullen.

They walked in silence for a moment, until just outside the spirit store, Yuki turned around and spoke.

"Look, I'm only doing this because I know how uncomfortable it would make you. But if somebody asks me, sometime, I'm not going to lie."

Naruto nodded, and his blue eyes softened. "Thanks," Naruto answered his voice slightly hoarse.

"It means a lot to me."

------------------------

"I thought you hated shopping," Yuki commented from under a huge pile of bags and cartons of food and drinks, and even flowers. "You always whine so much about it. Now, we've been shopping for hours…! I wanna shop something _fun_, like clothes, for example…" Yuki whined as his arms strained under the huge weight. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh, stop your complaining. You picked half of the stuff anyway. Besides, this is different. I hate _clothes_ shopping, with _you_."

"Me?" Yuki asked his face in a pout. "Why do you hate shopping with me?"

"Because you always talk me over into trying and wearing things I really don't want to wear."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too! Do I even need to bring up the subject of that pink skirt?" Naruto scoffed, adjusting the bags he was carrying, heavy with ice cream and chocolate.

"Oh, like you can afford to complain, Mr. I'll-buy-my-best-friend-a-pink-apron-because-it's-hilarious!" Yuki snapped, before setting down the bags and boxes on the floor near the entrance of the small clothes store they had entered. "Besides, you looked fetching in that mini-skirt. Gaara was really drooling all over you."

"Well, yeah." Naruto admitted, setting his bags down as well. "But I didn't need the skirt to get him to do that. And he kept bringing it up for weeks. I was called Rokudaime-hime for ages." Naruto grumbled, fingering a long sleeved black shirt, made of some soft fabric. Yuki took the shirt off the rack and put it against Naruto's chest before backing slightly so he could see it better. Shaking his head, Yuki put the shirt back to the rack and started to search for something else.

Yuki's fingers found a white leather halter-neck-top with a lot of buckles on the sides. Yuki's eyes brightened.

"Speaking of Rokudaime-hime, you read the newest Icha Icha paradise?" Yuki leered. Naruto looked confused before blushing brightly and covering his face with his hands.

"_Oh god_. I haven't seen it yet, but Ero-sennin went off into an apologizing round earlier today." Naruto's eyes glimmered with rage towards the toad sannin.

"No, no, it's quite entertaining actually." Yuki assured Naruto.

"How entertaining?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Yuki smirked.

"Well the setting starts in this sleazy strip bar, called '_horizontal_'. At this bar dances the enticing stripper 'Rokudaime', who stripping in purple leather tries to seduce the Kazekage…" Yuki started his detailed explanation.

Naruto groaned.

-------------------------

"Why are you choosing only white clothes off the racks anyway? Not that I have anything against white, but it isn't exactly a good ninja colour. Well, except in the snow country maybe. And I've heard some rumours that the next jounin exam would be held there, but I don't really know if I'm going to believe that. It's not like they have a lot of ninja there." Naruto said, eyeing the white leather pants Yuki had offered for him to try on, which looked actually more like small shorts and high stay-ups.

"Oh, that." Yuki acknowledged, but continued throwing more clothes for Naruto to try on over the wall that separated the changing room from the rest of the store. "Well, actually it does have a bit to do with the snow country and why I'm wearing almost completely white as well. Kisho thought that we should show our power on the next Jounin exam."

"Show our power? You mean like causing some stupid scene and appearing in a fancy swirl of leaves?" Naruto laughed, thinking of the time Kakashi and Sasuke had appeared similarly to their first chuunin exam.

"That's not actually a bad idea." Yuki said seriously, as if pondering the suggestion, thought Naruto could hear the amusement in his voice. Naruto snorted, and tried on another cloth.

"But really, both the Akatsuki and the Gate have been starting to appear more in the political circles. There's some rumours going on about Akatsuki especially, that they've built headquarters in the Earth country and that the Tsuchikage is well aware of it." Yuki continued. Naruto froze in mid movement, his arms hugging his torso as he had been about to remove a shirt.

"You mean the Tsuchikage is allying with the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked incredulously. The idea itself sounded ridiculous. After all, the five countries had long been against the criminal organisation of S-class nukenin ever since the Akatsuki was grounded.

"Not officially. But, you know. Rumours."

"Yeah, rumours." Naruto frowned. "So what about showing our power and what does white clothes have to do with it?" The blonde asked, his voice slightly muffled by the shirt he was putting on.

"Umm, so anyway, the Gate has been becoming really active in political circles, and some of the smaller countries are intimidated by it, especially those near Shadow belt. So were going to appear all, and I'm talking about the Jinchuuriki now, at the Jounin exam. That's where the most power will be displayed anyway. So we'll appear in one group, wearing the Covens symbols and seeping of power, the usual, you know." Yuki explained. Naruto frowned.

"But I'm taking part of the jounin exam, you know, on Konoha's behalf."

"Yeah, Kisho said you probably would. But you could wear white anyway. We all have these uniform-like jackets as well, a bit personalized, is all. It's just for show, so that we'll seem more like a unified front."

"Yeah, well, it would do well for the Kage's to realize Coven isn't to be messed with. They didn't even know what the Coven was before I explained it." Naruto grumbled his mind elsewhere as he slipped onto a short pink skirt and white leather top and white stay-ups.

"They didn't?" Yuki sound surprised as he entered the changing room and took all the clothes Naruto had proved on, along with the clothes he had been previously wearing. Yuki looked thoughtful as he slipped out of the changing room and onto the desk where he paid for all the clothes with Naruto's credit card.

Naruto continued to hassle with the buckle in the front of his top, grumbling to himself.

"Well, it is a bit expected, actually." Yuki finally said.

"Hum?" Naruto half-asked, still occupied with the complicated top.

"The Coven is old after all. They've probably just forgotten about it, or dismissed it as something that faded in power."

"Perhaps." Naruto admitted and stepped out of the changing room. Yuki ran his eyes over Naruto's slim figure, appreciating the sight.

"You look good." Yuki leered, and Naruto, now cleared off the slight confusing genjutsu, looked a bit startled at the pink miniskirt he was wearing. Yuki laughed while Naruto looked gob smacked.

"Whoa-… when—who di... when did you?" Naruto stuttered, before he growled in rage.

"Oh, I am so going to get you for this!" Naruto snapped, and Yuki, now carrying all their packages, skipped off the store, leaving Naruto fuming.

Yuki stuck his head inside the store again. "Oh, and I bought you shoes as well. Now be nice, Rokudaime-hime and put them on." Yuki grinned devilishly, before disappearing. Naruto stared at the pink shoes with a four inch heel, flinching, before cursing and putting them on as the store clerk was starting to look at him weirdly.

Naruto ran as fast as he could with his shoes, cursing all the while, especially aware off how everyone turned to look at him.

"YUKI! OMAE O KOROSU!" Naruto screeched, before starting to hunt the other bijuu host.

_That bastard._

A/N: Ah! I'm so disappointed it took so long for me to write this. Last Thursday I was promising I would update the next day and all… Really sorry, but I'm really bad with meeting deadlines. So, as in effort to update ofter, I won't make any promises, 'kay?

Please tell me if anything struck you as odd or something, so I can clear it up. And any mistakes too so that when my BETA writes this clear someday (hoping soon, Sufinkusu) then I'll know the mistakes I'll have to make sure are corrected.

Hope you enjoyed it

--_Dark_


	33. Crash and Burn

**Byakuya **

Chapter 33

------------------------------------------------------------------

Two dark shapes, long capes dancing in the soft wind, gazed upon the small village lying before them. The slightly taller one with his blonde hair half on top of his head spoke, his voice husky and low in the eerie moon shine.

"This is the place, un." He stated, though left the meaning hanging, half-posing it as a question. Itachi, with only his activated Sharingan eyes visible, simply continued along the steep path down the village. The S-class missing nin left behind refrained from making a noise. He wasn't called the prodigy of the hidden village of Rock for nothing; he could recognize potentially dangerous situations when he saw one. And Uchiha Itachi, an A-class missing nin and the sole man responsible for the massacre of the Uchiha clan, was, by no means, a push-over.

Itachi stopped once they reached the main street, and made no effort to stop the crunching of dust beneath his feet. Deidara stopped to stand beside the black-haired Uchiha, waiting patiently as Itachi scanned the small village with his red eyes.

"No chakra residue. Our source was right. There are no nin in this poor excuse of an village." Itachi spoke, and even though Deidara had expected it he had to stop himself from jumping.

"And the Jinchuuriki?" Deidara asked. Itachi nodded towards the southern side of the small fishing village.

"The chakra is quite easy to see. It is _lilac_." Itachi said, rolling the word in his mouth as if trying to get the taste of it. Deidara cackled before stalking towards the southern side of the village, all the while his black robe, with red and white clouds, flattering in the wind behind him.

_Part six of the grand plan. Activated._

And in a silent swirl of rotten black leaves, Itachi disappeared.

----------------------

Sasuke kept his gaze up when he walked along the busy business street, resisting the urge to look at the ground and sulk. He may have brooded sometimes of the future demise of his brother, but it wasn't his habit to sulk, look sad, or even generally be bothered. Not really looking where he was going, his eyes caught on the huge brown hawk flying higher up on the sky, which he supposed was somebody's summon, he didn't notice in time that he was about to collide into a person.

After recovering of the shock of being thrown on his back onto the street stones, the Uchiha prodigy raised his black eyes to glare at the person he had collided on, even though somewhere on the back of his mind he was more than aware that it was he who had collided with the person. To say he was surprised when he saw his old academy teacher also sprawled on the ground was an understatement, but then to see his current _pervert_ jounin sensei help the academy teacher up, he was shocked.

"Iruka-sensei? Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke acknowledged as he jumped on his feet. Iruka turned to smile at Sasuke sheepishly, and Kakashi, whose hands were still around Iruka's hips, looked at him interested with his one dark blue eye.

"Sasuke-kun." Iruka smiled softly, laughing a bit sheepish and scratching the back of his neck in a manner that reminded him of Naruto.

_Dammit, didn't you walk around to avoid thinking about Naruto?_

"I apologize, I didn't seem to be watching where I was going," Sasuke said, the apology to his teacher slipping of his tongue with practised ease, after all, in school, one learned not to anger Umino Iruka in a short span of time (something Naruto never seemed to crasp as the blonde was always the victim of precisely thrown chalk erasers and random books.) Kakashi raised a surprised eyebrow at the apology, this being the practically first time he had seen Sasuke apologize, or at least apologize as smoothly. Perhaps there were still some things he didn't know about his sub-ordinates, the copy-cat nin mused.

"Ah, no worries, Sasuke-kun, I wasn't too concentrated either." Iruka smile, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks and his eyes flashing towards Kakashi. Sasuke raised a look to his current sensei, and Kakashi's eye just curved in amusement. Iruka, completely missing the exchange between his former student and, uh, _fellow sensei_, looked at Sasuke concerned.

"You all right, Sasuke-kun?" Iruka asked, careful to keep his probing polite. Kakashi hummed silently in amusement. Seemed like he knew Sasuke better after all. No way the Uchiha would ever answer something like that with anything else than no.

It came as a surprise to him when Sasuke spoke.

"Ah, it's just Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled. Iruka frowned.

"What did he do this time?" Iruka asked, unaware that he was searching for Naruto with his eyes on the street.

"Something's changed with him. And I can't for the life of me to figure out what it is…"

"Saa… Everybody changes in three years. I wouldn't worry too much about it." The twenty seven years old academy teacher answered.

"Hum… maybe. But he's still off-balance." Sasuke mused, and Kakashi was shocked how at ease his student talked with the academy teacher, seemingly unaware of the way Iruka was directing their conversion.

"Off-balance?"

"You know that big thing he's always been hiding? He's slipped at least eight times since he came back, and I haven't even seen him too many times. I even heard some of the rookie nine have been talking to Shikamaru. They're trying to figure it out…" Sasuke explained, and so completely into his subject he was he completely missed the way both Kakashi and Iruka tensed.

"And are they?" Kakashi asked, and Sasuke turned sharply to his teacher, and noticed the way both the men's eyes were glimmering in a way he had never seen them glimmer before.

"Not a chance. I and Sakura didn't even become aware of it until the chuunin exam, and we were around him almost twenty-four-seven. Not a change they are going to figure it out, even with Shikamaru. He may know tactics, but he knows nothing about Naruto." Sasuke shrugged, before turning to leave. "Ja, senseis'." Sasuke greeted before turning to leave when he was crashed into.

Sasuke was sent onto the stone ground for the second time in the span of five minutes, and pissed at the attacker, his Sharingan spun automatically into action. Everything slowed into slow-motion, his red eyes keeping track of the movements of the body still in mid-flight, and recognizing the pink-haired male from in front of Naruto's apartment, his eyes widened slightly. The packages and bags that Yuki had had on his arms were sent around sailing in the air upwards, while the person himself was propelled towards the ground, upper-body first.

Putting some chakra into his arms he landed on his arms and pushed from the ground immediately, sent into the air with a small volt. Gathering the bags and packages on his arms with speed that Sasuke noticed could've almost rivalled Neji's, Yuki let out a triumphant smile. Sasuke glared slightly before gathering onto his feet.

Sharingan eyes met amused purple ones.

"Good save." Sasuke simply complimented while the two senseis behind him looked at their interaction with interest, noticing the immediate tensing of Sasuke's shoulders.

Yuki inclined with his head to the said in a nod, smiling softly and was just about to speak when a loud shout broke his thought of line.

"Yuki! You bastard! Get back here!" Naruto bellowed while running so fast he had no time to stop before he too, crashed into Sasuke. Sasuke, feeling the weight on top of him, refused to open his eyes for some moments, instead cursing inside his head.

_Why does everybody have to run into me?_

Naruto, sprawled on top of Sasuke in a compromising position, his short pink skirt riding up because of the Uchiha's half bend legs, blushed brightly. Sasuke opened his eyes and Naruto gasped at the feeling. He could feel the eyes almost buzz as they automatically reached to measure everything on his face, the emotions in his eyes and the movements of his jaw muscles.

A healthy red spread on Sasuke's cheeks for some reason as well, his mind rewinding back to the moment he had just few hours prior been face to face with Naruto, who had kissed him. They were silent for a moment, and Sasuke was just about to ask for Naruto to move, when Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes flash with something orange, or perhaps red. The Sharingan eyes continued to stare into Naruto's eyes, and suddenly Sasuke was ripped along Naruto when he began to _see_.

-----------------------

"Nee, Mika-nee, what's for dinner tonight?" Koichi asked pleasantly while tracing his fingers through a pair of net-stockings, searching for holes he could repair with the thread and the needle he had forth.

The fifteen year old girl grabbed the edge of the doorway that led to the kitchen and leaned out, talking into the living room.

"I've made some sushi." Mika smiled, her long brown hair done in two braids and wearing an apron.

_She looks motherly_ Koichi mused.

"A special occasion?" Ringo, Mika's brother lazed from the sofa, his eyes looking at his sister inquiringly. Mika blushed slightly under the gaze. She played with the hem of her apron.

----------------

_Sasuke let out an involuntarily gasp when he saw all the blue chakra's around him and Naruto, each and every one of the blue lights pulsing slightly with energy. It didn't take him long to figure out that he was, indeed seeing chakra's. Then he saw Yuki's chakra, and to his disgust it was a shaky, almost sickly blue mixed in with a bright, dark blue one._

_**What is that?**_

_Sasuke searched for Naruto's chakra, and gasped again when he saw it. Naruto's chakra was strong. A shiny blue flame that shined so brightly it almost hurt, with a slight strand of dark red around it, expanding and minimizing in size on the tact of Naruto's pulse._

"_Red…" Sasuke whispered, before Naruto's presence jumped further, expanding onto all sides not unlike a huge net of chakra._

--------------------------------

"Iie, it's just… Fishing season is coming up, and then everyone will be preparing for the Bridge Festival… That… well, we won't be seeing each other as often. So I made something a bit fancier. And Rokudaime sent some money." Mika admitted. Koichi's eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

"Naruto-nee did?" Koichi exclaimed surprised, grey blue eyes glimmering in the shallow light shining from the TV. Mika cleared her throat, looking slightly guilty.

"Yeah, well, that looser always had the urge to spread his money around. Who am I to stop him?" Mika answered, her lips drawn into a thin line and her manner pure bitchiness as she stalked into the kitchen, her brown hair trailing behind her. Koichi opened his mouth to protest, to protect his 'Naruto-nee', the stranger who had shown him so much more than just one night of kindness. Naruto had introduced him to these lovely people –though Mika could hardly be called lovely- and even though Koichi had been annoyed that Mika and Ringo seemed to be looking over his shoulder all the time, he had gotten used to it in a couple of short weeks.

It was nice to have a home where he was offered food and a place to sleep in, and Koichi embraced the kindness with all he could, though he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. But the other shoe still hadn't dropped, and Koichi didn't know whether to be relieved or anxious by the hanging feeling he was left with.

Ringo removed his hand from over Koichi's mouth after he had been convinced that the street walker would be silent. Ringo motioned towards the kitchen.

------------------------

_Sasuke gasped as they expanded further away from the huge glob of energy that was Konoha, and started to rise higher, and yet lower. He couldn't describe the sensation. He only felt oddly stretched, and with it came a searing pain._

_Sasuke ignored it. Suddenly other strong flares, like Konoha started to appear on his consciousness. The five main Shinobi villages, Sasuke dully noted. For some reason, this wasn't what he was interested in. They were just huge flares of blue energy after all. He tried to sense around him, and could soon feel the strong flare of Naruto's chakra all around him, making him gasp at the sensation. It felt like he had just walked through mist, though the sensation was raw, warm and oddly passionate._

_They stopped spreading, and under him, Sasuke felt three centres of chakra. Two hues of blue stronger than even Naruto and a lilac coloured that was radiating chakra everywhere._

------------------------------

"Leave it. Money is a touchy subject." He simply said before turning back to his program. Koichi wasn't bothered. Ringo was a guy of few words. Nor was he surprised when Mika finally came breezing through the living room and to the outer door with her cigarettes in hand and her earrings clinging softly. She smoked a lot, and in just a few days Koichi had almost learned to predict when she would leave to burn another stick of nicotine.

But then the outer door slammed open and in ran a horrified Mika, her eyes wide and her legs shaky. Her eyes fastened on Koichi immediately.

"We're under attack! Naruto told this could happen…" She began breathlessly, leaning on the outer door. Koichi froze and climbed on his feet without a sound. _Mika-nee never calls Naruto-nee Naruto_. "Run. To the fire country. Find Konoha. Naruto will be there." She ordered. Koichi felt his stomach drop.

_What? Is this…_

_Is this some kind of sick joke?_

_Is she trying to get rid of me?_

**BOOM**

The windows rattled and the earth shook with tremendous power as the explosions went off. The lights went out and several crashes echoed in the suddenly so silent house when various objects fell from tables and shelves.

_Calm down_, Koichi told himself as he felt the familiar cloud of panic settle over his features. Of all emotions, after all, it was with fear he dealt with best. There were times when the customers wanted something a bit more perverse, a bit kinkier than he was ready to do, and sometimes they tried to avoid paying him for his services. Killing attempts were never too far behind the nearest corner.

Koichi buried his nails into his palms and tried to calm his breath. He could feel the rasped breaths of Ringo and Mika from the other side of the room. That meant they were okay.

_Right?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One of the stronger blue chakra's flared slightly. Sasuke recognized the process of moulding chakra._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then suddenly the room was flooded with light so bright it made Koichi's eyes fill with tears. And for a second he could see it, a huge dragon made of molten lava –or that is what Koichi supposed it looked like- heading right towards him.

_Move_, his mind screamed, but his muscles wouldn't move when the Dragon made leeway for him. Koichi's breath caught in his throat as he waited for the burning sensation. The kappa that always protected him would protect him, but surely even the spirit lying in the necklace around his neck wouldn't be able to stand against this fierce creation.

And then suddenly his sight was blocked by a mass of brown hair. The stench of burned flesh filled his nostrils before he actually realized what he was looking at. Mika's frail shape, the dark body mostly burned, fell to its knees. Mika gasped, as if surprised.

Koichi whimpered and backed away from the sight. Mika's eyes were open for a second, her gaze frenzied by pain and something he couldn't quite place.

"Run!" She whispered harshly, but then her body fell down, limp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_There were two smaller globes of chakra as well, but they were so weak that they looked like shadows. Suddenly, one of the weak chakra's disappeared, and the lilac chakra pulsated sharply._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MIKA!" Ringo yelled from the other side of the room, but before he had time to hurry to his sister's side he was lifted up by his throat. Koichi looked in horror as the figure with the black cape continued to dangle Ringo in the air by his throat, the crunching of the throat loud in the echoing silence that was only broken by the noise the flames did as they licked the house from outside.

"So boring, un" Deidara mused as he clenched his fingers stronger around Ringo's windpipe. The windpipe gave in with a nasty squelching sound and Koichi tried to scramble to his feet, his breathing panicked.

_Who is this man?_

"And now…" Deidara spoke as he threw Ringo to the other side of the room, Ringo's head colliding with the wall and his neck breaking with a loud crack. Koichi couldn't react, couldn't move when those black eyes peered over the edge of the black cape that Koichi now saw was decorated with red clouds lined in white.

"How will we play with the beast, un?" Deidara smirked, white teeth glinting in the firelight. The missing-nin stalked towards Koichi with suave steps, his cloak shifting around him when he stopped six feet before Koichi. Koichi looked upwards, trying to figure out who this man was. He was obviously ninja; that he knew, because Koichi did recognise a Katon jutsu when he saw one.

And it seemed like he had a partner if the sense of being watched told anything.

"B-b-beast?" Koichi asked his voice shaky at the best, the raspy mumbling almost unheard. Deidara smiled brightly, and sat down on his heels, the movement practised and smooth in a way Koichi had seen geishas do it.

"Ah. Could it be that the Jinchuuriki doesn't know what he is?" Deidara said thoughtfully, and Koichi gasped when he saw another shape appear behind the blonde Akatsuki member. Red eyes stared at Koichi and he quickly looked away.

"He is protected by the _kappa_ residing in his _necklace_." Itachi said. Koichi froze. _How did they know? They couldn't read minds, could they?_

"The _water-spirit_?" Deidara asked, and Koichi couldn't for the life of him figure out why he sounded amused, but even so, shakily, the boy nodded, his movements tacky and robotic. Deidara reached forward to pull forth the necklace around Koichi's neck. Koichi flinched at the almost-contact, and tried to pull away, his eyes setting on the burnt form of Mika. His eyes filled with tears, and Deidara, having nothing of it, pulled him back roughly by his necklace.

To bad that the turquoise stone figure that represented a strange hybrid between a human and a fish was held around Koichi's throat by a worn leather string. The string gave out abruptly, sending Koichi sprawled on the floor. Deidara looked at the string of the figure in confusion as the ends of it, where it had broken, started to glow. The blonde's eyes had the fraction of a second to widen before the lilac chakra struck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The lilac chakra spread, stronger and wilder than anything Sasuke could've ever imagined. The surge of power was so strong it drew shivers from him, and as the chakra drew closer, he was attacked by a floating feeling. The chakra flared more powerfully, a beautiful lilac._

_Sasuke started to feel he was drowning, and started to choke._

_Darkness claimed him._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hum, Sasuke's seems to be run into awfully often today… Oh, I'm so happy I finally got to write Deidara into this fic. And yes, I know that Kisame and Itachi are partners, and that Deidara and Sasori are partners, but it'll all come cleared later. Besides, nobody ever said they don't change partners occasionally

_--Dark_

Please review!


	34. Panic and confusion

Chapter 34

-----------------------------------------

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!

_Eh, is somebody still reading this? #blush#_

-----------------------------------------

Sasuke, back in Konoha, was snapped into reality by the painful smack of a palm on his cheek, and he had time to see the worried face of Yuki above him before he lost consciousness.

"Sasuke!" Iruka yelled shocked, before turning his attention on Naruto. The blonde was lying on the ground after Sasuke had started convulsing and they had pushed him off the brunette. Iruka gathered Naruto's head on his lap, before turning his frenzied gaze on Kakashi. Iruka was a ninja, and somehow he was surprised at how fast the tears threatened to spill after he realized that Naruto chest wasn't rising anymore.

"Kashi! He isn't breathing!" Iruka told the jounin. Kakashi scrambled onto his knees next to Naruto, before he started doing seals for a technique that would keep sure Naruto's lungs got oxygen properly. The greenish light spread along Naruto chest fast, disappearing under the white top the blonde was wearing. Iruka, seeing Naruto stabilize a bit, opened Naruto's left eyelid to look if the pupil was unnaturally wide or something alike it.

_Who knew, perhaps Sasuke had activated his mangenkyou Sharingan by mistake?_

What Iruka saw, however, shocked him to the core.

"_Kami…_" Iruka gasped, and both Kakashi and Yuki, who was holding Sasuke's head on his lap not unlike how Iruka was holding Naruto, both turned to the chuunin.

"His eyes are purple?" Kakashi muttered with slight confusion and worry after looking under the other eyelid. Yuki, hearing the statement to where he had been too far away to actually see Naruto's eyes, scrambled onto his feet after making sure Sasuke was securely breathing and as comfortable on the ground as he could.

Somewhere on the background Yuki registered that someone was yelling '_Sasuke-kun!'_ and someone hurried to the brunettes' side. Yuki paid this no heed, but instead moved to check on Naruto, with his presence blocking the slight circle around Naruto that formed of the three nin around him.

"Purple?" Yuki asked, frowning. "I don't see how that's possible. I'd understand if his eyes were red, but purple?"

"How do you…?" Iruka started to ask, his eyes wide. No one Naruto's age, after all, knew about the Kyuubi. Which was the only explanation to why Naruto could have red eyes. Yuki nodded to the question he never quite finished.

"I have one of those fur balls too, you know… Rokubi." Yuki explained, before turning to check on Naruto again. Yuki felt Iruka and Kakashi tense beside him, Kakashi inching a bit closer to Iruka.

"Now now, no need to worry. I'm only here to look after Naruto. I'm not going to attack anybody…" Yuki half-laughed, though there was no amusement in his voice.

Nothing was said after that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The creature that had before been Koichi let out a loose cackle.

"**Finally!**" The Demon roared, and Deidara, standing by Itachi, some distance away, tilted his head to the left.

"Oh. That was unexpected, un?" Deidara mused, before he was forced to jump from the way of a huge tornado of water that would surely have crushed him, had it hit. Deidara, now standing on top of a bookshelf, pushed forth his hand and whispered something to himself, before a small mouth opened on his palm, with a long row of perfectly white teeth and a long tongue.

Before Deidara had time to actually accomplish his jutsu one of the three tails of the horrifying creature lashed out, taking down with it the whole southern side of the house. Both Deidara and Itachi jumped off the way of the tail and begun their respective attacks. Deidara sent birds flying from his sleeve, each of them exploding once they made contact with the demonic form.

"You were right Uchiha, un!" Deidara yelled delightedly as the now, demon, yelled in rage and pain. "It is indeed the three tailed demon! How lucky we are today!"

Itachi let a slight impassionate smirk twist on the side of his mouth. He took great pleasure in annoying his fellow Akatsuki, after all.

"Luck has nothing to do with this. It's all about skill," Itachi said to the other missing nin as he sent a shadow of Shuriken mixed with kunai towards the demon, each of them covered with a stark, pink liquid.

Each of them met their mark, and the demon screeched louder, if possible.

"…Something you seem to lack." Itachi ended with flourish as he made the seals for a simple Katon with speed that Deidara could barely follow. Deidara's mouth turned into a pout.

"Let's just get on with this," Deidara grinned grimly, making sure he was holding the figurine in his hand securely "We still have work to do." Itachi nodded, before turning to the smoking form of the demon again, which was trying to get onto its feet again. For a demon, it was fairly small.

"Let's seal this thing up."

"The full moon is in four days,"

"I know, you incompetent waste of space."

"Now, 'tachi! Your words wound me!"

"Shut up and get to work."

"Yes ma'am!"

---------------------------------

Naruto gasped and took in deep breaths while his eyes looked into Iruka's worried, upside-down face, unseeing.

_Sanbi, the three tailed demon, was loose, in the Wave-country_. Naruto shuddered as fear so amazingly strong that it made him shake, shook him.

"Naruto?" Iruka's detached voice called to him. Naruto blinked distractedly to himself, and run his tongue over his lips, trying to get over the shock, _because goddamnit, it wasn't helping anyone!_

"Yo, Rokudaime? What the fuck?" Yuki snapped. And Naruto could soon make out more of the forms gathered around him. Iruka was looking down worriedly at him and Yuki was frowning at something. Kakashi just looked generally curious, and Naruto supposed it had been a tint of worry he ha seen in his sensei's one eye.

And looking to his side he could see the unconscious form of Sasuke.

His blue eyes widened, and he turned to Iruka.

"I-is Sasuke okay?" He croaked, trying to swallow to rid of the sudden dryness in his throat. Iruka smiled brightly before hugging Naruto tightly.

"Oh thank kami! You're all right!" Iruka exclaimed, and Naruto tried to force his brain to work because there was something here he should know. "Sasuke's all right. Just lost consciousness…" Iruka continued.

Dazed, Naruto nodded. Then his eyes widened. Sanbi was sealed in Koichi, or so he suspected. That meant that the two shapes he's noticed….

Naruto choked in horror, before starting to shake. Iruka immediately noticed and let go. Worried brown eyes filled his vision.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" Iruka asked. Naruto couldn't open his mouth, couldn't say it, and couldn't explain that he just _knew_.

Knew that Akatsuki would soon have their hands on Sanbi. On Koichi.

"_They're in Wave country_,"

"Naruto?" Yuki asked, and feeling the strange yet so familiar name slip from Yuki's lips shook Naruto to reality. He pushed Iruka away, ignoring the slight hurt look on the older mans face. His blue eyes distraught, Naruto turned to Yuki.

"Akatsuki has Koichi." Naruto forced himself to say before jumping on his feet.

_Are my legs shaking? Why are my legs shaking?_

"What? But what would they want with—"Yuki's eyes widened, before steel-like coldness settled onto them. "Is there something you're not telling?" Yuki snapped, taking hold of Naruto's shoulders and starting to shake the blonde. Kakashi put his hand on Yuki's shoulder, a move that made Yuki glare at the copy-cat-nin murderously, but also made him let go of Naruto.

"Something you forgot to mention about Koichi?" Yuki hissed tensely from between his teeth. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Akatsuki's objective was to gather the nine Bijuu and take control over their power. It was Akatsuki's _only_ objective and they cared of nothing else.

"Akatsuki has Sanbi." Naruto whispered, his eyes filled with tears, some of the wet droplets skimming down his whiskered cheeks, before the blonde ran away with unnatural speed. Iruka and Kakashi dashed after the blonde. Yuki froze. And then it made sense so abruptly he felt numb.

_Akatsuki has Koichi._

_Akatsuki has Sanbi._

_Koichi is the host of Sanbi._

_Koichi is a Jinchuuriki._

Yuki fell down to his knees in shock, ignoring the way a girl with pale lavender eyes and bark blue hair was asking him if he was okay. He also ignored the hurried scramble of several girls as they gathered worriedly around Sasuke, and he didn't even register the crowd they had gathered with the sudden fainting of both Naruto and Sasuke.

_Koichi is a Jinchuuriki? But how? Why didn't Naruto tell us, the pakku? And how did Naruto even know? He said he met Koichi only once before… _

_Why didn't Naruto tell us?_

-----------------------------------

Naruto dashed through the streets of Konoha as fast as he could, all his thoughts turned on Koichi and the danger he was in.

_I have to get to Wave country_, Naruto said to himself, but after running some time, another, wiser voice, started to speak within him.

_It's useless. Wave country is a week's travel away. You're not going to make it._

"I am….I have to…" Naruto whispered to himself, jumping up to roof.

_You're not thinking rationally, Naruto._

"I don't care! I have to…"

_You have to what?_

"Have to save Koichi!"

_Like this? Rushing in there with no plan, no backup, and no nothing?_

"I have to…"

_You're not thinking this rationally through_, the voice commented as Naruto finally reached the edge of the last apartment building and could start to run towards the wall surrounding Konoha. He had to get out of the village to get to Wave country.

_What, you're going to run all the way there? _The voice that now sounded suspiciously like Sasuke's commented again.

"I still gotta try…" Naruto brokenly whispered to himself, the tears making his cheeks wet and his eyes clear, shining with the inner despair he was feeling.

I still gotta _try_…

--------------------------------

Iruka was the first to reach Naruto. In fact, he reached Naruto almost a full minute before Kakashi, which surprised the jounin when he finally arrived to the scene.

Iruka, choosing the best shortcuts and alleyways he knew Naruto would use, ran after the blonde, all the while listening to the boys scrambled meanings as he talked to himself. Naruto had talked a lot to himself when he had been small, so Iruka wasn't really surprised. He was however, utterly confused about why Naruto had suddenly run off.

And more important, he had the feeling the pink haired young man accompanying Naruto had something to do with it.

Choosing a shortcut that Naruto in his hurry had ignored, he gained some ground and finally reached Naruto by one of the training areas near the eastern wall of Konoha. Iruka hugged Naruto tightly from behind and yanked Naruto backwards, lifting his feet off the ground so that he could no longer run.

The whole weight of the blonde added to the force of Iruka's pull, which was not light considering he was a chuunin, pushed Iruka backwards. Automatically the brunette used the movement to twirl around so that he was between Naruto and the village gates.

"Let go!" Naruto wailed, and Iruka almost did. He had learned early on with Naruto that the blonde wasn't as comfortable with physical connection as he led on, and had found it many times easier to calm the blonde when he backed off a bit.

Iruka just hugged the blonde closer to himself in a strange parody of a hug with Naruto trying to struggle his way out of the strong hold. Naruto turned around in the embrace and put his palms on Iruka's chest, in a half-hearted attempt to push him off.

"I won't." Iruka said, making sure to make his voice as calming as he could. Naruto felt the sudden urge to leave the hug fade away, and hugged Iruka closer.

Iruka let out a surprised 'humph!' when Naruto held onto him suddenly like a lifeline. Eyes comically wide at the complete 180 the blonde's moods could take, Iruka could do nothing but hold onto him as Naruto began shaking, as if crying silently.

Yet there were no tears in his eyes.

"I have to go, I have to go, before it's too late," Naruto rambled, his voice on the other side of hysteric. Iruka drew Naruto close, so that he could whisper calming nothings into the blonde's ear.

"You don't get it, they have Koichi…" Naruto wailed. He had promised to protect Koichi, hadn't he? "…If they have Koichi, they're finally going to move…"

Iruka froze.

"Move what? What are you talking about..? Are you saying that..?" Iruka stuttered, his mind running in circles that made no sense.

"The rumour was that we had three years to prepare in the beginning! We've had four! And if the Akatsuki is on the move, Koichi isn't the only one they'll be going after..!" Naruto yelled, and Iruka was suddenly more than aware that Kakashi wasn't the only ninja who had appeared on the clearing.

Team Gai looked on in confusion as they took in the sight of an almost-sobbing Naruto in Iruka's arms. And the fact that Naruto was dressed in pink and white leather wasn't helping them to understand the situation any better.

Gai's eyes met Kakashi's, and the green glad jounin nodded, before motioning for his chuunin team to retreat.

Neji had to drag Lee away.

-------------------------------------

"Naruto." Kakashi said simply, tearing Naruto from Iruka's arms with a simple twist. Iruka tried not to look too offended by it, but didn't succeed. For the moment though, Kakashi made no movement to show that he had noticed.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei," Naruto started, feeling that pile in the back of his throat gathering again.

_-Koichi's as good as dead.-_

"I'm, I'm s-sorry…" Naruto stuttered, the hick-ups racking his body already. Kakashi's eyes softened and he leaned down to gather the blonde into his arms.

He tended to forget that despite outside appearances, Naruto was still a bit broken inside.

"Hm? Maa, it's all right. But you know you shouldn't go around mentioning Konoha's secrets like that. Can't have them wondering what Akatsuki is, now can we?" The jounin half mused, though his voice was dead serious. "Now, explain." Kakashi ordered, and Naruto gathered himself so that he could speak without stuttering.

"Akatsuki has Koichi. He's the host of Sanbi... the three tailed demon." Naruto swallowed. "I was the one that told him to stay in wave country, gods…" Naruto glanced at Kakashi, whose eyes were dead serious.

_-No compassion there, eh?-_

"Look," Naruto began again. "If the Akatsuki has really begun to come they're going to come after our pakku too."

"Pakku?" Kakashi inquired.

"Pack" Naruto blushed, before turning to look at his shoes, or more like Kakashi's. Then he felt Iruka's arms wrap themselves around him again, so that he was trapped between the two older nin in a tight embrace.

"Well then we have to do something about this, right? We have to tell the council, and you should probably contact Gaara or the Coven about this or something, They'll probably want to know." Iruka said, and Naruto let the soothing voice calm him down. "No need to panic. Not everything is lost, hm?" The chuunin teacher smiled, while Kakashi just looked confused and slightly left out.

_-What does Naruto have to do with Gaara? Isn't that the current Kazekage or something? And what is this Coven they are talking about?-_

"Yeah. Right. Kinda forgot that." Naruto sniffled, wiping the tears from his face and blushing slightly.

"I kind of thought I taught you better than that." Iruka mused, and Kakashi was just about to open his mouth to demand some answers, but a hard look from Iruka stopped him in his place.

Kakashi pouted.

"Forgive me, Iruka-sensei." Naruto muttered. Iruka grinned and raised his hand to mess with Naruto's hair. The blonde let out an indicant 'Hey!', and Iruka snorted.

"No need to be so formal, Naru-chan." Naruto smiled, before clearing his throat, feeling a bit awkward in the embrace. Iruka and Kakashi backed off a bit.

"Better?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto nodded, his eyes still a bit red.

"Yeah. Let's head back. I have some letters to write." Naruto sniffed, smiling brightly. Kakashi nodded and reached him too over to mess the soft blonde locks on Naruto's head.

"Hey!"

------------------------------

Hinata glanced worriedly at the pink-haired boy still kneeling on the ground, his purple eyes wide and unseeing.

Hesitantly, she reached out a hand to shake his shoulder.

"_What?_" The voice that left the boy's mouth was sharp and deadly, not too much alike the beetles Shino used in his assassination missions. The ones she used to have nightmare's about.

"U-umm, g-go-gomen- na-nasai, ano…" Hinata began stuttering, feeling hesitation fill her voice. It was all well to be strong against enemies and against her friends, or at least her family, but she didn't quite know how to react to the –_quite_- attractive boy before her.

And the water hitai-ate that was slashed in the middle confused the hell out of her.

"Well? Spit it out!" Yuki snapped. Hinata's brow twitched.

"Well excuse me for worrying!" She finally snapped. "And if you're quite done with your brooding, get the hell out of our road, some people are actually trying to move somewhere around here!" Hinata roared. Yuki backed off, shocked, his eyes widening.

"Heh." The missing nin leered, after recovering. And suddenly Hinata found her sight full of purple eyes glittering like mad with _something_. "I like you."

And like a whisper in the wind, he was suddenly gone.

Hinata looked around confused.

"Wha...-?"

------------------

A/N2: Sorry about the sordid, awfully and utterly disgusting quality of this chapter, but as I returned from I holiday, I found that I just.. couldn't wirte anymore. So after several weeks of fighting with this, I just decided to post it. Hopefully my writing will flow a little better in few chapters again.


	35. Domination, explanations and steam

**Chapter 35**

Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto had nearly arrived at the Hokage tower when out of nowhere Yuki appeared in a fancy swirl of ice crystals. Yuki spared Kakashi only a fierce glare before calmly pushing away the jounins hand which had held a kunai against his throat.

"Naruto." Yuki said, before pulling his fist back and slamming it with all his power against Naruto's face. The hit caught Naruto completely off guard and he was sent flying on the ground several meters. Naruto sat up, holding his broken nose, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"_Yuki…_" The voice was questioning, but Yuki only glared harder at Naruto.

"That's for not telling me." The pink-haired boy spat. Naruto glanced at the ground guilty, before climbing on his feet again.

"I'm…" Naruto began, before his face was struck again. Naruto cried out in pain as his left cheek was hit harshly, but this time held his footing.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled worried, ready to restrain Yuki. Naruto just shook his head, and Kakashi moved closer to the academy teacher, ready to interfere if needed.

"And that's for not telling the Coven. You should know better than to withhold information like this." Yuki continued voice cold.

"I didn't really know, I just had an instinct that—"Naruto hurried to explain.

_Oh god, he's going to hit me again_ Was Naruto's only thought before his face was flung to the side by the force of the next hit, blood splattering onto the ground from his open lip. Naruto readied his footing once again. Trying to stand against hits this hard was particularly hard when wearing high heeled shoes.

"That isn't good enough, Naruto! We rely on our instincts, and if you felt there was something special about Koichi, you should have said so!" Yuki yelled, and Naruto glared at some of the passer-by's that were staring at them.

_God, what is it with people and staring at me? Like they've never seen somebody hitting me before… They were fine with looking the other way for twelve years. What the fuck has changed?_

"I wasn't sure." Naruto muttered softly. Yuki's fist found its way into his gut, and Naruto bended in half, spitting blood.

"I don't care." Yuki hissed, and Naruto flinched. "And I don't think Kisho will either. Now get you fucking ass up and send a message to Kisho. Standing here is good for no-one. And don't you dare think this is the end of this discussion." Yuki snapped, before turning and stalking into the Hokage tower.

Head down, Naruto followed, his eyes filled with confusion.

_I really don't know if I should let Iruka-sensei hit him._

--------------------------------

_Oh Naruto, what have you gotten involved in now?_ Iruka thought sadly, before letting a little sigh escape his lips.

"Come on," Kakashi motioned towards the door. "We better be there for this, _chairman Umino_." Kakashi explained, almost hissing out the title.

_And I don't think Kakashi is too happy about being left out of things concerning his ex-student either. But Naruto isn't his student anymore, nor is he authorized to hear about council business._

_And I still haven't forgiven him about brushing me off like that earlier._

----------------------------

After using a burst of the Kyuubi's chakra to heal himself –_resetting the nose had really hurt! Broken noses were seriously underestimated!_ - And explaining things to the council –_what had that emotion in their eyes been, really?_ - Naruto went up a floor and entered the Hokage's office without knocking. Tsunade was expecting him, after all.

"I'd like to know what kind of Intel you write in the letters you're going to send." Tsunade said her brown eyes emotionless. Naruto acknowledged the order for what it was and nodded strictly.

Taking the quill on the table, Naruto scribbled two hasty notes to both Gaara and the Coven.

_--Gaara; host of Sanbi no Isonade has been compromised. Sanbi is loose in Wave country. For more info please contact Coven._

_Naru—_

Naruto handed the first note to the first clone after Tsunade had skimmed through it, before proceeding to write the next one.

_--Kisho. Host of Sanbi no Isonade, Nami no Koichi has been attacked in Wave country by the Akatsuki._

_We have every reason to assume Akatsuki is on the move. Gaara told be about rumours about the Akatsuki moving in Grass country. Kylara?_

_If there's anything you can do for Koichi, please do. Looks like there is nothing I can do from here. Ask Minoru about Koichi. Contact you later, I'm in Konoha._

_Naru--_

Tsunade nodded her acceptance of the other note as well, and with two strict nods the two clones disappeared in twin swirls of leaves.

_Transportation jutsu?_ Tsunade mused. Looks like Jiriya has been teaching Naruto a handy mound of '_escape and defence'_ techniques.

"Kylara?" Tsunade asked, not recognizing the strange name.

"Sorry. Can't tell you." Naruto said gloomily, before turning to leave the Hokage's office. Tsunade nodded strictly before turning to Shizune who had been following the proceedings closely.

"Nothing of this is to be mentioned to anybody, Shizune." Shizune nodded.

"Shall I let the Council in?" Shizune asked, and after receiving a nod and a sharp glance, bowed and turned to open the huge doors Naruto had stepped through.

_They don't look too happy_, Shizune noted to herself before smiling to herself.

_Naruto-kun always was good at riling them up._

-----------------------------------------

"Naruto!" Naruto swirled around to face Sakura who was running towards him.

Naruto's gut clenched painfully and he felt his face stretch into an expressionless mask, and readied himself for insults and accusation. What he got, instead, was a worried Sakura blabbing her mouth off to him.

"Naruto! Are you okay? I just came from Sasuke's; I had to give him a check-up because Ino said he had gotten a seizure right in the middle of the street! And then she said you had been there, and I thought it was…" Sakura trailed off, biting her lip.

"Listen… could we talk somewhere?" Sakura asked, her green eyes agitated. Naruto nodded his mind mute with shock.

_I guess this is what they refer to as the 'point where it just feels like you're walking in a dream'..._

Naruto trailed silently after Sakura, and he could heard Sakura swallow nervously, unaware that it was his silence that made her nervous.

Sitting on the edge of the railing of one of the balconies of the Hokage tower that faced against the southern side of the village –_was that his house he could spot in the distance?_ - Naruto turned hesitantly to Sakura.

"Sakura. What did you want to talk about..?"

"What? No Sakura-chan?" Sakura swallowed nervously, before continuing. She didn't really expect Naruto to answer to that. "Look, I'm sorry."

Naruto blinked in shock. That was _certainly_ not what he was expecting. He didn't know exactly what he had been expecting…accusations, yelling, and an awful lot of questions…? But certainly not an apology.

"Uh?" Naruto answered intelligently, and he could already predict Yuki wasn't going to let him live that answer down. He was more then aware of the familiar dark blue chakra radiating off the chuunin nukenin that was sitting on the balcony above them, hidden under a simple genjutsu. Sakura was simply too distracted to notice him.

_Or, at least I presume Sakura has trained a lot as well when I've been gone. She has been studying under the Godaime Hokage after all. _

"I mean, about the scream. Earlier, when that strange… uh, thing attacked Sasuke-kun. I mean, I didn't mean to."

"Oh." Naruto just didn't know how to react, and looked meekly down the balcony instead, his blue eyes following the masses of people going on their way somewhere. He'd lived this scenario in his head lots of times. He just, kind of never expected it to happen like this.

It just felt so fucking unreal.

"What… What is that?" Sakura asked, and Naruto looked at her, confused.

"That strange ability of yours. The red chakra thing…?" The green eyes were serious, even if a bit nervous. Naruto could hear himself swallow.

"Oh, you mean the thing when I get the red eyes and claws and fangs and look like a monster?" Naruto asked, but didn't give Sakura time to answer. He turned to leave the balcony, to simply walk away, because he didn't feel like seeing Sakura's face when she finally understood. Or realized, or heard it.

"Say, you're the Hokage's apprentice. Have you ever heard of the term '_Jinchuuriki_'?" Naruto asked, turning to look over his shoulder at her. By the look in her eyes he knew she had bumped into the word sometime.

Sakura frowned, and Naruto turned to walk away.

"Ever heard of the Kyuubi no Yoko?" It was Yuki who spoke this time, and startled, Sakura looked above her, where Yuki indeed was, slouching comfortably on the balcony above them. Naruto stopped, glaring at Yuki. Yuki shrugged, the expression unsuccessful in being nonchalant, ending up looking kind of forced. The purple eyes looking down at them were cold, and Naruto wasn't surprised. Yuki was, after all, still angry with him.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked her voice tight with restrain. She was so very much restricting the urge to attack this seemingly pompous stranger that had just forced his way into their discussion. Yuki raised his eyebrows in delight, seemingly forgetting about Naruto for a moment as he smoothly dropped down from the balcony and in front of Sakura.

"AH, I don't believe I've yet had the pleasure of meeting you. Bafuku no Yuki, at your service." Yuki greeted politely, bending down to kiss the back of her hand, which Sakura allowed, a bit thrown off balance by this strange boy in front of her.

_Yuki of Waterfall?_ Sakura thought confused.

Spotting the slashed hitai-ate around Yuki's neck which marked him as a missing nin, Sakura ripped her hand out of Yuki's and jumped apart from the other ninja, ready for battle. Yuki raised an amused eyebrow.

"You're a missing nin." Sakura said her voice hollow and unbelieving.

_What is a waterfall nukenin of all things doing in Konoha? Fuck what he's doing here, how the hell did he get inside Konoha's walls?_

"Thank you for pointing the oblivious. Though it's not as much '_missing_' but more like '_gotten rid of'_. After all the hidden village of waterfall is more than aware of where I am and what I've been up to, isn't that right, Naruto-kun?" Yuki smirked, glancing sideways at Naruto, the slightly fake amuse in the purple eyes fading away the longer he stared at the blonde.

Naruto clenched his fist, but said nothing, Sakura, still ready to fight, looked at Naruto questioningly.

"Do you know him, Naruto?" Sakura asked, interrupting the semi staring contest.

_Oh well, I've never been a patient person, now less than ever._

Naruto didn't answer, Yuki did.

"Oh, Rokudaime and I go _way_ back." Yuki didn't elaborate, but changed the subject instead. Naruto frowned, but still didn't say anything, opting to stare at the village instead.

"Oh, relax. If I were to attack you I could have done so earlier when I still had the surprise on my side. Besides, you're no match to me. You really shouldn't try to stand against those who walk along a path totally different from yours." Yuki leered, before hopping backwards to sit on the railing, ignoring the possibility of falling backwards and into his death and enjoying of the soft summer breeze in the air instead.

'_Walk on a path totally different from yours'…? What a strange thing to say…_

Sakura cleared her throat.

"What did you mean?" Sakura asked just as Yuki put a cigarette between his lips, craving for some relaxing smoke.

"About the Kyuubi no Yoko? Just what I said. You are aware of the concept of a '_Jinchuuriki_', right?" Yuki sighed, tapping his pockets for a lighter. "A baby, infant or sometimes even an unborn fetus, in which a _bijuu_, a tailed demon is sealed. The seals are many in power just as the demons are. The stronger the bijuu, the stronger the seal has to of course be." Yuki began. Naruto didn't protest.

Sakura had to hear this, or at least this had to be better than her realizing it afterwards in the middle of reading some old musty scroll, wondering where she had run into the word 'Jinchuuriki'. And Naruto, for the life of him, couldn't tell this to her himself. Guess Yuki had seen that. _Thank god for small favours_.

"Of course, this brings us to the conclusion that a powerful seal requires exquisite power. As in Yondaime Hokage's case; his soul." Yuki inhaled deeply through the cigarette, and had Sakura not been so keen to hear what Yuki was telling her, she would have ripped the offending cancer-stick right out of his mouth before going into a tirade about the dangers of cigarettes, nicotine and all things alike.

"In Yondaime's case, he sacrificed his soul to seal Kyuubi no Yoko to one blonde baby, AKA our mutual friend Naruto." Yuki ended, keeping his eyes on Sakura. Oh how he thrilled in seeing that look of shock spread on those gentle features, the horror, unwillingly, seeping out of those green eyes.

Yuki resisted the urge to cackle, but then it didn't really matter anymore, because the girl was of no importance, and Naruto had already disappeared, fleeing for fear of rejection.

_Such weakness_, Yuki mused, before speaking once more.

"Do you get it now, or do you perhaps need diagrams and drawings as well? I can do nasty ice-sculptures." Yuki commented.

_Oh my god_. Was all Sakura could say over and over again in her head. She raised a hand on her mouth, unable to think coherently, any less move. She fell on her knees, shock spreading through her.

"Oh well, looks like my work here is done," Yuki chirped brightly, before stretching his arms above his head and throwing the cigarette-butt away. "Such a _nice_ day it looks to be," Yuki looked at the broken form beside him one more time before disappearing for the second time that day in an exquisite show of ice and frost.

"_Bye._"

_Ohmigodohmigodohmigod._

_This explains so **much**._

-----------------------------------

Naruto wasn't really running away. First, of course, he had dashed from the balcony, trying to just get out of there as soon as he could, but there wasn't any real need to hurry, really. Sakura wouldn't come after him, he knew that. She had always been the brains of team seven, and even though she wasn't as bright as Shikamaru, she wouldn't do anything hasty.

She would thing of all the cons and pros in her head, all the possibilities, all the theories and the explanations, until she would completely understand the situation. Then she would do something with the knowledge she had in her use.

Naruto sighed, excitement and panic and all those emotions swirling just below his skin, tingling like a bad case of static electricity.

_All right, just for a moment, Naruto, actually think._

_Sakura knows about Kyuubi now, but that isn't really important, sure she could go ballistic, beat me to death and then tell each and every one of my friends what kind of freaking monster I am, but all that matters now, is Koichi, and the fact he has been attacked by Akatsuki._

_God, the freaking suspense is killing me. Hopefully Kisho or Gaara will be able to do something. Though Wind country isn't exactly close to the land of the Wave's…_

_**ARGH**! I'm going to seriously kill myself if I don't get something to distract myself, and SOON._

Naruto was just about to rip his hair out in frustration when he noticed he had arrived to his destination.

_Huh? Where am I? The Uchiha mansion? How on earth did I get here? _

Naruto scratched his head in confusion before sighting.

_Well, while I'm here, I could at least apologize for earlier. Or _not_, on deeper thought, Sasuke-teme would never let me live that down. Oh well, I could always ask for a spar. Good the get the blood moving and burn some of this god-damn-frustration with it. And it'll be a plus to finally kick his ass as well._

Nodding to himself Naruto slipped past the dark and gloomy gates that let out a loud screech and knocked loudly on the heavy wooden door. He heard soft foot-steps nearing the door before the heavy door slipped open.

"What is—"Sasuke began, before trailing off. "Oh, it's _you_." Sasuke grumbled darkly.

Naruto didn't even hear. He was too busy staring at the slightly wet and bare chest in front of him.

_There are _other_ ways to blow off steam too._

It was pretty obvious the Uchiha had just stepped out of the shower, his dark hair falling in wet spikes around his face, his body only covered in a small towel.

"What are you—"Sasuke was abruptly cut off by a pair of moist lips attaching themselves onto his. Sasuke '_hmmfed_' in surprise, before grabbing the blondes forearms for balance.

"Just shut up." Naruto whispered after the rather long kiss, before pushing the Uchiha inside the house and locking the door after them.

To say Sasuke was surprised would be an understatement.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it has taken a bit to update. As I said in last chapter, it's been kinda hard getting back to writing. But, on the other hand, I had this chapter betaed before posted it, so there should be no grammar or spelling faults, thanks to the wonderful Sufinkusu

--dark


	36. Here, finally, the shmeeeex

**Chapter 36**

----------------------------------------

A/N: I could say I'm sorry that this chapter is late. Late as in late. But I won't because it's just still the same bullshit every damn author tells in their sordid little author notes. _Alas_, my computer actually crashed, and I had a family situation and a holiday all crammed onto these few weeks in which I _should_ have updated.

I found this lemon I've written the absolute low-point of everything I've ever written, and I got no excuse for that.

So… sorry.

And now that I'm done _angsting_ over this stupid stuff because dammit I'm tired, enjoy.

Oh, and Sufinkusu, honey, if you wouldn't mind doing a beta check on this, I'd be happy. Like, _seriously _grateful.

**----Dark**

Ps. and yes, I put the author note deliberately before the chapter, 'cause otherwise nobody will bother reading it sniff

It was like a click in her head, really. Like when one sits in the dark, and suddenly someone puts the lights on. One second she was confused and angry and hurt and so damn _confused_ she just wanted to scream out and get somebody to tell her what was wrong for once. She was the weak one, the useless one, the one always left behind, and nobody ever told her anything. The only secret she had ever been on was the fact that Sasuke had the curse seal in the middle of the chuunin exam. But even then, she found out just because she was_ there_, no because somebody bothered to tell her anything.

And it angered her so much, because she was smart, and she deserved to know some of these things that had to do with her team, but she was still left out.

It was always just Sasuke and Naruto, or Sasuke and Kakashi, and even though she had gotten trained by the Godaime, she still sometimes had to clench her teeth and bite her lip and hide her fists when she was reminded that she was there simply because she was the left-overs of team seven.

And she'd wanted for once to let inner Sakura out, to yell at Naruto and screech at him and take a good hold on his shoulders and just to demand what was going on because he had red eyes and there had to have been some explanation to that, and he had hurt Sasuke, and it had just seemed so inhuman...

But Sakura did what she always did. She took a deep breath and calmed herself, at least on the outside if not on the inside. Because maybe Naruto wouldn't understand why she was so angry because he had told her about the wicked chakra or the red eyes. And maybe that would scare Naruto away, just like all her playmates when she was small because they thought it strange she had a large forehead, and,

Sakura sat down, on the balcony where she had been left alone after Naruto and that strange rude guy had disappeared.

The strange, dangerous guy, because Sakura could tell he was dangerous, that had known about Naruto.

Had known that Naruto was the person of which Konoha law 189 was dictated about.

Once Sakura had started studying under the Hokage she had gotten so much more assignments than just medicine and healing. Sakura was smart, she read fast and worked hard, and the Godaime or Shizune only had so much time to give her daily or make up assignments for her. So sometimes she took simple missions, D and C class until she passed the chuunin exam and could even participate in some harder B class missions.

And thought Konoha was short on staff, she wasn't always needed, and once, in a fit, Shizune had ordered her to read 'Word of Hokage' the huge tome in which Konoha law was scribbled on.

She had fallen asleep on that faithfully boring musty old tome many times, and she had probably read each of the lines of the book at least seven times, because reading something and understanding something were completely different things. But then she had stumbled on something that she didn't understand.

The rules concerning Konoha's '_Jinchuuriki'_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Iruka, please, stop fretting around like that." Kakashi sighed, wrapping his arms around the pacing brunette. Iruka just shrugged the arms off and glared at Kakashi before resuming his pacing. Kakashi sighed before wrapping his arms around the Iruka, this time a bit more forcefully.

"'Ruka..." Kakashi whined. "What's wrong?" he said into Iruka's ear, after which he proceeded to lick a nib at said appendage. Iruka grumbled before giving into the caress.

"You brushed me off earlier. Like... Like I didn't have anything to do with figuring out why Naruto panicked, like..." Iruka grasped at the right words, and Kakashi's tongue retreated. There was calmness in the copy-nins voice as he answered.

"I did no such thing. Now what is it that's really bothering you?"

Iruka gritted his teeth. "You're right," he said at Kakashi, "you didn't brush me off. You _pushed_ me off." Iruka turned to gaze into the one eyes locked onto his face, the normally bright eye looking strangely green today. "Kakashi. You pulled rank on me." Iruka whispered, and he couldn't help that tiny slip of hurt that blended into the words. Kakashi's eye widened.

Kakashi looked down, but only briefly. He was a jounin after all, and he had never been one to dance around things like Iruka was prone to do. Always too caring about what other people thought instead of doing or saying right-out what he felt was best.

Kakashi ran his finger along Iruka's jaw, before looking straight into the chocolate brown eyes before him.

"I am sorry. I did not realize." Kakashi stiffly apologized; he had never been too good at that. He tended to try to change the subject or make it up to the one he had wronged otherwise, but Iruka was different. The chuunin really knew how to carry a grudge, how to let that slight sliver of hurt manifest in the back of his brain, where from it would later pop out. Kakashi didn't like it when his earlier mistakes were thrown right into his face.

Iruka slumped into the hug. "It's all right." Iruka answered his voice low and exhausted.

"That's not really what's been bothering, is it?"

Iruka looked slightly upwards at the _slightly_ taller ninja. "It's Naruto. He's keeping secrets from me. From... everyone, it feel's like. It seems as if everyone had this piece of a puzzle, that nobody knows what it's supposed to be."

"He's a ninja, Iruka. Ninja keep secrets." Kakashi simply answered before closing his eyes. Iruka's voice cracked.

"Not all. Just Naruto," a sidelong glance at the jounin that had his arms around him "and you."

"Mm."

"And that punch. Naruto just took it, lying down like a dog."

Kakashi looked at Iruka in puzzlement.

"It reminds me of... before. Before people stopped beating and..." there was a small break in Iruka's voice.

"Touching him with harm" was deemed good enough description. Kakashi nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

There was just something simply mindstilling in the way he was pulled into a deep kiss by Naruto, of all people. Though had it been anyone but Naruto, his first instinct would probably have been to hit that person into oblivion.

"Shut up." The blonde hissed out, his voice hoarse as he pushed Sasuke against his own outer door. Sasuke looked at the blonde in front of him, hair tousled and sweet pink lips swollen by the kiss, eyes shining with need. Sasuke was aware more than aware of his cock twitching at the sight, but he was more determined to find out what the fuck was going on than to molest the beauty before him.

"Naruto, what the--?" Sasuke began, but then he already had his hands full of the blonde again, his slender fingers automatically seeking out the blonde hair as he deepened the kiss that Naruto had suddenly inflicted on him. Naruto moaned into the kiss, running his fingers along the Uchiha's slightly wet and muscular torso. Sasuke came a bit back to himself when Naruto brushed by one of his nipples. Using the leverage he had on the Uzumaki's hair, Sasuke pulled Naruto off him, and the blonde let out the most adoring whine at the loss, which made Sasuke regret pulling away midway. He pushed Naruto against the wall before starting to kiss him senseless. There was only so much teasing this Uchiha could take after all, and if Naruto had suddenly decided to jump him out of nowhere, well, he was nobody to turn down free sex.

Naruto hissed from behind clenched teeth when Sasuke simultaneously both sucked on his pulse point and lifted him by his hips so that their crotches made contact. Slightly dazed, Naruto succeeded in half-wrapping his legs around Sasuke's hips before Sasuke slid his hand along his outer thigh and gripped the appendage, pulling it higher. Naruto let out a deep groan as Sasuke rolled their hips against each other harshly. The small towel, in which Sasuke had been wrapped in fell away in their skirmish, so Naruto had one completely naked Uchiha between his legs.

The short pink skirt that Naruto had still been wearing (courtesy to Yuki) rode up his hips, leaving only the thin fabric of his tight boxers to separate them. Naruto's eyes opened wide comically, unseen by the Uchiha that was lavishing his attention on Naruto's throat.

_Oh my god_. Naruto yelled inside his mind, almost shaking in both excitement and a sliver of fear. _He's huge…_ Naruto groaned out loud at the huge cock between his legs hit the soft skin just under his own dick.

_Wonder if it's an Uchiha thing?_ Naruto dazedly mused when he heard Sasuke growl at the fabric separating them, and then suddenly there was a loud ripping sound as his boxers were ripped in half. Naruto was about to protest, not because he really cared about the cloth, but more about the fact that Sasuke was so… _intense_. The way he was pushed against the door harshly and the way Sasuke thrusted against him...

_Huh... Hadn't really got the slightest idea of what kind of a monster I awakened when I jumped him_, Naruto thought, but then he was slightly more occupied by the feel of Sasuke's moist fingers caressing the soft flesh around his anal.

_When the hell did he have time to...-- _The thought was abruptly caught off when Sasuke pulled him into another soul searing kiss just as he pushed one slippery finger inside Naruto. Naruto barely registered it though, not that he wasn't aware that somebody had stuck an finger up his ass, but more because he was actually quite accustomed to penetration when having sex and he didn't quite find the experience as weird and painful as he used to.

And then, suddenly the tip of Sasuke's fingers brushed that sweet spot inside Naruto, and unprepared for it, the blonde tossed his head back, hitting it harshly against the door and groaned from both the pleasure and the pain of hitting his head. Sasuke, surprised by the movement was looking at Naruto intrigued. Sasuke ran his finger across the prostate again and slipped another finger inside when Naruto was too busy with the pleasure.

"_Sneaky..." _Naruto whispered before leaning over to kiss and nibble at Sasuke's throat. It had ever since they'd been young been one of the things about Sasuke that irritated him the most: the unblemished and simply gracefully beautiful throat. Naruto was determined to spoil the beauty of it and nicked the underside of Sasuke's jaw a bit harsher, making the Uchiha hiss in pain. In retaliation Sasuke slipped another finger inside and Naruto gritted his teeth.

However used to having his ass violated Naruto was, it really didn't make the feel of three fingers inside him easier.

Sasuke waited patiently for him to gather himself a bit, before suddenly pulling Naruto's right leg and lifting it over his shoulder.

"Haaah!" Naruto half shrieked, surprised by the sudden movement that robbed him for whatever sense of balance he'd had from the beginning. Breathing rapidly, Naruto turned his face towards Sasuke, trying to read some emotion from his face, but the black eyes were strangely unreadable, and it pushed Naruto off guard. How cool and silent Sasuke may have seemed to other people, the Uchiha was only human. Of course he laughed and smirked and whined just as other people did, and saying that Sasuke was a man of few words would have been an exateration. He sure as hell always had the time to open his mouth to insult Naruto.

Sasuke leaned closer to the blonde, pushing him flat against the door, a position that was extremely uncomfortable for Naruto, seeing as he had his other leg around the Uchiha's waist, his other over his shoulder, and his hands running across Sasuke's chest and stomach, places of outmost beauty, completely devoid of hair except for the thin trail of dark hair that led to his crotch.

"I don't like not having your _complete_ attention." Sasuke hissed into Naruto's ear, making Naruto shiver in pleasure. Who knew that Sasuke could be so… in control of the situation. Hadn't it been Naruto whom had jumped Sasuke in the first place?

The fingers inside Naruto moved again, and Naruto had never before hated a shirt as much as he did know, with Sasuke's fingers up his ass and his breathing extremely laboured and raspy.

Didn't Sasuke even have the courtesy to let him undress?

"Wait…" Naruto hissed, and a bit confused, Sasuke's backed off a bit, allowing Naruto to pull the white leather top over his head, one of the buckles on it sticking to his ear, making him hiss in pain. And then Sasuke was all over again, his sleek tongue forcing Naruto's mouth into submission, each and every one of his movements requiring Naruto's complete attention. Naruto pulled their hips closer. As nice as the fingers moving inside him were, they were beginning to feel a bit _too_ good, and gods even though he liked being dominated in bed, he sure as hell wasn't ready to come because of Sasuke's fingers.

Sasuke detached his tongue from Naruto's mouth and kissed his ear gently and sucked on the earlobe. Naruto whined.

"Saa….fuck mee…." Naruto whined, and Sasuke looked up to Naruto dazedly. Naruto looked at Sasuke as if to ask 'what?'

"You really have no idea how sexy you look like when you say that, do you?" Sasuke said, breathless, before attacking Naruto with brutality that made their groping and nearness earlier seem like caressing. Naruto's face which had been coated with a slight flush ever since Sasuke had started finger-fucking him, now flared completely red.

_Uchiha Sasuke just called me sexy. That's hell of a compliment; I believe one could say…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Naruto shrieked when suddenly Sasuke pushed into him, and all Naruto could see for several moments was blinding whiteness. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes at the tearing pain. That _had_ to have broken something.

When Naruto came slightly back to it, Sasuke was whispering his apologies into his ear.

"Gods, I'm so not a virgin and that hurt like hell…kami, what are you? Is it like the Uchiha clan's secret weapon or something? If everything else fails your beat them to submission with your penises?" Naruto half-laughed, his eyes still full of tears. Sasuke snorted, the action taking a lot of concentration to perform. Sasuke felt breathless and out of control by the tight heat around him.

"I can't believe you just said that…" The dark haired chuunin half snickered half moaned. Naruto was looking over Sasuke's shoulder, his eyes locked on something only he could see, hazed by pleasure, seemingly unable to talk nor ever think straight.

Sasuke shifted slightly and Naruto's breath hitched in a highly adorable way. Sasuke decided he quite liked it.

Sasuke took that as his queue to stop holding back and pulled out of Naruto carefully, hissing and using all his willpower to not to just slam with all his strength back into the tight warmth that was Naruto. Naruto was gasping and breathing so fast that for a moment the Uchiha was sure Naruto was having a panic attack of some sort.

Once Sasuke was deep inside Naruto, all the way up to the hilt, Naruto seemed to come alive; there was really no other way to describe it. The way the hands on Sasuke tightened their hold and the blondes powerful leg muscles clenched his waist almost painfully.

"Gaaah…" Naruto let out a guttural moan as Sasuke pulled out once more, taken by surprise by the simple suction effect that made all the nerves in his ass and surprising, his nipples flare with pleasure. Sasuke let his fingertips run along Naruto's sides before taking a firm hold on the chuunins hips and pushing into him with new vigour.

_Yessss_… Naruto hissed inside his head with pleasure. This was what he had been after. Sex was the perfect way to break tension. He could already feel his muscles and nerves tingle under the onslaught of sensations the brunette was inflicting on him.

Sasuke was breathing heavily, his chest and face covered with sweat, his eyes completely focused on Naruto and the fastest was to make the blonde to scream his name. _Everything_ was about control, and he was damned if he wasn't going to win this round also.

Their pace increased and suddenly the tension was so much _more_. There was no longer black hair or glimmering blue eyes or any emotions whatsoever tied to the act. All that mattered was the burning inside their bodies and their minds screaming for release.

With a long last thrust Sasuke came, his breath catching and his eyes closing in the incredible pleasure, feeling Naruto clench around him as well, as a sign of the blondes own orgasm.

Exhausted, Sasuke's' legs gave under their weight and the two chuunins fell onto the floor painfully. Neither of them had the energy to groan so they just hissed and Sasuke pulled out of Naruto before lying on his back on the floor. Naruto slid a leg over the warm body under him and immediately gave to the temptation of sleep.

Sasuke cast a slightly disappointed look at the blonde half on top of him. The blonde must have been extremely exhausted to fall asleep so soon after such a fast pout of sex.

_I was kind of hoping I'd make him scream out my name._

_Oh well, there's always next time._

---------------------------------------------

They were lying on the hard wooden floor of the entrance hall enjoying the after-glow, wrapped around each other, when Naruto came to a realization.

_Sakura knows now that I am the host of Kyuubi. That means everybody else is going to know as well. Maybe not by her mouth, but what with the Akatsuki and the Gate and the Coven… Things are starting to move now, and they are going to hear about it sooner or later._

Naruto shifted slightly so that he was lying more on his back so that he could gaze on the Uchiha behind him more comfortably. Naruto wasn't surprised to see Sasuke's eyes open; looking at him, not glaring or staring, but just, _looking_, as if not quite sure if what he was looking at was real.

Naruto couldn't really blame him. It wasn't something he had really seen coming. He had acknowledged always that Sasuke was attractive but he had never really seen Sasuke as a sexual being. Well, not until he came back from training with Jiriya.

Sasuke hummed slightly in the back of his throat, a slightly contented sound that made Naruto feel really fuzzy inside. To think that he would be able to evoke this relaxation in the Uchiha…

"What is it?" Sasuke asked finally, his deep voice slightly breathless, caressing Naruto's skin when the warm air made contact with it. Naruto resisted he urge to shiver.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked, a bit confused, finding that tilting his head while lying on the floor didn't have quite the same effect. Sasuke pulled him closer and on top of him so that everything from their chest to toes was wrapped closely together. The contact distracted Naruto a moment and he leaned in to nuzzle Sasuke's throat with his nose.

"You looked like you were about to say something." Sasuke ran his slender fingers along Naruto's spine, making the blonde on top of him shiver.

The floor was really beginning to get cold.

"I—"Naruto began, and then started to choke. Why hadn't he thought of it before? What if Sasuke would get angry? Would feel… betrayed because he didn't tell him before they had sex?

"Hey..." Sasuke whispered, leaning over to pull Naruto's chin up so he could see his face. "What is it?" Naruto smiled slightly, a sad smile that made Sasuke frown.

"I… I am… inside me is… Kyuubi is sealed inside me." Naruto forced out. Sasuke didn't even blink, and Naruto looked down at their feet.

"I mean, now that Sakura knows you should too…" Naruto trailed off, pulled off guard by the sudden silence. Sasuke wasn't supposed to stay silent. He was supposed to tense under him and he was supposed to throw him off and yell all upset, 'What!'

Instead, Sasuke hugged him closer.

"_Baka_! I already knew that!" Sasuke laughed. Naruto tensed up and turned to look at Sasuke, his eyes impossibly wide and so full of emotions that Sasuke's laugh was cut off in the middle.

"You---" Naruto began, his voice cracking and he had to raise a hand to cover his mouth so that he wouldn't let any embarrassing sound from his mouth. His eyes watered to the point that tears started to fall down his cheeks and onto his hand, some even slipping past them to fall on Sasuke's sweaty chest. "Wha—"Naruto tried to speak, but there was no way to explain this… sudden rush of emotions that overwhelmed him.

Naruto burst to tears, hugging Sasuke closer and letting himself cry harder than he had since that time Itachi had--.

Naruto cut off that trail of thought subconsciously and sobbed into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke tightened his hold on the naked blonde, his dark eyes shining with confusion.

_What the hell? Why the hell is he crying?_


	37. Jam, blood and pancakes

Byakuya

**Chapter 37**

------------------------------------

Inside Naruto's apartment, Yuki was seething and pacing as he read the scroll in his hand over and over again.

"Stupid Naruto…" Yuki mumbled to himself, before starting to read the scroll aloud.

"…**Yuki, I'm sending this to you because I know you're with Naruto and assuming he has done something stupid and he's not actually with you right now**.." Yuki snorted.

"…**Minoru and Yei along with their respective guards went to Wave country to see what the confusing note Naruto sent me was all about**."

_What? Minoru had… been up and about?_ Last Yuki knew Drake had been completely bedridden and simply exhausted.

"…**What they found was a bit alarming: the side of the village in which apparently the house of this Mika person had been in was completely demolished. And I mean completely. All that was left was rubble and pieces of wood floating around in the flooding the village was under."**

_Flooding?_

"**And after reading some background info on the Sanbi, three tailed demon, it is safe to assume that the demon was released at some point. Whether the Gate was involved or not is still unclear. They found no sign of the medium, but Yei and Minoru made contact with the two Akatsuki members after Sanbi, later identified as Uchiha Itachi of the hidden leaf village and Deidara of the hidden village of rock."**

_Uchiha Itachi of the hidden village of leaf? If I remember right Naruto mentioned him sometime years ago… Well, I **am** in the hidden village of the leaves. Might as well do some background work on this_.

"**What now is of most concern is the whereabouts of the Jinchuuriki. Yei said they found signs of it crossing the border to the fire country, but we shouldn't assume anything yet: though as a connection has been proved between Naruto and Koichi, we should keep in mind that the possibility of Koichi heading towards the leaf is great. This in mind, it would be best if you were to stay in the village for three days…**" Yuki scoffed.

_Three days? Three days!? He expects as to stay in this place for so long? I was hoping we could have already left tomorrow, what with Drake…_

"…**So that were Koichi no Nami contact you, you would be able to take him here. We should question him for his background and connections just as well his shinobi training. After all he could be an asset. We will be expecting you back here the day before the celebration of the red moon."**

"**What now also is of great concern is Naruto. You should keep an eye on him. Though Naruto hasn't shown signs of betrayal or such of the matters of the Coven, he should be kept in line. Though I know it is your habit of taking a slightly more physical opinion on things, this is a matter of outmost discretion. I trust you'll know to keep your nose dry. We don't want to distance ourselves from the leaf village as well, so take it as a past-time to make _friends_ and _allies_ both."**

_In other words he wants me to spy on them while making friends? I can do that._

"**There is also the matter of Minoru or Drake as you call him. A new recipe of a medical conduction has been brought to our attention. Yei stumbled on it while visiting the vaults one night..."**

_Which means Yei is still s crazy as before and has been playing in the vaults_, Yuki mused.

"**We have produced the medicine, a mixture of rare herbs from the surrounding mountains and issued it to Drake. The medicine has been a huge success. It both numbs the pain and allows Minoru to both move and think more clearly. It also helps with the after effects of his seizures. However, keep in mind that the problem is not fixed, so don't get your hopes up."**

Yuki sniffed before wiping his eyes. Drake was coherent once again.

"**Also, Kylara of the neko-jin clan is going to make an appearance at the celebration of the red moon.**

**--Kisho."**

Yuki smiled to himself. _The celebration of the red moon. It's almost been a full year now after the last time. I can't wait. And maybe… maybe Drake will be able to run with us too. And Kylara…. sister. It's been too long. Wonder if you'll take your big brother with you? I'm sure Naruto would be happy to see him._ Yuki thought before starting to put away the groceries. Sighing when he spotted another ruined jar of yam the pink-haired chuunin slammed it onto the counter; making bits of broken glass fly everywhere after which he proceeded to lick his ringers clean of the red goo.

A lot of the groceries had been ruined by Yuki's and Naruto's run-ins with the black haired boy they had met earlier, but a lot of the groceries were still usable. Starting to hum slightly off-tune Yuki put some meat and potatoes to the side before resuming his mission to put everything in the cupboards.

_Wonder where Naruto run off to…?_ Remembering the way the blonde had panicked on the street, Yuki glared darkly at the package of meat before him, Rokubi's rage awakening inside him. _I still can't believe he knew where the Sanbi was and didn't tell us. Oh well, he's bound to show up in here sometime, so I guess I should just enjoy myself until he does_, Yuki thought, before putting the potatoes into the casserole and opening the paper wrapping with the meat in it.

Reaching with nimble fingers for a slice of fresh meat, Yuki sighed in bliss. Licking his fingers off the red blood, repeating his earlier actions, Yuki's eyes ran from the meat to the remains of the jam jar and the strawberry jam in it.

_Well, it's too bad if it goes to waste_; Yuki shrugged before taking another slice of raw meat and dipped it into the jam. Groaning loudly at the mixed taste of sweet strawberry and bloodied raw meat on his tongue, the Jinchuuriki shivered in pleasure.

_Damn that's **good.**_

-------------------------------------

"You knew…?" Naruto whispered his eyes shining with confusion. Sasuke let his fingers caress the warm skin of Naruto's lower back before reaching down to nibble on Naruto's earlobe, as if offering comfort. Sasuke didn't really know how to react, he had been so caught off guard that Naruto had started crying that he didn't know what to do or say. He wasn't exactly good with crying people.

"Mmm…" Sasuke nodded in agreement before sucking lightly on the now swollen earlobe. Now, he may not be equipped to deal with crying people and the awkwardness afterwards, but sexual tension he could deal with. As if sensing the change in atmosphere, Naruto grumbled before pushing the brunettes head away.

"Stop that," Naruto complained before pouting slightly. Sasuke laid down in defeat and sighed. So much for changing the subject. They were silent for a moment, Naruto feeling awkward and at loss with words and Sasuke seemingly calm and unaffected by the silence lying comfortably on the floor. "How…," Naruto's voice broke off, not knowing what to ask first.

_How did you find out?_

_How could you act normal around me?_

_How could you consider touching me after knowing?_

_How do you know?_

"How did I know…?" Sasuke completed the unfinished sentence, as if hearing the inner turmoil Naruto was going through. "Do… you remember the fight we had before you left to train with Jiriya-sama?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto shivered before hugging the Uchiha closely as if trying to crawl inside Sasuke's skin.

Naruto didn't answer, but Sasuke continued anyway, sure that he had the blondes complete attention.

"I'm sure you were told that a mind-altering jutsu was placed on me."

"They didn't?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"They did," Sasuke answered and Naruto frowned in confusion. "But I broke free of it two weeks after it was placed on me. I didn't remember anything at first. It was… alarming, forgetting as long time period of my life as that. The jutsu wiped three weeks of my life away, and though I was in hospital the whole time, I still had the remains of the injuries left. Not anything on the outside, but the sort of tenseness that one has weeks after being hurt. I was…confused,"

"I didn't understand how I was hurt, or when or if someone had attacked me. It disturbed me a lot, not knowing…. So I guess that and the Sharingan made me remember. Having the Sharingan effects ones brain and makes me more resistant to genjutsu and such because of the strain that comes with it…" Sasuke explained, before a contemplative silence fell over them.

Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's neck and mumbled something.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Sasuke teased.

"I'm sorry, okay!" Naruto snapped, his voice shaking with pain.

"What are you talking about?"

"I almost killed you!" Naruto yelled rising over the Uchiha so that his elbows were braced on each side of the Uchiha's head and so that the brunette had a clear view of his face, which was filled with tears. There was pain in his voice, and Naruto couldn't help the guilt slipping in it as well. He had been anxious and angry at himself of the incident for three years, and he had been so afraid that he had killed one of his most important people.

And he had buried all those feelings inside, knowing that he would never be able to discuss them with Sasuke.

Except, here he was, leaning over the other boy, who said he remembered. The surge of emotions was unbearable, like letting suddenly free of the kunai you had been spinning 'round and 'round on the tip of your finger for weeks.

"I thought I killed you." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, taking in the sight of Naruto leaning over him, so close that their noses were almost touching, his blue eyes filled with pain and overflowing with tears that fell on Sasuke's cheeks. Sasuke reached up to tuck some of the loose strands of blonde hair behind Naruto's ears before slipping his hands on each side of Naruto's face, and pulling the blondes face closer to kiss him gently on the lips. Naruto hiccupped and pulled away so that their sweaty foreheads were touching.

Naruto sniffed, because if Sasuke was tolerant of the tears, he doubted the prodigy would be delighted to have the insides of Naruto's running nose over his face.

"Stop crying." Sasuke ordered, his voice smooth, as it always was, only a slight undercurrent of concern revealing his emotions. Naruto nodded shakily, swallowing and trying to force the tears away. "I'm here. I'm alive. And it was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have said what I said." Sasuke muttered, except Uchiha's didn't mutter, so it was more like a silent statement.

"You said I was a dead-last, a loser, and orphan; nothing thousands of people haven't said already. I doubt that's good enough to get killed for." Naruto laughed slightly, though there was no humour in the bitter voice.

"I said worse things than that, and I'm sorry for that. Once I pushed you too far it wasn't you anymore, and I don't blame you for protecting yourself, because make no mistake, " Sasuke growled, his arrogance surfacing "I was kicking you ass before you started using that red chakra."

Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah." And then they were smiling at each other, looking into each others eyes and everything was like it always had been. Naruto let out a relieved breath and started to climb off Sasuke.

Looking shyly to the side, Naruto mumbled again.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, amused. "You're acting awfully shy suddenly. What? Cat got your tongue?" Naruto flushed with embarrassment and slight anger.

"I said we're okay then right?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, unknowingly forming a quite tantalizing picture with his knees brought up conveniently covering his private parts, his shoulders thrown back, his sweaty blonde, slightly overgrown hair plastered all over his face and his blue eyes shining with youthful innocence.

"Uh huh," Sasuke whispered, distracted by the slight curling of Naruto's toes.

When did they have sex last time now again?

Sasuke glanced behind Naruto's shoulder, taking note of the long shadows under the tree on his yard and mentally noted that it was late evening and they had been enjoying the after glow quite long.

"Did I just hear the famous Uchiha Sasuke, prodigy of our graduation year and the heart-throb of Konoha say '_uh huh'_?" And this time it was Naruto doing the teasing and Sasuke was relieved to see the blonde smiling again. He hated it when people cried.

Sasuke stood up, feeling his joints ache and his muscles shake with the slight exertion. Fucking against the wall had taken more out of him than he had expected, and though Naruto was slim, he was still, as all ninja, packed with more muscle than fat.

Sasuke offered his hand to help Naruto up and the blonde took the hand with a suspicious look in his eyes. Sasuke pulled abruptly the blonde to his feet, pulling him against Sasuke's chest. Naruto shivered at the teasing look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Uh huh," Sasuke smirked, before leaning down to slip his left arm under Naruto's knees and pulling his closer to his chest, this time lifting him completely off the ground, holding him like a bride. Naruto swatted Sasuke on the chest, annoyed.

"Hey! Stop that!" Sasuke ignored the protest and started to trek deeper into the house and up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"Are you saying you can still walk?" Sasuke hummed, and Naruto felt the familiar warmth of a blush spread on his cheeks.

"Of course I can!" Naruto yelled, much in the same tone he used to call Kakashi a liar. Sasuke shook his head slightly, before turning around to open the bedroom with his back.

"What?" Naruto asked, curious as to why the brunette would shake his head. Sasuke threw Naruto down on the bed and the blonde let out a rather feminine squeak.

"Tsk. Tsk. Then _obviously_ I haven't done my job properly," Sasuke smirked, all the while shaking his head slightly, keeping his gaze locked on Naruto's while starting to twirl a nearby rope around his arm.

Naruto kept shifting his eyes from the rope Sasuke was wrapping around his arm –_and why did Sasuke a rope in his bedroom? _- To the dark gleam in the Uchiha's eyes, one that Naruto knew well. Lust.

Naruto swallowed.

"_Oh._"

----------------------------

The following morning found Naruto sprawled comfortably on Sasuke's bed, his limbs thrown about randomly, his face buried deep into a pillow that smelled of Sasuke and sex. Naruto let out a groan as he came to, opening his eyes carefully because of the sun early summer sun that was shining brightly in his face and making his skin heat up.

It was incredibly hot, and so the first thing Naruto said, was surprisingly -or not, nothing intelligent.

"Blah." Naruto opened his mouth and almost cringed at the awful taste spreading through his newly awakened taste buds, a mix of dental plaque and the stingy reminder of their yesterday's activities. Looking around with blurry eyes Naruto gathered that Sasuke wasn't in the room anymore. Shrugging to himself Naruto clambered off the silky sheets and almost slipped rather embarrassingly off the bed before reaching the floor safely. Looking around and seeing no cloth in the room except for the sheets full of semen and lube, Naruto huffed for himself before starting to walk towards the door.

"Uwah!" Naruto shrieked once he fell face first on the floor, tripped by the searing pain radiating from his ass. Whining pitifully at the pain of his sore ass, Naruto glared at the floor before him.

_Damn that Uchiha and his big, secret, Uchiha weapon._

After several tries of falling and more whining Naruto managed to rise on all fours and then proceeded to crawl towards the bedroom door. Teeth gritted in pain, Naruto swore inside his head.

_I. am. Going. To. Kill. That. Bastard._

----------------------------------------------

"Whoa, would you look at _that_, Ami-chan?" Hagane Kotetsu leered at the woman next to him. Ami, the quite plain woman with dark blue shoulder-length hair and deep brown eyes turned to look at where Kotetsu was pointing. Indeed, walking (more like stumbling) along the road that led to the Konoha village gates was a boy.

Ami frowned, before turning to the jounin next to him. She could see what had caught Kotetsu's attention; even under all that grime the boy was _gorgeous._

"I didn't know you were into younger boys, _Ko-tet-su_," Ami teased drawing out the syllables irritably, jumping out of the way as Kotetsu tried to impale her with some shuriken, a barely recognizable blush creeping to his cheeks.

"God no, I like my 'boys' legal and all, I just meant, isn't it a bit weird that a boy like that is walking alo-" Kotetsu stopped in mid-sentence, his mouth dropping open as he stared at the road. Ami turned to look as well, her eyes widening in shock. The road was wide and there was no way the boy should have been able to run so fast out of their sight, and they hadn't sensed any chakra either.

"Where did he go?" Ami cursed, checking the now empty road again, as if the boy would suddenly appear again. Kotetsu turned thoughtful.

"We should probably inform the Hokage about this. Even though he didn't look like a ninja, you never know-"

"You think?" Ami interrupted sarcastic. Kotetsu sighed.

_Why did I have to be paired with her of all people?_

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke was frowning silently at himself as he absently flipped the blueberry pancake over, only half paying attention to the slight sizzling of the frying pan. He was feeling anxious about how Naruto would act this following day. Yesterday had, by all accounts been a hectic day filled with lot of emotions that still, even after a lot of talking weren't cleared up.

There was only one thing Sasuke feared right now.

_If Naruto scrambles through that hallway, all smiles and hugs and exclamations of,_ Sasuke swallowed the sudden bitter taste in his mouth …._love, I'm so out of here_.

_God I hope he isn't in love with me or anything_… Sasuke pleaded to the ceiling before letting an uncharacteristic sigh slip between his lips. Then suddenly Sasuke could hear footsteps in the hallway and the Uchiha tensed, slightly nervous, before throwing a closer look at the huge pile of blueberry pancakes he had made along with eggs, bacon, bread, muffins, each of the full plates surrounded by huge jars of jam and creamed cheese.

Sasuke sweat dropped at the huge breakfast before him just as Naruto came in, with a toothbrush in his mouth. All thoughts of his earlier embarrassment over the huge pile of breakfast he had made disappeared when he realized who's toothbrush Naruto was using.

"That's my toothbrush." Sasuke saw red. A few ugly incidents with his fan-girls (or -boys, he reminded himself) had caused him to be very careful with his personal items. Naruto limped in front of Sasuke, and inside his head the brunette was smirking with satisfaction.

Naruto limped pitifully around the Uchiha to spit the white toothpaste into the sink, before turning to raise an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"You've had your cock up my _ass_, your tongue thrown my _throat_, and your _cock_ in my mouth and vice versa, and _now_ you're worried aboutpersonal** hygiene**?" Naruto asked incredulously, before resuming brushing his teeth. Sasuke threw his hands in the air in the universal sign of giving up.

"Good boy," Naruto smiled, before putting the toothbrush down and washing his mouth. Naruto's eyes hone with glee as he watched at the table, and let out a wanton moan.

_I never got him to moan like that_, Sasuke grumbled inside his head.

"Oh," Naruto groaned. "We're _definitely_ having sex again. I'll even deal with the pain as long as there's breakfast like this afterwards." Naruto glided into a seat by the table with speed Sasuke couldn't follow and made a huge stack of pancakes and covered them with a huge amount of syrup before turning to Sasuke expectantly, fork and knife in hand.

"Well?" Naruto demanded. "Are you going to sit down sometime this century so that I can get on with my breakfast, or not?" Naruto almost whined, before frowning to himself. "That's a rhetorical question. If you're going to say 'no' get ready for a world of pain."

_So, he has some manners after all_, Sasuke mused before obediently sitting down and starting to eat as well. "_Rhetorical_? I'm surprised you even know such a 'complicated' word, _dobe_," Sasuke smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Gee, what a bright way to start a day, _bastard_," Naruto grumbled before continuing inhaling his breakfast. Sasuke looked at the blonde from under his eyelashes and let out a silent breath of relief. Naruto acted exactly like before they had sex, perhaps a bit friendlier towards him, but he wasn't by any means clingy or such.

Seeing Naruto sit on the kitchen table in only his pants which he seemed to have recovered somewhere in the hall, his blonde hair dirty and sticking everywhere, his eyes closed as he enjoyed his breakfast, the kitchens lamps making the usually bright hair pale and dirty: Naruto looked unusually fitting, like this was where he belonged; in the kitchen of the morbid Uchiha mansion.

Smiling to himself slightly, Sasuke raised his hand over his mouth so that Naruto wouldn't spot the facial movement.

_I could kind of… get used to this._

"I saw that, bastard." And then Naruto was smiling too, brightening up the kitchen and making world seem just that much liverier.

"Hn."

------------------------------------------

A/N: Right, well, here's chapter 37. I'll try to post chapter 38 within the week this time. Here's just mostly…stuff, happening, and then there'll be finally some action and I'm going to explain more about the coven and such…so, stay tuned .

---Dark


	38. In between

**Believe it or not, here's an excuse that covers the whole duration of this slow updating period these few months. ****Okay, maybe not so short, but anyway. You know the C2 opposites attract something something? Well, they've been adding to the library like, hundreds of fics, and I've taken it my personal mission to read them ALL. And I have to say a lot of them suck. I mean, I know I ain't perfect either, but still.**

**So, I've been reading all those cute little SasuNaru fluff fics, and maybe I've even read **_**your**_** fic points at reader.**

**So blame yourself. Oh, and considering how long it's been, I would suggest you read a few chapters before this as well, so you'll actually understand who Ami is and stuff. I know you've already forgotten **

---------------------------------------

↑ **That was the excuse **_**four weeks ago**_**. I admit it. I suck. Sorry.**

---------------------------------------------

**Byakuya **

**Chapter 38**

----------------------------------------------

"I need to talk to the Hokage," Ami began explaining to the person sitting on the Hokage's secretary's table. It wasn't until the pink-haired girl who had been leaning over a huge book on _seals?_ raised her head that she realized who it was.

_Big forehead_, the insult almost left her mouth before she had time to stop it, and Ami flinched, and judging from the angry face staring back at her, the pink-haired girl remembered her well. Ducking her head fast as to hide her brown eyes, Ami frowned. Since when had big forehead-girl been Hokage's secretary?

"I'm afraid the Hokage is busy right now," Sakura said, all melancholy disappearing from her eyes and turning into deep cold anger instead. After hearing of Naruto's _tenant_, the pink haired girl had been reading everything about seals that she could get her hands on. She already knew a lot of seals of course, having investigated quite the bit about them after Orochimaru put the cursed seal on Sasuke three years ago, but she had never in her wildest dreams imagined that it could be possible to seal a living being inside another.

Sakura gazed at the chuunin in front of her calmly, though inside she was a mixture of fear and anger. Sakura was strong now, the Hokage's apprentice, and she knew she'd never be insulted in the same way she had when she had been small by her schoolmates, but there was still that small seed of insecure fear inside. Her fear of her bullies had never really disappeared per say. She had just learned to hide it.

Ami had been several years older back in the academy days, beautiful with her blue hair and soft brown eyes. She'd been adored by both boys and girls who followed her every lead, thirsting to see that pleased glimmer in her eyes. All Sakura had known from those eyes was anger and disgust. Sakura could almost imagine the taunting sing-song voice in the back of her head, mocking, the same voice she ha heard for year every time she looked into a mirror.

"_Big forehead, big forehead, what are you doing here? big forehead, you have such an ugly face. Thinking you're all smart and clever with those perfect scores of yours? Forehead, forehead! You should hide it!"_

"But I'm sure I can pass along a message," Sakura said, careful to keep her voice calm. She failed horribly, and her voice came out unsteady and slightly snappish. Ami nodded, accepting. "Then would you please let the Hokage know that a boy was seen outside the village gates, looking quite haphazard and tired. While I and the other guard were talking, the boy disappeared without a trace. We should consider the possibility that he has slipped into the village." The older girl, woman really, told Sakura, her voice more trained and steady with the official tone that was gained by experience.

Sakura's green eyes gleamed with slight interest. "Anything special that caught your attention, Ami?" Sakura hissed her voice between her teeth like an insult, but Ami stood her place, gritted her teeth before answering.

"His hair… -it looked light blue."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Ohayo, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi greeted lazily, bringing his right hand up, professionally stopping himself before the involuntary flinch made its way to his face. With others he may have not worried as much about his image, but Iruka always had that uncanny way to see under the mask without actually seeing under the mask.

"Ka-Kakashi!" Iruka yelled out in shock, his brown eyes opening in shock at the sight of the bloody jounin before him. Rushing from the teacher's desk he had been righting some tests in before the silver haired ninja transported inside, Iruka ran his fingers carefully along the jounin's bones so as to check if anything was broken.

"Saa, it's all right," Kakashi began, his voice heavy with concealed pain. Iruka frowned.

"Don't start with me, Kakashi, "The teacher's voice was tense, and his eyes filled with a mix of anger and worry. "I can actually see that you're dripping blood all over. All over my classroom if I may add."

Kakashi shrugged. "It's just some cuts and chakra depletion. We've been having a lot more of those 'half-demons' or whatever they're called attacking random personnel. Or, rather, it seems like somebody has a list of every jounin or ninja of high statue or influence and has been ordering these half-demon to attack them alphabetically." Iruka guided Kakashi into one of the wooden chairs, all the while inspecting the slash wound across Kakashi's arms and thighs.

"It seems like the attack on Hokage-sama and Naruto's team were just the beginning and some sort of a signal for this horde of monsters get moving. They vary from skill all the way from a common dog to a sneaky jounin in a panther henge…" Kakashi muttered, fatigue getting to him and his eye starting to droop slightly as Iruka started to bandage his wounds.

"You're not making any sense, 'Kashi. How long did you use the Sharingan? 'Cause if you got so severe chakra depletion you're going to pass out, then—"Iruka began nagging, but Kakashi merely ignored him, making the chuunin flush with slight anger.

"Saa, did you know that there's been about twenty of them spotted already, each of them apparently locked into the scent of somebody, and following the pattern so far, they've only just began with A."

"A? What do you mean?" Iruka asked, his curiosity winning over his wish to stay mad at the jounin for ignoring him.

"Well, so far the one's that have been attacked have been jounin and chuunin whose last name has begun with an A. So far there's been attacks on the persons of Akadou Yoroi, Akame Iwana, Akamon Manabu and the Aburame clan, along with a couple of Akamichi's."

"Really?" Iruka asked, a bit surprised. The thought of somebody going about killing Konoha nin so… systematically was strange.

"Yea. Turns out this is the beginning of something. They've been collecting samples of sweat from too many Konoha nin for me to be really comfortable. You know how there's been small hassles around the border every now and then? Nobody worried about them in the beginning but now it seems as if the stones have started falling and we're looking at a landslide." Kakashi hissed as Iruka dabbed some cleaning liquid on a claw mark on his upper arm.

"You mean somebody has been getting sweat samples of Konoha nin and are now giving them to these half-demons so that they can track down their prey by scent?" Iruka frowned, before stilling a little in the middle of cleansing a shallower cut of Kakashi's cheek that had cut through his mask. "'Kashi…" Iruka began, as if slightly unnerved by the possible answer. "…You don't think… There will be a war will there?"

Kakashi's eye softened at the myriad of emotions on the pre-genin sensei's face. Sometimes Iruka was just too sensitive. He cared so much about the village, about his fellow nin and his students that Kakashi suspected that seeing a large part of them die in battle would be painful and even have the capability to break the soft-hearted chuunin. "Hey.." Kakashi whispered, stroking Iruka's cheek gently with the back of his knuckles, brushing some short strands of brown hair away. "Things are moving, yes. But we don't know anything for sure yet. You know the Godaime will avoid out-right war as long as she can."

Iruka nodded and leaned into Kakashi's touch, bringing his forehead to lie on the slightly taller man's shoulder. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka and brought the brunette closer to him in a tight hug. Iruka startled at the caring movement and shifted a bit so that he was kneeling on the floor between Kakashi's legs so that they could embrace better.

Kakashi looked serenely down at Iruka, lost in thought and biting his lower lip under his mask. "There is something though that unsettles me." The silver haired ninja voiced his doubts and wondered if he should have stayed silent instead. Iruka turned to look at Kakashi, his brown eyes wide in slight horror.

"No matter what way I look at this, the first ones to be attacked were the Hokage and team 7. The Hokage is reasonable, without her Konoha would be gripped immobile for a while, but team 7… I'm afraid that Naruto seems to be in the middle of this… whatever this is."

Brown eyes looked at the classroom floor, before dulling slightly.

"I want to speak to Godaime-sama."

-----------------------------

"So, you going to tell me what the thing earlier with that pink-"Sasuke cut off his question in mid-sentence, staring over Naruto's shoulder. Not noticing, Naruto sniffed at the Uchiha confusedly. _Why had Sasuke stopped so suddenly?_ Then suddenly the slightest sensation of earth and dust and chicken spread to his sensitive nose.

_Chicken?_

A hand landed on his shoulder and Naruto jumped at the unexpected contact.

"Hey, Hokage's looking for you." A voice spoke behind Naruto and the blonde shivered at the husky sound-waves caressing his left ear.

"Genma-san," Naruto breathed softly and a bit surprised, not having seen the older jounin since his initial return to Konoha. Turning around Naruto felt his body tingle with excitement when he noticed the jounin hadn't removed his hand from his shoulder. The warmth seeping through his black t-shirt (borrowed from Sasuke) made his eye-lids drop a level. He couldn't explain it, but something in the older nin (who was smiling at his quite lewdly) drew him to him.

"Damn. I'm almost disappointed," Genma began, finally letting his hand drop, skimming the side of Naruto's arm on the way down. "You look _so_ much better in leather…" A slight blush covered his cheeks when his ears caught the slight rustle of cloth.

_Oh, right, good Naruto, flirting with a jounin twice your age in front of Sasuke?_

"Leather?" Sasuke's slightly amused voice asked from behind and Naruto's blush spread onto the top of his nose, still remembering the teasing he had gotten from Sasuke about the leather top and skirt he had been wearing when they had been laying about in post coital bliss. Not to even mention the shoes which had came along with several comments on how it was good he was wearing them so that Sasuke wouldn't have to swoop down to his level.

Genma bit his lower lip distractedly, like missing a senbon that wasn't there, and let out a bright laugh. "Uh, huh, "And Naruto could've sworn the smile became more perverted, that gleam Naruto knew well spreading to his eyes as well. "You should see him dance around a pole in nothing but black leather; it's like he was born to do it, with those thin legs and swaying hips of his," Genma continued, letting out a slightly exasperated sigh.

"Oh really?" And when Naruto turned around Sasuke's face was mixed with curiosity and his eyebrows were a tad higher than usual. "I'll have to see that sometime," The dark haired chuunin said suggestively and Naruto almost whimpered. It felt like the whole room was suddenly filled with sexual tension and suddenly his head was filled with the idea of the three of them doing all sorts of things on the kitchen table.

Then his thoughts turned to Gaara and the kitchen table in the Coven and he shivered in remembrance.

"Now, scatter along, Naru-chan," Sasuke said while making shooing motions with his hand. "The Hokage's waiting, after all." Throwing a half-glare at the brunette who was slouching while standing (and wasn't that a contradiction on itself?) , caressing seemingly lost in thought the spot in his neck where that soft dark hair of his began, the slightly open black silk shirt accentuating the high collarbone and strong tendons of his throat and neck.

Ignoring the tingle spreading to his fingertips (longing to brush through that gorgeous hair once more) Naruto grumbled to himself before nodding his assent to the jounin behind him.

Genma was still leering, and with a wink to Sasuke, the jounin slithered his arm around Naruto's thin waist and teleported them away in a swirl of leaves.

--------------------------------------------

Giggling slightly to himself, Yuki let the orange book from his hands to fall on the floor of Naruto's living room floor, the page's automatically resetting themselves on Yuki's favourite page, the one where 'Rokudaime' and 'Kazekage' had sex in the bathtub.

'Man, I'm bored.' The pink-haired nin admitted to himself, rolling his purple eyes towards the ceiling. He'd been entertained in Naruto's apartment for a while, he had to admit. There was actually a lot to do in the surprisingly roomy apartment. He'd gone through every drawer and box he'd been able to open (the boxes by the door he left alone, knowing by experience he would not be able to open them), he'd laughed at the assortment of condoms and lubes of every possible flavour in the kitchen drawer, and after pocketing some of the senbon as per his kleptomaniac tendencies, he read through the small pile of letters Naruto had in the drawer.

The only one he'd actually bothered to read, not just skim through, had been the one sent from one of the link-pins of Konoha. Smirking to himself at the sleazy love-letter, Yuki had then spotted several coloured markers in the drawer as well.

He'd entertained himself by drawing on the wall with all the pictures for quite some time, but had quickly grown bored with that as well. Even though by the usual boredom scale of apartments, Naruto's was quite amusing, there was still only so much you could do locked in suck a limited space.

Plus, he was feeling quite lazy. He supposed he should have been gathering information about Konoha and Naruto's friends as Kisho had suggested, but he wasn't an experienced spy and didn't really know where to begin.

Therefore it was a very pleasant surprise to the very bored Jinchuuriki when someone rang the doorbell. Ripping the door almost out of its hinges in his eagerness to open the door between bored and hopefully-not-bored, Yuki leaned out of the apartment and into the face of his visitor.

"Why hello!" Yuki eagerly greeted at the pink-haired girl on his door. Sakura looked a bit startled before looking behind Yuki hesitantly.

"You're Naruto's friend from the Wave aren't you? Is Naruto here?" The girl's voice wasn't rude per say, but she made it clear that she only wanted to know where Naruto was. Ignoring the pink-haired girl that didn't seem to going to entertain him in any way, Yuki ignored the Hokage's apprentice to look at the people behind her instead. The first one was a boy with long black hair tied into a thin braid that reached his face, his bangs framing the slender face that was only accentuated by the twin red triangles on his cheeks.

Slit eyes we're looking at him calculatingly and the boy, _more like a man_, Yuki thought to himself, was running his long fingers through the fur of a huge white dog that came up to his waist. On his face was an angry scowl and the huge dog was growling at Yuki.

And there, behind the guy with the dog was _her_. The beautiful (if a bit boring) girl Yuki had talked to earlier when Naruto had collapsed after falling onto that Sasuke guy.

"Nope, sorry, he's not in. He's having kinky hot gay sex with that friend of his," Yuki began, and was satisfied to notice that both the girl and the boy behind Sakura flushed slightly. Sakura looked confused. "You know, with that Sharingan friend of his? Sasuke something?" This made the pink-haired girls jaw drop.

"You're kidding me!" Kiba exclaimed, and Akamaru startled at the surprise in his owners voice.

"You can't be serious!" Sakura said after Kiba and Yuki almost rolled his eyes in annoyance.

_Why are Konoha nin so damn stupid? And why the hell doesn't anybody believe a word I'm saying?_

"Please, why would I do that? Though I enjoy tormenting Naruto a _lot,_ I got more blackmail material on him than _anyone_ else on the world. I would not need to make something like this up. And have you _seen_ the looks they give each other? That's lust up and real close." The missing-nin leaned onto the door frame, making an effort to make himself especially enticing to his audience. Slowly, as if just realizing what he was wearing, the looks of the dog guy and the cute girl ran from his boots to his waist and to the silky smooth skin of his navel, before continuing up his chest and to his collarbones, before finally residing on his ass.

Sakura was still in a state of shock. Nothing made sense anymore.

"So… you're saying they like each other?" Sakura asked swallowing the sudden lump in her throat. The thought of Naruto, her loyal admirer (at least before he left the village with Ero-sennin) and Sasuke, her childhood crush, made her throat somehow constrict. It wasn't that she liked Sasuke anymore; more like she had the sudden feeling that she was being left out from something.

"Well, depends what you mean. Do they like each other like as in they're attracted to each other? Hell yeah, Sharingan dude has wanted a piece of Naruto's ass ever since he first saw him in anything but those formless ninja-clothes of his. Both of them actually," Yuki mused while thinking back to the elder Sharingan eyed man, wearing the black and red Akatsuki cloak.

Sakura's eyes flickered with something akin to fear, and Yuki dropped the act of un-interest.

"Met him, have you? The elder brother?" Purple eyes bored into green ones. Yuki realized with a start that Sakura was utterly petrified by him. The girl was shaking and her stance looked like that of a prey before a hungry wolf about to leap.

"Ahh, forgive me." Yuki realized with a start that he had let some of Rokubi's killing intent into the air. "That _organization_ just has an effect on me." Yuki smiled coldly, and Sakura started to regain some colour, her eyes flickering between him and the two ninja behind her.

"What are you talking about?!" Kiba finally snapped. Sakura whirled around to face him like a bolt of lightning.

"Shut up Kiba!" The medic-in-training snapped, and startled at the fear on Sakura's face, he snapped his mouth shut. Akamaru however, continued growling. Annoyed at the dog, Yuki barked at it once with a voice that sounded like it came from somewhere between a wounded cat and a wet dog. Akamaru whimpered softly and covered his ears with his paws, backing behind Kiba, completely silent.

Kiba and the girls looked slightly surprised, but Sakura was looking extremely cautious now.

"I've heard of him, yes," Sakura finally admitted, offering the piece of information as a peace-offering of sorts. Yuki looked thoughtful.

"Well, everybody's heard of him. You really can't appreciate the man's pure genius until you've met him though. Simply… brilliant." The pink-haired male mused. Sakura's eyebrow ticked dangerously, and Yuki waited for a reaction eagerly.

None came. Instead the pink-haired chuunin swallowed her emotions and forced from between gritted teeth:

"Do you know where Naruto is or don't you?" Sakura hissed. Yuki rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I just told you, he's off screwing with that Uchiha or something. Last I saw of him, he was running like hell off somewhere. I don't know where he is exactly, and frankly, I don't care. He's going to do what he has to do and I'm going to wait for him here."

"Well, if you see him, tell Sakura was looking for him, all right?" Sakura frowned all the while going through her head all the places Naruto could probably be in. Ichiraku was always a safe guess.

"An annoying pink-haired chick was looking for him? Check." Yuki smirked, and Sakura hissed at him from between his teeth before turning abruptly and stalking away, Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata leaving after her.

"Damn. There goes my entertainment." The pink-haired missing nin growled. Shaking the mild annoyance off, the Jinchuuriki let the door close behind him and stalked down the corridor after the leaf nin, whistling merrily.

I grow tired of this village, and the fact that Naruto doesn't seem to be too forthcoming with information isn't exactly helping. We really need to clear up this business about the Sanbi, now. And then I'll take him to the Coven and Kisho will be the one to punish him. You don't withhold information, Naruto, old friend.

-----------------------

The alleyway was dark and filthy; the space between two high-story houses naught and almost completely filled with boxes and bags of trash, leaving only a slim path between the filth for one to walk along. The ninja crossing over always travelled the roofs, and the civilians knew better than to risk into this place all reason had abandoned.

Pipes under the ground rattled and complained loudly before the excess of hot steam erupted from a nearby man-hole, releasing its pressured underground gases with a high whistle, before the heavy lid fell down with a huge bang.

The filthy boy huddled between the filthy red-tiled wall and a green, even filthier trash container jumped at the sound. A couple drops of semi-clean water drizzled down from the rusted stairs above him, and the boy moved uncomfortably, slight tremors still running through his body.

_It's hard_. The boy thought suddenly, light sea blue eyes surrounded by black and purple marks of fatigue. Wrinkling his nose, the boy looked around thoughtfully. The last customer had refused to pay after his services and he still ached. The man had been a ninja, probably a chuunin, but in his weakened state, the boy dared not fight when the ninja had just walked away. Normally, Koichi was very strict about getting his payment, just because he wasn't a ninja didn't mean he didn't have a couple of tricks in his sleeve, but now, in his run-down state where his clothes were but a mere remnants of filthy fabric and where his body was weak with hunger, he didn't want to risk it.

Often, he got his payment without problems. After all, most of his customers were ninja or rich civilians, and he served well. They more then had the required money to toss around. _It's just that I don't know anybody here, and I don't have a Danna anymore._

In the context Koichi used it; _Danna_ was a loose term that actually had nothing to do with its original purpose. Geisha had Danna. Whore's had a _Danna_. A pimp, a protector, a meddler. The Danna also more often than not was the head of the local organized crime.

_Well, I don't need one, either. I can't __be picky about my customers now. All I need is enough money to get a bath and a change of clothes and some wire._

The thirteen year old boy, barely a teen, clutched the turquoise stone figurine tightly in his fist, hesitating before his eyes filled with determination.

_I'm in the le__af village. Mika said Naruto is here. I'll just clean up and go to the police or whatever and say I lost my big brother. _

"…why are we walking here? We could just as easily take the roofs, or even better, I could teleport us to the tower." A male voice sounded from the back of the alleyway, echoing slightly in the wet and grimy space. Koichi's eyes darted to the right, and peeked from behind the green container.

"I could teleport on my own just fine, Kakashi. I'm walking here, because I need to calm down before I talk to the Hokage." The brown haired man said, his voice strained and annoyed. Kakashi sighed and ran his arm along Iruka's.

"That's fine, but why are we walking through the slums?"

"It helps me calm down," The brown haired school-teacher admitted. "I used to spend a lot of time here when I was little."

Koichi looked the men from top to toes and smiled slightly. They were attractive enough and didn't seem to be low on money. Both of the tall males were wearing snug, spotless and practical clothing, revealing them as ninja… genin maybe, most probably chuunin. Brushing off some of the filth in his lower arms, the boy stepped forth from behind the trash container. Iruka gasped and stopped, making Kakashi almost walk into him.

The brown eyes were open in wonder, even as Koichi started to walk forward. Watching from behind half-closed eyes, erotically open, the lilac haired boy walked forward, swinging his hips temptingly. Secure that he had the males complete attention, the thirteen years old Jinchuuriki lipped his full lips, moisturizing them tantalizingly.

Kakashi let his hand drop down mutely, his eyes completely on the boy in front of them.

_He's good_. The copy-cat-ninja thought. Koichi stopped a mere foot from Iruka, who was still looking at him dazedly. Koichi raised a hand to caress the older mans cheek, when suddenly a hand shot out from nowhere and stopped his hand only centimetres from Iruka's tanned skin.

Startled, light sea-blue eyes darted to the silver haired man behind the brunette, and pouted.

"If you wanted to have a go first, all you had to do was to ask." Koichi smiled slightly, before somehow slipping past Iruka to rub his leg into Kakashi's. Iruka turned around, his eyes wide, revealing his confusion over the situation. Kakashi swallowed, feeling suddenly very old.

Has it really been so long since I was a part of the game? Why am I so affected by this kid, who compared to what I was once, is but a mere amateur?

Fast as lightning, Kakashi's hand twisted, bringing the boy down to his knees before him. Koichi's blue eyes opened in surprise, and Kakashi kneeled before the boy, leaning slightly forward on his heels, and poked the whore between his eyes.

"Foolish," Kakashi breathed out heavily on Koichi's face, making sure to let his eyes show the lust the boy had inflicted in him. Koichi's lustful gaze wavered and the boy's eyes darted around in fear, feeling he had perhaps taken on something bigger than he could deal with.

Kakashi's other hand poked him in the hip with a long finger, and laughed at the shock he now saw spread on the boy's face "Don't sell yourself that cheap, elite. A talented whore like you can surely do better than work in an alley like this," The silver haired jounin began. "Besides, we're off limits. You're not reading your clients. That's a risky way to live your life, elite."

"Who are you?" Iruka asked curiously. As far as he knew, these parts of the town weren't used that much and working girls or street walkers usually kept to the secluded, yet more populated areas with more potential customers.

Koichi turned his head to look back at Iruka, before turning back to Kakashi. When he spoke, his voice was slightly meek and extremely curious.

"Who are you?" The boy asked and as Iruka was about to open his mouth, Kakashi gave him a restraining glance. The chuunin looked annoyed, but closed his mouth never the less. The jounin considered the question a bit.

"I'm a Konoha jounin, Hatake Kakashi. And that is Umino Iruka, our resident pre-genin teacher. We are a bit curious of whom you are, seeing as it is a part of our ninja duties to guard the village. You don't look like you're from here," Kakashi explained, and then sniffed the air. "Nor do you smell like from here either."

Koichi turned to look at Iruka instead of answering Kakashi, his eyes looking a bit confused.

"Iruka, you say?" At the brunettes nod, the boy swallow hard and then continued. "You wouldn't know somebody called Naruto, would you?"

Had he not been shocked himself, Iruka would have thought the look of surprise on Kakashi's face to be comical.

-------------------------------------

--------------------------


End file.
